Wolverine and Company
by NeenaD91
Summary: You really want to know what's wrong? I'm pregnant; that's what's wrong.
1. One in the same

Wolverine and Company ch 1

Wolverine and Company ch 1

………………………………………….

So I'm back with another story. Shame on me for not finishing the other's but I promise it's on my to do list; I just had to get this one out of my head or I was going to explode with anticipation.

Hope you all enjoy; I sure do enjoy writing it!

Summary: So maybe the Wolverine isn't all-alone; turns out there's one out there like him. Too bad he hates her. So what happens when the results of a one night stand bonds the two for life?

Disclaimer: Do not own X-men or anything associated with it. Or the Corona used in this chapter. (smiles)

XXXXXX

Logan's POV

I stared at her and she didn't notice.

I sneered at her and she didn't notice.

I leaned against the wall, sipping my beer like the reckless biker that I was and full out glared at her and ah ha! Alas! She finally notices.

I couldn't help but smirk as she stared me down and rolled her eyes, obviously un amused by my stare showdown. She hated me and to be quite honest the feeling was mutual which was why I had no problem, provoking the hell out of her and making her uneasy; she was—to say the least— amusing as hell when she was angry.

Bringing her seemingly boring conversation with the fur ball and Jeannie to a close, she excused herself and strutted over my way, sipping her own beer in her badass, female punk rock swagger.

I'd have to admit, if she wasn't such a bitch, I might appreciate her more. There's nothing sexier than a woman who can stomach an ice-cold Corona or two. It was just too bad she was so annoying.

"What do you want steroid?" she spat at me, taking another swig from that bottle of hers.

I frowned. I didn't appreciate that nickname. Just because I, unlike her, had a body chiseled from the God's (compared to her slim, no fat stick she called a body), didn't mean I was using supplements and I hated she accused me of such. I'm the Wolverine; the day I start using drugs to buff me up, may my organs be castrated and placed in jars.

"Stop calling me that" I retorted and she took another sip, her smirk mirroring my own.

"Well then stop staring at me."

"Don't' flatter yourself Vanessa, I was looking through you, not at you," and I topped my beer off and hurled it into the trashcan. "The little Ice pop is over there gettin' a little to close to the kid."

Vanessa turned to see Marie, leaned against a tree, a few feet from where she was once standing, and coyly giggling as Bobby twirled her hair. She rolled her eyes, taking another sip. "Aren't they in love or some shit like that?" she asked, and swirled the beer left in the bottle.

"Don't make me sick." The Ice pop and my little Marie in love? Not if I had anything to do with it. Last time I checked, hell had not frozen over.

"Well than," she shook me out of my angry thoughts and ran a hand through her long masses of curly hair. "If that's all you had to waste two minutes of my life saying to me, I think I'll go now"

She was about to turn around and leave, still taking sips of her cold one, but I stopped her in her tracks. "No wait, Vanessa" my voice was sincere for a change, and she took a moment to turn and freeze, for a second displaying a look that cared for what I had to say.

That is, until I said it.

"You're ugly too"

She frowned hard and turned back around, popping her middle claw out her knuckle before walking away and back to the party. I chuckled to myself, ignoring her and beginning to search around for a new beer until I suddenly saw one presented before me; it's holder smiling graciously at me.

Following the hand up to the face, I faintly returned the smile when I caught sight of Ororo holding it, a bottle opener in her other hand as well. "Need one of these?" she asked, and again I smiled, taking the beer from her.

"Thanks a lot Ro'." I popped one of my own claws out and snatched the top off, taking the first glorious swig. Ah, nice and cold, just the way I like it.

"No problem Logan, that's my job today; keep the guests happy." She set the bottle opener down and began to clear a few plates off a near by table.

I followed her. "You don't sound to happy about it." But she smiled genuinely. If there was one thing I could never understand about Storm it's how she was so humbled at doing the chores most people loathed.

"Oh don't take my words out of context Logan, I'm happy to do it." You see. "Anything to keep the professor happy on a day like today." She smiled and turned to the professor who was surrounded by a group of kids from the mansion as he shared one of his adventures from his younger days. The kids were really intrigued as he went on about his trials and tribulations in South America, and how him and Magneto at one point were actually friends; truth was that intrigued me too.

"Yeah" I agreed quietly, swallowing another swig. "Explain to me again why an outdoor barbeque was the best idea for 65 year old's birthday party?"

Storm playfully whacked me on the arm while tossing the plates in the garbage. "Logan, it's what he wanted." She said as though it was nothing, fixing more tables to perfection. "Plus it's a beautiful day outside."

"Ro' you think a rainy day is a beautiful day outside" I responded and she sighed hard, stopping from clearing the tables. All right so truth be told it was a beautiful day outside but what can I say, I like giving a hard time.

"You know what is it with you always having something negative to say Logan?" she asked as she chucked more paper plates into the trash. "You and Vanessa, I swear, you're one in the same."

I frowned again at this comparison, taking another swig; the mention of her name alone required a swig of booze to ease the stress. "Hey, don't compare me to that bitch."

"Why not?" she asked. "It's true. You're both pessimistic, you're full of sarcastic remarks, you're both testy; moody, you both have claws jutting out your knuckles, a healing capacity faster than the speed of light, and an attitude that stinks to high heaven." She compared. I swigged again. "She's more tolerable all things considering but I swear if two aren't two peas in a pod—"

I cut her off. "I'd never share anything with that wench; she's annoying as hell."

Storm stopped to place a hand on her hip and give me an all-knowing look. "Uh-huh" she said and I narrowed my eyes into slits.

All right so Storm might have had a point and a half, Vanessa and I did share more things in common than people realized.

Like myself she had a healing capability that forced her under the scientific horrors of William Striker. She had an adamantium skeleton injected into her system as well and like myself she couldn't remember a damn thing before the operation.

Hers was a little more recent though. We found her on that whole Take-down-Striker mission a few years back, before we even infiltrated his base she was wondering about in the snow, damn near naked and cold as hell.

She wasn't mean back then, she was quiet and out of the way and even helped save Jean from being crushed by thousands of gallons of water. But it was later when she discovered she didn't know who she was, where she came from or what her past was that she morphed into a bitter, angry woman that I know today; the Wolverette I like to call her.

The professor let her stay here after we found her; for what reason I don't know. She didn't even have a name to go by or a penny to her nameless figure. At least I had _something_ when I came here.

But knowing the professor and his generous ways, he was all about giving her a chance in the world and provided her with food, clothes, a room and a job as the mansion's secretarial clerk. He even gave her, her name, Vanessa, which he thought suited her well, as she resembled on of his dear nieces he adored so much.

Truth be told you would think someone like Vanessa and myself would get a long seeing as we have similar characteristics and may be the keys to unlocking each other's pasts. But after Jean gave us the results of that DNA test and we found out we were in no relation to one another; we both came to the same conclusion. There was no reason to like each other. And we've sort of hashed it out from there.

"You know Logan, maybe it's not _her_ who's annoying, you ever figured that?"

I gave her a look that resembled a kicked puppy before hardening it back up and taking another swig. Just as I was about to respond however, Scott, Jean, Hank and the woman in question approached us; Scott and Jean having their arms wrapped lovingly around each other (sickening), Hank approaching and placing his arms around Ororo (even more sickening) and Vanessa with a fresh beer in her hands (Ha, alcoholic).

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" Cyclops was the first to greet, planting a little kiss on Jean's collarbone. Jeannie giggled coyly and swatted him away.

"Scott" she playfully whined. "Not in front of everyone."

"I _was_ doing fine." I said aloud, halting their kissy-kissy games. "Until you came over and I caught sight of that thing you call an outfit."

Scott frowned and Vanessa snorted, briefly turning away to pick up the small traces of beer that dribbled down her chin.

I smirked. At least someone thought I was funny; even if it was her.

Yet another thing she and I had in common; we both hated the Boy Scout. Initially I hated Scott because he was with Jean, and he started the whole macho-tightass-teamleader bit; I never did anything to disturb him. And over the years as Jeannie chose cyke and not myself, I guess I never really have a legitimate reason to hate him anymore; I just like to tease him now and again, for old times sake.

Vanessa however just wasn't fond of his uptight leader ways and his stick-in-the-ass demeanor. That I can agree is really annoying at times, and does piss me off a bit but she has no problem telling the world why she's angry or who she's angry with so, whenever an opportunity rose to nit pick on Scooter, she either took it or laughed at him.

Meanwhile Scott frowned and looked down at his outfit. It was appropriate for an outdoor barbeque; Long cargo's a baby blue and white striped polo, and a light jean jacket; but something about it to me screamed metro-sexual. I think it was the jacket.

"You're the one to talk Logan." He fired back, glaring at me through those goggles of his. I looked down at my own attire; wife beater, plaid shirt, jeans, boots, and my leather jacket. What the hell was wrong with it? "When's the last time you washed that jacket?"

"Around the same time you became such a pansy boy scout, what's it to ya?"

Vanessa snickered this time, sipping her beer again.

"Alright, alright, tone it down now" Hank interrupted. He used his hands to level down the glaring and the insults. "Can't we all just get along here? It's the professor's birthday, I think the last thing he wants is his chief staff arguing over absurdities."

"Do you ever use words when you talk?" Vanessa asked and now it was my turn to chuckle. We both swigged out beers simultaneously, Vanessa looking out the corner of her eye at Hank as he sighed hard.

"Anyone ever told you, you two are one in the same?" Scott suddenly asked us both. Our reactions were again the same which I guess didn't help the cause any as I took the beer away from my lips to give Scott a glare and she did the same, shifting her gaze from Hank to Scott with a ridiculous look.

"Don't compare me to him/her!" we snapped at the same time.

Jean giggled and the other's smiled knowingly making me go red in the face. I hated when they chastised me like this; made me want to stab them all in the eyes (Scooter in the jewels).

"See" Jeannie said and I could see Vanessa getting pissed as well.

"I'll never be like steroid over there" And my anger was suddenly directed at her.

"Please" I said. "You'd _kill_ to walk a mile in my shoes. The day I act like _you_ however, Wolverette, that'd be the day."

She fumed. "Stop calling me that you jerk."

"Then quit callin' me steroid."

"Fine, do you like asshole better?"

"Depends, do you like bitch better?"

"Up yours, Fucker"

"Wench"

"Bastard"

"Whore"

"Idiot"

"Slut"

She fumed again. "You moronic, stupid, ugly son of a bi—"

"Well, well, well, we've got quite the name calling going on here don't we?"

Suddenly interrupted from our heated verbal battle, we stopped the insult flow to see old chuck wheeling over, smiling warmly at the both of us.

Vanessa calmed down when she saw him approach, furiously taking the last swig from her beer bottle and chucking it in the garbage. "It was all steroid's fault over there chuck" she said, again running a hair through her curly masses. "He's the jerk."

My eyes narrowed into slits. Chuck? She can't call him chuck? Chuck was my nickname for the professor! Thief.

"And you're the bit—"

"Alright, alright, can we please keep the obscenities to a minimum. There are children around."

Vanessa grumbled a sorry and I grunted. Whatever; stupid little wench, calling me a jerk.

"You know if I didn't know any better, Logan, Vanessa," our attention was drawn back to the man. "I'd say you two are—"

"One in the same, I know!" Again both of us snapped simultaneously and again the other's chuckled, the professor joining in this time. I glared at the elderly man this time, as did she, before we glared at each other.

"This is aggravating; I think I'm going to leave" I announced. I was tired of sitting around and willingly let the other's poke fun at me; that's not what I came here for.

"No, no, don't leave Logan" Jeannie pleaded. She threw her little puppy dog eyes at me. Dear God how I couldn't resist those eyes. "We were just having a little fun, honest. No need to be such a sour puss."

"Well it isn't funny."

Vanessa scoffed. "Who are you telling?"

I turned to face her to shoot off a sarcastic remark but Storm beat me to it, starting with an abrupt subject change.

"So hey um, professor, how do you like the party so far?"

Turning to her with a warm smile, Chuck more than happily replied to her question, his response sparking off a new group discussion. Half way through it however, I could see Vanessa becoming rather bored and she stepped away grumbling something about fetching another beer.

I sneered after her.

"Wench"

XXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

Since I've arrived at the mansion, I don't know how many times I've asked myself why I live here.

I mean really; I hate children, they're annoying as hell; Scott is an a-s-s _asshole_ and if I have to listen to him and his stupid rules for one more day I'm gonna' claw his jewels out; the rest of the staff is too damn bright and cheery for no damn reason at all, and most of all, I rest in the quarters right across the hall from _him._

The demon from hell, the biggest jerk on the planet, the ever to be asshole with no hope of ever changing; Logan.

I hate him.

No scratch that, I _loathe_ him. I loathe the way he walks, the way he talks the way he sits, the way he eats, the way he fights the way he looks and I most definitely loathe the way he stares at people. Or more specifically me.

The man just won't leave me alone!

And I know he does it just to get a rise out of me you know? He doesn't do it to anyone else. Not Ororo, not Jean, not Scott, not Hank, not any of the kids and most definitely not the professor; he only does it to me and I'm sick of it. The guy is such a dill hole.

And you know he wasn't _always_ that way.

When I first came to this school he left me alone and I left him alone; it was perfect.

But then Dr. Grey started noticing our similarities and how we'd both been altered by Striker and how we both had the same mutation. So she ran tests on us like lab rats and well, I guess that's where the frustration started.

God I hate this place.

I think the only thing that's holding me back from leaving this dump is good old chuck.

No one understood that I had no idea who I was and I had a mutation surgically graphed into me. No one but him of course but that's what differs between Chuck and Logan I guess; chuck gives a damn.

He clothed me when I was naked, he gave me food when I was hungry, he provided me a bed when I was tired, and in general he just gave me a second chance at life; even if I wasn't aware of the previous me. He gave me a chance to start over fresh and anew, and possibly discover the secrets to my unknown past. And I respected him for that.

But the side effects that came along with living here I just couldn't stand. I could only wish something would come along that would make my stay here worthwhile.

Oh Dear God, not him!

Dammit, why can't I just keep my underlying thoughts locked away in a cage and key; here comes the devil in the flesh and his trusty sidekick; the white streaked teenager.

"Hey Vanessa, how's it going?" Rogue asked me as she took a seat next to me at the table and Logan followed suit. He took a swig of yet another beer he had in his hands and stared me down again and I gave him a retort look.

"Hey stripes, how's it going?" I smiled genuinely at her and sipped my own drink. Blah, who made this bloody Mary anyway? I hate cocktails I need another beer.

"Pretty good, the professor's taking the party inside for a movie night, wanna come?" The barbeque had pretty much winded down by now. It was now around 7 in the evening and that meant it was almost bedtime for the senior citizen (along with young Boy scout skipper too), so it seemed reasonable he was converting his birthday festivities indoors; the mosquitoes were beginning to bite.

"I'll be there soon, just trying to enjoy what's left of the evening"

She smiled again. "Ok sure Vanessa, I'll ask him to put on one of your favorites too; how does _Kill Bill_ sound?"

I smirked. "It sounds fantastic"

"Awesome, see ya inside Vanessa, see ya Logan!" And with that she hopped up out her chair and disappeared inside.

All in all Rogue was a pretty good kid; I could see why Logan was so fond of her. According to the Storm goddess, they had some sort of introverted past in which they saved each others' lives, I don't know, I don't ask for gory details but, she was still pretty cool. Down to Earth and tolerable, not even close to the other infuriating dwellers of the mansion (i.e- the one they call Jubilee) so I could see why she was so popular.

The only one thing uncool about her however was, she left me with the monster. I'd have to remember to get back at her for this later.

Logan stared at me once Rogue left, the same stare that he knew pissed me the hell off but I chose to ignore it this time, choosing to stare out at the sunset instead.

If there was one thing I could remember vividly, prior to the operation of mine, it was colors. Swirling colors off set by a shining moon and brightly lit stars.

Jean always questioned how I knew it was before my operation and not just after when I was walking around dazed and confused, and Scott took to joking around and calling me a stoner (which I made sure to repay him for with a swift kick in the balls during our next training) but I knew it was before my operation; I just knew.

I remember colors. Bright colors like yellow, blue, red and pink, swirling and streaming through the night sky. I remember getting a warm feeling inside when I saw the beauty of the night despite the cold temperature outside. It's probably why I keep my room about 62 degrees Fahrenheit every night and leave my curtains open to look at the sky. I was enticed with it; and I knew something about it had something to do with my past; I could just feel it.

The professor's guess was that I was from Alaska. How I made it from there to the coniferous North East of the country I'll never know but it seemed reasonable when he explained to me the luminous colors that roam the skies of Alaska once a year.

Logan said I was crazy but I didn't care; I accept it and I held onto it because it was the only thing I could hold onto that could lead me to what I used to be.

I didn't notice how long I was looking up at the stars.

By the time my mind was reconnected with planet Earth, everybody had cleared up the tables and all the trash and went inside, and I could also hear laughter of the others from some kid's movie I'm assuming they had on.

I could also hear, breathing, and the slow swig, swish, swallow from a person behind me; I didn't need to turn around to know that Logan was still sitting there; drinking beer again.

"Scooter was right, you are a stoner" he said to me, but it didn't seem to penetrate for my mind completely brushed it off.

"Do you ever wonder about who you used to be Logan?"

The question caught not only him but myself off guard as well and I mentally slapped myself just as quickly as the words came out.

God what was I thinking? Asking a deep and meaningful question to the most unbelievable jerk on the planet? This was magical. What the hell is wrong with m—

"All the time"

I stopped mentally ranting and turned to face him. I could tell he'd gotten over the shock of my question just as quickly as it came and now his eyes trailed toward the stars as he swigged another sip.

Once he set the bottle on the table, I stole it and took a swig of my own.

"It's hard; going damn near 20 years, wondering around not knowing who the hell you are or where the hell you came from; and the only man who could help you figure it out is frozen somewhere at the bottom of a lake."

I sipped again as I listened. This was a different side of Logan; a side that I never experienced before. Not once since I met him has he ever spoken to me about his past. But I decided not to push my luck and insult him again; he might smash the beer bottle over my head.

"I know I remember those colors Logan." God why was I confessing this to him? I know he probably doesn't give a rat's ass and just wants me to shut the hell up but I couldn't help it; the words just kept coming out like a train wreck. "Jean thinks it was after the operation but I know it's not; I know I can remember it; I can feel it."

He didn't say anything but took the beer from my hand and finished it, setting the bottle back on the table.

"Vanessa, I think the only thing you feel, is the drugs working its way from your lungs to your brain"

My eyes drew flat. See this is why I hated him.

For once in my lifetime I was actually having a _civil_ conversation with the Wolverine and he had to go and destroy it; by calling me a druggie.

"Buzz off steroid."

Now he chuckled. I didn't find it funny at all.

"You're a temperamental little bitch you know that?"

I could feel my blood boiling. "And you're a egotistical meat head jerk!" I fired back. He plastered that stupid smirk on his face and I literally clenched my fists to keep from slapping it off his face.

I swear he was the only person who could shift my mood from peaceful to livid in moments.

"Is that all you've got? Name-calling? Pathetic kid."

"What do you mean pathetic!" I roared. "You started it!" I was digging my fingers in my palms by now and I could feel my claws threatening to explode out my knuckles.

"Gee that's original."

I fumed. "What is you problem!"

"I have no problem, you're the one yelling at me."

Jesus Christ this man was infuriating. How? How in the world could he go from civil to aggravating, making me react like a psycho maniac once again?

"Because you're a dill hole!"

"Am I now?"

"Logan I swear, if this is some sort of sick joke—"

"And so what if it is…..Nessa?" He was taunting me and I was ready to explode. "What exactly do _you_ a _girl_ if I might add, plan on doing about it?"

"Why I'll, I'll……." That was it; I had enough.

My claws flew out of my knuckles and I lunged across the table ready for a fight. Unfortunately for me I attacked out of blind anger and could never see what happened next as Logan caught me mind lunge and locked my arms behind my back, pulling me close to his body. He held my arms in a death grip and leaned me against him close, forcing my head upon his shoulder.

I could feel him breathing down my collarbone and it made me shudder.

I was sure this was it; I was sure he was going to sheath his claws, slit my throat and watch me bleed until I recovered so he could have full bragging rights. I was sure he was going to defeat me; I was helpless.

But I was absolutely stunned to find he did just the polar opposite.

He kissed me.

XXXXXXXXX

So what do ya think? Fist time reviews please!!


	2. Smiley Face

Wolverine and Company ch 2

Wolverine and Company ch 2

Alright so maybe I'm not getting the reviews I was hoping for but maybe it'll progress as time marches on. Review if you're reading and you like it people, I thrive off your reviews!!

XXXXXXXXX

Jessica's POV

Did you know that around 70 percent of all lust is fueled by anger?

The causes for the anger are insignificant in this case; it could be anger from a failing marriage, a troublesome job or a hectic lifestyle but regardless, most people feel lustful because they're angry.

Yeah, didn't know that did you?

I remember reading it once in a book about sexual sociology. Back when I first arrived at the mansion I was given tons of books to read due to my swirling confusion about human behavior. And since I was a quote on quote: _"Blossomed young lady"_ Storm Goddess and the red head thought it would be in my best interest to read it.

I wondered how something like this could be true. As far as I was concerned, if you were horny you were horny; it was on the same level with anger, happiness and sadness as a feeling; I didn't understand how one could fuel the other. So in summary, back then I concluded it was a load of horseshit.

Now? Not so much.

I awoke the next morning with no recollection at all of the night before.

This happened every morning; I was so disturbed by the flashes of my operation or the snap shots of the colors I remember from my past, that my morning grogginess took a bit longer to fade than the average person.

I sat up in what I thought was my bed and yawned a great cat yawn, stretching my arms out and tousling my hair. One bad thing about curly locks; it's no fun to wake up to.

Finally deciding that I stretched enough and it was time to head to the bathroom, I swung the covers off of my body along with swinging my feet around the bed and onto the soft carpet, only to find I stepped on something.

Curiosity got the better of me as I knew no matter how tired I was I was generally a clean person and I picked up the article of clothing lying beneath my feet to discover it was none other than a pair of boxers. Blue boxers at that; and was that someone's name on the lining? Dear God who would be vain enough to scribble their own name on their—

I screamed suddenly and dropped the boxers only to whip around and find that I wasn't alone in what I thought was my bed.

Looking down at my own attire I suddenly noticed I was clad in only a tremendously huge plaid collared shirt, which smelled very strongly of fabric softener, alcohol and cigar smoke.

My eyes widened in horror as I looked from the shirt to the man lying in the bed next to me, covering his ears in aggravation and turning to give me a hateful stare.

Oh.my.God.

I slept with Logan!

Panic over took my better judgment and I clamped a hand over my mouth to prevent from screaming again, all the while pointing a furiously frightening finger at Logan.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, _please_ tell me this is a dream.

Unfazed by my fret however, Logan simply yawned a long and lazy bear yawn and rolled over onto his back.

I couldn't believe he was taking this so nonchalantly; I, the woman he loathed, was in his bed, clad only in his shirt, and he didn't care? What the hell was going on with the world?

"Oh my God Logan" I began in a threatening voice, finally removing my hand from my mouth. "_Please_ tell me, we _did not_ do what I think we did."

He yawned lazily again and placed his hands behind his head nonchalantly, turning to stare me in the eyes. I wanted to slash them out.

"I could tell you that" he yawned again. "But then I'd be lying."

I shrieked again, this time more softly but he still covered he ears. "Could ya' quite screaming? You already did enough of that last night." With that said he gave me the most incessantly long and absurdly perverted wiggle of his eyebrows and again I fought to slash them off.

Why that little—

"You pig!" I cried and shoved him off the bed. He only laughed and fished around for his boxers I tossed on the floor before picking them up and pulling them on. I shielded my eyes from his nudity. Was that a tattoo?

"Me?" he asked. "A pig? If I remember correctly you didn't exactly shove me away."

Not shove him away? I couldn't stand being within 100 meters of the man, why wouldn't I shove him awa— Ah, now my memory seems to remind me. I could see it clearly now; clear as day.

Flashback

_But I was absolutely stunned to find he did just the polar opposite. _

_He kissed me. _

_At first I was nauseated; the most foul and annoyingly stupid animal on the planet was putting his equally foul mouth on mine! Gross!! _

_I fought under the pressure of his lips and tried desperately to wiggle free of his grasp. If I could just manage to nudge hard enough to claw him in the groin, I could get free and rid myself of this disgusting moment. _

_But he kept a strong grip; too strong in fact. So strong that he managed to knead my claws back into my knuckles in the process. And while he was at it, he continued to kiss me, massaging his lips against mine and proceeding to attempt to get me to kiss back._

_This was gross; it was right up there with kissing the wrong toad who you thought was going to change into a handsome prince. _

_I began to wiggle my lower half in hopes of flipping up and over and kicking him in the back but he was two steps ahead of me and grabbed my slim waist with his muscular hands, driving my hips into his. _

_I froze. _

_What the hell? Can someone explain to me why that suddenly felt……good? _

_His kisses continued and his firm grip on my waste rested firmly on my hip, his thumb going in soft circles on the open flesh from my exposed mid rift. _

_Slowly I felt myself loosing the urge to the fight him and gaining the urge to kiss him back and pretty soon my hands loosened into jelly and my tongue found his own. _

_It was insanely disgusting; I was kissing the enemy, but I couldn't stop myself. _

_Once he trailed to my jaw, he let go of my hands and spun me around, again driving my hips into his own and I moaned into his ear, twirling a strand of his mutton chop hair in my fingers. _

_It felt so wrong but so good at the same time and I soon found myself pushed against the same table we were once seated at, the Wolverine hoisting me up and pushing himself between my legs. _

_He trailed his kissed from my jaw to my collarbone to my partially exposed chest (cure the V-cut) and then back up to my lips when I completely lost control. _

_And that's when I entered the twilight zone. _

_Everything that occurred after my brain pulsated with rage, screaming at me to stop but my body took over and lashed out with lust. _

_I hopped off the table and grabbed him by the collar, now spinning him behind me and pushing him completely onto the table. Crawling on top of him I ravished his neck and smirked happily as his body stiffened in surprise. _

_I could tell he wasn't used to women in control. Poor Wolverine. _

_He recovered quickly though and took to pulling my body even closer to his (if that was at all possible) before whispering huskily in my ear. "I think we need to move this indoors" _

_And the rest is history._

End of Flashback

Holy cow, looking back on it now I can't believe I let myself go like that?

And for what? A cheap night of hot sex with……with……_him_?

I whipped around to glare at him and he only grinned sarcastically, knowing I was regretting what I had done.

What had come over me? Alcohol maybe?

No, no, that couldn't be it; I had a healing factor, it would take barrels of booze in a short period of time to get me wasted.

Pent up lust maybe?

Ah who was I kidding, I worked a local city bar three nights a week aside from the job the professor gave me and if I had five dollars for every guy I spent "after hours" with, I wouldn't be living here or residing in the bedroom of the Wolverine no less, staring him in the face.

Oh my God. Maybe it was that anger fueling lust thing.

When I thought about it I _hated_ Logan. With every never, fiber and cell in my being; I loathed the guy. Could it be perhaps, that my hate for him has driven lust out of me?

No, no, that was preposterous; I could feel this whole ordeal somehow being his fault.

"You asshole!" I suddenly accused, standing up out of the bed and again pointing an angry finger at him. He only gave me a raised eyebrow before pulling a cigar out of his nightstand and lighting it up. "This is all your fault! You did this to me!"

His eyebrow crept higher and he took small puffs out of the cigar to get the flame going. "Like I said 'Nessa, you weren't exactly shoving me away."

"Don't call me Nessa!" I retorted, glaring daggers at him. I wanted so badly to snatch the cigar from his mouth and extinguish it in his back, following after it with a swift stab of my claws. How could he be so calm when this was clearly an emergency? "And you're the one who kissed me first!" I snapped. "Whether I pushed you away or not, you started it by kissing me for no 'effin reaso—"

"You looked pretty in the night light."

What?

Once again his words made me freeze in my tracks and I had to play and replay what came out of his mouth. Did he just say I looked pretty in the night-light? The _Wolverine _my worst enemy ever, confessing I was…….pretty?

"What did you say?" My anger shifted into interest and I could suddenly feel the need for an open ear arising. Plus if his explanation was good enough it'd give me a chance to rub it in his face.

Go on steroid; make your embarrassing confession. Pay back is a bitch.

"What are you deaf? I thought you had acute hearing like I did. I said you looked pretty in the nightlight, wench."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow. All right well so much for the embarrassing confession of undying love. He was still a jerk; but that didn't explain his actions.

"Well so what if I looked pretty," I was quickly recovering my moxy. "Do you go around kissing every girl you think it pretty?"

"Yeah" He puffed incessantly at his cigar and I rolled my eyes; this conversation was going nowhere.

"I hate you."

"Believe me; the feeling is mutual"

"So what the hell did you sleep with me for?"

"It's the one thing in the world we can do, where hating each other doesn't matter at all"

He smirked and I glared daggers, ready to come back with a rebuttal but now it was his turn to roll his eyes and he pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Look, you've had your fair share of hook ups at the bar you work at right?"

I eyed him suspiciously; if this was some subtle way for him to call me a whore, I refused to let myself fall into the trap. But when he only waited for a response instead of a rise, I caved and answered him.

"Yeahhhhh" It came out slow and cautious but it was the truth.

"And I've had my fair share of hook up at the bars I hang around." He added.

"Yeah, so" What's his point here?

"So" he began with another inhale of the cigar. Watching him smoke made me desperately want a cigarette; this was a highly stressful situation. "So we both had a lot of alcohol last night and—"

"But we don't get drunk"

"I know that moron but don't sit here and tell me that you can down a six pack and not feel _any_ sort of hormones rushing in your body."

Well he did have a point there; something about beer did make me pretty randy.

"Well yeah I guess you have a point but that's your only explanation? You drink and get aroused so you go after me with a kiss?"

"Like I said kid, I don't remember you pushing me away"

I sighed hard. Not only was he the most annoying animal on the planet; he was the most confusing. Horny or not I could not believe I slept with him; this was intolerable.

"So we just……hooked up then?" I had to force myself to say it; and when I saw him nod it made me shudder.

His eyebrow suddenly rose again. "Don't tell me you're expecting something more?"

"Dear God no!" I cried. "You're a dill hole and I hate you!"

"I hate you too." He snorted, inhaling and exhaling in that cigar of his again. "Great sex though"

I fumed. "Shut up!"

Though I've been subject to my own fair share of hook ups in my life, this one I would have to say is the _worst_. Not only have I broken the no-hooking-up-with-roommates rule, but it was with my sworn enemy; and he was being a jerk about it. Even if he did make a valid point; it was great sex.

A waft of silence broke between us as Logan continued smoking and I continued thinking, but after awhile I decided I was fed up with it so I just put it behind me and moved on. "Can you pass me my clothes please?"

He snapped out of his own trance of thought and picked up my clothes from the floor without a word, handing them over to me. "Thanks" I said, gathering everything in my hands and getting up preparing to leave.

"Thanks for the sex or thanks for the—"

"Shut up steroid!"

He chuckled and puffed again at his cigar. "Later Wolverette."

I only groaned and made my way to the door, opening it swiftly and stepping out in the hall, but not before he stopped me again in my tracks with his pathetic, "wait Vanessa" routine.

"Oh and one more thing 'Nessa," he began and I whirled around with a flat look on my face. What could he possibly want now?

"You can keep the shirt" he said, puffing again at his cigar. "Think of it as a souvenir."

He chuckled again and gave me another one of his horrendous wiggly eyebrows and I fumed again, grabbing an ashtray lying on his dresser and hurling it at him. "Die you clown!"

But he dodged it and it smashed against the wall, leaving him to full out laugh and me to slam the door and get the hell out of there.

XXXXXXX

I think I was about to me admitted to the institution for the clinically insane.

Really now, I'm not joking, Logan is driving me nuts!

For the life of me I can't come close to figuring out why we did what we did. From the time we had that conversation, up until now, three weeks after the fact, I can't fathom any reason why I choose to sleep with the man.

So we made amends about it, that morning after, and established that it was nothing more than just sex, but I still couldn't get it off my mind.

I _hate_ him. And I could say it a billion times and no one would still understand fully unless they saw me around him.

His presence made me sneer, his voice made me boil, his stupid smirk made me fume and his dumb words made me retaliate. I loathed the man; but something about my sheer hate for him, drove lust somewhere in this awkward equation and I couldn't help myself.

And you know what the worst part is? I keep going back for more!

It was the same thing between us normally; we'd glare when we saw each other, slip snarky remarks, have a full out verbal argument, then walk away angry.

But nowadays things were different. Now before we got to that point where we'd walk away, we were all over each other, kissing, nibbling, touching, exploring. I couldn't explain why we were doing it but we were and it was making me sick.

Literally; it was making me sick.

We haven't gone all the way like we did three weeks ago because every time I found myself locked in a moment of passion with him I'd be reminded of how utterly repulsive he was and I'd get sick, fighting the urge to throw up but finally giving in and running off. I knew he hated me more for it but I didn't care; I hated him for making me feel this way; now the sheer thought of him made me queasy, gross.

I was lying in my room now, watching TV and not really paying attention, still thinking about Logan and myself; something about it just didn't add up. Why oh why did I have to sleep with the man! Someone please tell me!

I felt another wave of nausea wash over me and I ran to the bathroom letting go of all that I had once consumed.

Oh great; all this thought about that beast made me loose my lunch (or the lunch I tried to eat anyway). This was getting ridiculous. For about a week now, I was walking around, flushed as a tomato and vomiting every time I thought of him; not to mention his cologne was, for some reason, ten times stronger now than it was before and it made me up chuck as well.

Stupid bastard; I knew he'd be my downfall one day.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, finally exiting the bathroom and wondering out my room and towards the kitchen in hope of refueling my stomach.

That was it; from now on I was going to walk around, Logan thought free, and I wasn't going to let that stupid bastard get me down. Yeah that's right, you heard me, I am officially, Logan fre—

As soon as I entered the kitchen I saw him sitting there, munching away on a sandwich and gulping down a beer.

Oh shit.

Sanctuary oh please sanctuary, let there be someone else in the kitchen! Walking further in I saw that we were in deed alone and the urge to vomit returned again.

He turned to look at me and I glared; he grinned and I held down the further contents of my stomach, forcing their way up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't—"

"Shut up" I snapped, and I opened up the fridge. God, what the hell does the professor buy nowadays? All this food looked sickening.

"Hello to you too" he rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich and I continued to look in the fridge. Hello to me too? Since when does he give a damn about saying hello?

Ah whatever, burn in hell wolf boy.

God what is this stuff? Tuna? Apple juice? Milk? Left over…….chicken? Meatballs? I think I'm gonna' be sick; what the hell is wrong with me lately? I can't believe this asshole is having a bigger effect than I thought. I couldn't stomach a decent meal in over a week and I could smell everything for 20 miles rather than the usual 10.

C'mon Vanessa, pull yourself together; don't let the jerk take control over your mind like this.

Ah see, look what we have here; a nice, plain, turkey sandwich. Things are already turning around.

I pulled the pre-made sandwich out and sat down as far away from Logan as I could, choosing not to stare at him as I ate. I could feel his eyes on me, probably devouring my body with his eyes but I chose to ignore him and continued to eat.

It was hard to do though, seeing as his filthy looks were making the remnants of my stomach come up and the sandwich barely go down. I stole a glance at him out the corner of my eye and he grinned again.

Dear sweet Jesus! Would he please leave me alo—

"Good Afternoon Logan, Vanessa."

Ah finally sanctuary. Just as I was about to snap and let him have it, Hank and Jean came strolling in, obviously just coming out of the med lab by way of their white coats.

"Hey Logan, hey Vanessa, how's it going?" The redhead smiled warmly at us and opened up the fridge for her own lunch. She was so nice and caring all the time; almost like Ororo but a little more conversational; it sickened me sometimes.

Like right now.

Goodness gracious could her hair get any brighter?

"Hey Jeannie" Logan said, giving her a friendly nod. "Fur ball"

Hank chuckled. "Ah, Logan my boy, you're insistent on these nicknames aren't you?"

Logan shrugged. "Once it fits it sticks fur ball, can't change it."

Hank chuckled again and Jean decided to change the topic (thank God) once finding her lunch. "So what are you two doing down here?" she asked. Ok I take that back, I could go for the nickname conversation; I know what she was hinting at. "And together I might add" You see. "Bonding perhaps?"

Logan and I both shot each other glares, the two of us having the same thing on our minds before scoffing and looking back at our food. "Fat chance" we said simultaneously before glaring at one another again.

"Ok that's really gotta' stop" I told him aloud and he set down his sandwich to glare.

"It would stop if you would shut up for once Vanessa." He said my name like it was diseased. "You talk to much."

What the hell? "Me? Talk to much?! I haven't uttered three syllables to you since I came down here! Why don't you shut the hell up?"

"I don't need to, if I remember correctly, Jeannie directed the question at me."

"It was to both of us you dill hole!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would anyone want to talk to you?"

"Uh, burn in hell steroid!"

Hank and Jean watched us go back and forth and I could tell Jean was regretting asking the question in the first place. Almost anything sparked a fight between Logan and myself.

"Ok c'mon guys" Jean began, but Logan and I kept at it. "The question really wasn't intended to make you argue."

We completely ignored her. "Chatty bitch"

"Ugly monster"

"Cheeky wench"

"Stupid monkey"

"Fucking lush"

"Moronic asshole!"

He chuckled. "You're a psycho bucket you know that? Never in my life have a met a woman who was on such a long faze of PMS than you."

PMS? Ha! Nice try dummy but I'm two weeks late with that one. I'd actually have to be PMS'ing to really give you an attitude.

"And never in my life have I met a guy on such a long faze of—"

A light bulb suddenly flickered on in my head.

It made me freeze and brought a rush of panic to my body. Random thoughts were suddenly pulling together in my head and drawing one quick conclusion; and a very bad one at that.

Two weeks late? One week of Vomiting? Extra sensitive smell on top of my already sensitive smell? Sensitivity to Jean's well…..bright red hair?

Oh Dear God no. Please don't let it be so.

Still waiting for his insult however, Logan crossed his arms over his torso when he noticed my pause, and downed a gulp of his beer, shaking his head. "Just what I thought" he said. "You're an idiot to; can't even come up with a decent remark."

I shot him a hard glare. Not the time Logan; really not the time. I'm about a millimeter away from chewing your head off. "Fuck you" was all I said though before exiting the kitchen.

The other's trailed their eyes from my moving frame and watched me exit, and I could tell they probably thought I was crazy. But I didn't care though; there was a pressing thought on my mind that was ten times more important; I needed to find out some information.

XXXXXXXXXX

Good God this was nerve wracking. How many more minutes did I have to wait? The stupid box said five; it's been three since I peed on that damn little stick and here I was, walking in and our of my bathroom like a maniac, hoping the sign faded into a sad face for a negative.

Everything was moving so fast yet so slow at the same time; and it all came at me like a tidal wave.

I can't believe I didn't think of this before. I have a healing factor; I don't get sick for jack squat. Not even gory scenes, gruesome movies, or disgusting thoughts; nothing makes me vomit. Yet here I was, vomiting like a bulimic every time I saw Logan or got a whiff of his cologne (or Scooter's too now that I think about it). I couldn't eat, which was strange because I ate like a cow and even beer was making me nauseous.

I couldn't believe I didn't connect the dots sooner; I was late and extremely sick. But that didn't mean I was pregnant right? Right?! There could be something else; there could be a million things wrong with me.

Last year I got sick with led poisoning. Some of the adamantium leaked into my blood stream and it made me pretty nauseous, sweaty and moody; maybe it was just happening again.

I rushed into the bathroom again to check the stick. The outline of the smiley or sad face was forming and I had about a minute left.

Man I couldn't believe how easy it was to get one of these things. Jean just had um' lying around in a fully stocked cabinet in the med lab like it was band-aids or something. I snatched one before her and Hank returned all the while wondering why they had so many; were they just waiting around for students to get pregnant or what?

Oh whatever, forget that, just what the hell was taking so long!

Hurry up you stupid test; I'm over here sweating grenades.

God, what if I was pregnant? And with _Logan's_ baby no less. Could a mutant like myself even get pregnant? I mean sure I had working ovaries and a functioning uterus but wouldn't my healing factor smother it into an oblivion?

And what kind of mother would I be anyway? I hated children (at least the one in this school) and with Logan being the father I couldn't possibly—

The timer I set suddenly went off and I paused mid pace, to look from my room into the bathroom, at the pregnancy test on the counter.

Suddenly I was scared of it.

Scared of the test, scared of the stick, scared of the results.

I couldn't be pregnant; I just couldn't be. I was barely fit to raise myself, let alone another person; and a smaller one at that.

Slowly I reentered the bathroom, folding my hands nervously across my torso and sneaking in like a person stealing a peak at a rare artifact. I tried to look over the counter to see the results of the test without picking it up but the damn print was so small and I couldn't see it very well.

Sighing hard, I shook off my stupid fear and marched into the bathroom, snatching up the test and glaring at the circle smack dab in the middle.

Smiley face.

I threw the test across the bathroom.

Logan is officially the biggest asshole on Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!


	3. I'm pregnant that's what's wrong

Wolverine and Company ch 3

Wolverine and Company ch 3

……………………………..

Logan's POV

You know the saying; "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I always thought that was a good saying. It's part of the reason I think Chuck is a genius for being good friends with Magneto. Should we ever be in war and we're up to die against the feds, Magneto's got our back.

But as far as my own life is concerned, I planned to do just that with Vanessa but it's been extremely difficult considering we're not just enemies, we're _sworn_ enemies.

It's been three weeks since that fateful night and since then, the two of us have been acting differently around each other.

Don't get me wrong or anything; we still hate each other. I still think she's an annoying bitch and she still thinks I'm a predominant he-male or whatever the hell it is she's always saying but there's always those brief periods of time, when nobody is around, that none of that matters. We're all over each other like fur on a rabbit.

We continued with the same ritual for the passed two weeks. Glare, argue, fight, name call, grunt, sigh and roll eyes, but once everyone got frustrated enough that they left the room, we would attack each other with kisses, touching, roaming and exploring.

Neither of us could explain it.

It's not like I liked her; nor did she like me, but something about each of us just enticed the other and so we would clash; literally.

The only difficult part was that I haven't been to home run since that first time at the professor's party and that's only because when we start getting hot and heavy enough to get there, someone interrupts, or Vanessa just decides to up and leave, for a reason I'm unsure of.

It's kind of frustrating when I think about it.

Out of all the nameless women that I've hooked up with in the past, none of them can compare to Vanessa. It must be something about her being damn near a carbon copy of myself that gives her the ability to know just what I want, and when and how I want it.

She was perfect; but I hated her.

And she hated me; and every time I got closer to that moment of euphoria, she just up and left.

I hope she never wondered why I thought she was a bitch.

But anyway today was a day like no other in the X-mansion. It was dinnertime and Ororo had everyone gathered around the table as usual which meant that I would be grouchy, which meant that I would pick fights with Vanessa, which meant that we'd be all over each other again, which mean that it would be another attempt at home run again.

I hope she followed through this time.

It was quiet around the dinner table, only the sounds of chewing, utensils clanking against plates and small talk amongst the group was emitted and I was just waiting for an opportunity to ruin it all. Sort of a hobby for me I guess; on days like today when I have nothing to do.

I glanced over at Vanessa and saw her sulking in her chair, pushing her pasta around her plate not bothering to touch it. She looked pretty out of it; I figured either I really bothered her earlier that day or it must be that "lady time" or something cause she didn't even touch her beer.

It kind of discouraged me to pester her when I saw her so out of it like now; it just made her all the more angry when I angered her and she took to stabbing me with her claws rather than kissing me.

I sighed. Great; there goes any chance of getting anything tonight.

"Vanessa are you ok?"

What? Huh? Who said that?

Oh it was just Storm; of course like Mother Nature Storm was concerned for everyone's well being. I decided to listen up just in hopes of any bit of information that might change my mind about bothering her.

She didn't hear Ro' and her question of concern for she continued to sulk in her chair, pushing the pasta (which tasted like heaven on a plate if I might add) around her plate.

"Vanessa?" Storm asked again and the curly brunette snapped her head up.

"Yeah what?" she snapped but softened when she realize it was Storm talking to her. "Oh, it's just you. Sorry Storm."

"It's alright" Ororo said. She was beginning to eye her strangely as was the rest of the table. "Vanessa are you ok?"

She sighed again still playing with her food. "Yeah" she responded. "I'm fine"

"You don't look it" Jean noted, wiping her mouth from any food remnants. "You look like something's on your mind."

"Yeah and you haven't touched your food." Scott threw in. "Usually you're an animal at the dinner table."

Vanessa glared and I couldn't help but concur. Why was Scooter such a dick?

"Yeah well what can I say?" she smiled sarcastically. "Not all of us were trained to eat like a prissy bitch."

Scott frowned, I chuckled and sipped my beer and John laughed, while the other X-juniors shook their heads. I could tell they weren't fans of the hostility between Scott Vanessa and myself.

"Alright, don't start Vanessa" Jean cautioned. "What's going on, are your dreams bothering you again?"

I watched as she fought the urge to roll her eyes and I could sense she was frustrated. I didn't blame her either.

For some reason or the other, every time Vanessa or myself walked around upset in this place, the other's concluded it was because of our "dreams" or our "past". It some how never registered to them that we don't think about those things 24 hours a day and it was possible to just be having an off day.

"No I'm just not very hungry." She confessed, finally pushing her plate away.

"But you weren't very hungry at breakfast or lunch either."

Oh what was this? An eating disorder possibly? Ha! Double points if I catch her on it and tease her about it later. I was so glad I eavesdropped.

"I know" she said, snatching the top off of her beer. She took one sip of it and frowned, swallowing hard on the liquid. "I've just been feeling……a little sick that's all"

The whole table seemed to stop and stare; including myself.

Just feeling a little sick? But….but…..that was impossible. She had a healing factor, like myself, how the hell could she be feeling sick?

I glanced over at Jean and Hank who looked the most concerned in the group, or the most ready to drag her to the med lab, strip her down and run countless tests; I couldn't decide which title fit better.

Looking over at the professor however, he looked calm as a cucumber, as if nothing had happened and Vanessa didn't just admit something that contradicted her mutation. _"Strange"_ I thought. Normally the professor was right up there with Hank and Jean's looks of concern but he continued to eat as though nothing had happened.

I figured it had to be one of two things. Either the professor was going deaf, or he knew something we didn't.

I think it was the later of the two.

"But I thought you and the terminator don't get sick?" that smug voice could only belong to Rogue's trouble making friend John who broke the silence with the question on everyone's mind.

"We don't firecracker, so as you can imagine, I'm pretty disturbed."

John frowned at her snappy reply and sipped his glass of milk. "Fine." He pouted. "Forget I ever asked anything. Besides I think I know what _sickness_ you're going through now."

Vanessa glared. Same conclusion I had firecracker; lady time.

By the look on her face, it obviously touched a sensitive nerve. "Fuck you flame boy."

"Vanessa" the professor caution and she sighed hard, getting up from the table and grabbing her beer.

"Sorry professor" she grumbled, beginning to make her way out. "I'm gonna be late for work"

And with that she strutted out the room.

"_Weird"_ I thought, watching her go, as did the rest of the table before resuming regular conversation after her outburst. Just one more reason to confirm the woman was a temperamental maniac.

As I got back to eating the food in front of me, I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me and staring at me hard and I looked up to see the eyes belonged to none other than Chuck, giving me one of those infamous stares of his.

It wasn't the all-knowing stare, or the you-did-wrong stare; it wasn't even the you-know-better-because-you're-a-leader stare. It was a different type of stare. A stare that read, he knew something about what just happened, and I somehow, was apart of it.

The thought of that scared me a little.

If he thought I was the one who upset Vanessa, he was seriously mistaken. I hadn't done anything to her……recently at least.

My eyebrows crumpled in dissatisfaction and the professor continued eating, pushing his thoughts onto me instead of his stares.

"_I'd advise you to go after her Logan."_ He said mentally and my eyebrows mashed closer together.

"_Go after her."_ I told him. _"What the hell would I do that for? I'm no where near caring for what she has to say"_

_"Doesn't matter."_ He took another bite of his food. "_In some way or the other, you're partly the cause of this." _

I mentally fumed. What the hell did I have to do with Vanessa being a bitch? Sure I teased her but she gets over it! She's an adult not a kid! How could I be the cause of her sour mood?

"_Professor, what the hell do I have to do with her—"_

_"Just go after her Logan."_ He interrupted. "_Believe me, you'll regret it if you don't."_

Oh.Holy.Fuck.

Now I know I'm for it. Something was wrong with Vanessa, somehow it was my fault, and the professor was advising me to go after her or I'd regret it.

Whenever the professor advised us to do something or we'd probably regret it; that was one of his subtle ways for saying, _"Get your ass on it right now because it's important"_. And if his subtle message was involving Vanessa and myself, that meant that whatever it was, it couldn't be good news.

I could see this evening not turning out to be a great one.

Double fuck.

I need another beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Aunt Daisy's Gal Grill.

If that wasn't the name of a blue-collar bar randomly placed in the north, I don't know what was.

But it was beside the point anyway. It was where Jessica worked and it was where I was smart enough (so to speak) to follow her to, based on the professor's advice (again, so to speak).

I'll admit, I used to like coming to this joint. Good looking girls waited the tables and even more good looking girls worked the bar, serving drinks with winks and sultry smiles and getting up to do a dance or two; it was every drunk man's paradise (even better for the one's sober like myself). But ever since Vanessa started working here I lost all urge to go anymore.

Don't get me wrong she looked like a knock out in that low cut tank with the company logo on it, and those denim skinny jeans of hers but, let's face it, I hated her, and I wasn't about to argue with her at her job and let her ruin the atmosphere of all the other gorgeous girls.

I puffed at my cigar and walked into the joint, greeted by a cute little blonde in tiny little shorts, smiling at me as she walked by with a tray of hot wings. I stole a glance at her nametag. Hmmm, Jenna is it? I would have to remember to ask for her for a waitress when I was done with this thing with Wolverette.

Speaking of which, where was she anyway? I had to get this little powwow over and done with so I could get the hell out of here; I was missing hockey.

Scanning the area, I looked around in hopes of find the curly headed wench and before I could spot her anywhere I was greeted by a woman around her height (short) with straight brown hair and a button nosed smile.

"Hi, I'm Christy, can I get you anything?" she asked, rather perkily if I might add which went along fine with her rather perky….._assets. _

"No, no thanks" I replied. I was still looking for Vanessa. "I'm just looking for someone"

Her eyes trailed towards the back where the bar was just in time to see Vanessa coming out the back room, lugging a box of fresh booze in her hands and setting it on the counter, putting the bottles in their proper places. "You wouldn't happen to be Logan would you?" she asked me randomly and the question caught me off guard.

What the hell? How the hell did she know my name? I wasn't wearing a nametag was I?

Just as I was about to quiz her on it, she beat me to it with a smile, a giggle and an explanation. "Sorry if I scared you but Vanessa talks about you a lot. And her descriptions of you match to the tee."

My eyebrow rose. Ah, so the little Wolverette was talking about me to her little girlfriends huh? I couldn't help but get big headed. Guess she didn't hate me that much after all. I wonder what she said about me; what else could I prod out of this short stack? "What exactly has she said about me?" I asked her and she giggled again.

"Mostly negative things I'll admit" she ratted and I frowned. So much for that fantasy. "But it's all mediocre; as much as she claims to hate you, I really think she has a thing for you" she said with a wink and my lips tugged a smirk. Liked me did she? Oh, ho, turns out this was going to be a better visit that I originally thought. Thanks a lot shorty, you've been a real help.

"Thanks a lot…..Christy." Don't ask why I had such a hard time remembering names. "Any idea where she is?"

"Yeah, she's back over there at the bar" She pointed to the bar where Vanessa was seen restocking the whiskey and angrily slamming down orders in front of the customers. "She's been pretty mood today though so….be careful"

"No sweat" I told her, before making my way over. It was time to accomplish two goals for the night: one, find out what the hell was so damned important the professor had me chasing her for, and two: rub in her face (deeply) that she actually has a thing for me. Ha! This was priceless.

"Hey little cutie" the slur of a drunken man's voice snapped me back into reality. Boy I swear this dude was messing with the wrong bub if he thought I was—oh, it was just some drunkard talking to Vanessa. I didn't realize how quickly I reached the bar.

I watched as he tried his best to put on a stupid smug little smile, and run his hand up her arm leaning on the bar. Vanessa viciously snatched it away.

"What do you want?" she snapped and he chuckled.

"A night with you would be nice" he said and she glared.

"Order a drink or piss off"

"Ooh, feisty" he recoiled. Another woman came out of the back room just in time to catch Vanessa's remark and she scolded her on it.

"Yes, feisty is right Vanessa" she reprimanded. By way of her black collared shirt and slacks I figured she must be the boss around here. "Lighten up small fry, you're scaring the customers off."

Vanessa only snorted punching a few numbers in the register and grabbing a paper that emitted from the side of the machine. "Whatever, I'm clocked out." She said. "See you in 30"

She angrily grabbed a bottle of booze from the shelf and stormed outside through the side door, the drunken man following her. She didn't even notice I was standing there, more or less the asshole following her.

That was really unlike Vanessa. She had what I liked to call, a Logan Radar, and could sense my presence from miles away. And she was cautiously aware of the people and dangers surrounding her yet she failed to notice the pathetic excuse for a man following her outside.

This could get ugly, so I followed the two of them as well.

Once outside Vanessa snatched off the top to the tequila she had grabbed and took a mighty swig, sitting on an old bench on the side of the building and running a hand through her curly masses. She made a habit out of doing that I noticed, and when she was stressed especially, she always took to using her hands in place of a comb.

She gulped down the first sip hard and frowned looking at the bottle, capping it and placing it next to her. Vanessa always sat like a man I observed, and tonight was no different as she sat on the bench, leaned over with both elbows resting on her thighs, sighing hard before looking up at the night air. She was looking at the stars again, searching for the colors; it was her favorite thing to do.

The drunk ass who followed her interrupted the moment though, fumbling over in a crooked line and plopping down next to her on the bench, sitting dangerously close to her. Bad move bub; I wouldn't even try that.

I felt a nerve suddenly tweak in my body and the urge to punch this jerk straight in the eye arose. I fought it however, deciding to watch instead and see if Vanessa was capable of handling her own.

Plus if she couldn't, it'd give me bragging rights for a straight week when I kicked his ass.

"Hey doll, anyone ever told you, you look like and angel" he slurred, resting his head on her shoulder and she shrugged him off.

"Get away from me" she warned. He seemed to ignore her completely and made a reach for her arm.

"C'mon baby, don't be so prude." She snatched her arm away and scooted farther from him on the bench. "I know you're just dying to spend time with this."

Dear God I didn't think I could stomach it anymore. Vanessa would you just please hurry up and knock him out? His pick up lines were worse than those cliché sitcoms on TV.

He only moved closer to her once she moved away and he placed his hand on her thigh this time, leaning in dangerously close to her face.

The heat was rising in me once again, the Wolverine slowly threatening to come out. Vanessa I'm warning you; take him out before I do.

"Get away from me you creep" she said, shoving him away and furiously standing up. "Why don't you go back inside and bother someone else?"

"Cause I like you" he said before swiftly grabbing her arm and hauling her back on the bench. The movement even caught me in surprise as he seemed way to drunk to even walk more or less make a grab for Vanessa and pull her under him.

He pushed her under himself and crawled on top of her, Vanessa struggling furiously to get away. What the hell was wrong with her; she was stronger than that! I couldn't believe what was going on.

"I know what you are mutie" I heard him whisper in her ear. She screamed as she trashed around, the guy locking both of her wrists in his hands to keep her from struggling. "So listen and cooperate and I promise I won't tell the feds"

"Get off me!" she cried and swiftly released one hand to push him away but he retaliated by pinning it above her head.

"Mmmmm" he purred in her ear, running his nose across her neck. "You smell good."

"Fuck you" she snapped and spit vulgarly in his face; the man paused.

What happened after that seemed to play in an alternate reality for before I could comprehend what was going on blow by blow, I watched as the drunkard suddenly released one of her hands and strike her fiercely across the cheek, Vanessa turning her face brutally toward the side from the force of the blow.

The before I knew it, the guy suddenly flew off of her and about 10 feet in the air, before knocking into the cement wall and crashing to the ground.

I didn't even realize it was me who had punched him until I saw Vanessa sitting up in shock, glaring angrily at him and me, and the man wearily standing up, holding his feeble little back.

"Piss of jerk before I show you what pain really is" I threatened and my claws jutted out of my knuckles faster than they've ever came out before.

He sneered at both Vanessa and myself, and I could tell he was contemplating on trying for it again but once Vanessa's claws snapped out as well he decided the fight wasn't worth it. Instead he simply spit at the ground and hobbled off, holding his back the entire way.

My anger slowly subsided as I watched him go, my claws slowly retreating back into my knuckles and the Wolverine slowly creeping back into his dormant state.

I turned to finally look at Vanessa who was glaring daggers at me, while her claws retracted as well and a droplet of blood dribbled down her cheek. I went to look at it.

"Are you ok?" I asked but she slapped my hand away from her cheek and pushed me from her body.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

I frowned and her cut began to heal on it's own, closing up and fading away leaving no evidence of ever being there.

"You're welcome for just saving your ass Vanessa!" I fired. God, she could be such a bitch sometimes. Forget that I previously wanted bragging rights for her being defenseless against that creep, I was actually concerned for two milliseconds and she had to go and destroy that by being a bitch.

"You didn't do anything, I had that asshole" she defended and I heavily rolled my eyes. Dammit, where the hell did my cigar go; I knew I should have ignored the professor.

"Yeah right, and my middle name is Fido the great." I snatched the tequila off the bench and took a hard swig. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway, I know you're stronger than that; that drunk woulda' raped you if I didn't step in."

"Please, I've handled his kind before"

"Not very well I'm guessing?"

She glared. "Shut up!"

"What are you doing out here, it's dangerous Vanessa; you shouldn't be behind the bar in an alley where no one's around."

"What do you care?"

I frowned again. "I don't"

"So fuck off then!" she fumed and furiously crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't even know what you're doing here anyway, no one asked you to—"

She paused mid sentence and a look of pain flashed across her suddenly flushed face and before I knew it she was leaned over between the bench and the wall, gripping tightly onto the bench arm rest and spilling her guts out, hard and fast onto the ground.

My face crumpled in disgust and confusion. Did she really have an eating disorder like I thought she did?

I didn't know what to do except to set down the tequila and hold back her hair, gently soothing her stomach as she let it go.

Now I was concerned again. What the hell was wrong with her?

She breathed hard when she was done, catching her breath and holding her stomach, spitting a few more times before standing upright.

"You alright?" I asked. I didn't know where the concern was coming from but something about her just didn't seem right. Maybe she was sick with lead poisoning again.

"No" she grumbled and made a reach for the tequila, swigging down a sip. I snatched it from her hands.

"Look kid the last thing you need is alcohol alright; you're obviously sick so maybe you should go home to red and the fur ball to—"

"I don't need them I'm fine" she snapped as she gulped down the alcohol.

"So what the hell was that about?" I pointed to the remnants in the corner and she glared at me.

"Mind your own business Logan and go home; no one asked you to come here."

"It's a free country; I can wonder where I please"

"Well wonder home, I don't want you here!"

"Hiding something?"

"No!"

"So what the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing alright!"

"You've been acting strange all day" I said and swigged another gulp of tequila.

"Gee how nice of you to notice, you can notice when I'm pissy but not when you're the cause of it; how wonderful" Sarcasm was dripping off her lips and I frowned not liking it one bit.

Of course, the professor just had to be right. _I_ somehow, introvertedly was the cause of her anger. Just great. What the hell did I do now?

"What did I do? Can't stomach my insults anymore?" I asked. "Damn Vanessa, you're such a baby sometimes I swear."

She froze at the insult, the word baby it seemed, hitting a particular nerve, then she glared hard at me, kicking a near by rock into my shin.

"Go away Logan, and leave me alone."

"No" I retaliated, rubbing my shin from the slight soreness. That was a hard kick.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong"

"Well I'm not spilling so what are you gonna do? Follow me all night?"

I gave her a smug look and opened the side door for her, allowing her to enter back into the bar scene. "After you" and I downed another sip.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you jerk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

She was thoroughly livid with me, I could tell.

She's been directing the nastiest looks she's ever given anyone in her entire life at me the entire night but I continued to ignore them as I followed her around everywhere. And I mean _everywhere._

My plan was simple. Follow her around like a second shadow wherever she went, and get her so flustered she had no choice but to tell me what was wrong. I've done it before; it works best on simple minds like that of Scooter and some of the kids at the mansion, and with Vanessa I knew it would work wonders because she hated me.

I'll admit though, It's been a bit more difficult than I presumed it would be seeing as she was stubborn as hell; but she tended to forget from time to time that not only was I stubborn as well, but I was relentless too, and I refused to quit.

So I followed her.

I followed her at the bar (and made sure to keep refills of beer coming so she couldn't shoo me away), I followed her bussing tables, I followed her to the backroom, I followed her serving food, I even followed her to the bathroom; three times to be exact. Twice to hold her hair back while she upchucked and once waiting right outside the stall (yes in the ladies room) as she used the bathroom.

Like I said she was sick of me but I didn't care, I was planning to keep this gig up all night long until she confessed what was on her mind.

When her shift was over that night it was about 2 in the morning and finally it was time for her to head home.

Again I followed her around as she punched out, grabbed her jacket and purse and said goodbye to her coworkers (who giggled when they watched me follow her), and collected her tips for the night as she headed outside.

She growled as she counted the money up, shoving it furiously in her purse and I knew that me trailing along next to her must have put a damper on the money she usually made but I didn't care.

"Didn't make goal tonight?"

"Shut-up" she furiously snapped at me and grabbed the keys to her car, unlocking all the doors and hopping inside. I jumped in the passenger seat and she paused and sighed hard before turned to look at me. Definitely frustrated.

"What are you doing?"

"Going home, what does it look like?"

She looked around the parking lot from the car windows then turned to look at me with the keys stalling in front of the ignition. "Where's you're ride?"

"Right here"

"No you imbecile, what did you drive to get here?"

"Who said I drove?"

She sighed heavily. "Don't test me Logan"

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

Her eyes drew flat. "Get out the car"

I only laughed but followed her wishes anyway. But not before leaving a message with her before I shut the door. "And don't forget Vanessa, I'm tagging you all night so don't even think of driving off until I get my motorcycle."

"Yeah, uh-huh, whatever" she said dryly and started up the engine.

I shut the door knowing good and well she was going to speed off and sure enough she didn't let me down. She reversed out the parking spot like a bat out of hell and sped off, making her way home.

I only shook my head in shame, pulling out the keys to my motorcycle from my coat and making my way over to my bike.

"Silly girl" I said to myself, straddling the bike in front of me. "She really thinks a silly little Honda can out drive my Harley" I started the engine. "Guess I'll have to show her the hard way." And I took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are the most annoying asshole I have ever met on the face of this earth Logan!"

"Hmm hmmm" I placed my hands behind my head and followed her down the hall. Ha! Silly Vanessa; didn't know a Harley could go that fast did you? Nor did you know that I was such an excellent driver.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, slashing up my car like a block of wood? And with the little tips I made tonight, especially thanks to your stupid ass again, I'm going to have to pay big money to fix it!"

Ah shut your trap. It's not like you spend your paychecks on much of anything anyway; I wouldn't be surprised if you're loaded by now. And besides that's what you get for trying to push me into a bush; enjoy the new slash job to your side door honey.

But I only moaned a response of affirmation to her, which made her more angry. "Mmm hmm" was all I said and she fumed again, yelling as we made our way down the hallway in which our bedrooms were located, waking up all the other staff members as we went.

"Shut up you ugly toad! You know what, I should make _you_ pay for the damages! You're the one who did it."

"You should" I said, and yawned a big yawn, continuing to follow her.

She fumed again. Vanessa was not a very patient woman at all. "Ugggnnuuuhhhh!!" she groaned. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

I only chuckled but her screams were drawing the attention of the others who resided in that hall and Chuck, Red, Scooter, Fur Ball, Kurt and Ro' popped their heads out their bedrooms, to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Hey you guys" Scott began, of course being the first to reprimand someone. "Keep it down, we're all trying to sleep."

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled again. She pointed a deathly angry finger at Scott before redirecting it at me. "And you…..you……you….you….jerk! I hate you!"

I smirked. "I think we've established that already"

"Logan" the professor warned. He knew my sarcasm would only push her further but I didn't care. It was his fault I was in this mess in the first place. Not only did I miss hockey but, I didn't get one damn phone number from that joint and Vanessa still wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway huh?! Who the hell told you to follow me? _All night long! _I'm a big girl all right! I can handle my own business and I don't need someone, especially the likes of you, being my damn body guard!"

"Really? I would have thought differently after that guy attacked you in the alley."

"Some guy attacked you Vanessa?"

Storm came completely out of her bedroom now and ventured down the hall to check on the woman in front of me, but our eyes never lost contact.

She gently shrugged the weather witch off.

"Shut it asshole!" she yelled at me.

"Guys can we please keep it down?" Jean begged. She came out of her bedroom as well. "You're going to wake the kids and I don't want them to hear two of our staff members fighting."

"Yeah Vanessa, you hear that? Shut your trap"

"Vanessa, Logan, please" Hank begged as well but we ignored him.

"You shut _your _trap!" she came back. I snorted; good one. "What the hell do you want from me Logan? Why the hell are you so damn persistent on pissing me off and following me around all night huh? What can I do to get you off my back, please tell me!"

"I told you a long time ago; tell me what's wrong."

"Mind your own damn business!"

"Fine. You need company in your bed?"

I made a move to walk into her room but she moved in front of me, blocking my entrance and sighing hard, before pinching the bridge of her nose. A smirk suddenly flashed across her face and I had to admit it frightened me a little.

Not only was she moody, she was a tad bit bipolar.

Don't tell me now she's come up with some brilliant plan? Way to go Vanessa; it's been like 8 hours, what could you possibly do now that's going to get me to move?

"Fine, you wanna know what's bothering me?" she asked. Her voice was calmer now and had this taunting pitch in it that made me afraid of the answer. She was up to something, I knew it, but I figured she was probably just going to say something like, fuck you, before slamming the door in my face; so I pushed her.

"No shit Sherlock, you didn't honestly think I followed you all this time because I wanted to, did you?"

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" I gave her a retort look and her smirk widened.

Yes dammit; I said that already. Now would you please just tell me so I could insult you for being an idiot and hit the hay? It's been a long night and I'm tir—

"I'm pregnant"

What?

Time stood still for a moment or two; maybe ten actually.

I had to blink, re-blink and possibly flush my ears out with fluid to make sure I just heard what I thought I heard. Did Vanessa say she was pregnant?

Her smirk turned into an evil smile when she saw she got the reaction she wanted and she simply turned on her heel and said "Goodnight everyone" before walking into her room and slamming the door in my face.

I could feel the others eyes burning holes in my back but I could only stand there, replaying her words like a broken record in my head, each time the phrase seeming more surreal than the last. "_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant." _

It was suddenly making my angry.

I glared at her door and kicked it hard in frustration, before grumbling a "bitch" and marching across the hall into my own room and slamming the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	4. What have I gotten myself into?

Wolverine and Company ch 4

Wolverine and Company ch 4

Author's Note: Still not exactly getting the reviews I was hoping for but I guess you guys are reading so that's all that matters. Anyway as always reviews are always welcome (and needed) for inspiration so don't be shy to click that purple button at the end!

Oh and by the way, no Vanessa isn't X-23 as I remember someone asked and a lot of you might be wondering. Just a character I made up. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

"So let me get this straight" Jean began, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" I asked her and I puffed my cheeks with air and swung my feet back and forth innocently on the examining table.

She seemed a little stressed and to be honest I don't know what the hell for; it wasn't like _she_ should be the one stressed out here, I was on the examining table wasn't I? But I didn't admit to any of this, I sort of just shrugged it off and went with the flow; I was clueless to this pregnancy thing

And apparently it was this huge extravaganza that a mutant like myself was pregnant in the first place for everyone was gathered in the lab for the results of the tests Jean and Hank ran; everyone sans Logan; he hasn't been around seen since I told him I was pregnant. Bastard.

"You're pregnant?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I guess so"

"With _Logan's_ baby?" Scott threw in and I glared at him. What a little dick.

"Don't rub it in, would ya?"

"And this happened three weeks ago?" Jean pressed on.

"A month to be exact" I corrected, placing a hand on my still very tiny, still very flat stomach. It's been a week since that fateful day last week when I told Logan I was pregnant. Funny how things operate around this school; everyone seemed to think I was kidding about the whole pregnancy thing (minus Logan who disappeared the following day). They went about their business, day by day, acting like nothing happened and my claim was nothing more than a tactic to get Logan off my back.

That is however, until I asked Jean for help.

Then the next thing I know I'm dragged to the med lab, strapped down and tested on like a lab rat; strange.

"A month?" she asked and looked at the charts Hank had in his hand.

"Yeah" I said, and I dangled my feet some more; this was pretty fun if you were bored enough. "Logan and I slept together—" Scott interrupted me with a gag and I angrily threw him the finger. He chuckled before I continued. "Anyway, Logan and I slept together about a month and change ago and well, when I went to the doctor the other day, he said I was a solid month in"

"You went to a Dr?" Hank asked me and I nodded again.

"Yeah, I figured if I was carrying this thing I had to see one eventually but I'm not to sure he liked me too much."

"What would make you say that?" Storm asked and I turned to look at her.

"Because I'm a mutant"

Her eyes seemed to go wide-eyed. If there was one other person in this mansion who was strongly pro-mutant choice, other than the professor, it was her. "He discriminated against you?" she asked and I shook my head no.

"Nah, nothing like that. Let's just say there was a little….well…..incident with the sonogram machine and my claws and well…..yeah………he kind of looked at me funny after that. That's why I came to Jean for help."

Jean shook her head as well; she seemed to be just as confused about this as I was in the beginning. Lucky for me, I've kind of gotten over the fact that there was a bun in the oven by now. The fact that Logan disappeared made it all the more easier for me to deal without him nagging me all the time.

Aside from the vomiting, the flushed face and the urge to find out his opinion on all this (although I thought I already knew by now), being pregnant…..well…..wasn't all that bad.

Or maybe I was just ignorant.

"Well Hank and I reviewed all you're tests Vanessa" she began. Oh good she was getting back to doctor lingo. "And everything seems to be running smoothly." She said. "Mutation and all; your vitals are fine"

"Seems to be?" I asked. Seems to be didn't sound good. I wanted it etched in stone.

"These things are never definite Vanessa, you have to remember that" Hank said and I frowned. "There are still many things about you're mutation and the incorporation of adamantium in your skeleton that Jean and I are uncertain about." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. Why oh why must you use such vocabulary Hank; why?

"He's just saying that we don't know about much about your gifts Vanessa; it's unique" Jean explained and I inwardly glared.

I know what he's saying; I just hated his terminology. Way to go on making me look like an idiot.

"And that plus the fact that you're expecting now, could make things difficult in the long run; we're not sure." She added.

"This sounds like one of those things were I have to be _monitored closely_?" I concluded. Damn this was getting stressful; I need a cigarette. "Am I right?" Finding my purse on the side of the examining table, I snatched it and dug around for a cigarette while Jean talked.

"Well I can reference you to my own doctor for your pregnancy; Hank nor myself are certified in Obstetrics so we can't help you there but my doctor would be wonderful with helping you, and if you inform her, she'll be glad to work around your well….gifts." she said.

I continued my search. Dammit, where the hell was this cigarette. "Wait so you're a doctor and you have a doctor?" I asked and her eyes drew flat.

"That's beside the point Vanessa." She said. Ah Eureka! I found you! "She's really great at understanding and working around mutations and I'm sure if I were to have a talk with her she would conclude as well that yes, this type of situation does need monitoring—hey! Are you insane!!"

I didn't know what happened after that. One minute I'm listening to Jean ramble about medical mumbo-jumbo and pulling out a cigarette, and the next she's yanking the darn thing from my lips and tossing it in the trash.

"Hey!" I cried and she glared at me.

"Vanessa! Are you crazy! You can't smoke!"

"Well why the hell not, I've been doing it as long as I can remember" And so what if I can only remember 4 years back, that's still a pretty damn long time.

"Well for one there's a no smoking sign" Scott tossed in and I glared.

"Shut-up" I snapped and he chuckled again. I was gonna' get that little punk, one way or another.

"Vanessa!" Jean began again. "You're _pregnant_" she said, eyes darted directly at my belly.

She made me feel fat when she did that. "Yeah, so"

"So! So you can't smoke when you're pregnant, it'll hurt the baby."

Ah shit, I forgot about that. I guess I shouldn't drink either huh? Dammit how the hell am I supposed to give that up for nine months? "But I have a healing factor" I responded. Yeah so, it was a bullshit answer, but it was the truth. If I wasn't harmed by booze and smokes because it was filtered so quickly, wouldn't it have no effect on the baby? "If it doesn't hurt me than why should it hurt, it?"

"Vanessa we're not that positive about all the innings and outings of your mutation, more or less how it works with your pregnancy" Hank repeated. "It's not a definite that alcohol and nicotine won't harm the embryo."

Ew, embryo; that was a pretty disgusting word; sounds like a baby chicken egg.

Regardless I sighed hard, slouching over on the med table and placing my chin in my palm.

All right so maybe I was putting up a front; this pregnancy thing was no joke; I didn't know what to do.

I was pregnant with Logan's baby; that in itself was grounds for a heart attack but on top of that Logan and I weren't dating, weren't married, we hated each other, we argued, it was obvious he didn't want anything to do with this pregnancy and even if he did there was no way I could bring a baby into this world with the relationship we have with each other.

I've seen my fair share of messed up kids while living here in the mansion and there was no way in hell, I'd willingly put a child through some of the things these kids have been through; a child doesn't deserve that.

So what was I to do?

I could raise it by myself but I could hardly make a descent human being alone, more or less with a child by my side. I swore like a sailor, I snapped frequently at others, I didn't know how to change diapers or breast feed or even hold a baby, how could I have my own?

There was always abortion but I was against killing innocent people…….well children anyway. Innocent henchmen of the brotherhood, you had it coming, but unborn babies, it just seemed like the wrong thing to do; they never had a chance to make it in the world.

Then there was adoption but I couldn't do that either. What if the kid was a mutant like I was? Or what if he was a bad seed like Logan and myself? I wasn't going to leave it in the care of someone else nor was I going to put him or her subject to discrimination or violence should it ever become a mutant; or even put it subject to walking around, day by day and not knowing who it was or where it came from; I already knew what that felt like. Plus I didn't think I could handle having the darn thing and seeing it's adorable face for 20 minutes, then passing it off to some waiting couple like vultures on a dying carcass; it'd be to hard. All admit as much as I hate kids, they were just so darn cute when they were babies.

So what was I supposed to do? How am I going to raise this baby?

I didn't even realize that a lone tear had squeezed out of my eye and slid down my cheek until I heard the professor's voice snapping me out of my thoughts (or rather invading my thoughts; who knows with that man).

"Vanessa?" I looked up to see him sitting in front of me, arm extended with a hankie ready and waiting in his hand. I smiled softly and graciously took it, dabbing my eyes. "It's going to be alright Vanessa; we're all here for you."

Curse my emotions for making me cry; I hope it wasn't one of these hormone things I hear about all the time. This group hasn't seen me cry since the day I got here and I didn't know who or what the hell I was. Now after going 4 years strong without letting them see me shed a tear, this damn condition makes me sprout tears like a sprinkler.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright" he soothed, rubbing a reassuring arm on my shoulder. "I understand how you're feeling Vanessa, you don't have to apologize for it and it's ok, we're all here to help."

"But it's not your responsibility" I sniffled. And it wasn't. I was the one who fell subject to Logan's stupid lust and slept with him (without protection if you're not on the same page already); no one else was responsible for this but me. "I was the one who did it so now I have to pay the consequences."

"Vanessa" the professor began, soul searching in my eyes again, which meant that his words to come were solid gold. Man there was a reason he was my favorite person to be around in this dump; there was nothing better than someone out there giving a damn about you. "There are times in life when a person is completely lost and alone, and has no one to turn to for help. I've dedicated my life, to helping people in those situations and yours is no different. We're all here if you need us; don't try and ignore it."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks professor" God would these tears leave me alone! "But that still doesn't change that Logan—"

I didn't want to go any further.

God the nerve of that man! How could he? How could he just up and leave like nothing happened! How dare he abandon me when I needed him most! Yes, needed him!

I hated the guy with all my guts; even more so now that I was carrying his child and he was nowhere to be found but I needed him! I couldn't do this by myself! I can't raise a child alone and when I'm supposed to depend on the man who got me in this condition in the first place, he just leaves! What an asshole, what a jerk, what a stupid, moronic, wimpy, ugly son of a bitch.

I swear one day I'm going to dance on that man's grave without a care in the world. And when he does eventually die (more sooner than later I hope), I hope he rots in the fiery, burning, pits of hell and suffers for all eternity.

I hate Logan!

The thought of what he did to me was switching my mood from upset and worried to angry and fuming, and the professor placed another gentle hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Vanessa" he said serenely. "Vanessa it's alright."

Another tear slid down my cheek. "No, it's not alright professor, it isn't! How could he do this to me you know? How could he just leave when I told him I was pregnant, with his child no less! How could be so inconsiderate that he just takes off when I was—"

"Vanessa it's alright, Logan is upstairs."

I stopped my ranting and paused.

What?

Wait I'm sorry, Logan is where? Where have you been for the passes 7 days Chuck? Logan is gone! He grabbed his cigars and booze and left last week. What the hell would he be doing upstairs?

"He came back Vanessa" he silenced all my questions without a word falling from my mouth. "I can hear his engine roaring in the garage."

What are you talking about? I don't hear any—oh no wait, now that you mention it, that is definitely the Harley.

Well, well, well, would you look at that, the little prick came back after all (Take notice of the sudden mood change, once again).

Oh, ho, ho, if he thought he was in the clearing he was sadly mistaken; I'd make sure I'd give him an earful.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd left the med lab as soon as the professor informed me of Logan's arrival and angrily stalked upstairs to the main floor. Making sure to pass by the garage once I was there, I wanted to ensure Logan got his _proper_ greeting and just as I suspected, the other's followed (slowly but surely) to hear all the juicy gossip (bastards).

He was taking longer than usual to get himself gathered to come inside and I lingered outside the garage for a while, anger still fuming in my body.

Oh he was gonna get it. He was definitely gonna' get it.

Leaving me once I told him I was pregnant; what an ass. How dare he sit there and think even for one second that this baby wasn't significant enough for him to be around for. And so what if he came back; he still left initially; he still had it meddled in his mind he you didn't need to be here. Knowing Logan, the jerk probably just stumbled back in for a food refill and was planning to take off again.

But with that in mind, knowing myself, I was positive to make sure he left with a little something more.

I continued to linger outside the garage and the jerk was taking way to long to come inside. It was as if he knew I was standing out there and was about to bitch at him.

"_C'mon Logan"_ I thought to myself. "_Bring your little wimpy ass out here so I can give it to ya'"_

But still nothing.

I could hear him in there, shuffling around, and I could smell his biker/alcohol/cigar aroma pouring through the cracks of the door, but still he wouldn't come out.

I crossed my arms over my torso and pouted.

"_Fine_" I thought. "_If you're not coming out, I guess I'll just have to come in—"_

I reached for the knob to turn it, only to find that someone beat me to it, that someone being Logan who furiously swung the door open and stood stunned when he saw me on the other side.

We both stood there for a moment, both of us motionless and surprised at seeing one another face to face, but the shock quickly faded and turned into anger and therefore another stare down was emitted from the both of us.

He puffed hard at the cigar he was balancing between his lips and I got a waft of the sweet smell of the tobacco. Dear Jesus Christ how I wanted one so bad.

Ah! Focus, Vanessa, focus! You're mad at him remember, angry.

"We need to talk" we both said simultaneously and glared harder from that too. All right so maybe that was one thing Logan was right about; that needed to stop.

"C'mon" he said gruffly, smoke pouring out his cigar when it left his lips.

I wanted desperately to shove him out the way and bask in the after puff of his smoke but instead I found myself being grabbed by the man in question and hauled off upstairs and towards his room without question.

Damn it, he was strong.

XXXXXX

It was hard to concentrate on being angry at Logan when he came back in the manor he did, looking drop dead gorgeous in his rough neck, rugged, biker bad boy swagger, and puffing sexily and furiously at that cigar of his.

His face was dead serious and pensive, and fit ever so perfectly on the 5 o'clock shadow he was dawning. I tell you, Logan never looked sexier until he was serious; it was just too bad I was angry at him.

He hauled me into his room and shut the door hard (probably signaling he meant business and didn't want any eavesdroppers) before turning to look at me and puff at his cigar again.

I stared at him. I wonder how close I had to get to him to inhale second hand smoke with the same feel of smoking a cigar.

Ah! Stay focused Vanessa, stay focused! Anger remember? Anger!

"So you're really pregnant huh?" he asked me, and puffed harder at the cigar; it was drawing to a close and I knew he'd get a new one.

Damn that sure was sexy though.

Ah, wait what? What did he ask me? Oh yeah, of course I was pregnant dill hole, you thought I was joking?

"Yeah" was all I found myself saying, to distracted by his rugged sex appeal, and that cigar of his. I could already tell this pregnancy thing wasn't going to work out. How was I going to contain myself for 9 months from booze, smoke, and sex? Oh God, I think I'm going to die.

Meanwhile Logan sighed hard once these words left my lips and threw his nap sack on his bed before swinging open the doors to the balcony. He stepped outside and plopped on his favorite balcony chair (though I don't know why it's his favorite; looks like a piece of junk), and crushed his cigar out in the ashtray on the railing. He dug for a fresh cigar in his jacket and lit it up quickly.

I watched him again, and nervously followed him, wondering where the hell my anger went, as I was suddenly afraid to talk to him.

He looked mad; no scratch that he looked _pissed_.

Forget that it takes two to tango, Logan looked like his lungs were about to drop out his ass and his eyebrows were furrowed so close together they were about to morph into a unibrow.

I suddenly began to forget the anger of him leaving me behind and felt bad for him. Must have been just as scary finding out you were going to be a father, as it was finding out you were going to be a mother. And I was just spazzing out 5 minutes before he came so I knew what it felt like.

"Logan" I leaned on the door frame behind him and sighed, cautiously awaiting an answer. If he was angry enough he just might decide to eject his claws and fish out the baby himself.

He didn't answer me however, and only puffed again and again at that cigar of his and stared off of the balcony.

I sighed again. "Logan" I repeated but still he didn't answer.

This conversation was not going as planned at all. There was supposed to be a lot of yelling, cowering (on his part), begging for forgiveness (again on his part), and figuring out what to do. But he was as silent as a church mouse and it worried me; made me think he hated me (even more so than he did before) for having this happen.

"Logan I—"

"What are we gonna' do Vanessa?"

His question beat mine before I could get half of it off my lips and I sighed again, this time, walking on the balcony and taking the opposing seat in front of him.

Nice work there bub, but you beat me there; I was just about to ask you the same question.

Instead of telling him this, I nervously ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know" I confessed and pulled my feel up to my chin. "What do you want to do?"

He sighed again and puffed hard at his cigar.

"That's not my choice to make now is it?" he asked.

I could tell he was furious with me; he failed to look me in the eye. Funny how the tables have turned haven't they? First we were livid with each other, then I to him, now him to me. I could only wonder what I did to upset him; I was worried about his baby too.

"Well I don't know but I'd like to get your opinion" I confessed and toyed nervously with the ends of my hair. "Adoption?"

He seemed to scrunch up his face in rebuttal and puffed again at his cigar. "We can't do that to the kid Vanessa, it'd be hypocritical. Here we are in a school fill of kids who'd kill to have parents that care about them and we're sending our kid off into an orphanage? I wouldn't be able to stomach it."

Well, well, well, the man had some guilt after all. And here I thought that all this time he didn't have a heart at all; I had to give him some credit. But it would all be taken away if he agreed to the second choice.

"Well what about abortion?"

Now he looked me dead in the eye.

It was a scary look. The look he generally gives enemies after they said something insensitive about his past and he was about to stab them through the chest.

The look intimidated me a little but he stopped after a few moments and stared off his balcony again.

"Look Vanessa" he began, and blew a long exhale of smoke from his lips. "I understand that the law says that the decision of a baby's future is completely up to the mother and everything but understand," he inhaled and exhaled again. "If you terminate our baby, I will literally _never_ speak to you again; and that's a promise."

All right so his response was a threat really but I couldn't help but get a little giddy inside over two things. One: he called the baby, our baby. As much as that disgusted me that it was half his baby, it just reinforced fact number two I was giddy about: Logan would make out to be a protective father. There in lies, I conclude most likely he'd be a good one. It made me worry a little less; even though I had no clue to be a mother.

But I only sighed as a response, resting my chin on my knees. "I'm not thinking of either of those things Logan." I told him, and he looked me in the eye again. "I'm anti-abortion and I couldn't stomach giving the kid away either; not after all I've been through and I've seen kids go through here."

His blink seemed to signal off approval and his tensed posture relaxed a bit, before he inhaled and exhaled again. "So I guess there's nothing left to do other than raise the kid ourselves" he sighed and I followed suit.

"That's impossible" I countered and he looked at me again.

"Why?"

"Because we hate each other." I looked down at the floor now and I could feel his eyes burning on me. Oh dear God please stop that; why was this conversation so darn apprehensive!

"Vanessa I don't hate you" he finally confessed after about 3 minutes of solid staring. I looked up to stare at him again; his hazel eyes were looking directly into mine.

"Really?" I asked with a snort and he shrugged.

"Really" he confirmed. "I don't hate anyone; that's a bit to harsh of a word."

"Not even William Striker?"

Oh, definitely touched a sore spot on that one. He tensed up a bit at the name before continuing on in the conversation. "You're getting off subject Vanessa, that's besides the point." It so was not beside the point; I hated him, and I know you did too. "The point is I don't hate you" he continued, exhaling another cloud of smoke. "You just bother the shit out of me."

Now I glared. Well way to go on rising hope a little bit and then squashing it; asshole. I resisted the urge to kick him in the knee.

"Well hate each other or not Logan, we don't like each other and I don't see how we can manage to raise a baby like that."

"Scooter and I hate each other and we watch over the kids just fine in the mansion."

"Raising a _baby_ and housing some mutant kids are two different things Logan. I mean if I'm going to have this baby, I want it to grow up well…."

"Normal?" he finished for me.

I sighed before nodding. "Yes, normal. And that includes a mother and a father; working _together_, to make him that way. You left as soon as I told you I was pregnant, I'm not exactly sure at this point that you'd be a loyal father, more or less cooperate with me."

Logan sighed again, and squashed out his cigar (I died a bit inside when he did it too, it wasn't even finished), before sitting forward and looking me dead in the eye again. His look was as serious as a heart attack and showed general concern this time instead of anger and confusion.

"Look Vanessa, whether we like it or not, this kid is gonna be far from normal. We're both surgically altered mutants, we live in a mutant boarding school and we're surrounded by mutants like us, with damaged pasts. Being abnormal is inevitable"

I pouted. That didn't make me feel any better.

"But as far as out relationship with each other is concerned, when I comes to kids, I don't mess around alright. I might of left when you told me you were knocked up but it's only because I had some thinking to do. Believe me when I say, I'm capable of being a loyal father. I love Rogue like a daughter and she's just the tip of the ice burg. Having a kid of my own is one hundred percent dedication and I understand that, and I'm willing to man up and accept the responsibility. Even if it means getting along with sworn enemies; one of which just happens to be the mother of my child."

I didn't know how I was supposed to react after his little speech. Was I supposed to be relieved he was manning up to the challenge? Or maybe angry that he still thought of me as his sworn enemy? But what did I care anyway? I hated him too.

Didn't I?

I wasn't sure about anything these days anymore. First I was angry at him for knocking me up and leaving me stranded, then confused when we have this little talk of ours and now here he is being all…noble. It was hard to hate people when they acted that way.

"Vanessa"

He snapped me out of my thoughts and I zoomed back into reality to stare at him, scrutinizing his look of concern before he addressed me again.

"Are you alright? You look like you're gonna up chuck again?"

Well I _wasn't_ going to upchuck again but now that you mention it, I could use a toilet.

I sighed.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?" he asked, once he was over the whole vomiting thing. I guess my appearance changed once I chose to answer him.

"This is going to be one hell of a ride isn't it?" I asked him and he leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"It sure is Vanessa" he said, tossing his arms behind his head. "It sure is"

I slapped my palm across my for head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!


	5. Food for thought

Wolverine and Company ch 5

Wolverine and Company ch 5

………………………………

Logan's POV

I felt absolutely repulsed.

Vanessa was the one with morning sickness but I felt like the one who was going to vomit.

I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe she tricked me into reading this damn book.

_A-Z of a Woman's Body_ it was called. Subtitle: _From Adolescence to Elderly_. It was a pretty thick book but she flipped to the part about pregnancy and told me it was an interesting read. According to her (and Jean and Ororo), it would give me an insight to what she was going through and help me fall into the sympathy bit and all that nonsense.

Problem was, I didn't feel sympathetic at all! This was gross!

This book was the most utterly foul, repulsing, and disgusting thing I've ever laid eyes on. And what made it worse was I thought it was going to be interesting, seeing as how it was dealing with girls and their bodies and well…I liked girl's bodies. But never did I need to know how they operated, what a baby looked like while it was still in the pod at 3 months and how and why a baby exited the way it did.

Oh Great I think the urge to vomit is returning.

Curse Vanessa for giving me this damn book; I swear when I saw her next I was going to chop her up with my claws and boil her into stew. Then I would— ah, speak of the devil, here comes that little monster now, wearing a big smirk on her face and never loosing eye contact with me as she entered.

"Hey Logan" she greeted with an obvious faux smile, and she shoved a saltine cracker in her mouth after wards, washing it down with ginger ale. Disgusting pig; only a fat ass like her would keep and entire row of crackers from the box, tucked under her arm to eat on the go. "Finished reading yet?"

I glared at her and chucked the book in her direction, and she only laughed, dodging the 600 pages of vulgarity. "Bitch" I grumbled and angrily folded my arms across my chest.

"What's the matter?" she taunted and she sat next to me on the old Victorian sofa. "Big ol' Wolvie can't handle the facts of life?"

"Shut it Vanessa" I snapped and her and stole one of her crackers. She laughed again. "I can't believe you made me read that filthy book. I could've gone and entire life time with out knowing what a cervix was." I told her. "More or less what it does when a baby is…Oh man I think I'm going to be sick" and I shoved another cracker into my mouth.

She laughed again. "Hey" she began, pulling her knees up to her chest. "It's the in's and out's of pregnancy man. Next time think before you act"

I snorted and stole a swig of her soda as well; I didn't think she was amused I was eating her food. Especially since it was probably the only thing she could stomach in weeks. "I'm not the one who has to go through it kid, I'm just reading it."

"But you have an idea"

"Whatever, good luck with that over the next 7 months."

Yeah that's right, she was two months in.

Not much has happened over the passed month since we hashed out what we were going to do about this baby thing. We still argued the same, still glared at each other the same, still acted the same, but then I began to notice, that at the end of the day, there was just something different about the two of us.

Our arguments weren't _that_ bad anymore; the name-calling toned down a bit and the harsh glares were slightly softened. If you ask me I think it was her fault with this baby living inside of her and all because I wouldn't soften my looks for anyone.

But then again, since she was sick all the time, upchucking and lazing around miserably, I did feel kind of bad for her, and I took to holding her hair back while she let it fly once in awhile but let's not get drastic here; I didn't like her.

As far as raising the baby was concerned Vanessa and myself haven't made much progress since a month ago either. I made a vow to her that I'd step up and take care of the kid and be responsible and all that crap but as far as _how_ we'd do it, with the both of us far from being together and all, we never talked about it.

It was a sort of wait and see thing for right now. After all she was only two months along; but I did notice however, that in the midst of waiting and seeing, we were, sort of getting along from time to time.

The thought made me frown.

What has come over me?

"Logan we need to talk" she said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me turn to look in her direction.

"Not about the book hopefully" I said and she shook her head and sipped her ginger ale.

"No, about the baby"

Oh gee, what else is new?

"What's going on now? Don't tell me you want me to go on a snack run again." Gee I would have to admit that was one of the worst parts of manning up to this whole ordeal. Almost ten times a day, and at random times of the morning or night might I add, Vanessa decided she could stomach and crave the strangest of foods; none of which, we ever had in the mansion. So I often found myself at the damn super market, more times than I ever wished I'd be there in a life time and the staff and myself were beginning to become acquainted every time I went in there; Bertha was a pretty nice cashier.

"No I just…"she paused. "Well hold on to that thought but that's not what I needed to talk to you about"

"It's one or the other Vanessa, snack run or conversation. I'm only good for one favor a day."

Her eyes narrowed. "Seriously Logan; it's important"

I sighed; I hated when she did this; serious moments with her always led into arguments. "What now chubby?" Heh, heh; she hated when I called her chubby. She was still slim but had a very small protruding belly from the growth of the baby and she hated that I poked fun at her for it.

Gently rubbing a hand on the small bump and turning to glare at me she continued. "I think we need to talk about finances Logan"

I gave her a stare. Finances? What the hell?

"What about it?" I asked and stole another cracker for her. Hmmm, these things were pretty good.

"How are we gonna' afford this baby?" she asked and another stare was directed at her.

What does she mean how are we going to afford this baby? I wasn't poor; and I hoped she wasn't either. I didn't think she was anyway. The girl worked two jobs, one of which she got money stuffed into her bra every night just for looking good. She couldn't honestly tell me that all that money was gone.

"What do you mean how are we gonna afford it? The both of us have two jobs, I think that's more than enough money."

"Cage fighting isn't a job Logan"

"It's money"

She rolled her eyes. "Well besides, pretty soon I'm going to have to stop work at the bar anyway. There's only so long I can pull off the whole "I'm bloated" routine before people start to notice."

"Xavier pays us well"

She contemplated this for a moment. "Well yeah he does but………aren't babies like expensive or something?"

I gave her a retort look. "Well how the hell should I know, I've never had one!"

"Me either!"

"Well than figure it out!"

"You figure it out!"

"I'm not the one frettin'!"

"You're the one giving me a hard time about it, sheeh! I'm just trying to rationalize my concern Logan!"

"Well don't. You worry to gosh darn much; the kid will be fine."

She huffed and through her arms angrily over her chest in a pout just like I did earlier. "You're in possible" she grumbled, and I only snorted before topping off her ginger ale.

It was a short fight this time, and probably a 2.0 on the rictor scale but still an argument nonetheless, and it ended the same way they always ended. We pouted like babies and refused to speak to one another.

I sighed hard. Something inside of me knew that if we kept this up, it wouldn't be any better once the kid was born so I decided to be the bigger person here and fix the damage we just created (but of course not before keeping a mental score board of how many times I've done this; just to get back at her later).

"Do you want me to get rum raisin this time or butter pecan?"

She looked up at me as I stood and fished the keys from my pocket, instantly forgetting about the minor argument and focusing on the now; her random snack run. God I hated doing this.

Vanessa smiled. "I'm feeling kind of wild; Cookies and cream maybe?"

I sighed hard again and fished a cigar from my jacket as well. "You owe me for this Vanessa." And with that I left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

Yummy, Cookies and Cream.

Oh heaven, sweet, sweet heaven, come to mama.

This was good; no this was great. I savored every swirl, every cookie, every sweet sensation of cold flavor that touched my taste buds. Finally something I could eat other than crackers, soup and ginger ale that the baby approved of.

Good choice baby; mommy approves too.

I found it weird categorizing myself as such over the passed month; mommy. It was weird to think that _I_ Vanessa Anderson (don't ask about the last name; I need one for a social security number) was going to be a mother. I was everything opposing to what a mother should be. Well at least if I compared myself to those mom's I see and hear about on TV and in books.

I'm violent, I swear avidly, I tend not to give a crap about people and their antics, at times I could be a loner, and I hated when people bothered me with stupid shit. And those were just about all the things I needed to change in order to adapt to having a kid around.

But I don't know, over the passed month, I noticed myself mellowing out and being a bit more humble towards situations and how I approached them. I think it was the joy of being pregnant (I read that in a book somewhere but so far it's proven to be far from a joy) or something like that which calmed me down but I wasn't sure; it was weird.

Especially with Logan, I wasn't sure why but our arguments just weren't the same anymore. Either we were mellowing out, growing up or I was just to damn tired to get into it with him but I noticed that we didn't argue as harshly or take as long to get over it as we used to. Maybe it was just me but I think part of it was him too, realizing that we weren't exactly getting off to a good start to stabilize an environment for our baby. He seemed to mellow out a bit as well.

How do you think I got this ice cream?

Yum, bless his soul.

I took another wonderful spoonful into my mouth and savored the delightful taste before swallowing just as Jean, Ororo and their significant others walked into the kitchen, hand in hand of course.

I briefly wondered why they seemed to walk everywhere attached at the hip but quickly shrugged it off and went back to my ice cream.

"Hey Vanessa" Ororo greeted warmly, sitting in the chair Hank pulled out for her. Jean did the same before the two men took a seat.

I pulled my ice cream closer to me protectively, scared someone would take it. "Hey guys" I said, between spoonfuls and sighed again at the frozen goodness. Damn this must have been ice cream from the gods. I had to remember to ask Logan where he got it.

Storm giggled at my eating habits. Hey don't you mock me; you'd be acting this way too if you got a taste of this stuff. Not today though; this pint is mine. "Food cravings?" she asked me with another giggle and I nodded, taking in another spoonful.

"Yessssss" I slurred, swallowing the contents. "And it's magic."

"It's a wonder you don't gain any weight Vanessa" Jean marveled. "You have a crazy diet and you're two months pregnant and still you're smaller than most people I know."

I shrugged. So far I've only gained 4 pounds throughout this whole pregnancy thing; tiny bump and all. I guess that was one of the perks of having a speedy recovery system; my metabolism was abnormally quick too.

"Eh, whatever. Didn't expect to gain much weight anyway. What with throwing up every ten minutes of the day" And it was true too. This baby just _did not_ like food. Anything I tried to eat just came back up later on in the day and it was just so frustrating on days when I actually chose to consume my favorites.

"You know they say that if your morning sickness is really bad, than the baby's a boy" Ororo told me and I sighed hard.

Here we go again. I think some of the staff here at Xavier's were ten times more excited that I was at being pregnant. In a sense, I could understand, my kid would be the first little munchkin to be running around this place but that still didn't mean that the excitement ticked me off a little.

At this stage in the pregnancy, everyone was just walking around giving their congratulations and making pleasant talk about sympathy for my morning sickness (not very pleasant if you ask me) or asking me how I was feeling from time to time.

But if there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was the hounding for the sex of the baby. Everyone wanted to know; and I mean _everyone_.

They kept dropping hints about this sign indicating this sex or that sign indicating that sex, or just flat out asking if I'd find out when I went to the doctor's office. To be honest though, I really just didn't give a rat's ass what the baby was, as long as it was healthy.

If it was a girl, than girl power, if it was a boy than hey, it's a man's world; I didn't care. But it just seemed so damn important to everyone else (San's Logan of course. He said he didn't give a rat's ass either but I think he would prefer a son). And this was only the first trimester; I couldn't imagine what would come about it in the next 7 months.

Dear God, I have a lot to look forward to.

Meanwhile I shrugged at Ororo's statement and devoured another spoonful. "Eh who knows at this point" I said, and I capped the carton of ice cream, finally having enough before wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Just so long as it's healthy"

"Ya but doesn't it bother you at all?" Jean asked me now, and I returned the ice cream to the freezer. So long little fellow; until later. "Aren't you the least bit curious to find out?"

"No" I confessed, and sucked the spoon dry before placing it in the sink. "If it's a boy it's a boy, if it's a girl it's a girl, I don't mind."

"You should" Scott began, and I turned to glare at him. Some how I felt and insult coming. "It is _Logan's_ baby after all, if it's a girl, it might look dangerous."

Though the insult wasn't directed at me, I still glared at him as Jean scolded and before I could open my mouth to reply, the man in question beat me to it. "Shut it Scooter" came Logan's harsh tone as he entered the room and glared at the Boy Scout. I only smirked. Good work, father of my child.

"What's the matter Logan, sensitive about your baby's looks? It should be fine; Vanessa will salvage your half of the chromosomes and it should turn out decent." I have to admit, for a tight ass he was pretty good with insults. And had it been any other situation involving Logan I would have praised him, but not this time; what he was insulting was half mine.

"If I were you I'd be worried about having kids period Scooter" Logan threatened and sheathed out his claws for added affect but Scott cowered mockingly.

"Ohh I'm so scared."

Logan blew him off and decided to dig in the refridge instead, hauling out a beer and twisting it open, taking the first glorious swig. I glared hard at him.

God I hated him for being able to do that; I've been alcohol free for a month solid and I'm miserable.

"So what's everyone gathered here for anyway?" he asked once he swallowed the swig. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Yumm. "Staff meeting I wasn't aware of?"

"Nope, just conversing amongst one another." Jean admitted. "Badgering Vanessa about the sex of the baby." Logan let go of one of his ever-famous grunts before taking another swig. "Vanessa said she doesn't care what the sex of the baby is" the red head went on and Logan looked at her again. "Do you?" she asked and he chuckled.

"No" he snorted and swigged again. "As long as it's healthy, that's all I care about"

They all seemed to shake their heads simultaneously. "Don't you want a son Logan?" Hank asked. "You seem pretty manly and tough, I would figure you'd want a son to share that with."

"Wanting a son aint gonna guarantee me one fur ball. I could want a million dollars but doesn't mean I'm getting that either."

"You could always hope."

"Hoping never got anyone anywhere."

They sighed again; obviously defeated. "I say if they two of you aren't a match made in heaven" Hank said and we glared simultaneously at him.

"Who said we were a match?" I snapped and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm not dating her" he added and they gave us ridiculous looks now.

"Gee, and the fact that she's the mother of your child makes no never mind to you right?" Scott asked. Logan swigged again and swallowed.

"So what? She's having my kid, that means I'm stuck with her?"

"It would be the gentleman thing to do" Ororo responded helplessly and Logan snorted.

"You guys sleigh me." He said and finished his beer before tossing his bottle in the trash.

Now it was Jean's turn to approach this. "Don't you guys think you're going about this all wrong?" she asked. Logan and I turned to swap stares before looking at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she elaborated.

"I mean you're pregnant" I scoffed; tell me something I don't know. "You're about to bring another human being into this world and you guys don't seem to thrilled about it; more or less thrilled with each other for making something so special."

Hey lady you wouldn't be thrilled either if you were puking every three seconds or blowing up like a balloon. I don't care what those books say; pregnancy was not fun.

"Well you know, in all honesty I could have chosen a better candidate." Logan commented and I whipped around to glare hard at him.

I could feel my claws threatening to explode from my knuckles in sheer anger; I haven't been this railed up in awhile; great going asshole.

"Shut it you jerk, you honestly think out of all the people on this planet Earth _you_ would be the first pick to be the father of my child?"

"Could you think of anyone better?"

"Could you contain yourself long enough to refrain from jumping the first walking thing with a hole between her—"

"Alright, alright, alright you two!" Jean interrupted. "Please keep in mind this is a school, not one of the bars the both of you like to hang around."

I gave her a skeptical look. What's that supposed to mean?

I shook it off nonetheless and went on to address her previous statement, before Logan and I sidetracked into the argument.

"Well in all fairness Jean, this isn't exactly a typical situation." I told her and Logan went digging around in the fridge for food now. "It's not everyday you get pregnant by your sworn enemy." I could hear him grunt behind me. "It doesn't exactly make for a _thrilled_ situation."

"It's not everyday that people get the opportunity to become pregnant."

I paused.

Damn that was a good answer.

"Just think about that the next time you two are about to argue."

Logan pulled himself from out of the fridge (with supplies for sandwich making in hand) and turned to exchange a look with me, the both of us with the same thing on our minds.

Damn.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was times like these that I really wished I could have a smoke.

Honestly; just a little one.

I hadn't stopped thinking about what Jean said in the kitchen today and it was driving me nuts all afternoon.

Did she really think that Logan and myself were ungrateful parents to be? I mean granted that wasn't what she said verbatim but I could tell she was implying it. We weren't thrilled she said, it wasn't everyday that people get the opportunity to become pregnant. Which I understood clearly.

In society today there are hundreds of thousands of women, dying for the opportunity to have a baby but their body simply won't allow it. And on top of that, recent discoveries in mutant genetics have proved that mutant women especially, have a harder time getting pregnant than the average Jane. I don't remember why though, something about the mutant X genes altering hormone and estrogen levels while active but it was still pretty rare (especially for a mutant like myself with adamantium graphed into my skeleton) for a mutant to become pregnant.

So now that I was, shouldn't I enjoy it?

Granted it wasn't easy. I was vomiting like a bulimic, I smelled both strong and weak scents for miles, I was beginning to expand like a balloon, and my emotions were on wild dips and turns upside down and inside out. Not to mention as well that this was far from a planned pregnancy and I was pregnant with Logan's child.

But I didn't think that made me ungrateful. Did it?

Sure this was far from a planned pregnancy, and sure I'm nowhere near remotely close to being ready to be a mother but that didn't mean I didn't appreciate having a baby. I mean I wasn't basking in the glow of my pregnancy yet like all those books said but I was sure it'd come along, right? Right?

Ah who the hell was I kidding? I was ungrateful. I was ungrateful and I was unappreciative and I would be a terrible mother; I can see myself hating the little offspring right away.

I didn't even notice the tears sliding down my cheeks however, until I heard someone walk into the room and take a seat next to me on the sofa.

Dammit. Who the hell opened up the library to the whole damn school anyway? Don't they know people need to come in here to think?

I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I recognized that voice anywhere. It was the sultry redhead, probably coming in here to analyze my brain or something. Typical telepath. Oh I've got a thought for you. You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place!

"Can't you just read them anyway?" I snapped, mildly bitter towards her and still wiping the tear residue from my eyes. I didn't want her to see me cry.

She seemed as though she did already though, as she chuckled, unfazed by my harshness and handed me a tissue. Where did that come from? "I don't like to intrude" she replied, her fiery brown eyes catching with mine.

I accepted the tissue and calmed down a bit, wiping my face properly. "You know it's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place," I snapped again and she laughed this time while pulling her feet up onto the sofa; I did the same.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, letting her long red hair spill over her shoulders. "I didn't realize _I_ was the one who impregnated you. I thought that was Logan"

I shuddered at the name. No Logan was the primary reason that I'm in the state that I'm in. You're the secondary. "Not that mess, _this_ mess" and I pointed to my tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Vanessa, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you about what I said in the kitchen."

My eyes drew flat. "I thought you didn't intrude on thoughts?"

She shrugged. "Sorry, you were thinking to loudly."

"Strike number two."

Now she giggled. I'm glad you think this is funny, because in no way do I find this remotely humorous. "Vanessa seriously." She began. "All I was doing was giving you food for thought; it wasn't intended to make you cry."

"Well it did"

"Why?"

Oh God, now she's going to go all therapeutic on me. Great just great; just what I needed. Might as well spill my guts out to her anyway; it's not like Logan would have an ear available to listen.

"Because I'm not ready to be a mother Jean." I could feel a new wave of tears getting ready to fall. "I'm not the motherly type; I swear, I fight, I drink, I smoke, I hate children, I'm unruly, I'm untamed, and I'm no where near ready to be a mother. And now I've got this unplanned pregnancy on my hands, with the father of the baby being the guy I most hate and some how, I just don't feel as grateful as I should be. I'm gonna' be a terrible mother"

And that's when it happened. For the first time in a long time, I actually cried. And not just shed a few tears but, I cried with the works; red face, squishy cheeks, puffy eyes, everything. And it was the first time I cried in a long time, let alone in front of someone else.

Damn these hormones.

Feeling nothing but absolute sorrow however, Jean wrapped her arm around me in a reassuring hug and smoothed out my curly mass of hair.

"Oh Vanessa, don't cry; you're not going to be a terrible mother."

I moped up my face with the now soggy tissue. "How do you know that?" I asked and sniffled hard. "Can you tell the future too?"

Oh man, wouldn't that be great if she could? Than she could really tell me what I was getting myself into.

"No" she replied and all my hopes suddenly dropped. So much for that theory. "But I do know that you were focusing on the negatives Vanessa, you haven't once mentioned to me any of your positive qualities."

My tears slowed down to a halt. Positive qualities? I didn't know I had any. "What do you mean?" I asked with another sniffle.

She let go of me to address me properly. "Vanessa you're not as bad as you might think you are." Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, let's not get out of line here; I'm as bad as they come; don't soften up my image just because I'm carrying a baby around. "You're smart," she continued. "You're resourceful, talented, punctual, timely, and you don't take crap from anyone or for anything."

I sighed. All true, and all "good" qualities so to speak, but I don't see how that would help me along the way in raising a kid. "You might be right about that Jean but how is that going to help me be a mother? Mothers are supposed to be loving and nurturing and all that crap; I'm none of those."

She giggled. "Believe me Vanessa, I've seen the most unruly and hard ass women soften to the core when they suddenly had a baby. You don't need to be equipped with mothering tools and talents before you have a kid; it'll come to you, trust me."

I sighed. I guess I had no choice. What else was I supposed to do, buy a manual? For my kid's sake I just hoped red was right; she's got 7 months to prove me wrong; not a lot of time if you ask me.

"And you know, not everyone is perfect." She continued. I gave her a retort look. Really? Is that why half of the staff at this mansion walks around on high horses? "Even if you may think you're qualities aren't that great, you have to remember, you've got Logan to help you out."

Now I snorted. Logan? Ha! The day that asshole becomes better at raising a kid than me, a woman, let hell freeze over twice.

"I know what you're thinking" she pressed on. I gave her a flat look. Of course you know what I'm thinking, you know what _everyone_ is thinking; way to go on throwing it in my face. "But you'd be surprised Logan wouldn't make as bad as a father as you would suspect."

That made me snort again. "Oh really?"

"Really" she said. "You know when Rogue first came to the mansion with him she was a mess. During the accident at Liberty island she absorbed much more of Logan's qualities than we were even sure he had." I chuckled. Tampering with the beast; it was unhealthy I tell you, unhealthy. "And when he left for awhile she wouldn't listen to anyone, and I mean _anyone_. She wouldn't listen to me, Scott, Ororo, Hank, occasionally the professor and she did what she wanted when she wanted too."

That sounded like Logan all right. "But I noticed with her no matter how bad she got, it would only take one phone call from Logan, or when he returned, one little heart to heart with him that would mellow her out." I thought about this; Logan having a heart to heart? "Even on her worst days or his worst days, he still found the ability to calm her down, and get her to listen. And even—to all out surprises—teach her some valuable lessons."

My eyes shot up in surprise. Logan teaching valuable lessons? I think fire just stopped blazing in hell; it might start to freeze over in a few.

"To this day, Rogue still doesn't take direction all that well from anyone but Logan and she's calmed down over the years but I have to admit, Logan's done one hell of a job raising her."

Hmm, more food for thought I'm assuming? As I thought about it, and reflected how much of a gem little Roguey was, I realized that if all that was Logan's doing than…he might not be as bad at this parenting thing than I had thought.

Oh God.

"Just think about that a little Vanessa. I honestly think that Logan can help you. All you have to do is let him" she said.

I sighed hard. Great, just great. This is exactly what I needed Jeannie, thanks a lot.

More food for thought.

XXXXXXXXX

It's funny how fast the wind can change isn't it?

This morning I was worried about throwing up (which surprisingly I haven't done much of today), then in the afternoon I was worried about being ungrateful and a bad mother, and now I was worried about Logan's parenting abilities. Well actually I wasn't so much worried as I was pensive.

Logan being a good father? It just didn't seem fit. Sure I expected him to be there like he said, but I never really thought about what that meant. Maybe he'd help with finances and hold the kid every once and awhile but that's about it.

But then as Jean told me everything he did with Rogue I couldn't help but think maybe she was on to something. When I thought about it, Rogue really only did take direction from Logan. She wasn't as blatant as refusing direction from anyone else like I was but I did notice her subtle rebellions when someone else would tell her what to do. Unless it was the almighty Wolverine, then she'd hop right to it.

The two had a very strong father-daughter like bond that no one could come between and if Logan was that gentle with a complete stranger he rescued, how would he be with his own child?

Bah! The thought of it was hurting my brain. I've done way too much thinking today.

Heading down the halls to my bedroom, I sighed as I opened the door, ready to just flop in bed and call it an early night until something caught my attention.

It wasn't a person sitting in my room (which would be scary if I might add) or even a message left by the professor on X-men duties we had to take car of. But rather it was a thing; a small little pastel green box, wrapped in decorative white ribbon and a fancy bow resting on top.

I stared at it puzzled as it stared back at me from my bed.

A present? Who in the world was giving me presents? And why not to my face? Don't leave it on my bed.

Closing the door and walking in my room, I approached the box and picked it up in my hands, looking around the room before plopping on the bed with it. I shook it a little and raised it to my ear.

Hope there's not a bomb in here or anything; that would be brutal.

Pulling the fancy ribbon I untied the decorative dressings and opened up the gift to reveal a plush brown teddy bear, with adorable stuffings and googly eyes staring back at me. He was soft as can be and had a cream colored ribbon fastened around his neck with pastel green safety pin and engraved lettering that read, _"To My First Child."_

What an adorable gift. I could feel myself tearing again. Who in the world could be so thoughtful?

Looking back into the box I noticed there was a note inside, resting at the bottom and as I pulled it out and read the chicken scratch handwriting, my heart absolutely melted.

"_Jean is wrong. I'm not ungrateful and I'm glad you're the mother of my child"_

Logan

Oh God I couldn't believe it. Someone had to put him up to this; was this really all his doing? This was beautiful and Logan didn't do beautiful things. It made me a little mad he was being so sweet when I was supposed to be his sworn enemy. But as the rational part of my brain began taking over, I was beginning to realize that maybe I was wrong; maybe Logan would be a great father.

Holy shit.

Hell just froze over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Review!!


	6. It's cause I like you

Wolverine and company ch 6

Wolverine and company ch 6

XXXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

All day long I couldn't shake the gift from my mind.

I hadn't seen Logan since yesterday afternoon, before he gave me the present, and after he left the sweet little bear with the even sweeter little note on my bed, I've been tossing and turning all night and all day trying to figure it out. I don't know why though; if you ask me it was pretty straightforward.

_Jean is wrong. I'm not ungrateful and I'm glad you're the mother of my child._

Jesus those words kept playing and replaying over and over again in my head. Along with the cuteness and the plush ness of that adorable teddy bear that was gently placed in that box.

Why oh why?

Why did Logan have to be so sweet? He was my sworn enemy for Christ's sake; he wasn't supposed to do things like this. He was supposed to rip up any dolls I might have collected for the baby because he thought it was obscenely ugly. He wasn't supposed to give them to me!

I could feel a fresh new headache surfacing my mind as I continued to contemplate and meanwhile angry customers tried to flag me down for my attention.

"Excuse me, _Ms!_" Someone was a little testy. I wasn't standing there that long was I?

Snapping out of my trance, I turned to look at the customer with a blank stare, now partially warm beer bottle almost slipping through my hands. "I ordered that beer 10 minutes ago, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to give it to me?"

He looked pissed, like he was going to flip a lid because his beer was a little warm and honestly I couldn't blame him; there was nothing more I hated myself than a warm beer. But in all fairness he could cut me a little slack here. I was the one who had to think about one of my worst enemies, who just happened to be the father of my child, giving me an adorable gift. These are hard times you jerk; don't test me.

My emotions ran high however and I got angrier than I honestly should have in the situation (considering it was my fault) so I slammed the beer hard on the table right in front of him, causing the bottle to crack and a minor flow of beer to run down the table.

"There" I snapped, sarcastic gleam in my eyes never leaving his furious ones. "Happy? Nice and hot, just the way you like it."

He glared hard at me as I leaned over to give him one of those infamous smirks of mine and before I had a chance to through him a wink and turn around the little bastard slapped the drink away from himself, knocking the bottle to the table and spilling beer all over me.

"Bitch" he retorted and I jumped back trying to avoid any further alcohol to spill on my clothes.

"Hey!" I cried furiously, prepared to sock the jerk right in his face but as the fluid clung to my already tight black shirt, I was reminded of the "delicate" condition I was currently in, and refrained from doing to. I resorted to glaring daggers at him instead and clenching my fists tighter and tighter to hold back the punch that was threatening to come out.

"What are you gonna do about it Ms. Prissy." He taunted me and my fists clenched even tighter. "Punch me? Go on, lay it on me, I'd like to see you try"

The beer incident seemed to cause somewhat of a riot amongst the customers in the bar. That plus the fact that I hadn't really filled a single order properly since the start of my shift made for some angry customers I suppose, so instantly they began shouting, yelling and crying obscenities and complaints about their drinks or what just happened.

"Lay off jerk" I growled but he didn't seem to give a damn for he stood up out of his chair and towered over me, clenching his own fists.

"You know you're cute, for a bitch and all. It's just to bad you don't understand your place in the world as a woman…_under_ a man."

That was it. My fist had enough containment and I railed back to land a good solid one right in his nose but I suddenly found my fist in the hand of someone else. That someone else grabbing hold of my arm as well and dragging me to the back room.

I didn't bother to look and see who it was, instead my frustration from not being able to punch the asshole took over and I resorted to yelling obscenities at him instead, as the customers at the bar rioted and I was being hauled toward the back.

It wasn't until I was behind the swinging doors however, after mumbling the final name call, "Jerk", did I realize it was my boss who had grabbed me, with a rather unpleasant look on her face.

Oh shit. I'm in trouble.

"Vanessa, what the hell is going on out there?"

I quickly regained my composure. One thing about my boss, as cool as she was, was that she could smell fear from a mile away. And if someone feared her, it most likely meant they were hiding something.

"What do you mean what's going on out there?" I asked back and I tried to readjust my shirt. The damn spilled alcohol was making it easier to see my tiny baby bump; crap. "Didn't you see that asshole, he spilled his drink on me."

"Yeah, right after you took ten minutes to give it to him, and then slam it down on the table at that."

Oh shit, she saw that? Ew, I was in big trouble. But I didn't let my worriment read across my face; instead I gave her a flat look. "What, so you're taking his side?"

She sighed. "The customer is always right Vanessa." Ah so what, he was an asshole, saying I belonged under a man; I should've kicked him in the balls for that one. "And even if he was wrong you know our motto; Daisy's girls' are sweet like flowers and spicy like bees, but we never…"

"Sting" I finished dryly for her, wringing out the rest of my shirt. Stupid motto; who made that crap up anyway?

"That's right" she said and now it was my turn to sigh.

"Fine" I vouched with two fingers. "I won't let it happen again—"

"Vanessa that's not all I needed to talk to you about"

I suddenly froze in my tracks and regretted it right after. I was worried that she knew of my secret and if she didn't know now, she'd probably find out soon anyway. It was a growing task to try and hide my small but growing belly what with our uniform being tight revealing clothing and all; I wondered if she had noticed.

"What else did you need to talk to me about?" I tried to hide my worriment; I was scared she was seeking me out.

"Vanessa…"she began. I could have sworn I saw her eyes divert to my stomach briefly; or maybe I was being self-conscious. "Vanessa, is there something you need to tell me? Something going on with you? You're acting differently."

Of course I was acting differently. I was pregnant with my enemy's child and hormones are raging through my body, what do you expect? Well you know, not like it's any of your business anyway. "What are you talking about, I'm fine"

Dear God I am the single worst liar on the entire planet; Ray Charles could see right through that one.

Her perfectly shaped eyebrow crept up her smooth for head. "Are you now?" she asked me and I was growing more tense as the seconds passed on. I had a feeling she knew. "You snap at everything with two legs than turn around and smile at them three seconds later, you haven't consumed an ounce of alcohol in weeks which is to say the least, oddly strange coming from you—"

Ugnuh, don't mention the alcohol withdrawal; slowly but surely I was dying inside.

"You've been picking fights with your coworkers more often" she continued. "Escaping outside every 20 minutes or so to do God knows what and you haven't worn a halter to work in a month."

Well damn, what are you anyway? My boss or a secret agent?

"So I'll ask you again Vanessa" she began, once I reviewed her list of observances. "Is anything wrong?"

Now would be the moment. Now would be the moment to come right out and say it; I was pregnant. I couldn't hide it any longer and it would only get worse as time pressed on and I got bigger and bitchier. After all, I figured for maternity leave and all, my boss should have a fair chance at a pre-warning, to work around schedules and everything but something inside me just didn't want to tell her; I had a feeling maternity leave wasn't in my options of leave of absence.

I remember the last person that worked here who got knocked up. She told the boss lady up front and worked a couple of shifts in her first trimester, but then came the day when some drunk bastard had one to many drinks and found her to be a rather appealing punch bag. And well, to make a long story short, she got banged up, the baby was lost and my boss found herself with a difficult lawsuit on her hands.

Eventually the charges were dropped but after suffering through financial crisis's for a while my boss concluded that she had one word of advice for those who found themselves pregnant and working here; quit. And I just wasn't ready for that yet.

I stared her dead in the eye. Something about that look I swear; it read to me that she already had a pretty good idea what was going on, but I still chose to deny it; I still hoped she didn't know.

"Vaness—"

"No nothing's wrong" I suddenly cut her off. "I'm fine"

Turning around to head back to my shift, her words cut me off once more and I knew then that I was done for.

"Vanessa, you don't have to hide it from me; I already know."

Shit.

Double shit.

Stupid, effin', retarded, why-oh-why, crappy shit.

How'd she know? I hadn't spilled to anyone except Christy but she was my best friend, she wouldn't spill. Could boss lady really be that observant?

"Know wha—"

"Wendy told me Vanessa. She said she over heard you and Christy talking about it and she knows and I know and hell almost everyone knows…you're pregnant."

That made me fume inside. Stupid little wench! Who gave that filthy slut bag permission to rat on me! I've never done anything to her, why would she— oh I swear, when I get my hands on that little neck of hers I'm gonna—

"Vanessa you know how I feel about my staff being pregnant on the job."

I snapped out of my rage to address her now. Yeah I know, so is this the part where I get fired now?

I sighed. "I know Mary. But I was only gonna work here until I was about 4 or 5 months, then I was gonna—"

She shook her head pitifully. "I'm sorry Vanessa but I can't."

"Well what if I worked the back room?" I offered. "Stock management and number crunching."

Again she shook her head and I sighed hard. This freaking sucks. I could feel a wave of tears coming on.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, I really am, but I can't take the risk of what happened the last time."

"I'll lay low." I bargained. "I don't think I'm _that_ confrontational."

Now she gave me a flat look. "Vanessa you almost fought a customer for giving him his drink late. That's not confrontational?"

My feet shuffled. All right, all right, no need to get personal.

"Vanessa I'm sorry" she continued. "But I just can't have it. Not after the last time and the last thing I would ever want to do is put you and your baby in danger. Maybe you can come back once the kid is born and you—"

I angrily punched the wall, cutting her off and scaring the shit out of her, turning my face away so she couldn't see my tears.

"Fuck you Mary" was all I could utter before slamming my name tag on the floor and grabbing my purse and keys, exiting the still rioting bar while silent tears spilled down my cheeks.

Fired.

I couldn't believe I was fired.

After all I did for this place. After all the hours I put in, after all the times I came in on late nights, early mornings and covered for vacationers and sick employees. After all the loyal commitment I put in and gracious tips I shared to keep the place up and running. I forked over _my money_ for that bitch to keep the place when she was facing foreclosure. And she fired me!

And for what anyway? Cause I was knocked up? Because I was bringing a child into this world she repays me by firing me? What a bitch.

I hated her! I hated this job! I hated this place! And I hated this city!

Furiously stalking toward my car, I opened up the door and threw my purse inside, prepared to hop in and drive off but I figured I was far to angry to drive so I paused suddenly and tried to breathe instead; I read that breathing slowly and counting to ten was a good way to calm down.

I inhaled slowly. 1…2…3…4… I don't think this is working.

I exhaled. 5…6…7…8 I was still angry.

I inhaled again. 9…10…

And that's when it happened; again, for the second time in the passed month; I broke down crying.

Once again it wasn't the trivial, tear jerker here, or the small ripple of sniffles there; it was the works. Tears spilling, face crumpled and red, cheeks distorted, and sobs emitting was the type of crying I experienced now and I plopped into the driver's seat of my car and buried my face in my hands to let it all out.

That stupid bitch, how could she fire me! Doesn't she know what this job means to me? God I hated her!

Crying even harder I wailed into my hands while hearing the small shuffle of a pair of feet, making their way over to me.

Oh great, this is exactly what I needed now; on lookers.

As the feet slowly shuffled closer and closer, I didn't bother to look up and see who it was but I swore if they mentioned one word to me I would let um' have it. Though I could use some comforting right now (maybe from a pint of ice cream) the last thing I absolutely wanted to go through was some stranger bothering me and asking me if I was all right.

The feet suddenly stopped in front of me, pausing to stare most likely as I cried my eyes out. I suddenly felt like a freak show sitting their crying while the stranger watched, not saying a word until about four minutes later when I felt a rather strong finger, poke me on my shoulder.

Ouch, that was a hard poke; I think I know that poke.

"You look like you need a smoke kid" the stranger said.

I think I know that voice too.

Tearing my head away from my hands, I lifted my soggy face to look up at the stranger only to find, it wasn't a stranger at all; it was Logan.

Flabbergasted he was standing there in front of me, I shook off the curiosity of why he was here or why he chose now to address me about whatever the hell he was here for and I stood up and embraced him instead, crying into his shoulder rather than my arms.

Once again Logan found the worst yet the best time to show up; worst because I was still confused about the present and I hated him but best because I needed some comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

He put his hands around me awkwardly and allowed me to cry on his shoulder and again I let it all out, soaking the top half of his shirt.

I know he's gonna' get me for that later.

"What happened now Vanessa?" he seemed to ask dryly, but I could detect a hint of concern in there. I sniffled harder into his shirt. After tonight you're gonna need a new one buddy; it was getting soaked.

"Shhhiiifirrredme" I mumbled into his shoulder and I could feel his eyebrow raising up his for head.

"What?"

I calmed myself as best I could and quit my sobbing for two minutes to lean up and look him in the eye, sniffling the boogies back into my nose. He looked disgusted.

"She fired me" I repeated, the pain and heartache of the action suddenly resurfacing and bringing about more tears. Beginning to sob again I leaned back in on his shoulder and wailed more tears into his shirt.

I could tell Logan was still confused, as I know I didn't give him many details to work with and he now patted me awkwardly on the back; it was a step down from the awkward hug.

"Who fired you?" he asked. "You're boss?"

Well that was a dumb question, of course my boss fired me! It certainly wasn't one of my snot-nosed co-workers. But instead of snapping this to him I just wailed into his shirt again. "Yes!" I cried and he sighed.

It was a hard sigh; one of those I-can't-believe-you're-crying-and-I'm-comforting-you sigh's and I could tell just exactly what was on his mind. With that being said he pulled me from his shoulder and wiped the tears from my eyes, looking at me dead on with his hazel orbs.

I don't know what it was, the frustration or my clear confusion on what he was about to say or do next (as either action could make me feel worse that I already was) but as soon as he wiped the tears from my eyes (and rather roughly at that) I stopped crying and I stared at him, my nose still sniffling and the bags under my eyes still red.

I blinked hard, and sniffled again, waiting for him to let me have it, waiting for him to tell me how stupid I was for crying about this and how I really didn't need this job but instead Logan surprised me yet again and he did just the polar opposite.

He picked up a rock from off the ground, bouncing it lightly in his hand and sheathed his middle claw from his other hand, smirking devilishly at me.

"Which car is hers?"

My tears seemed to dry away completely and I smirked right along with him.

"It's the red sedan"

"C'mon"

XXXXXXXX

Ah, this felt good.

Yet another night alone with me and my cookies and cream. I think the ice cream tasted better now that it's been waiting for my return again cause this was heaven…rolling around twice.

It was a little passed midnight now and after stuffing rocks into old Mary's exhaust pipe and adding some rather fine detail to her paint job, Logan and I decided to call it a night and head back home.

The ride was a silent one; I never knew how he got to the bar in the first place cause he hitched a ride back with me and the both of us didn't say a word as we drove back to the institute.

I tell you, Logan was one strange fellow. I was beginning to think that showing up at random and awkward moments was one of his mutations; he's been doing a lot of it lately.

Like tonight when I got home. I showered and curled up in my sheets only to have him knock on my door with my half finished pint of cookies and cream and a spoon in hand. I couldn't have been happier to see him (the ice cream, not Logan) and I accepted it graciously as he didn't say a word but "I'm going to shower", then left.

So now here I am, topping off my ice cream and watching some sappy romance crap on TV, thinking about well….him again.

Logan was beginning to confuse me these days. It was really hard to hate someone who did nice things for you, even when I was on one of my pregnancy hormonal rampages. And the thing was, he wasn't even disguising his random acts of kindness; he was blatant with it and he offered no sort of explanation as a follow up; he just did it, and didn't say a word about it, before, after or during. It was confusing as hell.

In the passed hour and a half, Logan's had me raking my brain about his gift causing me to get fired from my job, allowed me to cry on his shoulder, made me stop crying and key my boss's car and now sit here and eat this deliciousness in a pint and forget completely that I was even fired. And how did I forget so soon you ask? Because I'm thinking about him…again!

Dear God I swear, this baby needs to get his or her and my hormones in check, a.s.a.p, because I was not doing so well with having my emotions up and down like a roller coaster. For the most part I was used to being a pretty level headed chick; I just didn't give a damn; about anything.

But now that I was pregnant that all changed; and I'm not sure if it's for the better or worse.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door interrupting my thoughts again.

"Ya?" I called and sucked the remainder of the ice cream off the spoon.

The wooden frame opened and surprise, surprise, in walked the man plaguing my thoughts yet again. I rolled my eyes.

Well at least he was showered now; he was a little more level headed after he had a shower. That and the fact that I loved when he walked around in his plaid sweats, white tank and freshly moosed hair; it was sexy.

Meanwhile he caught my eye roll as he came in and shut the door and he gave me a dry look. "What?" he asked looking for a fight obviously but I only dipped back into the ice cream.

"Nothing" was all I said however and I sucked the frozen goodness off of the spoon. Now he rolled his eyes and joined me on my bed, snatching the pint and spoon from my hands and eating a spoonful of his own.

I was shocked at first; surprised he had the balls to not only join me in my bed uninvited, but steal my ice cream as well. But after I recovered from that mild stone, I glared at him and snatched my ice cream back.

"Hey!" I cried and he looked at me strange.

"What?"

"Did anyone invite you in here?"

He swallowed the cookies and cream and I became jealous he was enjoying it and not me. I looked into the canister to find that a rather large chunk was missing; a rather large chunk that should have been mine.

"You did" he said, stealing my napkin as well and wiping his mouth. "When I knocked and you said _yeah_"

I looked at him dryly. "That was a who-is-it yeah, not a steal-my-ice cream yeah."

"Who bought the damn thing?"

More intense staring. "So," I retorted. "You don't see the professor walking around stealing people's food while their eating it."

"Well the professor doesn't have a girlfriend with a baby on the way; I think I'm allowed."

"What the hell does that have to do with—hey! I am _not_ your girlfriend!" Christ I almost missed that one. What I little prick! How dare he! How dare he call me _his_ girlfriend; disgusting! It was bad enough I had to carry his baby but now he had the nerve to call me his significant other! I don't think so; there was no shot in hell I would ever even think of doing such a thing. What in the world would give him the idea to even fathom I was his little bitch. Heh, dumb bastard.

Meanwhile as I fumed inside, Logan only chuckled, rolling onto his side to face me completely. "I knew that would get your attention" he smirked. I glared harder at him and slapped him on the chest.

"Asshole"

He chuckled again. "So what, is it the baby that's got you acting like a maniac or are you do you just naturally get worked up; I don't remember this from you before"

I glared again. "I wasn't pregnant before, with _you're_ child."

"So you _have _been pregnant before?" I slapped him again and he laughed. "Oh lighten up chubby, I was only joking"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes" I angrily ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Why?" he asked, and grabbed a magazine from the corner of my bed, mindlessly flipping through it. "Still thinking about that job?"

Ouch. I sighed hard and played around with the spoon and the ice cream. So much for forgetting about being fired.

I don't know what it was but even after we keyed Mary's car and I thought that I should have felt better, something inside was still miserable about it. I've never been fired before, from anything.

Then again I could only remember having a job at Daisy's and here at Xavier's but I've never felt the rejection of being let go; especially from something I adored so much. And the feeling was new to me, along with of being pregnant; I didn't know what to do. And I didn't like any of these feelings either; I was terrible at expressing myself and I wish I could just forget them all.

Noticing my silence, Logan closed the magazine and looked at me, sitting up in the bed now to address me properly.

"Vanessa?" he asked cautiously but I didn't answer. I was trying to keep the tears from falling again. "Vanessa are you—"

"Just shut up Logan" I snapped and poked furiously at my ice cream. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. "Just shut up and leave me alone"

He frowned, obviously not liking my attitude. "I was only trying to—"

"No, you were only trying to bother the shit out of me, so just leave me alone"

His frown deepened. "I wasn't. If I wanted to bother the shit out of you, believe me, I would have done a lot more than lay in your bed and eat your God forsaken ice cream."

"Well you know what, it does bother me so maybe you should just get out."

"What the hell is your problem?" He was growing frustrated now, as was I; I don't think neither of us were in the mood to be having this conversation.

"I don't have a problem" I pouted. "I'm—"

"An emotional bitch, that's what you are" he finished for me. "I can't ask you a simple question without you blowing steam out your ears and fuming at me."

What a dill hole. The only reason steam was blowing out my ears as of now was because of his crude remarks. "Because you're being an ass Logan!" I yelled at him and I could see him fume on the inside as well.

"I only asked if you were still thinking about that job!"

"Well maybe I am!"

"That's all you had to say!"

Pure silence.

The silence that followed Logan and my arguments always reassured me that once again, we argued over trivial garbage; the crap that didn't matter. When it came right down to it, one of us would yell something to the other that was the universal truth and we'd both realize that said person was right, and we were once again arguing over…well nothing. Just yelling for the sake of yelling.

Like right now.

Logan was right, that's all I really did have to say; yes I was still thinking about being fired from the job. But of course with Logan and I, nothing was ever that simple and it had to turn into a full-blown battle.

God I don't know how I'm going to put up with this for the next seven months; or hell 18 years with the baby and all.

"Vanessa" he began after a few moments of silence. "Vanessa I—"

"I'm sorry" I beat him to the punch line but dare not look in his eyes. I was afraid he'd tease me and start yet another argument if I did. "I didn't mean to snap at you" I poked nervously at the melting ice cream. "I just……maybe I am an emotional bitch"

Now it was Logan's turn to sigh. I think this is him being sympathetic; he hasn't made a wise crack at my apology yet. "You're not an emotional bitch Vanessa" he reassured me, and I finally looked him in the eyes. "You're a pregnant bitch"

My eyes drew flat; spoke to soon.

"I read in that God-awful book you gave me that pregnant women have a lot of hormones running around that they really have no control over so, until the squirt is born, I suppose you're excused. After that though, don't get excited; I'll let you have it."

I blinked. "Logan, you're not going to call our baby a squirt are you?"

He blinked back and then laughed. I'm assuming he was laughing because by way of my question, it sounded like I didn't catch a word he said except referring to our little embryo as a squirt.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Yeah I knew that's why he was laughing. I set down the ice cream.

"I heard what you said Logan and yeah I'll admit, I'm a little more emotional than I used to be. But you act like I go out looking for trouble; I honestly don't snap unless I'm provoked." I gave him a hard look as I said this and he smirked and chuckled again. I have no idea what he found so humorous.

"Touché" he said. "I see your point."

You see my point? What the hell? How about another apology? I just said I wouldn't snap unless I'm provoked and being that you are the primary instigator, how about a little more compensation than _touché_.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked him and he nodded, flipping in the magazine again.

I wanted to fume inside once more but I quickly calmed down before my hormones escalated. What the hell man? What was wrong with him some days? "Logan" I began and he looked up at me. "You don't have _anything_ else you want to fess up to? No reasonings, explanations, _apologies_."

He scoffed. "What do I have to apologize for?"

"Logan, you and I both know that you're the main reason I'm angry all the time."

He scoffed again.

I swear if you do that one more time…

"Me?" he tried to play the dumb card but it wasn't working. "Don't blame me for your troubles Vanessa, I don't do anything to you."

Now it was my turn to scoff. "Oh, horse shit. You poke fun at me all the time!"

"I do not; name once."

"_You're not an emotional bitch; you're a pregnant bitch_" I mocked him in my best Logan-like voice and he laughed.

"You call that teasing? Christ you really are sensitive."

"You see that! Right there, you're doing it again; you're chastising me"

He laughed again. "All right, all right, you got me Vanessa, I tease you" he admitted with another laugh and I pouted. "But I can't help it; you're just too easy."

"So!" what the hell kind of explanation was that? I was too easy to pick on? Scooter was an easy target too, but he didn't even tease him as much as he teased me. "It's easy to eat with your hands instead of utensils but you don't go around doing that do you?" I countered and he smirked. God I hated that smirk. "You're so mean sometimes Logan and for no reason at all. Why do you pick on me so much? What have I ever done to deserve—"

"It's cause I like you"

My rant was silenced and once again, the dead quiet returned among us. Logan's words somehow always found a way to get me to shut the hell up and tonight was no different as for the second time in probably the passed ten minutes, I had nothing to say, and I was stunned speechless by his words and his actions.

Did my _arch nemesis_ just say what I thought he said? Did he just break all mandated laws in which to follow when one has an arch nemesis? He _liked_ me?

He wasn't supposed to like me; he couldn't like me; we hated each other; didn't we?

I turned to look at him, only to find his big, hazel, googly, orbs were staring back at me, pure truth and innocence locked in them and greeted by the confusion in mine.

He didn't say anything; he just blinked in the silence, as did I; the both of us staring at each other, most likely waiting for the other to say something.

I went first.

"…What?"

That was all that really could force itself out of my mouth, on top of the other million and one things running through my mind but as soon as I said this however, Logan only smiled and sat up in the bed, placing a hand on my small belly and kissing my gently before getting up and retreating out the room.

"Goodnight Vanessa" was all he had left to say, and with that my room door shut closed.

I stared at the wooden frame.

God how I hated that man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!


	7. Boy, we're in trouble

Wolverine and company ch 7

Wolverine and company ch 7

XXXXXX

Logan's POV

Vanessa's changed since the day I told her I liked her.

Hell, _I've _ changed since the say I told her I liked her; even more so, before that.

She didn't argue with me as much as she used to and she was calmer and more tentative and understanding than before. I think her mothering instincts were beginning to kick start, now finally at the end of her first trimester, as she was just more considerate than she used to be.

Granted she'd still hop at the chance to fuss with someone if they provoked her and at three months pregnant I was almost sure she'd kick someone's ass if they landed the first punch, but that didn't change the fact that Vanessa had changed; for the sake of our child in my opinion.

It happened over night really.

That night I told her I liked her was the first night in a long time in which I didn't hear her tossing and turning in her sleep from my room across the hall. Vanessa often had dreams of her past in the middle of the night but that night she slept soundly; not a stir was heard.

Then the following morning, she kept silent at the breakfast table, refrained from getting back at Scooter when he clearly insulted her (what a dick) and actually smiled at me when I greeted her hello.

It was a real, genuine, smile.

At first I thought it was some sort of hoax. I thought she was messed up in the head and was retaliating by being sarcastic with me for saying I liked her. That and the fact that she avoided me all that day and a few days after, made me a little uneasy of her thoughts. I was sure she was up to something.

But then came the following weekend, when I was drinking a beer and watching some garbage on television. It was around 2 in the morning and everyone had gone off to bed and I was alone in the rec. room trying to tire myself out so I could get to sleep. Vanessa had appeared out of no where and sat down next to me; at first in silence but then she snuggled up next to me in my arms and watched tv with me until we both fell asleep.

It was then that I was sure that the both of us were ok; she wasn't up to a damn thing.

I can't remember when I actually realized I liked her now that I thought about it.

Looking back now, I guess I sort of always did; which was why I poked fun at her so much. I had a thing for teasing the girls I liked. But I came around to realizing it some where around the time she told me she was pregnant and I thought about how if there were any woman in the world I had to knock up; it would be her.

That's partially what I was thinking about when I escaped after she confessed of her pregnancy. I drove up to Canada and hid out in my usual bar and old cabin I kept up there, and I spent all the time drinking, smoking, fighting and thinking about not only the future of the baby but of Vanessa too.

Not that I'd ever say this out loud but the others were right. Vanessa and I were one in the same and as I came back and spent more and more time with her each day; I realized more and more that, I liked her.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

What?

Christ, Jesus, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts of Vanessa I completely forgot where I was.

In the examining room—at the Dr.'s office—with Vanessa.

It was time for another routine check up with the lady doctor, just to make sure the squirt was growing like it should be; like a champ.

I looked up at the doctor who was holding the sonogram cord over Vanessa's belly, waiting for an answer, than to Vanessa who looked down at her belly, uncomfortable from having the darn thing on there in the first place. That or the fact that no more than 10 minutes prior her feet were propped up in stirrups; either way, she confessed to me that both were rather uncomfortable. If I was a woman, I couldn't agree with her more.

"Umm," I fumbled for a moment. "Vanessa?"

She looked at me now, then towards the doctor and back towards the receptor resting on the gel on her tummy. She looked unsure of herself, like part of her wanted to know and the other part didn't.

Personally I didn't mind; I figured we might as well get a kick out of this pregnancy thing while we can and milk it for all it's worth. Finding out in the delivery room would be cool; might make a disgusting view of birth a little more exciting. But finding out now wouldn't be bad either; I would know what to expect and could be excited rather than disturbed when the baby was born.

Either way when I came right down to it; I figured it was Vanessa's decision to make.

"I think we'll wait" she finally said, once again snapping me out of my thoughts. The doctor nodded and continued with the examination, clicking here and there before printing out a few photos and handing them over to us. "There you go" she finished with a smile and wiped her hands free of residue before passing a towel to Vanessa. Ick; sonogram goop.

"You'll be happy to know that you're baby is in tip-top shape; not a spec of abnormality or dysfunctions to be seen" she continued and Vanessa cleaned herself off while I took the pictures from her hand.

"This is the baby?" I asked and the good old doc nodded. I flipped the picture to the right, left, upside down and every other geometrically known angle to get a better look. Where was it? This looked like something that came out on someone's tissue after they sneezed.

The doctor giggled when she saw me tinker with the pictures and I glared at her; glad she found this amusing; I didn't.

"Don't worry Logan, you'll be able to get a better look when the baby's a bit older. For now, it's going to look a little sketchy."

I mumbled a "humpf" and handed the pictures back to Vanessa. After disposing of the towel she accepted the photos in her hands, going over them and I was sure I saw a small smile grace across her face. It was a smile chock full of a mother's pride and I was glad to see it on her face.

"Well than, Mr and Mrs. Walker" —don't make fun of my last name— "I guess I'll see you next month. And remember what I told you about your diet Vanessa; a few extra calories everyday, and drink lots of water."

Vanessa tore her head away from the pictures to look at the lady doctor. "Yeah of course, thank you Dr. Phillips."

"No problem, see you soon"

"Yeah sure" I said. Hopefully not so soon. Why did she have to come here once a month anyway? And even if she did, why the hell did I have to come along? It's not like I minded or anything, I don't have anything better to do but…these pictures on the wall were disturbing.

Regardless of that however, the fact of the matter was, we're leaving now which means I don't have to stare at them anymore so I gladly opened the door for Vanessa as we made our way out.

She couldn't stop staring at the print outs as we walked down the hall though. Or as I stopped at a vending machine for water, or paid the receptionist (By the way, fifty dollars for a doctor's visit? I need new insurance coverage). There was that tiny smile of pride glued to her lips as we walked and she stared adoringly, and I was just about to comment on it until we exited back into the waiting room and a bum rush of women crowded her.

Well not really a bum rush per say, just Jean and Ororo but it was all still the same to me.

"Oh Vanessa, how'd it go?" Jean asked.

"Did you find out the sex yet?" Ororo pitched in.

"Is the baby ok?"

"Are you ok?"

"Did you get pictures?"

And that's when she flashed the photos to them with the smile still stuck on her gracious features. As I thought about it I couldn't tease her anymore as the smile was such a beautiful one, and I could tell she was slowly growing into the pride of being a mommy.

As Jean and Ororo began to oodle and gush over the pictures, Scott and Hank arose from their chairs to take a look as well and I briefly wondered why there were so many of us at this damn doctor's visit.

Oh yeah that's right, they were our ride over here; something about errands and wanting to get some things done for the professor. Damn professor and his damn errands; I don't like company at the doctor.

"Oh Ororo look at his little hands" Jean cooed.

"And his little feet" Ororo pitched in.

"Oh my God, he's precious already."

"You've got a fine son there Logan, congratulations." Hank's powerful paw slapped me harder than necessary on the shoulder and a hardy laugh emitted from his huge body. I choked under the power of the "pat" on the shoulder, not expecting that amount of force at all.

Jesus Christ, was that guy aware of his own strength? Poor Ororo.

"I don't know, he kind of looks like a delinquent already" Scott piped in and I glared daggers at him. "We might have our hands full at the mansion"

"Scott" Jean scolded, snatching the photos from his hands and smiling at them again. "Don't say that; he's an angel."

"No, Angel is and angel." Scott corrected and I rolled my eyes. If only he knew what the feathered teen did behind closed doors; now _he_ was a delinquent. "This is the devil reincarnated."

"You shouldn't talk about terrible son's Scott" Ororo reprimanded. "Especially when you have yet to have your own"

Scott scoffed. "Please, my son will be the pinnacle of well mannered and adored children. For Logan however, I can't say the same."

Ah yes, a carbon copy of a tight-ass, everyone loves those.

"Excuse me? Son?"

Vanessa's tiny voice caused the entire room to freeze.

I didn't even notice all the "he's" and "son's" being thrown back and forth between the squabble as I was to distracted by recovering from Hank's mighty blow and finding ways to stab Scooter discreetly in public.

But now as I looked at Vanessa's suddenly stunned features and the rest of the room's quiet mouths, it finally hit me.

Holy shit, I'm having a son?

I noticed the doctor exit the office and enter the waiting room as it was said and stopped sort as well when the silence continued.

"Yes…son" Hank said unsurely; he was the first to speak up in the awkward moment and Vanessa' eyes darted at him. "It's covered slightly in the sonogram but still there. Didn't the doctor tell yo—"

"Oh no Hank" Jean gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. "They didn't want to know."

I swear I saw Hank pale for a second or two.

Yeah that's right, feel like an idiot you moment-ruiner; now Vanessa's crushed.

Speaking of which I turned back to Vanessa who looked more confused than crushed, darting eyes between Hank and Jean, the only other physicians in the room (other than the physicians posted on the door) who would know a thing or two (or ten) about sonograms.

"Well, well, well, Mr. McCoy, blurting out medical confidentialities again? You and I both know that's unconstitutional" Dr. Phillips voice had all eyes on her as she approached us with a smile and a path already weaved to greet the beast.

"Ah" Hank mumbled as he shook her hand (ten times more gently than he patted me on the shoulder; asshole) and kissed her on the cheek. "Dr. Phillips" he greeted. "It's been awhile"

"Awhile it has" she said before turning to Jean. "Dr. Grey, Mr. Summers, Ms. Munroe" she greeted to all of them and each of them shook her hand, gave her kisses or hugged her warmly. "And Mr. and Mrs. Walker" she said finally, turning to Vanessa and I.

I glanced at Vanessa, who still looked confused.

"Oh they're not marri—" Scott began but Jean nudged him in the arm. "Ow" he complained and I smirked.

"Sorry about the sex of the baby being disclosed in the manor that it was." She apologized. "I wasn't aware there were any other _lingering_ physicians in the room" her statement was directed more so at Hank than it was to us and the blue man cringed.

"I'm sorry" he apologized and Dr. Phillips giggled.

"Sooo…."Vanessa began, speaking up for the first time since the entire incident. "We're having a boy then?" she asked and Dr. Phillips smiled.

"A happy, healthy, baby boy" she responded followed by Jean and Ororo smiling ridiculously and high-fiving each other behind her.

Vanessa however turned to me, and I looked down to her, only responding with a shrug as she took it all in. "Ok" she said simply, her attitude taking the situation much more positively than I thought she would. I could have sworn she was going to spazz out about knowing.

"I apologize once again Vanessa. I understand completely if you're upset and feel that your physician-patient trust has been violated; it was unacceptable for me to give you photos in which—"

"No it's ok" Vanessa interrupted; stopping her rant. "I think I like that I know now" she said, placing a hand on her tiny stomach and smiling at the doctor.

Dr. Phillips smiled back and I looked at Vanessa strangely. This was beginning to freak me out a little; she was a little to calm for comfort; I wonder what she had up her sleeve.

XXX

After sitting through an agonizing 20 minutes of doctor-to-doctor conversation, Dr. Phillip's finally left for her lunch and we finally left for well…the professor's errands I'm assuming.

I sat next to Vanessa in the car (If you would call an obnoxiously huge Lincoln Navigator a car) as she stared mindlessly out the window and I was almost afraid to tap her on the shoulder.

I wondered if she was really upset about finding out about the sex of the baby; or maybe the fact that she found out and found out it was a boy.

I didn't really care, a baby was a baby; they all pooped, cried, and annoyed you the same way but maybe it was some sort of mothering thing that made her want to wait.

Or maybe she wanted a daughter.

Well regardless of that, wanting a daughter would ultimately be pointless when it was a delivery time and out popped a baby with a winkie; but maybe it was the hope about having one that made her happy.

I don't know; I wasn't too keen on this sentimental garbage. I was just happy that I was going to have a kid I could teach cage fighting to—my way; not Scooter's watered down load of crap.

Sighing to myself and finally mustering up enough courage to probe Vanessa and see what was wrong, I was just about to tap her on the shoulder when her voice stopped me from doing so.

"I'm fine Logan"

I paused. Just how the hell did she know I was going to ask her?

Turning to me with a giggle hidden on her face, she then answered my question (again) without me having to ask. "You get tense when your concerned." She said. "I knew you were going to ask me"

Regaining myself, I scoffed at her reply. "Heh; I'm hardly ever tense." I shot back. "Don't expect it often."

"I know" she said. "That's why it was so easily readable." And she smiled at me forcing me to smile back. Why was I slowly becoming irrational under her smile?

It was too damn gorgeous, that's why.

"Sooo…" I began, and creacked my neck to the side. "You don't care that you know then?"

"No" she stated simply, once again resting her hands on her belly. Poor baby; by the time he's born he'll be molded into a arm rest from the number of times she rested her hands on him. "I just decided to wait until he was born because I thought you didn't want to know."

I smirked; what a coincidence. "I didn't say anything because I thought you didn't want to know."

Vanessa shook her head. "Personally, I don't—"

"Care" I finished for her and she smiled.

"Yeah" she confessed. "I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I'm happy he's healthy and everything, but when it comes right down to it, and baby's a baby. They all poop, cry and annoy the shit out of you the same way."

Whoa…I wonder if Vanessa's a telepath too.

"Exactly" I said and she smiled again. "So you're not the least bit excited to find out it's a boy then?"

I watched as she tried to hide her smile but it was pointless; she was too proud. "Well again, not to be misquoted…I would have been just as happy having a girl but, I think as of now, I would prefer a boy; someone you can teach cage fighting to and stuff. Girls are to prissy."

All right, now I know why she was so quiet earlier, she was reading my mind.

My eyes glanced up at the review mirror towards Jean who was reading my every thought (no surprise there; she was probably eavesdropping too) and I glared daggers at her. "Shut it, Red" I told her and she giggled before burying her head back in her book.

Vanessa glanced between Jean and myself and chuckled. "Reading our thoughts again?" she asked and I huffed.

"What else is new?"

"We're having a son"

I stopped and sighed then looked her dead in her eyes. "Yeah" I said. "We're having a son"

"Are you excited?"

"I'm nervous"

"I think Scott was right; our kid is going to be a handful"

"He's going to be a mini-Wolverine and Wolverette; that's what he's going to be."

"Like I said…a handful"

I chuckled. Dammit, she was right.

XXXXXXXX

You know I'm not one to spend much time at the bank. I always thought it was a load of bullshit to ask other people to hold your money for you. That and the fact that no matter how early you go, there always seems to be a line as long as a football field, ready to greet you.

And today was no exception.

One of the professor's errands he wanted done was to make some sort of wide transfer done from one bank account to the next and seeing as how the man was a millionaire, it was a bit of a process to get done.

Normally on these sorts of outings, I'd wait in the car while the X-crew did their thing but seeing as how Vanessa and I had some added expenses nowadays, I decided to go in and check up on my own bank account (which raked up some serious interest by the way) and pull out a few bucks.

I just wished that I hadn't.

As soon as we walked in the place was packed with busy workers on their lunch breaks—yelling in their PDA/cell phone's—and the tellers were moving at an all-time slow, creating a wave of frustration in the atmosphere.

This was not putting me in a good mood.

Forget the fact that I just found out I was having a son, I was hungry (and promised a good lunch after this), I hated banks, I had to be in one and wait on the others as they did what they had to do and just like everywhere else we went, people were staring at us like animals at the zoo…perfect.

I stood off to the side and fidgeted with the receipt that spat out the ATM after informing me of my balance and Vanessa appeared a few minutes later with her own, stuffing it in her purse.

"I never realized how much money I had and didn't touch cause I had that job down at Daisy's" I looked down at her. "I don't really pay for anything except gas, girlie things and the occasional treats; the professor's pay really adds up."

"I told you we have nothing to worry about; financially speaking anyway."

"Well I did loose a job Logan"

I stared at her harder. "Don't start this again."

Vanessa sighed. "Whatever you say; just don't blame me if our baby is being hauled around in a little red wagon and sleeping in potato sacks."

Rolling my eyes I handed her my receipt.

She uncrumpled it and squinted at the numbers, her eyes suddenly going wide when she read the figures.

"Woah…" was all she said and I smirked proudly.

"Cage fights pay for the necessities; Xavier's is a perk I guess."

"He throws in quite a bonus for being an X-men huh?"

"That man is an economic god."

Vanessa shrugged recrumpling the paper and shoving it in my pocket this time. "Fine I admit your right; I'm pretty sure we're financially secure."

"So no more yammer about potato sacks?"

She gave me and look and I chuckled. "You might hear it every now and again; I can't help it sometimes when I get a look at the price of those baby necessities."

I scoffed. "Don't remind me." I was flipping through some magazine lying on the kitchen table the other day and when I glanced over the baby section, they wanted six hundred dollars for a stupid crib. Mind you it came with the mattress, sheets and other crap you put in a crib but at that price I hoped the damn thing was made of gold or my kid would be sleeping in a little red wagon for sure.

A period of silence dropped between Vanessa and myself and a few more people walked into the already crowded bank as Jean and Scott moved up one more place in the line.

Jesus Christ I was growing restless. It was getting kind of stuffy in here—with eyes on me and the others and all— and at the rate Scooter and Red were moving, we'd get out of here when my son was well on his way to college.

This is ridiculous, I think I need to go outside and have a sm—

Before I could even begin to finish my thought, a rather suspicious looking couple walked in the door, rather timely might I add, to the group that just previously walked in.

A huge man—taller than Hank— dressed in a thick trench coat and top hat, followed by a thin slender woman dressed in a woman business suit and long blonde hair wrapped up in a tightly clutched bun.

I sniffed the air; something didn't smell right.

"Baby I'm gonna go use the bathroom all right?" the blonde said to the man, and he only grunted as a response.

I've heard that grunt before, and I know that smell….both of them….where from however, I couldn't pin point.

The woman passed by Vanessa and myself and gave me a friendly smile with a hint of slyness hidden beneath and I cringed inside.

My mood was rapidly changing from frustrated to tense in a matter of moments; dear God please don't let this be a hold up or a hostage situation. If I have to stab someone today or get shot point blank by the police again, I'm throwing a tantrum in our next danger room session

"I'll be right back, I'm going to use the ladies room"

Vanessa's voice suddenly caught my attention and I quickly latched onto her arm; faster than I could even process.

"Logan what the hell—"

"Don't go to the bathroom" I cut her off.

The big man was slowly inching his way over, but seemed to have his attention elsewhere, and the woman was still in the restroom; I could hear her enter one of the stalls.

"Why not? I have to go," she protested.

I sniffed the air again. Whoever these cats were, there were others in the area. I could sense the change in tension in the room; a shift in tension that was similar to the suspicious man and woman.

"Hello? Logan? Could you let go of my arm now, I'm pretty sure I can use the bathroom on my own"

Looking down at Vanessa again, she looked quite upset that I was still holding onto her arm while she impatiently waited to be let go.

"Vanessa—"

"Logan you're acting weird and I don't have time for this" she snatched her arm away. "This damn baby is pressing against my bladder and I have to go, sheesh"

"Wait no, Vanessa don't…" But it was far to late for that; she was already out of my hold and ignoring my words as she walked straight into the bathroom.

Shit, this didn't feel right.

I searched for the tall man again only to have him disappear from my sight when I caught glance at another suspicious character; this one standing behind Ororo, seemingly hounding over her while she dug around in her purse for her own account information.

Jesus Christ, this woman was blind to identity theft I swear.

Minutes marched on while Vanessa and the suspicious woman used the bathroom, both of them from what I can hear, using it seemingly normal, with no scuffles or hold ups added.

And as I took the time to mentally pin point all the persons associated in this web of tension (and wonder why the hell, the others haven't noticed anything), I was growing more nervous my the second.

I only wished that I wrong about this whole thing.

Too bad I wasn't.

Beginning to think of ways to alert the others without causing a scene, Vanessa finally exited the bathroom with a more than usual happy smile on her face as she approached me and stood by my side.

"Sorry about taking so long." She said, fixing her blouse. "The little squirt was playing with my bladder."

Little squirt? Vanessa never called our baby a little squirt.

I sniffed the air; something wasn't right again.

Only grunting as a response however, I noticed as she scanned the area, just as I had been doing for the passed couple of minutes and make eye contact with a few other people; what was she doing?

I decided to ignore her actions though and zoom my line of hearing into the ladies room; listening as I heard a toilet flush and the sound of flip-flopped sandals make their way over to the sink and run the water.

There were only two people who walked into that bathroom since I've been here; Vanessa, and the suspicious woman. The suspicious woman was wearing high heels and Vanessa was wearing sandals….so who was in the bathroom?

I turned to Vanessa who smiled back up at me; the same smile I saw not 5 minutes prior on the suspicious woman. I glared.

My temper and my frustration were both escalating quickly and I think, finally, Jean noticed my change in attitude for she turned around from her spot in line to stare at me.

"What's the matter Wolvie…tired?"

"Vanessa, what's the sex of our baby?"

"Excuse me?"

"Our baby…." I emphasized. "You know that one your carrying….what's the sex?"

Her eyes darted toward someone else, and I glanced as the suspicious man shifted positions and made his way closer to the ladies room afterward. I was quickly escalating to livid as it happened.

"Who cares what the squirt is? It's a baby right?"

Wrong; gotcha' Mystique.

Claws jutting out of my knuckles, I grabbed the woman in front of me, wrapped her quickly into a chokehold as the people of the bank gasped, screamed, and panicked, and Mystique shifted back into her original form.

I knew it.

She gasped under the pressure of my chokehold and latched her hands to my own, trying to relieve the pressure but not before finishing whatever goal it was she set out to accomplish.

"Creed, Silver, Calypso, now!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The suspicious man withdrew his coat and ran toward the bathroom, pulling Vanessa into his own chokehold as she unfortunately exited at that moment (damn her timing), and the one known as Quick Silver, zoomed behind Ororo and grabbed her by the neck, spinning her around and slamming her into the glass of the teller's desk.

Calypso zoomed out of her spot in line as well, pushing Jean and Scott, hard and fast out of the line and into a wall, leaving a panicked bank with fleeing customers and tellers upon tellers cowering under their desks and dialing 9-1-1.

"Let her go!"

I should have known it was Sabertooth under that trench coat; damn son of a bitch. And he had Vanessa in those filthy rotten paws of his; I was way passed livid now; I was about to explode.

For spite he ran his nose along her neck, smirking hard and proud as she struggled to get free and I was sure I was going to kill him.

Meanwhile as the seemingly perfect plan unfolded, the Brotherhood left one rather important member of the X-men unattended from their line of vision; a rather important member which should have been first to block in whatever they were attempting to accomplish.

Enraged that some grimy little kid was holding his girlfriend in captivity, The Beast roared like the animal he was and tore Quick Silver off of Ororo, hurling him across the room. He pounded on his chest once and went after Calypso next who was having round two with Scott and Jean.

Scott blasted the speedy woman away from himself and his wife, followed by Silver who was back up on his feet again and before we knew what was happening, both speed demons were in captivity by Jean's mental hold and frozen mid-air, while tension grew between Creed and myself.

Ororo chocked and tried to regain her breath on the floor and Hank rushed to her side.

"Let her go!" I snarled at Sabertooth and he smirked again.

"Whatcha gonna' do about it…Wolverine?" He was taunting me as he ran his nose down her neck again and a disgusted Vanessa tried with all her might to pull from his grasp.

I'm sure, had she not been three months pregnant and with razor sharp nails to her neck, things would have been a lot easier but I knew she was doing her best, all the while trying to keep the baby safe.

"What do you want with us?" Jean asked, still holding Calypso and Silver while Scott kept his hands on his visors.

"Who said we wanted you?" Mystique choked out and I clenched on her tighter as she motioned toward Vanessa. "It's her we want"

Angered, I pulled ever harder.

"What the fuck do you want with her huh?!"

Mystique smirked despite the circumstances and it made me further enraged; I pressed my claws towards her neck and I could feel her panic. "Talk bitch" I growled.

Suddenly Creed decided to mimic my own threats and Vanessa was in just as much danger as Mystique. "Watch your claws Wolvie, or your little girlfriend gets it" he threatened.

I could see the panic on Vanessa's face but I wasn't making an empty threat. My claws got closer and I snarled through clenched teeth.

"What—do—you—want—with her?" I sounded it out, one by one and Mystique only struggled against my hold. I had a feeling she wouldn't tell; as a matter of fact, I knew she wouldn't. It wasn't like the brotherhood to lie out their cards on the table.

But never in my life have I remembered being so enraged. Watching, experiencing and fearing for the life of my…well she wasn't my girlfriend but she was special to me; I cared about her and I'd be damned if I let anyone touch her.

Vanessa choked as Creed pressed harder as well.

I snapped when I saw him hurting her.

"Let her go Creed or I swear—"

"You swear what?" he taunted.

"Scott!"

Scott turned the attention of his visors toward Vanessa and Sabertooth and the cat-like man whipped around to face him. "Blast me and you blast the baby; your choice" he threatened and Scott readjusted the magnitude on his visors.

"Scott don't" Jean warned, still holding the other two.

"Jean!" I cried.

"It's to risky; don't do it"

I snarled again.

"Creed!"

"Give it up Logan; we've got your girl, so let go of ours and we can be on our way."

I hauled Mystique closer to myself and pressed my claws against her skin, slowly but surly making an incision.

She screamed.

"Sabertooth!"

"Let—her—go" I wasn't playing anymore. I'd surly kill this wench if they didn't let go of Vanessa. I'd kill her and I wouldn't care.

I knew the animal wouldn't have the balls to mimic my actions. He was a bad ass but he was far from hardcore. He didn't have the courage to actually use those claws of his; they were all for show.

He only tightened his grip on Vanessa as a comeback but I could see his grip was getting to be far too tight; Vanessa was choking hard and her face was turning red.

I continued to cut Mystique.

"Let her go!" I called out again.

"Creed!" Mystique screamed. I knew this was far beyond her limits as well; I didn't think she ever thought, I'd have the balls to use my claws as well; too bad for her.

I could tell the burley man was having trouble deciding weather or not to let go and with a few more moments of cutting, I was sure Vanessa would be mine again. But before I could finish the threats and master plan, Vanessa decided to take things into her own hands she extracted her own claws and sliced into Sabertooth's arm before he hissed and released her quickly.

I was too stunned to move as I watched her drop to the floor and cough her lungs out, allowing Mystique to take advantage of my distraction and pull free from my grasp, flipping up and over and, kicking me into a wall.

I crashed into a few wooden benches, smashing them on impact and Sabertooth stood up for round two with Vanessa, hovering over her and smacking her clear across the face as revenge for slicing him.

Vanessa hit the floor and I hopped onto my feet, enraged further than ever and charging after Sabertooth, shoving Mystique out of the way and stabbing him dead in the middle of his chest. He roared in pain but I knew it didn't kill him; he had a healing capability like Vanessa and myself and a measly little stab wouldn't kill him.

Before I could raise my fist for another however, Scott blasted him off and away from my body and I was about to charge after him again until Jean's mental holds stopped me from doing so.

"Leave him Logan—"

"Let me go Jean, I'll kill him!"

Deciding to take advantage of the lull in activity as a moment of escape, as Scott helped Vanessa up and shielded her from the brotherhood, Sabertooth and Mystique picked themselves up and gathered their other two teammates (who Jean had bound up in a corner) and gave us one final glare before escaping through the back way.

I was furious.

Not only did they hurt Vanessa; but they got away with it too.

Those little bastards I swear, the next time I see them I'll—

"Jean, we have a problem"

Scott's voice of concern clouded my anger and I temporarily forgot my rage to address Vanessa. Please let everything me all right.

With the X-crew huddled over the small woman, she sat on the floor and cringed whilst she held her knuckles in the air, sans claws, with blood running out the open holes and down her arms.

I gaped and stared at her pained expression that had a huge bruise forming where Sabertooth had hit her.

Vanessa wasn't healing; this was no good.

XXXXXX

A little bit of drama for you; review!!


	8. Good Parents

Wolverine and Company ch 8

Wolverine and Company ch 8

………………………………….

Vanessa's POV

"Alright Vanessa, everything seems to be in tip, top, shape; your baby is doing fine" Dr. Phillips shut off the sonogram machine and once again, handed me a towel to get cleaned up.

It was tough with the bandages wrapped around my hands, so Jean stepped in to help me.

"What do you mean seems to be?"

Logan's been concerned from the time we left the bank and rushed right back to the hospital. He's been asking pointed, detailed questions since we arrived.

Dr. Phillips sighed. I could tell she was frustrated with his worry as well.

"Excuse my faulty language Logan; everything _is_ fine. The baby was hardly affected by the loss of blood or Vanessa's fall"

"Hardly affected? So he was harmed then?"

I gave Logan a glare. Could he shut up?

"If he was, there's no trace evidence that he was or is hurt; he's in the same condition he was in when you left earlier today; tip-top health"

"And what about Vanessa; why isn't she healing?"

"She will be" Dr. Phillips replied. "In my studies of mutant genetics and pregnancies, I often find that because the baby uses the mother's nutrients and body as a resource for growth, the response of a mother using her mutation is often delayed, inadequate or even sometimes null and void until the baby is born."

I perked an ear at this. "So my mutation won't work until the baby is born?" I asked.

"Luckily for you, it's still active. I've checked the results of your blood and urine samples and your healing capability is still progressing, just slower than it did before. Most likely the baby is absorbing some of that energy you use to fuel your mutation, making your body's reaction time a little slower."

"But she'll be ok, right doc?"

Dr. Phillips smiled. "She'll be fine Logan; there's no need to worry."

Jesus Christ, I think Logan was more worried than I was.

Granted I was shitting bricks as I sat on the bank floor, coughing my lungs out and watching as my knuckles bled from retracting my claws. Granted I was sweating grenades when the police came in, almost busted us for "attempt at robbery" and Jean had taken forever to erase a few memories and straighten up the bank. And granted I was barfing pellets when I sat in the car on the way to the hospital and my sore side made me wonder if my baby was disturbed in any way; but I doubt I was more worried than Logan.

Now _he_ was a nervous wreck.

He was steamed about the Brotherhood's antics; particularly Creed, and particularly because he couldn't figure out why they would attempt a kidnap in such a public place, more or less why they were after me.

But once that was suppressed (temporarily because I knew tonight he'd be in the danger room), he was as jittery as a forties nightclub with concerns and ideas of what could be wrong with me. He wouldn't let Hank touch me, he wouldn't let Jean touch me and he insisted on taking off his under shirt, tearing it in half and wrapping the pieces around my hands while ordering Scott to drive us back to the doctor's office for an emergency visit.

Dr. Phillips was more than happy to postpone the schedules she had to see me right away and never in my life have I seen Logan so concerned and involved in anything as she ran her necessary tests and bandaged me up.

He asked questions like "What are you doing?", "What's this test for?", "How's the baby?", and "How's Vanessa?". And repetition annoyed the shit out of me a little (as I was tired, hungry, and wanted to get the hell on home) but stunned me as well; I didn't think Logan had it in him to be so…noble.

All of this was giving me a headache; the loss of blood, the bruise on my check, the swirling emotions of Logan, the need for food, and the anger towards the brotherhood. I wanted nothing more than to head on home, eat whatever was laid out on the table, and curl into my bed for a night's long sleep.

I could tell Jean sensed this, as she rubbed a reassuring pat on my back.

I looked up at her and gave her a weak smile; God I was tired.

"Vanessa I think it's in your best interest to stay on bed rest for about two to three days; just to make sure everything heals the way it should be." Dr. Phillips checked her watch. "From the story you've told me and looking at the time, I'm assuming you haven't had lunch?"

I shook my head no and I could almost feel my little baby's tummy, grumbling as well; I was starving.

"Well it's close to dinner time now so go home and eat a full, balanced dinner then take it easy for the rest of the night; you need to rest up before you get going again." I nodded. "Also I'll schedule in an appointment for next week just as a brief check up. I want to make sure after you've healed that everything is still continuing the way it should be."

Again I nodded.

So much directions, so little food. Forget a balanced dinner I was in the mood for a burger…or maybe two.

"Yeah sure no problem" I said and hopped off the patient table; Logan helped to steady me.

"And drink plenty of water."

"Uh huh"

"Thank's Dr. Phillips, for seeing us on such short notice" Jean said, and shook the good Dr.'s hand. It was thanks to Jean actually that we had such a caring, mutant-friendly doctor in the first place (which is why we allowed her to accompany us this time); I felt that the both of them were in ode to one another.

"No problem Jean, anytime there's an emergency, just give me a call; I'll be glad to help.

"Will do" Logan said, and we all made our goodbyes and "be carefulls", before heading out.

What a long day this has been.

XXXX

The ride home was a quiet one.

Jean filled the others in on the status of the baby and me, and I leaned on a rather tense Logan, as he stared mindlessly out the car window.

Occasionally he would throw in a word or two when Scott or the others went over the possibilities as to what the brotherhood would want with me but, other than that he was silent; I think he was still trying to soak in the contents of the day.

As for me I was tired as tired can be and was attempting at best to take a cat nap in the back seat of the car but it was rather hard seeing as not only was Logan so tense, it was like leaning on a wooden board but, when Scott drove he liked to keep the AC up high the entire drive so the car was an ice box as well.

These weren't ideal conditions for cat napping so I resorted to keeping my eyes closed and blurring out the conversation.

It wasn't until Logan gently nudged me, some odd 20 minutes later that I realized we were home.

I yawned and stretched my arms, wincing when my neck stretched a bit too far and reached into the sore category. Logan winced right along with me and placed both hands at apposing sides of my neck to steady me.

I glared at him.

I hoped he wasn't planning on doing this the entire time; babying me.

I'm quite fine to heal on my own.

"Vanessa c'mon" Ororo began, grabbing her purse out the car and shutting the door. "I'm heading inside to cook up a big pot of spaghetti; first dibs has your name written all over it."

I smiled. Bless Ororo and her little culinary heart. Spaghetti sounded like a bit of all right, right about now; with an extra large helping of meaty pasta sauce and parmesan cheese.

"Why don't you head up to your room and get some rest Vanessa" Logan interrupted, and I turned to look at him. "I'll bring you a plate when Ororo's done cooking."

Sighing hard, I glared at Logan again.

As great as room service sounded right about now, it was getting a little annoying to have Logan treating me like a damsel in distress. I was pregnant not helpless; and maybe yesterday I could have used dinner in bed but today I'm fine.

Fuck Creed and the Brotherhood, the doctor said I was going to heal up fine, so…why was Logan bothering me?

Something told me he was just getting warmed up.

"I'm fine Logan, I can get it myself"

He gave me one of his intimidating looks but it wasn't working.

"Vanessa…"

"Please don't tell me you're going to start this whole _Vanessa's pregnant and just got attacked _bit because if you are you can let me know right now so I can go hurl myself off a cliff."

"But you _are_ pregnant and you _did _just get attacked." He challenged; I rolled my eyes "And you heard what the doctor said."

"Yes Logan, thank you for reminding me I have ears." Now it was his turn to glare. "And that's exactly why I'm going to go and _eat_ and _then_ I'll lie down."

"You're tired Vanessa; you were knocked out in the car, you should rest now."

Tired was an understatement; I was wiped. Which was exactly why I wasn't in the mood to listen to him rant. "Don't tell me what I am and am not; I'm a grown woman, I can handle my own."'

"Like you handled Creed?"

I could have sworn I breathed fire. It was funny how this was quickly escalating into an argument and I knew like myself, Logan was getting pissed.

"Guys c'mon, it's been a long day" Jean tried to reason. "Let's just head inside."

We completely ignored her. "I'm no damsel in distress Logan; Creed grabbing me coming out the bathroom was a cheap shot."

"You think he cares? The Brotherhood doesn't play fair; we all know that. And since you're pregnant, you should watch your back even more so now than the lousy job you've done before."

My eyes squinted into daggers. "Oh I'm sorry, just what the hell did you want me to do Logan? Grab my crystal ball and predict the future?"

"When I say don't go to the bathroom, _don't go to the bathroom_ God dammit."

"I had to pee! This God forsaken baby was using my bladder as a punching bag. What the hell was I supposed to do? Mold my receipt into a diaper?"

"Guys…" Scott tried to reason this time but we still weren't listening.

"Don't use the freaking bathroom dammit. Shit Vanessa, you are so hard headed."

"I'm hard headed? What part of, I'm hungry and I'll lay down _after_ I eat do you seem to not understand?"

"You know, you would think after failing to listening to me once and getting your throat crushed into an oblivion, you might take up on the next offer"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no, not the big spaghetti pot; anything but that. Who ever will save me from its lethal, meat-sauced tentacles?"

Logan crossed his arms at my sarcasm, not appreciating it one bit.

"Vanessa, Logan, c'mon, this isn't the time to argue. Let's just all go inside and eat" Ororo tried, being the third among the group to get us to stop arguing. If we weren't so heated into battle, I would have told the group to give up all hopes. With Logan and I it was hopeless; we would always keep going until one of us said something to shut the other up or one of us had our feelings hurt.

"You're impossible you know that?" Logan began. "I try to help _you_ out, and do what's best for you and _my_ brat, and you thank me by being a stubborn bitch? Jesus Christ, _You're Welcome_ Vanessa."

"Huh; thanks for treating me like your little bitch. Last I checked I was the mother of your child not your personal concubine."

Logan scoffed. "If the shoe fits"

Game—set—match; and Logan takes the title for hurting his challengers feelings; nice one you dill hole.

"Logan!" Jean and Ororo scolded in unison while Scott and Hank shook their heads in dismay. Like the two men, I had to agree completely, but I couldn't say I didn't see it coming. This often happen when I provoked him long enough; like myself, the beast inside eventually emerged.

Logan sighed hard while pinching the bridge of his nose. I could tell he regretted the words as soon as they came out his mouth but it didn't matter to me; he still said it.

"Vanessa—"

I lifted my hand to silence him, and he shut up. I wasn't really _livid_ per say; Logan has said far more evil and emotionless things to me other than calling me his concubine; but I was far to tired to deal with this; maybe in the morning.

"Just leave me alone Logan" I told him, and began to walk away.

I could hear Ororo throwing her hands on her hips. "Logan, apologize to her!"

He only sighed again.

By the time I reached the door and pulled it open I was rather surprised to find the professor sitting right there, preparing to open the door himself, yet looking up at me with a smile when he saw me standing there.

"Ah Vanessa." He said, and I stared back at him with a frown. "I'm sensing you've had a long day?"

"You have no idea"

XXXX

"Well, well, well, that was quite an eventful trip to the bank wasn't it?"

So not funny.

The professor had a knack for making puns when it was least amusing; when everyone was tired, hungry, and miserable. Some how I figured he said it just to lighten the mood; to cheer up his X-men and get us to point our chins up. Other times I thought it was because he knew before hand we were going to get attacked and now he was making puns for his own personal pleasure.

Either way, I wasn't in the mood.

I was tired, hungry, pissed off and my knuckles hurt like hell.

Somebody better pass me a plate of food quick or I'm gonna—

What's this? Spaghetti? Hooray!

I looked up at Ororo who handed me a full plate of spaghetti with her finest pasta sauce, followed by a tall glass of grape juice and a comforting smile; what a gem.

I noticed she disappeared when we went down to the basement (also known as X-men headquarters) and began explaining the story to the professor and writing up our reports but I had no idea she went off to go cook.

Once again; bless her culinary heart.

With a few of the kids by her side, they each passed a plate to the members of the round table (sans the professor who had already eaten), and received thank-you's and ruffles on the head before running out of the room and upstairs to brag to the others of "helping the X-men"

Silly children.

I picked up my fork and divulged into the first bite. Oh man this was heaven on a plate; I was starving and it was caressing my stomach and taste buds.

"I still don't understand professor" Scott spoke up after swallowing his first bite. "What would Magneto want with her? She's pregnant, it's not like she can do much"

In the midst of eating I glared at Scott. I don't know if that was an insult or a statement of ignorance but Scooter better watch his back.

"Yeah and why would they attack us point blank in the middle of a bank?" Ororo asked after sitting down. "Not even Magneto is that dumb."

The professor sat up in his chair. "My guess is that he wanted to make a statement." He replied and I was sure everyone's eyebrows inclined an inch or so. "He often does that when he's trying to prove something or the other."

"And holding pregnant chicks hostage in a bank says…" Scott lead on and I glared at him again.

Boy I swear, if I wasn't so damn hungry and this pasta wasn't so delicious; I'd let him have it.

"I don't think it was Vanessa he wanted." The professor continued. We all looked at him again.

"But Charles, Mystique said it herself; they were after her; and Saber tooth made a grab for her, not anyone else." Hank refuted.

"Yes I know but Vanessa's not the only one in that body of hers."

His statement almost made me choke.

I coughed one good time and looked down at my tummy before looking back at the professor.

My baby? They were after my baby?

Logan responded way before I could get over the initial shock.

"You mean they want the squirt?" he asked angrily and dropped his fork and napkin. "What the hell do they want with my kid? He's not even born yet!"

"Logan calm down—"

"And where the hell does Magneto get off at holding pregnant lady's hostage and stealing their children. He's one about personal freedom, why the hell would he kidnap? What a little prick, I swear when I get my hands on him and Creed I'll—"

"Logan"

The professors caution was solid and sturdy and it some how managed to get Logan to breath deeply in and out and calm down enough to readjust his position in the chair and furiously stab into his food.

Amazing; the professor was going to have to teach me how to do that.

"Vanessa, Logan, you're child is no ordinary child." Charles began.

We looked at each other before looking at him. I put down my fork.

"What do you mean no ordinary child? The doctor said he's perfectly fine."

"That he is" Charles went on. "He's healthy as can be but he has certain traits a doctor wouldn't be able to pick up until he's born."

"What the hell are you rambling on about Chuck? What's wrong with my kid?" I rolled my eyes. Must Logan be so rude?

The professor sighed. "In the past couple years, Hank, Jean and myself have been doing research on mutant genetics; one of which being case studies on pregnant mutant women and the likelihood the offspring become mutants. In a lot of our samples, most mutant children became mutants like their parents but what was most shocking in the research was the time in which the mutant X-gene was stimulated."

"Oh my goodness" Jean gasped. I could tell she knew already where this conversation was going; I hated when she did that.

"For most mutants, they don't acquire their mutation until their early or late teens, but in recent years that number's been decreasing, and rapidly at that. As a matter of fact, it's been seen in more and more cases each year that some children are even becoming mutants while still in the womb; being born with their gifts already active."

Now it was my turn to gasp as I looked down at my tummy again. Was my little baby, a mutant?

"When the mutant X-gene is stimulated in the womb, the child often grows up to be stronger and more in tune with his or her gifts as a result of growing and developing with them. Like Jean for example, her X-gene was stimulated while she was still in the womb and today she's a class five mutant."

"And my kid is a…."

"Your son Logan, is a class one." The professor stated. "At three months into development, he already has a level achieved by some of the beginner students at this school."

Holy shit.

I had a class one mutant baby growing my stomach?

What the hell; why was today filled with so many shocking news and events? First I find out (by surprise) I'm having a son, next I get held hostage at a bank, then Logan calls me his concubine and now I find out I'm having a mutant kid?

I think I need to lie down.

"If trained properly he can grow up to be quite the talented mutant; which is why I'm assuming Magneto wants him."

Oh my God I was having a class one mutant baby that would grow up to be stronger than me; wonderful.

I could tell the table and myself were taking time to digest this information; Jean and Hank already having some sort of insight and Logan and myself especially, in fish-out-of-water-gaping shock.

I didn't know weather to feel proud, scared or worried.

I thought having an unplanned pregnancy was enough; apparently not.

"Well he can't have him" Logan finally declared after a minute or two of silence. "This is my kid, he's got his own damn children, and I'll bend over backwards to hunt them down and make sure it never happens again."

I have to admit, despite the circumstances, I was happy to see Logan being such a good father. Contrary to my doubts before he's really proven himself to being there through the pregnancy and protecting our kid (even if he was an ass about it sometimes); and even though it was a little strange it was…comforting as well just to have him that way.

God did I just call Logan comforting? Now I _really_ need to lie down.

"Calm down Logan there's no need for any unnecessary violence." Once again the professor's voice got Logan's blood to stop boiling. "I was doing some searching on Cerebro while you all were writing up your reports and I found that he doesn't plan to attack again. He realized the mistake he made with sending the members he sent, and the sloppiness of the manner it was carried out and he's laying off."

"Well laying off for now" Scott added. "This is Magneto we're talking about, not some low-key thief. How do we now Vanessa's safe? This is only her first trimester, if he tries again in her second or third, she could be in serious trouble."

Ah, finally Scott says something without an insult buried in there…good boy.

"Of course we still have to be on high alert—that's a given—, just because he failed once, doesn't mean he won't try again. But from my understanding of Magneto and his take on failure he'll probably find some other task or duty to accomplish before coming back to it, so I think we're safe for now."

"What about when the baby's born?" Ororo asked.

The professor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I could tell it was a difficult answer. "That's when I fear he'll be at risk most"

Dammit, I hate it when I'm right. Now it was my turn to sigh.

"Shit"

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally after a long and agonizing day, I get the chance to lie down.

Freshly showered, lotioned and wrapped up in clean pajamas, I pulled back the covers on my bed and slid my body between them, falling back onto my pillows and heaving a sigh.

Ah, this was nice. Peace and quiet, all to myself without a soul to interrupt—

The door echoed a knock and I blew the hair out of my face. Spoke to soon.

If my body could talk it would whine at me for leaving the comfort of my bed to answer the door but I knew not answering it would only bring more annoyance so I got up anyway.

Grumpy look on my face I swung open the wooden frame to come face to face with a smiling Jean and a glass of water.

"Here" she said, placing a tiny pill in my hand. No I take that back; it was more like a horse pill; that thing was enormous. "It's a pre-natal vitamin. I figured since you need a bit extra time to bounce back, you should take one."

I stared at her. "But that doctor said the baby was fine."

"It never hurts to be safe."

I sighed. I knew if I argued with Jean, it'd be an argument I lost. She was a doctor after all and she could throw medical bullshit in my face I've never even heard of. So for arguments sake, and the want to return to my comfy bed, I stuffed the damn thing in my mouth and washed it down with the water.

It went down hard and I cringed. "Aren't you supposed to take these things in the morning?"

"You could…but you've never taken them before and after today I figured you'd might need one ASAP."

"Gee thanks."

She smiled again. "A little grumpy I see"

"Not grumpy, sleepy" I corrected. "It's been a long day, full of too many surprises…I'm just ready to head to my bed."

She smiled again and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It'll be ok ;I promise."

Now I smiled. Despite her endless amounts of knowledge and wisdom, she was still really caring on the inside. "Thanks Jean"

"No problem; good night Vanessa"

And with that she retreated down the hall and to her own bedroom.

Huh…wonder where she got the prenatal Vitamin from?

Shrugging it off and closing my door I retreated back to my bed and pulled off the covers, climbing in and getting half my body in before the door echoed again.

Me head hung low.

This is not happening.

I don't get it; everyone around the mansion knew I needed rest so why the hell were they bugging me?

Stomping over to my door I hauled it open only to come face to face with Logan.

I shut it closed.

"Vanessa" I heard him call, knocking on the door again. "Open the door we need to talk."

"Talk or plan an itinerary for your sex days oh glorious master."

He sighed and knocked again. "That's not funny Vanessa"

"Get a life Wolvie, I'm going to sleep." And that's when the door swung open.

Shit, I forgot to lock it.

Surprised by my common error as well, Logan shook it off before stepping in and closing the door behind him. "Vanessa—"

"What do you want Logan, I'm three months pregnant so I can't give you any of the rough sex you're looking for. You'll have better luck hiring a hooker."

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I had to tell you"

"What you wanted to apologize? You can't just call me your concubine then apologize and act like everything is ok."

"That's not what I had to say either"

My eyes narrowed. "Well what is it then Logan? Dammit, I'm tired as hell and today made me a grumpy bitch and I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to—"

His lips pressed to my own, silencing my rant and I melted under the pressure.

Dammit! I hated when he did that.

One second I was angry with him, attempting to make him suffer and prove a point and the next he had to go and be all noble and sweet and caress me in kisses.

Well I wasn't going to have it! I was going to show him. I'll….I'll….—his tongue slipped into my mouth and his hands cupped my cheeks now silencing my protest. Ah hell, Logan definitely knew how to end an argument; kudos to him.

"I'm so worried about you Vanessa" he whispered against my lips before kissing me again, dropping one hand from my face and using it to pull me closer to him. "I'm sorry for what I said, I was just worried."

I sighed and ended our moment of passion, pulling away from him and sitting on my bed.

Suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore.

"Yeah I know, I'm worried too. It isn't easy finding out you have a mutant son…You insulting me was the least of my worries."

He sat next to me, sighed then turned to look me in the eyes.

"A mutant baby huh? First we find out it's a boy, now we find out it's a mutant boy"

"It's been a lovely day hasn't it?"

He grunted.

We sat there in silence for a moment, once again absorbing the magnitude of our situation before Logan spoke up.

"You think the professor knows what powers it has?"

"For my sake I hope it isn't fire power"

Logan chuckled.

Silence fell between us once more before Logan surprised me with a pop kiss.

I turned to look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine Vanessa, I promise you."

I looked down at my knuckles, laced between finger to finger with bandages. "How do you know that?"

He took one of my hands into his. "Because I'd be damned if I let anything happen to you; or the squirt."

"But Magneto—"

"Magneto's a prick. Let him even dare laying a finger on you or our son again. I swear on my own grave, I don't care how much control he has over my metal skeleton, I'll make sure, that man is 6 feet under."

I smiled slightly. Though violent, Logan definitely knew how to make me feel safe.

"Logan, how are we going to raise this thing? How are we going to take care of a mutant?"

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, running his fingers through my curly masses. "We're going to give him what we never had. Love, pride, cherishing, nourishment—"

"Memories?"

He looked down on me. "Yeah….memories too. And they'll all be good ones; nothing traumatizing, nothing horrific, and nothing that he'll ever regret."

"We can't promise him the perfect life. Especially since both you and I are far from perfect."

"We can try right?"

"It'll be difficult"

"Nothing in this world is easy Vanessa, but I vowed I'd be the best parent I can be. I'm gonna love him, I'm gonna protect him, and I'm going to do everything I can do to make sure he doesn't have the kind of life I had….or at least the one I can't remember."

I sighed. Logan was right. It was tough walking around day by day, not knowing who you are or where you came from, or having to memory of what you used to be. Then to live scandalously; to fight, scrape and scratch your way to survive, make decisions you weren't proud of and be someone most people never desired to be. It was tough living this way then brining a child into the world and trying to raise him differently; trying to give him everything you never had.

But Logan was right; it was worth a try. I didn't want my son to grow up like I did; or at least like how I did but couldn't remember.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and yawned.

As if on cue, Logan sat me up and pulled me back toward the bed and under the covers. I yawned again.

"Logan do you think we'll be good parents?"

"No" he said as he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to me. "I think we'll be the best parents we can be" he said. "And for our kid, I think that'll be enough."

"Really?"

"Really" he reassured with a yawn; I followed. "That kid's gonna love us no matter what 'Ness. We'll protect him and give him everything we've never had and I promise you that's all he'll ever need."

"Giving him all he ever needs…doesn't that make us good parents?"

Logan yawned one final time, his eye lids beginning to droop low. "I don't care about being a _good_ parent. I just want to be the best parent I can be to my son."

I yawned too and kissed him on the for head. "Good answer" I said and he grunted sleepily, his hands finding their protective place around my body. "You're already doing a great job."

XXXXXXX


	9. Excited

Wolverine And Company ch 9

………………………………….

Vanessa's POV

Dear God, how this pregnancy thing drags on forever.

Time has zipped by since I found out I was pregnant (and carrying a mutant baby boy) and yet, somehow it continues to move ever so slow.

Four months down and only five more to go.

I can't believe I have double the amount of time I covered and then my lucky stars, the morning sickness seems to be over but now I'm blowing up like a freaking balloon fueled by a defected helium tank and my back, ankles and feet are increasingly sore.

This is no fun. I'm not even halfway over with this bit and already I'm miserable.

Ever since the attack from the brotherhood, I've been kind of locked and stowed away inside, only jumping outdoors for bits of fresh air or a walk in the park (and that's the garden on campus not the park 5 miles away from the mansion).

I began to work overtime hours in the school office (with nothing better to do in my time) and most glorious of all, Logan was watching my every turn and flinch.

We still resided in separate rooms but he began making a habit out of checking on me between class periods at work, sitting and eating lunch with me, helping me gather my things and retreat back to my room when the day was over, and making sure I was sound asleep when I decided to retire for the night.

At first I found it rather annoying; I didn't want a babysitter following me at all random moments in the day but as time pressed on, it didn't bother me as much and I found I sort of enjoyed his company rather than despised it. Logan was a pretty interesting character when he wasn't scowling or grumbling about something or the other and even when he was it was pretty funny. (His verbal rant on why he hated tomato sauce was hilarious)

So that was Logan and I in a nutshell, and the more I think about it, the more I realize how much we've changing in the passed few months and how much closer he and I are becoming….scary isn't it?

Anyway, closer or not, it still didn't change the fact that now it's midday on a rather chilly Saturday and I'm once again bed-ridden, flipping through the channels of the tv and not surprised to find nothing on.

I sighed. Dammit, I needed something to do; this pregnancy thing was pain on my body and boring as hell. I never used to spend Saturdays in.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. Five bucks says its Logan.

"Yeah?" I called and the wooden door opened, revealing a smiling Rogue, poking her head in with a swish of her auburn hair.

Dammit; I would have been out five bucks.

I smiled at her, patting the bed next to me. "Hey kid, c'mon in."

Something about my pregnancy made me a lot friendlier towards children. I used to hate seeing them around the mansion; scowling at them when they smiled at me, and glaring daggers when one of them wondered into the staff corridor. But now I find myself being less and less agitated with their presence, and winking or smiling softly at them when they waved hello.

Especially Logan's trusty sidekick, Rogue. I always thought of her a pretty decent kid who seemed to have her head screwed on straight but now I was beginning to see how much of a doll she was and I realized her care for others would get her far in life.

"Hey 'Nessa" she greeted, coming inside and closing the door behind her. "Logan sent me in here to check on ya'"

I softly rolled my eyes. "No surprise there." I think the fact that Logan sent an assistant to check up on me was worth 3 bucks; not the whole five. "I'm doing fine I guess, just bored out of my mind and frustrated with the tv."

Rogue giggled. "Vanessa, it's a Saturday afternoon, you're not going to find anything to watch."

"I'm determined." She giggled again before sitting softly at the edge of the bed. "Hey kid, make yourself comfortable, just don't rub to hard in the sheets, Logan might get jealous you're lying in here and not him."

She chuckled and laid sideways on the bed, facing in my direction. "How come you guys don't share a room together?"

I stopped flicking channels.

The question wasn't an intruding one but it did catch me off guard. I had never really thought about it; how come we don't live together? I mean aside from the fact that I'm his "baby mama" Logan and I aren't necessarily an item….are we?

I mean we do hang out a lot, and he's nice to me, and he seems to enjoy my company, and visa-versa, and we are expecting a baby. What are we gonna do when the kid is born? We can't rotate him from room to room can we?

Oh Jesus, I hate when sudden questions pose a major conflict in my mind.

Rogue noticed my silence and frowned. "Vanessa, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that ya' and Logan are—"

"Nah, it's alright kid" I reassured her and gave her a warm smile. "Don't feel bad about sparking something I should have thought of months ago. I guess me and Logan just never really talked about it; but you do bring a valid point."

"I didn't mean to intrude"

"You can never intrude Rogue; you're too modest for that." She bashfully smiled. "Feel free to ask away, I'm not afraid of questions."

"Do you want to live with him?"

Ha, so much for modest; I knew she had a curious side to her.

I smiled; despite the fact that she was only 17 years old, Rogue was a good person to talk to. She was an excellent listener and surprisingly enough, she could sprout some good advice when the situation arouse. So with that being said I had no problem confessing to her.

"I don't know actually." I told her, and she relaxed a little in her position on the bed, preparing to listen. "I mean aside from the whole baby thing, I don't know where Logan and I stand. I wouldn't want to pressure him into anything he doesn't want to do I guess….and sometimes I think he needs his space."

"He talks about you a lot."

That one caught me off guard. He does?

My expression was read clearly by Rouge and she pressed on.

"He does it absent-mindedly I'm sure…you know Logan" I nodded. "But he still does it. I think he's excited to be a father, even if he doesn't say it verbatim. He's always telling me how he's going to raise his kid different from everyone else and how he'll give him what he didn't have. Then he mentions how special he thinks you are and how he thinks no one else would be capable of raising his monster of a kid."

I could feel tears raising to my eyes and I didn't know why. Logan's adorableness has never made me cry before; well, nothing adorable has ever made me cry before, I wondered why this was different.

"Then he mumbles to himself a lot. He's got this mental list of things he's gotta do before the baby comes and he goes over it a lot, and he stresses how important it is to get it done. I don't think he realizes how much he does it but I think it's kinda cute."

Rogue smiled and I fanned the sprinkles from my eyes.

Dammit when did I become such a baby? Does having a baby in essence, make you a baby? To hell with these emotions!

"Aw Vanessa, don't cry" she giggled and gave me a hug. "You don't have to feel bad, it's good that he's so caring"

"That's the thing. I don't feel bad" I confessed. "I think it's sweet."

Rogue giggled again and I sniffled. Aw crap, I'm glad you find this funny kid because I'm disgusted at how emotional I've been these passed few months.

And that's when the door opened, revealing the man in question.

Logan stopped to stare at the scene between the two of us before plastering a scowl on his face.

"Alright stripes, what did ya do to her?" he asked and Rogue grinned.

"Nothing" she said, hopping off the bed and skipping over to Logan. "Just keeping her posted on some progress" she replied simply and then hugged him tightly and hopped right on out of the room.

Logan looked from where she had left, toward me, and shut the door. "What was that all about? And why are you crying Nessa? What did that runt say to ya?"

I chuckled and wiped my eyes free of tears. "She didn't say anything Logan, it's my own fault why I'm crying"

"Ah." He responded. "One of those hormonal things?"

Dear God I hope so, otherwise I definitely needed to toughen up over what a softie I've become.

"Yeah, just one of those hormonal things."

He smirked and kissed my for head. "Want some lunch preggo?"

I rubbed my growing belly. "Sure thing steroid, I'm starving"

XXXXX

We walked into the kitchen together (again something that was becoming a habit nowadays), and I wasn't surprised to find the gang in there ("the gang" consisting of Jean, Ororo and their respective partners, the professor and some of the kids) all gathered around Ororo's cooking.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Zeus and Hera." Scott remarked once he saw us enter. The others looked up from what they were doing and greeted us with smiles and Logan and I glared at the little prick. "Back from high and mighty Olympus to join us common folk?"

"Scooter if I was a god, I'd use you as golden toilet paper to wipe my royal—"

"Logan" the professor cautioned and he resorted to glaring.

Scott only displayed that pansy smirk of his; dill hole.

While Logan dug around in the fridge for leftovers, I took as seat next to Ororo and of course her little hands couldn't help themselves and found their way rubbing my increasingly growing belly.

"You're getting bigger and bigger by the day Vanessa." She smiled and I frowned, scratching my head.

"Uh thanks Ro'….was that a compliment or an insult?"

She giggled. "A compliment silly. Before you know it, your little angel will be in your arms instead of in your tummy."

I snorted. Some how when other people said it, it sounded all the more real.

"Angel is hardly the word"

Again little boy priss had his two pennies thrown in and I was less than amused.

"You know that dry sense of sarcasm you have must have been a real scream at your last party. I'm sure all your some odd, three guests were amused."

Scott playfully seethed. "Be nice to me, I'm evaluating you for term evaluations"

I shrugged. "I've got nothing to hide; I'm bitchy and pregnant, so sue me"

Scott rolled his eyes.

Ha! One point Vanessa, zero points Scooter; I've still got it.

Suddenly I found a plate of left over pizza and a cup of lemonade in front of me, followed by Logan's body, clunking itself into the empty chair next to mine. He stole one of the four pizzas he placed on my plate.

"So what's everybody doing around this dump anyway?" he asked, and took a hardy gulp of the beer he placed next to himself. (I still envied he could drink that) "This is a rather quiet Saturday, which is unusual for you people."

"Well Scott and I were just about to go over a few battle tactics in the danger room" Hank replied. "Would you care to join us?"

Logan scrunched up his face. "Nah, I'm all trained out for the weekend; got my kicks in yesterday." Hank nodded. "Plus and afternoon with Scooter is like and afternoon with a tumor."

Scott set down his coffee and frowned and I giggled. All right, Logan's on my team now.

"Why don't ya hang with us Logan?" Rogue suddenly jumped in. "Me, Jubes, and Kit were about to head to the mall."

"Jubes, Kit and I" Scott corrected and I was sure there was a group wide, eye roll.

"Is this you inviting me or asking me to give you rugrats a lift?"

Rogue grinned and I knew Logan couldn't help but smile while ruffling her hair some. "Hey" she complained.

"You don't have to worry about dropping them off Logan" Jean said. "Ororo and I are heading out this afternoon anyway so we'll do it."

"Great" Logan said. "So I'm back to having no plans; guess I'll just buy a six pack and—"

"Hey Vanessa, you should come with us" Ororo chimed in. "We're out to buy a few things for the professor, maybe you can do some baby shopping"

"Uh, do you guys seem to remember the last time we went errand shopping for the professor?" Not a fun time. Granted my knuckles and cheek healed the following day but, I wasn't up for the whole, kidnapping bit again.

"Oh, Magneto's been quiet since then, and were more alert now." She waved off. "Plus it'll be a lot of fun. Picking out Maternity clothes and baby clothes and toys and little shoes and cute little blankets and things."

I groaned. Some how I could predict myself being roped into this as much as I didn't want to. "I don't know Ro'…..I'm kind of babied out."

"Have you even bought _anything_ for the baby?" Jean asked.

Oh shit. Have I?

Dammit, I was in my second trimester and I didn't have shit. Well I mean I had a bottle of baby lotion if that counted for anything but that's only because my old lotion was making me nauseous and the smell of the baby lotion was more subtle.

"Uhhh……."

"Perfect it's settle then" Storm smiled with a clap of her hands. "You're coming."

I sighed hard. Great.

"Ooooooo, baby shopping, I wanna come" Rogue adored. "Forget the mall, I wanna help pick out stuff for the baby. Oh, Vanessa do ya mind if I tag along? I want to help you pick out cute stuff."

I sighed again. How could I say no to her? She was so sweet and adorable; and I could picture her being a baby-sitter in the near future. Might as well let her get her kicks in now. "Sure why not kid. Bring a friend if you want."

"Can we to go too!" Jubilee and Kitty said in unison.

Damn me and my big mouth. I was beginning to dread this trip even more.

"Well" Logan cleared his throat, grabbing another slice from my plate and swigging a chug of beer. "Have fun with that; I think I'll watch football or something."

"Oh no you don't Mr., your coming too" Storm scolded.

I giggled. I knew Logan couldn't escapes from this one. No one could escape when Mother Earth directed them to do something, and by the sounds of it, I knew Ro' wouldn't back down.

"What the hell for?" he asked and chomped into the pizza. "I hate shopping."

"It's your son too" she countered.

"She shops, I'll teach him how to play sports. It's a 50/50."

"Don't even give me that sports crap Logan. Don't you want to be involved in _all_ of your son's life? From beginning to end."

"I was already there for the conception" he said with a wink.

"Logan!" several of the tables members scolded and I laughed.

"Logan that's besides the point, your opinion matters too you know. Maybe Vanessa wants you to help her."

Suddenly he turned to me. "Do you honestly want my opinion?"

I could feel all eyes on me. I knew my answer must be chosen carefully for if I said no (which I really wanted to do) Xavier's kitchen table civil wear might begin. But if I said yes, Logan would be miserable and would grumble and complain the entire time.

Oh well; and eye for an eye I suppose. I've been miserable these passed four months carrying this baby around.

I smirked at him. "Your opinion would be nice"

He frowned and set down his beer. "Bitch"

I laughed. Suffer Logan, suffer.

Again Ororo clapped her hands together. "Alright then so it's settled, Logan is going as well. Anymore takers?" she asked.

"I'd buy tickets to watch Logan's pain and misery" Scott responded. "Count me in"

"How much is Admission?" Hank laughed and the others joined in.

Logan only glared.

XXXXXXX

Shopping for the professor was over in no time. Ororo and Jean only made a point to pick up a few toiletries, a new pair of pjs and yet another suit (I wondered if the professor owned any jeans).

So in no more than an hour of leaving the house I found myself standing in front of a baby store the size of a condominium complex, holding onto my belly for safe keeping.

The others had already walking inside while I stared at the lettering atop the building. _Baby and Mommy Boutique. _This did not sound promising.

Suddenly I felt Logan's hand place itself on my back.

"Scared?" he whispered in my ear and it made me shudder. Hell yeah I was scared. I didn't want to do this shit; I didn't even know where to start.

"Don't do that Logan, you're giving me the chills." I waved his hand away.

Logan chuckled. "Hey you put yourself and me in this mess. Might as well make the best of it."

I looked up at him. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, pick out whatever you want; I brought cash." He showed me a wad of hundreds he pulled from his jacket and I rolled my eyes.

"You look like a thief"

Logan frowned. "I aint' no thief. Won this fair and square in my cage fighting last week. There's got to be a good 5 grand here."

My eyebrow crept up my face. "Who the hell are you fighting? Batman?"

He grinned. "A fighter never reveals his secrets." Again I rolled my eyes. "But that's besides the point. The point is, despite how much we both don't want to be here, I saved this money to put forth for the squirt so shop till ya drop kid; I know you want to."

I sighed. "I really don't, but I guess we have to."

Logan shoved the money back into his jacket. "That's the spirit fatty; now c'mon, it's freezing out here and my metal is rusting."

Despite the circumstances I giggled and the both of us walked inside to join the others (who were already gazing around the huge store) and before I could utter a word we were greeted by a skinny blond sales woman with an unnecessarily huge smile on her face.

"Hi and welcome to _Baby and Mommy Boutique_! I'm Penny, how can I help you?"

Jean smiled at the woman. "Hi Penny, we just stopped here for my friend Vanessa who's expecting and needs the works in child supplies."

"Oh that's wonderful! And where is the mommy-to-be?" she scanned our group as if looking for a child in a crowd and involuntarily I felt myself being shoved to the front.

Hey! No pushing!

Before I knew it I was face-to-face with the perky blonde and she smiled at me and I frowned at her. I knew what was coming next and sure enough within the next two seconds her hands were on my belly.

I sighed. I think this is why Logan kept me inside more often then not.

"Oh how wonderful, what a healthy little bundle of joy you have here. How far along are you? Four months?"

I stared at her. How the hell did she know that? "Uhhh…….yeah." I replied unsurely and she stood upright, removing her hands from my stomach.

"I knew it; your stomach had the certain maturity to it."

Still staring at her, I turned back to look at Logan (who looked just as astounded as I did) and he only shrugged at me.

"And is this the dad to be?"

I was about to give her a sarcastic thumbs up until I noticed who she was gesturing too and it was close to making my morning sickness return full-frontal.

Scooter.

Scott stared wide-eyed and I new he wanted to choke and I put a finger in my mouth to fake gag.

"Ew!" I objected and Scott (for once) agreed.

"Uh no sorry Penny. I'm happily married." And he grabbed Jean by the waist, firmly planting his hands there.

I could feel Logan tense from behind me; I knew he wasn't happy about the error.

"This is the father to be." I corrected and pulled him next to be, startling Penny.

Logan didn't smile and he didn't greet her. He just gruffed and folded his arms across his chest, staring at her hard before looking away.

When most people met Logan they were either turned on or put off by his demeanor and I could tell Penny was the latter of the two.

"Uhh…..hi, nice you meet you."

"Whatever" he grumbled and Penny cleared her throat, dismissing the awkward tension.

"So uh……, Vanessa is it?"

I still wanted to slap her in the face for her mistake with Scott. "Yeah"

"What are you here for today?"

"Uh…..baby stuff I guess. Cribs, clothes…..and whatever else you need for a baby."

She giggled. "Is this your first?"

"Does it show?"

More giggling. Damn this girl was annoying. "Most moms-to-be have a list of what they're prepared to buy. If it's they're first the list is either humongous or non-existent. Most new moms think they need everything or don't have a clue at all what they need. And if it's not their first it's shortened a bit and they're clearer on what they need and don't need.

"uh….huh……..Say tell me something…..is this a full time job for you?"

"Sure is"

Boy does is show. I gave her a faux smile. "Wonderful. Uh, you know what, I think my friends and I are just gonna have a look around and we'll give you a holler if we need something ok?"

Penny smiled. "Sure thing! I'll be around if you need me so don't hesitate."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

And with that she wondered off to hound the next costumers that walked in the store.

"Aww, she seemed nice, what'd you do that for?" Ororo asked.

"She mistook Scott for the father of my child and she touched my stomach; she's annoying as hell."

"Uh Agreed" Jubilee said with a teenage pout.

"She was helpful" Rogue defended.

"She was stupid" Logan grumbled.

"All right, all right, she's just doing her job you guys" Jean reasoned. "C'mon Vanessa, why don't we look at cribs first?"

"Do I have a choice?"

But apparently I didn't for I found myself being hauled off to gaze at the cribs.

There was a huge section in the store, dedicated to about 40 to 50 or so cribs; each one decorated with sheets, blankets and frilly things themed appropriately and each one looking more complex than the next as we moved on.

"Oh Vanessa, look at this one, it's just darling" Ororo cooed. It was a cherry wood sleigh crib, decked out in soft baseball themed sheets; with a little mobile of baseball caps to match.

My nose wrinkled. Baseball wasn't exactly my thing.

"I don't know Ro'….I don't exactly like baseball." I said. "Plus it's too high; I can barely reach in to get the baby." Being five-foot-one was no walk in the park.

"Why don't you browse at the different types of cribs more suitable for your purposes and then decide which theme you want?" Hank suggested and I nodded. As much as I loathed the way he used complex words for simple sentences, the man had a point.

Instantaneously I knocked off 15 cribs right off the bat for the sheer fact of their height. I could hardly reach inside and if the baby was wailing or needed to be put down to sleep there wasn't a shot in hell Logan was going after him every time.

Some of the shorter cribs were ugly or had too many gadgets and gizmos, so that knocked off another 10, and about 7 or so others looked like they were meant for a jail bait baby or the offspring of sasquatch and the Abominable snowman so I crossed those off too.

That left me with some off 15 more cribs to choose from ad the selections weren't all that bad. Presuming the baby would be in my room I wanted the furniture to match my own and everything was all dark cherry wood so of course I found the perfect crib.

It was a hand crafted cherry wood crib painted in a solid black, with symmetrical bars and a simple mobile with ying-yang peace signs handing off it. The sheets inside were plain and white but made of probably the softest baby sheets around and the crib as a whole just screamed mod.

I liked it.

"This one?" Ororo asked after I had spent about two minutes going in circles inspecting every inch of the crib.

"Yeah" I replied. I was proud of myself. I actually found something and I liked it.

"It's a little boring don't ya think?" Jubilee said just exactly everything I knew Ororo was thinking but was too modest to say. "Don't you want a bit more color? A little more oompf, a little more…."

"Baby?" Bobby finished. "It looks like it's a crib for an adult."

"No, I like it." I said. "It needs a little work but it gives me a project to do. Maybe I can add a dash of red to the base. Or maybe red and white linen."

"Red Vanessa?" Jean asked unsurely.

"You really will have the devils child." Scott piped in and I glared.

"I will not. I like red, I like white and I like black; it's perfect. It's not so cutesy-wootsy like that other stuff."

"You're having a baby Vanessa, not a young adult; it's supposed to be cutesy-wootsy." Jean defended. "This….this is—"

"It's punk rock." Pyro finished. "You're pretty hardcore Ness, even when it comes to your offspring. I admire that. Think you might want to add some flames to that crib?" he asked hopefully.

I thought about it for a minute. "No not the crib. But I'll hold you to your offer on the changing table; provided I can find something simple like this."

John grinned while the others stared at me awkwardly or sighed in confusion. I could tell some days the gang didn't understand my thought pattern. I was in more ways than any, not like any other girl you can across; I tend not to fall into social norms; even when it came to my baby.

"Logan what do you think?" I asked.

I knew he was observing the others and their expressions and he chuckled, knowing exactly how I was; strange, hardcore and violent. So of course my color choice would reflect that. But I assumed that's what attracted him so he could care the least, and he only smiled at me. "Whatever you want Nessa', the price seems reasonable so it's all yours."

I grinned. This was an awesome day.

XXXXX

After we picked out the crib and asked a sale associate to hold it at the front desk (not Penny, the idiot), we moved on to clothes and shoes and again I failed to notice everything that a baby boy "should" have.

I shopped for baby similar to the clothes I shopped for when I bought for myself; and when I bought for myself, simplicity was key.

It was tough shopping with the gang. They all wanted adorable onesies with cartoon elephants, lions, hippos or "I love my mommy" on the front, while I went for plain and simple, black, red, white or, navy blue ones. We compromised on the ones I wanted with a few baby blues and pastel greens with mini footballs and hockey sticks on them.

When it came to shirts they wanted the ones that dressed baby like a mini-Scooter (Like hell I'd have that) while I wanted ones that dressed baby like a mini Logan (which he found amusing). I settled for a few polo shirts (again with simple colors) and a few of my own which included little baby plaid shirts and a tiny leather jacket. (I wonder if there was a carry on for motorcycles)

I found a few baby supplies with obscene writing on it like a pacifier that read, "_Suck this!"_ a onesy that read "_Mommy plus Daddy plus alcohol equals Baby"_, a bib that read, _"Tickle me and I'll throw up on you"_ and a few other things that the group found particularly inappropriate but I loved; especially since I was having a son.

All in all I found the store not to be half bad and I could see myself going back in the near future.

We wound up spending a good chunk of Logan's 5 G's (which he counted and found to be six) and there was a lot more to go and for once I was…excited about it.

Strange. As we walked out the store with bags of clothes, bibs and pacifiers in hand (and Hank and Logan carried the crib) I found myself being reassured even more how real this whole baby things was getting.

Sure it was a reminder every time I looked down at my tummy that I was pregnant but hardly ever does it register that there's a baby in there and in a few months I'll have a son.

The thoughts of it made my head swirl but sometimes I envisioned it not being half bad.

A little tyke of my own to not necessarily raise by the book but raise _my way_ and have him become everything I want him to be and everything he wants to be. He doesn't have to be a pansy ass little runt like some of the twerps at the school but tough like his father or hardcore like his mother. He'll be a little toughie no doubt, and my plans for designing the nursery (or not-so-nursery) at this point would be more reassurance of that.

My son was going to be everything I wanted him to be I just knew it. And for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I now found myself, excited.

This was definitely a new day.

XX

Distracted by my daydreaming I snapped out of it when I felt Logan take the bags from my hands and place it in the trunk compartment of the X-van before closing the door.

I stared at him.

"You alright?" he asked me and I smiled. "You've been kind of silent since we left the store. You wanna' go back?"

"No; just excited is all"

He gave me a puzzling look. "Excited?" he asked. "Excited about what?"

"Excited about our son."

Logan relaxed and smiled, then kissed me on the lips. "I'm excited too."

"Are you really?"

"You kiddin' me? You bought him a leather jacket just like mine. The squirts' rolling out the hospital with that one."

I laughed. "I thought you might like it."

"I think Scooter's pissed about the "_Dad is sexy and so am I"_ shirt. Something about a graven image or the other."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just jealous" I reasoned and kissed Logan again. Damn I haven't done that all day long; I was beginning to miss it.

"So what's next on the list preggo? Maternity wear."

I scrunched up my face. Something about fat people clothing didn't appeal to me. "Nah, let's settle for tacos instead. All this shopping is exhausting."

Logan chuckled. "Chubby says, and so it is done; tacos it is."

XXXXXXXXXX

Review!!!!


	10. Being nice

Wolverine and Company ch 10

……………………….

Logan's POV

We were stuck at a crossroad.

We being Hank and myself, and the crossroad being the gap between Vanessa's bedroom and my bedroom.

After lugging the damn crib from the car to the mansion then up three floors we paused in the middle of the hallway to find that in the end, we didn't know where were going to put it; Vanessa and I slept in separate bedrooms.

I looked at Hank and scratched my head.

Shit; I knew we should have left it in the garage, now I got to hear shit from Vanessa about—

"What are you guys doing?"

Speak of the devil. Just when I was preparing myself for her ramblings, here she comes (with a good one probably stowed away) balancing her shopping bags in one hand, and a bowl of ice cream in the other.

Piggy.

"Trying to figure out which bedroom this thing goes in" I replied, resting my hand on the box. Once she stood in front of me I grabbed her bowl of ice cream and dipped the spoon in for a big scoop.

"I wouldn't do that; there's potato chips and hot sauce in there." Scott cautioned from behind.

I looked behind her to see Jean, Scott and Ororo approaching and then looked at Vanessa wide-eyed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was going for a new taste; simply sweet yet daringly spicy. I call it, Salty Spice Vanilla"

Now I felt my stomach churn. Her food cravings got weirder and weirder as the days went on. "That's gross Vanessa. I hope you puke"

She glared at me and snatched her ice cream back before taking a bite. "So what's the deal behind this thing now?"

I looked at the box. "Like I said, don't know where to put it; my room or yours?"

"Well where do you want to put it?"

The question caught me off guard, I knew she realized it; and I fumbled for the right thing to say.

"I………I don't…….I don't know Vanessa."

Vanessa giggled, opening her bedroom door and leading the way in with her hand. "After you."

Rolling my eyes, I signaled to Hank to grab the other end and the both of us proceeded to lift the crib and place it in the corner of her room, stowed away until she was ready for it.

"Happy your majesty?" I asked and she giggled, setting down her bags and taking another bite of ice cream.

"I'm happy but not satisfied; I don't think your job is done yet."

Both Hank and I looked at the crib then at Vanessa, confused. Just what was she blabbering about now?

"Would you like it moved somewhere else?" Hank offered. I wanted to punch him for asking that. The less I had to move that thing, the better. What the hell does an 8-pound infant need with a 200-pound bed anyway?

"No; there's just some other things around here that need moving."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there preggo." I stopped her train of thought before it began. If she thought for one millisecond that I was to be her personal furniture mover then she was sadly mistaken; I'm nobody's slave.

"Do you see the words _U-haul_ scribbled on my back?" She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't rearrange your furniture even if you paid me chubby. And that whole pregnancy bit isn't going to help you either. Grab one of the children and pay them to do it; I have no mercy."

Again Vanessa rolled her eyes and Jean scolded me.

"Logan"

"It's not for my furniture dummy; it's for yours"

"Come again?"

She sighed and set down her ice cream. "Logan we can't raise a baby and be in separate rooms forever, eventually we have to share a room."

That shut me up.

Come to mention it, I've been thinking about that for the passed couple days and I thought it would be a good idea but I just figured she was so thoroughly pissed off with me checking in on her all hours of the morning and night that she needed her space.

Sharing a room meant big changes for the both of us I knew. I couldn't smoke in the room anymore and she'd have to get used to my midnight tossing and turnings (and I'm sure I have to do the same) but in the end I know it's for the best for the both of us.

I just didn't want to tell her that. It took all the fun out of arguing with her.

"Well why does it have to be your—"

"Because my room is bigger than yours and there's a vacancy connected through my bathroom we can use as a nursery"

"And the professor—"

"Already approved. In fact it was his suggestion"

She smiled at me and I frowned.

Dammit; I hate when she came into an argument prepared.

"C'mon Hank" I grumbled. "Let's get my stuff"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving my things into her room didn't take that long (considering I didn't have much stuff) but the notion of the whole thing was awkward as hell.

Vanessa and I were moving in together.

Let me say it again….._Vanessa and I_ were moving in together.

Odd? Definitely.

Four months ago I would have loathed the idea and told anyone who suggested it to screw themselves while jumping into a pit of knives; but oh how the winds change.

It's amazing how fast two people can grow connected to one another and how quickly we could find common ground. Granted the common ground has always been there, we were just to stubborn to see it but, it's still amazing to think that Vanessa and I were…actually getting along now; and I didn't hate it at all. As a matter of fact; I liked it. I liked it a lot and moving in with her, oddly made me like her even more.

Damn me and these damn sentimental feelings. I need a danger room session ASAP.

"Alright this is the last of it." I said, walking back into her room with boxes of cigars in hand. "Now I'll make you a deal alright; I promise not to smoke in here if you promise not to steal any of my ciga—"

I stopped when I saw her, laying out the clothes she had bought on the bed. She smiled at each article of clothing and set it down with the others, and in the middle of the pile was the bear I had bought her, around the time I first found out she was pregnant.

I sighed and set the boxes down on the dresser before standing by her side. I picked up the bear and she didn't say a word.

Feeling it's plush material, a smirk crept up on my face and I offered the bear back to her. She looked up to me, smiled softly and took the stuffed animal into her hands.

"Jean is wrong, I'm not ungrateful and I'm glad you're the mother of my child" she said to me.

I softly groaned. "Oh jeez. Cards are forever aren't they?"

She giggled and I sighed. "It was sweet"

"I still mean it" I told her. "If that counts for anything"

She looked up at me again. "It counts for a lot Logan; I'm…….happy; for once. I didn't think I'd ever picture myself saying that."

Happy huh? She was happy? Damn this was a new day I'm sure. It's tough for people like me and Vanessa to actually be happy. Scorned by horrid and amnesic pasts, its tough for people and Vanessa and myself to truly find happiness. To truly find something or someone that gives us that feeling of tingly joy inside.

We're both far from sentimental (at least until recently), we both practice tough love and hardcore attitudes but now, now things are different. We actually found, happiness in one another.

It's weird but at the same time, enjoyable.

"Took you getting knocked up to become happy?" I asked and she chuckled, pushing me playfully. I laughed.

"No I just…I don't know. Everything's changing so quickly and for some reason it doesn't bother me. I like it; I like the changes and I like…………."

My eyebrow cocked when she paused and I pushed her statements. "You like what?"

"I like….you"

Holy shit.

That's two revelations for Vanessa in one day. Slow your role there preggo or ya might go into pre-mature labor.

I had already told Vanessa that I liked her but even though I got the feeling returned from her, I didn't think she'd ever say it; she just wasn't that kind of person.

Either way, now that she said it, it kind of made me happy to.

"I…..like you two chubby." I replied and she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Way to go on ruining a moment."

My arms found their way around her waist and she dropped the bear. "There'll be plenty more. I'm sure this little guy will bring a hell of a lot of um'."

She looked down at her tummy. "Hopefully pleasant ones"

"He'll be an angel"

"Logan…are you….ok with moving in? I don't want to force you or anything and if you need your space then it's ok with me and you can—"

I silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Hey, hey, calm down Vanessa. You said you were happy right?" She nodded. "Then I'm happy too. Problem solved."

She smiled, fully for once, and cupped my cheeks before pulling me down for a kiss. "Softie" she teased and I groaned against her lips.

"I knnnnoooow"

Vanessa giggled before we broke the kiss.

"I need some danger room sessions ASAP before I mold into scooter."

She froze. "Logan, if you change into Scooter I'm claiming our son as Hank's baby."

I laughed. "Eh don't worry. It'll take years of work and some of the professor's brain power to shape me into him; you're safe"

She giggled then turned back to the clothes on the bed. "So what do ya think? Like the clothes for our little man?"

"The graphic shirts and bibs are pretty cool. Didn't think baby makers had the balls to write that kind of stuff on kids clothing."

"Yeah I like it too; I kind of want more."

"Whatever floats your boat kid; I wasn't into the cutesy-wootsy baby stuff anyway." She giggled. "As long as you pick a few hockey and football gear for him; I wont complain."

"Deal"

And with that I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

Tonight was movie night at the mansion.

I wasn't exactly feeling the whole "movie" thing, (and who would with kids chit-chattering during the movie, munching loudly on snacks and kicking the back of your seat) so instead I thought I'd just get some peace and quiet and settle down in the library for a good read. With everything going on, I haven't really been able to find time to sit and be alone for a while, and catch up on the book I started, _before_ I got pregnant.

Opening the door with my book in my hand, I frowned when I looked towards my favorite seat (a lush, red, 19th century Victorian sofa) to find none other than Boy Scout jr. there, reading the paper.

The sight of him made me angry.

I thought everyone was in the movie room and I was hoping to be by myself. Out of all the people in this mansion that had to be in the library at this exact moment, why did it have to be him? Dammit, I could smell misery already.

Despite how much my mind screamed at me to retreat back to my room, my body led me into the library. My room was still hot from all the traffic in and out with Logan's things and my body temperature was already particularly high for a chilly evening.

Damn hormones.

Scott looked up from his paper and glanced at me approaching before burring his little head back into the black and white ink and turning the page.

"How come you're not watching the movie?" he asked and didn't bother looking up again.

I sat down on the sofa across from the Victorian, divided by a French coffee table. "Could ask you the same thing" I countered. It was hard get comfortable on this cream colored sofa; it wasn't the same as the Victorian; it was too stiff. "Do you always save the morning paper for the evening?"

I could feel Scott rolling his eyes, even if I couldn't see it. After you got used to him, you could make out his eye contact through his eyebrows.

He set the paper down. "Its not the _morning_ paper, it's _The New York Times_, it's different from the community paper."

Gee if that wasn't the most boring sentence I've ever heard in my entire life. "Whatever" I told him instead and propped my feet up and cracked open my book. "Just don't speak to me ok? And don't turn the pages to loudly either…I hate the sound of rustling paper."

"Oh yes, your majesty, would you like me to rub your feet too?"

I glared at him hard. "Your not worthy of my feet" I snorted, before digging my nose into my book.

Scott chuckled and went back to his paper.

I only got two pages in before the "uncomfyness" of the mod couch began to get to me.

It wasn't fair; that Victorian was molded for my body, especially now that I was pregnant, and I think it was safe to say that neither me, nor the baby were happy with this rather stiff adjustment.

I wiggled and rotated constantly in the chair and I could feel Scott looking up at me every once in awhile. The fact that he was staring made me want to snap at him.

Sighing to myself, after another half a page of reading, I rotated again, still trying to find my comfy spot.

"Something wrong?" Scooter asked, and I glared daggers at him.

"You're in my seat"

His eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"The sofa; it's my favorite seat and your sitting in it and now I have to settle for this stiff piece of trash"

Scott looked at the space next to him. "You know, this is a three-seater sofa. I'm only one person and you're two at the moment so feel free to go ahead and sit; I won't bite."

I glared again. "Don't make me chuck this book at your head" I told him and he laughed.

"No seriously Vanessa, it's not illegal to share a sofa."

"I don't want to share a seat with you; next thing you know you'll be asking me to share, bathrooms, showers and soda pop."

His eyes went wide. "Let's not get carried away."

I chuckled softly and still rotated.

Scott sighed. "You know if it's killing you that badly we can switch seats. Last thing I want to do is make a pregnant lady suffer; I'll never hear the end of it from Jean and Ororo."

I thought about it for a moment. "Fine, whatever. As long as you promise not to tell Logan we're being civil with one another. Last thing _I_ need is a peace-treaty mapped out."

"Deal"

And so we made the switch. He gathered his papers and stood up and I marked my book and stood up as well, the each of us moving clockwise around the coffee table, until we were seated.

"There" he said. "Happy?"

I adjusted myself into the seat and was about to declare myself satisfied until a horrible scent, struck me suddenly in my nose.

"Ick, no. What the hell is that, cologne or brimstone? That stuff is foul man."

Quickly sniffing himself, Scott frowned and looked in my direction. "What?" he asked. "I always wear this cologne; there's nothing wrong with it."

"Yeah if you were just sprayed by a skunk, what the hell did you do, bathe in that thing?"

"I only used two puffs."

"Well it's strong dude. If your cologne were vodka, I'd be wasted right now."

Again he rolled his eyes. "It's not strong, it's just your damn hormones. You and Logan already smell around here like a police dog and a blood hound, now it's just heightened because you're pregnant."

I held my tummy. "Don't blame my baby for your foul scent; that's all you Boy Scout."

Scott sighed. "There's really no arguing with you Vanessa"

"So why bother?"

"Point taken" he said, and picked up his paper again, and I my book.

The silence began again, page after page, cough after cough, throat-clearing after throat-clearing, and lasted all but ten pages until he spoke again.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

I dropped my book down on my lap for dramatic effect. "Oh for fuck's sake, scooter, I thought I told ya not to speak to me"

He raised a sly eyebrow, apparently prepared for this counter-attack. "Well in all fairness, I gave up my seat for you, it's only fair you sacrifice one favor for me."

I rolled my eyes.

Asshole.

"If you ask me to sleep with you I'm going to scream rape."

Now it was his turn for the eye rolling. "Don't be preposterous, I was going to ask about your pregnancy."

This caught me off guard (That's been happening a lot lately) and there really wasn't a thing I could do other than raise a suspicious eyebrow. Ask about my pregnancy? What the hell for and where the hell did this come from? There was nothing to know other then the blatantly obvious; I was pregnant. What more did he want to know? And more importantly, why?

"If you start rambling some nonsense about how you wish you were a girl and all to be pregnant, I'm still screaming rape."

He rolled his eyes harder if that was at all possible. "Could you be serious for once?"

"Where the hell did this curiosity come from?"

"I've always been curious, I've just never asked."

"So why now?"

He shrugged. "I'm still curious"

My eyes drew flat. Damn Scooter and his damn attorney-type responses. He could never give me a straight-forward ending response.

"Well what the hell do you want to know, what it's like to walk around with a bump the size of a volley-ball in front of you?"

"No, it already looks pretty difficult."

I snorted. No shit. The bigger this thing got, the harder it became for me to function. Everything from showering to putting on my shoes suddenly became more difficult with a protruding belly in front of me. So difficult in fact that I made a solemn vow to never "let myself go" and become over-weight. Though it was damn near impossible what with my rapid metabolism and all (yet another perk of my mutation), but being pregnant still made me realize I never wanted to gain another pound in my life.

Gee, I'm sure that's an unhealthy thought.

"I wanted to know why" Scott asked and I snapped out of my unhealthy thoughts and back to him.

What? He wanted to know why?

"Why what?" I asked. Way to go on being specific there pal. As if speaking of the details of my pregnancy isn't awkward enough, now I'm speaking of it with you and you have to go and get all complicated and ask me why.

"Why get pregnant?"

That question was so moronic it didn't even deserve and eye-roll. Just full-blown sarcasm.

Scott was such an idiot some days I swear. If the professor were present on conversations like these, he'd reconsider his options for the X-men leader.

"Well you see Scott, there's a glorious thing in this world called sex." I began like a pre-school teacher sitting her students down for a lesson. "And sometimes when a man and a women are particularly lustful, horny, and sometimes drunk they—"

"OK!" he interrupted with a hand up in the air to signify the end of this rather unpleasant conversation.

Hey don't blame me buddy, you asked.

"Aside from the fact that that's far from any way of "suagr-coating" you and Logan's sex life and even more of a reimbursement of why you and Logan _don't_ help out in teaching sex ed," I giggled at his rant. "That's not what I meant."

Now I stopped giggling. I was pretty sure this conversation was about to turn serious.

"What I meant was, why'd you choose you be pregnant?"

"I didn't choose too" I answered all to quickly. I'm not even sure he was done with his ring of questions. "It just happened"

"You could have terminated it"

I frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"Well you and Logan hated each other right? Why would you want to have his baby?"

"I—"

I guess all in all I didn't hate Logan as much as I thought I did. There was always the common ground between us and the capability to get along but the willingness was lacking. It's a shame really that it took an accidental pregnancy to discover that but with the celebration of a new life emerges a new relationship I suppose, and I was ok with that.

"I would never kill a harmless baby." I answered instead. I don't think Scott was ready to hear my confessions of adoration for Logan and even more so I don't think I was ready to tell it to him. That and the fact that what I said was true. I _would never_ kill and innocent child even if it meant that I'd wind up alone and had to do everything I had to, to raise it.

I was lucky this time around. Logan wasn't a coward and he was willing to be a man; and we actually were growing quite fond of each other. But even if it had been someone else; even if it had been a nameless face in the crowd I slept with; I still wouldn't kill a harmless child.

"I'm not insinuating you would. I was just always curious if it bothered you to have the baby of a man you hate so much."

"Well maybe I don't hate all that much anymore."

A small smirk crept up on Scott's features and I frowned hard at it.

"Listen you little prick, if this is your way of pulling gossip out of someone then let me just inform you first and foremost that you're awful at it and it isn't very funny accusing someone of being a baby killer"

Scott laughed at my rant and I huffed; breathing profusely from the sentence jammed into one breath.

"Calm down Vanessa, I wasn't accusing you of being a _baby killer_." He said using his fingers and quotation markers. "By the way that's an awful terminology for people who exercise their freedom of choice."

I huffed again. "I'm not labeling anyone as anything, that's what _you_ called _me_"

Scott laughed again. "I did not. I was only curious; I just want to know why you chose to be pregnant. It is your choice after all."

"Yes it is" I reassured.

"Ok, I was just curious as to why."

I gave him a pressuring look. Just curious as to why? No one was just curious as to why without there being a reason behind it. C'mon, what are we, five? There's a reason he's asking me this question, there's a reason he brought up this conversation. _Especially_ after I told him not to speak to me.

"You thought I'd do it didn't you" I asked him directly and he stared at me. "You thought I'd terminate the pregnancy?"

"It crossed my mind once or twice but you never came across to me as a person that would." He confessed. "Circumstantially, I thought you would but according to your own beliefs the thoughts sub-sided."

My pressured look continued. "Soooo, what significance does this play onto _you_ exactly?" I asked. "What happened to my body, my choice?"

"Hey I don't judge." He responded, his hands in air in defense. "I told you I was just curious."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know why you chose you be pregnant. What it was like to know you had that option."

Now he was spilling more out. I was beginning to think Scott had and inner desire to be pregnant.

I was getting scared.

"What are you talking about? You get weirder and weirder as the minutes go on one-eye"

He rolled his eyes. "The curiosity wasn't for my behalf, it was for Jean's."

I listened and he sighed. I some how got the feeling he regretted bringing this conversation up. But there was no backing out now, we're knee deep in hot water bub.

"What happened to Jean?"

He sighed again. "She used to be pregnant once."

The information shocked me. Jean? Pregnant? When did this happen? Granted I haven't been living at the mansion that long, but I certainly would have remembered if the telepath had been expecting at one point. Jean got giddy when she just got some from her sweet lover boy, there's no way in hell she'd be able to hide that she was pregnant; ever; especially from my nose.

"When did this happen?" I asked aloud, the rest of my thoughts held back in my head.

"A long time ago; she was sixteen and I was eighteen." My eyes nearly popped out of my head now.

No way! Jean and Scott had pre-marital sex! And she had gotten pregnant! Oh my God!

Oh my God!

OH MY GOD!

This was huge! This was major! This was…I wonder who else knows about this. Who else knows about red and little scout junior hypocritically running around telling the kids to wait until they were married to have sex and they spitefully went against they're own words.

Oh, Scott. You _liar!_

"You two had—"

"Yes, sex before we were married. Go ahead, absorb it all in and get over it." He said nonchalantly. It sounded like he's had this conversation before so I'm assuming I'm not the only one who knows.

Dammit.

"We were young and _in love_ so to speak and one night of passion led to one hell of a life-altering situation. She got pregnant" he said.

Well damn, what a way to put it. He sounded like he was still eighteen and still stressed about the situation and yet his voice had a hint of regret to it.

"So what happened?" I asked. If this happened when Scott was eighteen and he's now thirty-one, that meant he had a thirteen year old kid running around somewhere in this mansion. I wonder if it's that freaky little boy who never sleeps. He sure comes in handy when you can't find the remote but the fact that he roams the mansion all night and day makes me uneasy.

Scott sighed again. Yet another tough explanation, I knew, was coming my way. Better brace myself for this once. "Jean's teenage years weren't the best." He began. "Her powers were manifesting quickly and her body had trouble keeping pace with it more often then not. Unfortunately, the baby suffered from that and she wound up having a miscarriage."

Now I felt bad.

Suddenly a lot of things about Jean made sense. Her compassion, her care, he endless empathetic regard, and her generous involvement in my pregnancy. Jean had suffered her own loss and was healing in the form of involvement with others. She was always compassionate, I'll give her that; even if it meant tough love sometimes in the form of punishment, but she always cared.

I sort of spited her after she told me I was ungrateful to be pregnant. I was bitter and angry that she would think such a thing, more or less tell me that I was. But now it all made sense.

The way I acted in the beginning toward my pregnancy was ungrateful. Especially to someone who had already been in my shoes and lost something I'm sure she would have loved to have.

Despite the fact that she was sixteen at the time (God I still can't get over it), with her compassion I'm sure Jean still wanted to keep the baby. I'm sure she was terrified but endlessly giddy that she was expecting, and I'm sure loosing the baby did no justice for her; it only intensified her insecurities.

Poor Jean.

"She's gotten over the initial loss of the baby." Scott continued. "It took awhile but she's ok now. It's just that she has this fear…especially with her powers being as strong as they are. She's scared she'll never be able to have a baby."

"Have you tried?"

"She's that terrified that she doesn't even want to. With the Phoenix thing and all, she doesn't even want to make any attempts at having children."

Damn. I didn't know what to say. Poor Jean; poor, poor Jean. And here I thought all these X-men here had everything together. Hell if this happened to Jean then I wonder what the hell happened to Ro'. Nothing bad I hope. I would never wish anything bad on the X-men, as much as they annoy me.

They're good people; and it's awful to see terrible things happen to good people.

Whoa, who said that?

Damn, I really am getting too soft.

"I don't know what to tell you Scott." I confessed. "Expect that I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he waved off. "There's no use in pitying it; it won't change anything. I'm just trying to help her you know. I was curious to see what your insight on choice would be in hopes it would give some inspiration towards Jean, maybe help her conquer her fear."

I softly smiled. Despite how much of an asshole he was to Logan and me, Scott was a good husband.

I told him that.

"You're a good husband"

He smiled in return. "Well I don't mean to toot my own horn or anything but—"

"Please don't" Scott laughed. Just like Logan, he was an expert on ruining a moment. Were sentimental or praised moments something not kept sacred around here? I mean as little as they happen to me (expect for recently), I would like to _at least_ let the few that breeze by happen without a fault.

"No but all kidding aside, I really was just curious. Partly because I'm nosey and partly because I want to help Jean. I'm not getting any younger and having children doesn't sound like to bad of an idea."

I snorted. "Until she gets pregnant"

Scott blew me off with a "pshhh". "Please, you're a little wimp. Being pregnant can't be _that_ bad"

I shot him a ridiculous look. "Are you kidding me? Didn't I just tell you I have to maneuver around this volleyball—which eventually will turn into a basketball and then a beach ball— all day long? You don't think that's _that_ bad."

"An extra ten pounds is no sweat. You can adjust."

"And the food cravings?"

"Who doesn't like to eat?"

"Mood-swings?"

"Stress balls my dear"

"Hot flashes, heightened smells, morning sickness, swollen ankles, _childbirth!_"

"Piece of cake."

Again my eyes drew flat. "You are so damn ignorant you know that."

"No, I'm a boy; I don't have to birth no babies." He said with a grin.

You see this is exactly why I didn't want to speak with him in the first place. Little gremlin.

I pickled up my book and pushed a few locks of curls away from my face. "Asshole" was all I muttered before going back to my reading, and Scott chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan and I stared at the bed.

Both of us dressed in our 'jammies' (mine being actual pajamas—which I was beginning to hate because they hugged my belly making me look ever-so pregnant— and Logan's being boxers and an undershirt), and all brushed and groomed for bed, stood at a stand still, staring at well…the bed.

It was our first night sharing a room together. Our first night (well not really our first night) sharing a bed together; or more specifically, solely sleeping in the same bed as one another.

Before we were worried about the living differences that would ensue with us rooming together but neither of us could have predicted this scenario presenting itself.

Which side of the bed do we sleep on?

Logan looked over at me and I looked over at Logan, placing a hand on my chin.

Dammit this was puzzling. Just where the hell was I supposed to sleep?

"Well" he asked me, and I looked over to him again. Guiding the pathway to the bed with his hands, he waited for me to follow. "Go ahead." He said. "Lay down"

I frowned. Not that easy bub; not that easy. "You lay down" I retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Vanessa you're making a mountain out of a mole hill"

"If I recall, you're still standing next to me."

Now it was his turn to frown. "Ness', where do you normally sleep?"

Where do I normally sleep? That was a good question; I don't know where I normally sleep. It's kind of a spontaneous thing.

"I don't know, where do you normally sleep?"

"It's sort of a spontaneous thing"

My eyes fell fat. Great. You see what happens when you room with a carbon copy of yourself in boy version? Sheer complications.

"Well pick a side" I said.

"You pick a side"

"Logan" I sighed; my feet were really hurting and I wanted to go to sleep already. "I'm just trying to be generous here…for a change" I confessed before he had time to addressed my comment. "I don't want to banish you to a side of the bed that you're uncomfortable in. So for the love of God, could you just pick a side?"

"Fine" he sighed, obviously defeated. "I'll sleep on the right"

"No" I suddenly responded. Logan glared at me and stopped himself from diving into bed.

"What the hell Vanessa! You told me to pick a side!"

I sighed as well; did I have to explain everything to him? "I know I did, but you were supposed to pick left"

"Why?"

"Because I'm right-handed duh. Right handed people sleep on the right side."

"Fine, fine" Logan pouted. "You want the right side, you can have it. I'll take the left." Suddenly he began to climb into the left side of the bed and I stopped him again.

"Logan no!"

He groaned now. I knew he was probably just as tired as I was and wasn't in the mood for this. "What now?"

"You're not supposed to do that either"

Now he was getting frustrated. "Why the hell not? Where am I supposed to sleep? Under the bed? You said you wanted the right side, so I took the left."

"But we just had a rational explanation on why you're not supposed to take the right side Logan, so you were supposed to ask me again or barrage around like the animal you are and force me to take left, not admit defeat and take the left."

His eyebrow crept up his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We always argue like that, you're not supposed to change it." I suddenly felt disappointed. Damn these hormones of mine to hell!

Logan sighed once more, got up out the bed and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to the right. "Here Vanessa; you're going to sleep on the right side and you're going to like it." And he placed me into bed, making sure to tuck me in under the sheets.

I smiled; Logan was such a gentleman sometimes; even if that wasn't his usual _"forceful"_ tone.

"Better?" he asked lamely and walked around to the other side, slipping himself between the sheets as well.

I turned to face him and smiled again, planting a wet one on his lips. "Sorta, but at least we're in bed now."

Logan yawned a big bear yawn. "You can say that again; I'm wiped."

I followed him with a yawn of my own. "Same here; shopping is exhausting."

He repositioned himself under the covers, fluffing his pillow and adjusting the sheets, and I was pretty sure he scratched a rather "important" body organ while he was at it. Gross. "So I heard you and Scooter having a decent time tonight" he said, finally situating himself comfortably and lying coffin-style, eyes closed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

I stared at him oddly from his sudden subject change and wondered how the hell he found out so soon. I came straight to my room after reading in the library and changed into my pajamas. Logan followed shortly after but maybe he passed my Scott in the halls and the little Boy Scout squealed.

That little asshole. I already warned him of the consequences should he tell Logan we were being civil to each other.

"How did you—"

Logan tapped his ear, answering my question before I even got a chance to ask it. "Wasn't really into the movie so I was eavesdropping around."

I stared at him flatly. Well at least Scott was in the clear but now Logan could be sure to get the third degree.

"By the way, you know the little firecracker and little miss goodie-two-shoes are screwing the brains out of each other?"

That one distracted me from interrogating him. "Logan, you eavesdropped on John and Kitty's conversation?"

"Believe me, it wasn't the conversation I heard."

I was suddenly appalled. Ew gross! Morning sickness is about to return, full-throttle; I can feel it. Never in my life did I need to know about two of the kids in this school having a sex-life. More or the less the father of my child listening in on it.

"Ew Logan!" and I whacked him on the chest to which he responded with a chuckle.

"What?" he defended. "I can't help it they were so loud, damn. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."

"Maybe cause I'm not looking for it!" I said with another whack.

"Oh calm down, I don't go around listening in on students having sex, that's disgusting. I just happened to be browsing through the sounds around the mansion and surprise, surprise, out comes that one." He explained. "And besides, I think we really should give little boy flames a little more credit; he really _pays more attention_ then we think he does; if you know what I mean."

"Ew Logan! I yelled at him again and he laughed this time. Attempting to pull me into his arms, I shoved him away. "Pervert"

And he laughed again. "I'm just playing with ya, I didn't hear that much; just browsed through, like I said."

"Whatever"

"Besides, I'm not the only one who made a _disgusting_ move tonight. What's up with you and the Boy Scout? Suddenly you're all buddy, buddy now? Deserting me Ness?"

I raised an eyebrow of my own. "Is this you getting jealous?"

He snorted. "If scooter is my only competition then this game is set; I'm already five steps ahead of him, I got you knocked up."

I rolled my eyes. "I did no such _disgusting_ moves Logan, I was only talking to him. I was trying to read and he wouldn't shut up."

"He asked you about the baby"

"So he could get an insight for his wife"

Logan sighed, followed by myself and there was a waft of silence between us.

"So he told you?" he finally asked, and I looked at him.

"You knew?"

"Ya, Jean told me awhile back. One of the kids around here got knocked up before you came here and she was real empathetic about it….a bit too empathetic. She cried when the girl decided to terminate it."

That little tid-bit made me feel even more sorry for Jean.

"Oh" was all I said; I didn't know what else to say.

Another waft of silence before Logan spoke up again. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you decided not to terminate the pregnancy."

I smiled. So he was four months late into telling me so; it still felt good to hear him say it.

"Thanks"

"It's cool knowing I'm gonna' have a son. Woulda' hate to have gotten my hopes up and then, WHAM, there's no one to teach football too"

"Is that all you're looking forward too? Teaching him football?"

Logan yawned again. "I guess I could feed him and stuff too. Change his diaper every once and awhile"

I giggled. "I'll hold ya too that."

"So what else did Scooter tell ya? Practice safe sex from now on?"

"No" I replied. "Only the little spout about Jean." I confessed. "It did get me thinking though." Now Logan looked at me. "Kind of made me want to ask her to be our kid's godmother"

He raised a peculiar eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to wait until the kid pops out to be thinking of those things?"

"I guess, but no time like the present right?"

"Well why her?"

"Why not?" I countered. "She's perfect. Understanding, loyal, empathetic, caring, sweet; she's been nice to me since I got here I think it would be really re-warding on her part. She'll be ecstatic if I asked her to be the godmother; may inspire her to have children of her own once she's dubbed some entitlement to ours."

"Well that's nice of you" Logan admitted. "But I have to ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Since when do you care about making other people happy?"

"I—" and that's when I realized he was making fun of me. The snicker hidden beneath his smirked lips, made me frown as I realized he was joking at how freaking soft I've become these passed few months.

Asshole.

Damn Logan, Damn hormones, damn baby, damn pregnancy. I can't wait until it's over.

"Shut up Logan" was all I said, before turning out the light.

XXXXXX

Review!


	11. Birthday blues?

Wolverine and Company ch 11

…………………………….

Vanessa's POV

I woke up with a lazy yawn, sitting up in my bed and looking around my room.

Quiet.

Which meant that Logan had already gotten up for the morning or was—yeah he was still asleep.

It was such a shame that he was at his prime of innocence when he was sleeping; when he was awake, he was a demon. I figured at most, my son would be the same way…ah what joys I have to look forward too.

Stretching my hands above my head and looking down at my growing belly I sighed. Five months in and already I couldn't believe how big this little sucker has gotten. I swear he must be a little fatty in there for there's no way I could be this large at five months.

I looked like I was 6 and a half, maybe seven.

The others thought I was crazy but I knew it was true. If the rest of my body wasn't so damn tiny, I might have looked like the months I had acquired but a huge bump attached to a tiny stick looked made the bump exaggerated, thus added the extra month.

Just fabulous.

I yawned again and gently swished the covers from off my body, careful not to disturb Logan but unfortunately no sort of noise or movement could sweep paste the Wolverine's ears for when I stood up, he peeked one eye open and let go a mighty yawn.

"Good Morning" I told him; slightly apologetic I woke him up. He was tossing and turning again last night and I knew it was a rough one; he was probably still tired.

Yawning again and rubbing his eyes, Logan sat up and stretched, extracting his claws and stretching to the highest he could reach before retracting them and letting go of a sigh.

He looked towards me silently, hair disarrayed and blinking ever-so-sleepily before mumbling.

"Happy birthday"

What?

Happy Birthday to who? Our son was far from being bor—

Oh shit, it was my birthday! And his too! Dammit I completely forgot.

Not that the mansion hasn't been keeping us on constant birthday alert for the passed week but it's not exactly something I keep in the foreground of my mind.

I couldn't believe it; another birthday.

This would be my third in which I spent at the mansion and my third in sharing with Logan.

It was an interesting story how I was dubbed a _birthday_ since as you can already guess, I didn't know mine.

I came to the mansion jumbled, disorganized and confused and learned quickly in the short time span that I was here that the mansion takes part in celebrating birthdays in a big way (which can get quite annoying seeing as the number of kids that attend here).

I was confused about what a birthday was or how one goes about celebrating it, and seeing as it was Marie's birthday being celebrated at the time, she filled me in on all the status quos of a birthday.

It seemed foolish to me but as the day passed on I became rather sad as I witnessed the happiness and joys being passed around and the realization that I would never have one of those. I felt like an android for the mere fact that I didn't have a birthday…at least not one that I could remember and therefore I wouldn't never have a special day, dedicated to me in which I could celebrate…well life at it's best.

And that's when Marie decided to extend the invitation to make her birthday, my birthday as well. And as far as my understanding goes, she did the same for Logan when he was faced with the same dilemma a year prior.

And so now here we stand, three years later, all of us—Logan, Marie and I— sharing a birthday on the same day.

And I was pregnant; joy.

I stared back at Logan who blinked back at me. "Right back at ya, Steroid" I said, and he grunted, rising up out of the bed and stretching again.

"So how old are ya now preggo?" he asked. "Twenty-four?"

I glared. "It's eleven years junior to your thirty-five." He seethed. According to our somewhat faux passports and social security cards (the professor had to keep us legal), today I was twenty-four and Logan was thirty-five.

I've been told I look the part and Logan to and extent (Personally I think he looks a little younger) but in actual reality, who the hell knows how old the both of us really are. Our mutations keep our aging chromosome slowed down at an all time low so I could very well be as old and Hank and Logan as old as the professor—maybe even more.

But for appearances sake, the professor kept our birth years into close proximity with our features and so this is how old we were I guess.

"Could be worse" Logan said as he ran a hand through his tangled locks. "I could be pregnant"

Now I pelted him with a pillow and he chuckled. "Shut-up you moron!"

He full out laughed now. "Don't be such a sour puss, I was only kidding."

"Well it's not funny" I pouted. "You're son is growing to be quite heavy."

He walked around the bed and joined me at my side. But not before throwing me another sarcastic remark. "Whimp" he said and I glared.  
"I don't find you—"

My words were put to halt with another one of his random, sudden kisses; only this time not so sudden and not to rough. It was sweet and tender, thoughtful and meaningful as he cupped my cheeks, tilted my chin and pulled my lips toward him for the touching moment.

Damn hopeless romantic.

"Happy Birthday" he said, this time, less sleepily and more tentative.

I sighed, more content that frustrated and looked up into his hazel orbs.

"Thank you" I said and followed up with a short kiss of my own. "And happy birthday to you too."

XXXXXX

I wasn't really in the "birthday wearing mood" and therefore settled on a pair of black track pants and solid navy blue tee shirt. Never mind you that the tee shirt was one of those "fitted" T-shirts and hugged my body ever-so-sexily—so read the sales promotion— so now my belly was clearly defined and almost begging to be touched (by onlookers, not by my request). But as I came along in my pregnancy I began to care less and less that I was well…pregnant. Not to get carried away or anything, I mean the touching still pissed me off till no end, and the growing bulge made me want to want to regurgitate my lunch, but I was at least proud of the fact that my son was in there so I figured I might as well wear him proudly.

Logan decided to go with his usual, plaid shirt, white undershirt, jeans jacket and dark wash jeans and we were both ready for what was to be (I'm sure) a loaded day of birthday "fun" (fun being a relative word).

"You ready?" he asked and I sighed and slipped on my fuzzy black flip-flops. Normally I'd go for flashy boots or strappy sandals but pregnancy was rough on my poor little feet.

"Yeah I supposse….promise you'll share birthday cake with me?"

His face crinkled; I knew he had a thing with cake; wasn't a fan of the sugar.

"I'll do my best." He promised and I laughed, giving him another kiss.

"C'mon"

And so we left.

We walked down the halls as we normally did when headed for breakfast, Logan with a solid, poker face on and me with my…whatever the hell you call my face one, with one hand, rested gently over my belly.

We passed by a few other members of the staff and some of the kids, each one stopping to wish us a happy birthday and I took it with gratitude as Logan grunted and kept walking.

I'm not sure he handles aging _gracefully_; figuratively speaking of course.

When we ascended down the stairs and reached the first floor, Logan surprised me by taking my hand in his, and lacing his fingers between mine as we made our way to the kitchen.

I only looked up at him, surprised, as he smirked down at me, knowing I'd react as such but I accepted it with a smile and continued with him to breakfast.

I only wish I hadn't; what was waiting for Logan and I nearly sent me into premature labor.

During the passed few months Xavier was doing some renovations to the mansion. A little bit of buildings added here, a bit of remodeling there and one of which included the addition of a swinging door to the kitchen's entrance ways.

There's no way one could see through the white wood's solid frame (unless being swooshed, back and forth—a danger to my belly if I might add—) and I was so distracted by Logan's strong manly hands laced in my petite ones that I had expected at the least what greeted us when we _swooshed_ trough the doors.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was shouted, followed by the blowing of a few of those things they squawk during New Years.

I responded with my first instinct, which unfortunately was demoted (thanks to being pregnant) from an extraction my claws, to a startled scream with a leap in the air.

The others laughed a warm-hearted laugh and Logan smirked. I glared through the corner of my eyes; I was beginning to think he was in on this.

However, Rogue was the first to greet us out of our usual group, bouncing up and down in excitement of not only her own birthday, but the birthday of her father-figure and I guess me too.

"Hey Logan, hey Vanessa!" she squealed. "Happy birthday!" she said again, and embraced braced both of us in a group hug before pulling back with a full smile.

It was one of the few times I saw the girl truly happy for a change and I couldn't help but smile a small smile. Rogue was such a good person. So sweet, caring and humble. She deserved the amount of happiness I was sure she was feeling now. Especially since this was her eighteenth birthday. I've been overhearing her and her friends ramble on about it for weeks.

"Thanks Rogue" I said, and my hand found it's way back on my belly.

She beamed and Logan pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair as he always did.

"Hey!" she complained, although I knew she liked it. She gave him a soft frown and fixed her hair and the plastic birthday crown situated on her head that read "Happy Eighteenth"; she was so adorable.

"Happy birthday kid" Logan said and she beamed some more.

"C'mon you guys" Rogue grabbed each of our hands and led us to the table. "Look what Storm made…a pancake…cake!" she exclaimed and pointed to the pancake masterpiece.

It was interesting, I'll admit. I knew Storm was a good cook but I didn't know she was that crafty in the kitchen.

There were several pillars of pancakes stacked on top of each other and aligned in the shape of a square with burning candles stuck in a few spots to give the illusion of what it was; a breakfast cake.

I looked over at Logan and I could tell he was amused. Not only at the cake but at the other foods scattered around the table in what appeared to be a buffet.

Fruit salad, toast, waffles, eggs (scrambled and sunny-side up), a few bagels, cereal, orange juice, apple juice, coffee and let's not forget Logan's favorite…steak.

I know he's drooling.

"What loaded table" he commented.

Ororo smiled. "It's a loaded day. Three birthdays in one day? Almost beats the four birthdays we have with the kids." Yeah you heard right, four birthdays. You try having a mansion full of kids and see if birthdays don't interlude. I'm pretty sure John was apart of that four-birthday loop, but he didn't like the fuss so he normally kept secluded.

"Thanks Ro'" Logan said, not a hint of sarcasm present in his voice. Everyone knows the way to a Wolverine's heart is through steak.

"Your welcome" she smiled.

"Alright, alright, thank you's later…blowing of the candles now" Scott interrupted. "I'm starved"

"Yeah, Mr. Summers is right" John agreed. "I'll die if I don't eat soon"

There was a table-wide eye-roll before Rogue wedged herself between Logan and myself and began the countdown. "Ok ready? All together" she instructed. "3-2-1" and we blew out the candles together.

Jean snapped a picture (the first of many I'm sure) and everyone grabbed their plates, helping themselves to the food.

Logan surprised me yet again for the morning by fixing my plate and guiding me to my seat, popping a kiss to my lips before getting his own.

Hmm; wonder what's gotten into him today.

"Yummy, steak" he said, once getting around to fixing his own plate. "Why Storm, my favorite food, however did you know?"

She giggled at his unusual playfulness and set the professor's plate in front of him. "It's a once a year thing Logan so don't get used to it. The calories will kill you one day"

"That is if beer doesn't first" he said and took a seat next to me. "But I'll die a happy man"

"Logan, a happy man?" Scott interviewed, taking his seat next to his wife. "Logan, I think you just set off the first stage in the apocalypse; you'd better repent, and fast."

Logan glared. "Shut-it one-eye" I giggled. Hadn't heard that one in awhile.

There was momentary silence from eating until the conversation picked up again.

"Can't believe your finally eighteen now Rogue" Jubilee exclaimed, swallowing her food. "Now we can party-hardy together!"

I watched as she received stares from the others—the others being the primary staff—and I shook my head in shame; yellow girl really didn't understand the concept of there being a time and a place for everything.

"Party-hardy meaning….."Scott pressed on.

"Meaning…………much more time in the library studying for that diploma Mr. Summers." She grinned. Nice save…I think.

Scott raised an eye-brow before turning to Rogue. "Rogue I know you're normally responsible and having the freedom to be eighteen is great, but it's important to remember to be careful and not get carried away."

Logan paused from his steak. "Blah, blah, blah, if that's not the most loaded piece of horse-shit I ever heard." He said as John chuckled from the other side of the table. He always found our spouts rather amusing.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Listen kid, you're only young once so don't miss an opportunity if it smacks you in the face. You're a mutant and things are three-times more difficult than normal people so I say fuck it and have fun."

Dropping his fork and sighing heavily, Scott gave Logan a dry stare. "Why on Earth do you have to undermine everything I say Logan?" he asked and the Wolverine smirked.

"Not everything; just the boring things" he retorted and Scott sighed again.

Rogue however giggled. "I promise to have fun Logan" she said. "And be responsible Mr. Summers. I'm not gonna throw everything away."

Scott looked pleased and Logan rolled his eyes.

"That's very mature of you Rogue" the professor suddenly side-stepped in. "I'm proud"

She smiled.

"Well…you're still gonna' have your party, aren't you Rogue" Kitty suddenly said, after wiping her mouth.

"Professor?" Rogue turned to the dean for an answer and he smiled.

"Of course; it's what you wanted for your birthday and I promised I'd hold up my end of the deal."

Rogue beamed again.

You know in some ways I found the professor to be like rich-old-daddy-kins, giving his little babies whatever they desired. You should see what it's like around here at Christmas time; _everything_ is elaborate.

And for birthdays, it's more it seems; just on a personal level.

Rogue had asked for her eighteenth birthday to include the entire mansion in an outdoor picnic for the afternoon and transition into a dance in the evening for the older kids who didn't have cur view (at least cur view passed ten). Of course the professor couldn't say no, after all it was Rogue and it was her eighteenth birthday so he complied.

From what I hear, he's booked a DJ, had party planners decorate and theme the ballroom (part of the renovations) ordered an enormous cake, and had his chef's staff busy all day yesterday preparing food for the event.

Must be nice to be rich.

"Great" she said. "I'm excited." And she was; she was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"And what about you two love-birds" Jean said, turning to Logan and myself.

Lovebirds? Since when did we become lovebirds? I'm not sure I liked that nickname.

I could tell she was reading me like a book. "Don't give me that look Vanessa. I saw the two of you locked in hands and that _exchange_ when Logan handed you your plate." I glared at her. Well thanks for putting it out there for the world. Ever heard of privacy?! "Have anything romantic planned for today?"

"Why?" I asked. "It's just a birthday"

"But you share it on the same day" Storm chimed in. "Why not make it special?"

Logan and I turned to face each other, and we both shrugged.

"Just give me some stake and a few beers and I'll be happy" he responded. "Today's really about the kid, don't worry about us"

Rogue frowned. "Oh but Logan, I shared my birthday with you and Vanessa so you guys could have fun too." She pouted. "I don't want to have all the fun without you."

He smiled and ruffled her hair again. "I have plenty of fun watching you have fun kid, don't worry about it. Like I said, beer and steak makes me happy; I'm already half-way there."

She smiled.

"Well what about you Vanessa?" she asked. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Heh, funny she should ask.

Not that I had this grand, exuberant, list of what I wanted for my birthday but, somehow my birthday just….didn't feel like my actual birthday.

Not that I'd know what _my actual birthday_ felt like but it just felt strange to me. It was nice of Rogue to share her day with Logan and I but somehow I failed in receiving that happiness people get in knowing it's their special day.

This being the third year, it still really hasn't computed with me. Logan mentioned to me last year about birthday's really being for kids and fizzling out as people got older but I saw the way Jean or Ororo or Scott would beam when it was their birthday and I could still never get that feeling.

To me it just felt like…any other day.

What was there to celebrate when I couldn't remember?

I sighed and I guess the sigh was a response to Rogue's question for her face grew concerned and the table stared at me.

Oops. Didn't mean to do that out loud; better recover. "Oh um, sorry about that….went off in thought again. Uhhh….you know the party idea is really a great one Rogue, that's all I really need, honestly. Close friends" I said with a faux smile.

She bought it…sort of, and smiled half-heartedly. "Are you sure Vanessa?" she asked. "There's nothing else? Nothing else that would be just _absolutely amazing_?"

I have to admit, as much as I find it grotesquely annoying on others, I found Rogue's spirit to be admirable. She always wanted the best for people and was willing to go above and beyond to help other people feel special. If I weren't mistaken I'd say she was like a mini-Storm.

"Really it's alright Rogue. Your party sounds great. I don't need anything huge to celebrate my birthday. Just like Logan said, the simple things will—hell-o!"

I suddenly paused.

What the hell was that?

The table slowly paused with me, obviously curious at my sudden interlude and Logan stared on in concern.

"Ness'" he asked. "You alright?"

I looked down at my stomach. Am I all right?

I just got the weirdest sensation I've ever felt since this entire pregnancy. Well….aside from the morning sickness and the growing bump. I felt the weirdest little shudder coming from inside and it felt strangely…well strange was the only way I could put it. Maybe it wasn't a shudder….maybe it was a jump, or a twist or a—

THUMP.

There it goes again.

I dropped my fork, as did Jean and Logan.

"Is it the baby?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah" I said unsurely "….it feels a little weird"

"Vanessa, do you want me to call your doctor?" Jean said quickly, preparing to stand up as Logan had already done and stood by my side.

"No…" I responded slowly. "I don't think it's anything serious I think its—"

THUMP

There it is again, only this time my uncertainty morphed into a smile. I knew what that was. I was no doctor and I've never been pregnant before nor have I had this sensation before but call it mothers tuition, I knew what that little thump was.

I smiled up at Logan, and his concerned look met mine.

"He's kicking me" I told him and he responded with rumpled eyebrows.

"What?"

"The baby" I said. "He's kicking me…feel"

Grabbing his hand I placed it on the side of my belly where the kicking was coming from and no sooner did I place his hand there did he feel the soft, THUMP of our baby's kick.

He smiled softly. (The Wolverine was never one to grin proudly, although I knew he felt it) "That feels weird kid" he said aloud and returned back to his seat.

"I know it does but it's kind of………….. nice" I admitted. "It's like he's really alive in there" I looked down at my tummy again. What a strange little creature he was but he was my creature, and he couldn't have picked a better moment to cheer up his mommy with affirmation that his birth was approaching.

"He's kicking?!" Rouge suddenly beamed again. Resuming their eating, the others calmed down from their high once they realized the pause was from nothing more than a kick. "Oh, I wanna, feel, I wanna feel!" she sprung to her feet and rushed to my side and I placed her hand in the same spot I placed Logan's.

She's lucky I like her, for she knew how I felt about people's hands on my belly.

A few moments later the baby kicked again, as if knowing his on-lookers were pleased with his actions and it touched against Rogue's hand making her melt.

"Awww, that's amazing!" she gushed and embraced me in a hug.

I couldn't help but smile and agree.

"The baby is telling you happy birthday" she grinned and I looked down at my tummy again.

I guess he was telling me happy birthday. What a thoughtful little bugger.

I loved him already.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast was done, and the schedule was set for the day, I decided with all the hoo-hah, that was sure to happen, I'd need a little alone time and therefore retreated back to my room for awhile.

I was practically glowing at the breakfast table from my moving baby. Forgetting all about the birthday blues, I was ecstatic that my little boy was moving and grooving in there and making his mommy ever-so proud that he was healthy and happy.

Forget that it was another one of those, "emotional" things I normally don't get to wrapped up about (another one to add to my list of "Emotions to avoid during post-pregnancy"), it just felt amazing to feel him moving inside of me.

Weird isn't it. Weird how I find things pleasant now, that I once thought was gross.

But I was still happy.

I still felt that warm, motherly glow; and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Sighing a content sigh to myself I propped my feet up in the lawn chair and looked up at the sky.

I was sunny out but still cold. Normally it was all dreary considering it was the middle of January but the sun decided to shine it's head for the sake of Marie's birthday—and mines, and Logan's.

Damn it, here come the birthday blues again.

No warm, fuzzy feeling, don't go away. Come back, I don't want to be sad again.

Quick baby, kick mommy again.

Looking down at my tummy, I was actually foolish enough to wait for a response but I guess since there weren't any on-lookers, the baby had no reason to show-off and therefore, it was null and void.

I frowned.

"Great" I grumbled, flopping back in the chair.

I guess it's back to the birthday blues.

Not that it's actually the _blues_, I'm not manic depressive or anything like that but…I do tend to get a bit of an empty feeling inside when it comes to this day.

It's just rough; rougher then one might think; going around day to day with no memory of who you are. And days like today where you're actually supposed to remember who you are and reflect on your past and celebrate your future make it extra hard.

At least I know my future now; my future is with my son. But it's still hard not having a past to reflect on.

It's such a strange thing; such a strange thing a lot of people take for granted.

Memories, feelings, experiences, happiness, joy, sadness, pain.

I don't have any of those; I can't remember any of them prior to my operation. So I basically have to start all over again; making to memories, experiencing new things and finding my feelings of sadness and joy.

I don't have a lot of what other people have. I don't know who I am, where I came from or what I represent. I don't know what I've experienced, what I've liked or disliked or what decisions I made and why I made them. I can't learn from the past because I don't have one and I can't pass my teachings on to my son because I'm learning everything all over again.

It's tough to walk around aimlessly in life not knowing who you are or where you belong and trying to find a place to fit it.

And now it's dually as tough, now that I'm brining a baby into the world and I don't have anything to offer him other than what I am now and what I've learned in well….three years. I'd be a baby, just like him and there'd be no lessons to teach other than things I've heard or my contorted images of what I think is right.

I sighed hard.

It's times like these that I wonder if I'd actually be a good mother.

All irresponsible badass things aside (I kind of want my kid to be a badass), how can I teach my son to be the best he can be when neither me, nor his father have anything to offer him. We've worked with what we have (virtually nothing) but we have nothing of insight, nothing of character and nothing of essence to give him. We're two adult babies, being thrusted into the world and forced to survive; we have nothing of "been there done that" and "mommy and daddy know best" to give to him. We're still learning ourselves.

Running a hand through my hair I sighed yet again.

Man, maybe I am manic-depressive; I don't think it's the hormones this time.

"You waiting to get shot by a sniper or what?"

Jesus Christ!

For the second time that day I screamed but instead of jumping in fright like I did in the kitchen, my claws jutted out of my knuckles (so much for first reactions going out the window) and I quickly got up out my chair and cradled my hand.

"Shit!" I yelled and retracted back the adamantium before Logan appeared at my side.

"Damn it, shit Vanessa!" he swore. "I didn't mean to scare ya. For fuck's sake, I'll go and get Jea—"

"No, no, Logan it's ok" His panic calmed as I held out my hand and we both watched the cuts slowly heal.

Whew, that was a close one.

Since the Magneto attack, there's been a few incidents when my claws have extracted involuntarily (stretching, nightmares, being scared shitless) and each time it's a pick and choose how fast they're going to heal once retracted; or for that matter, any part of my body once injured.

Once I had a nightmare and like the Magneto incident it took a few days too recuperate from that one, and other times like times when I stretched or even now when I was scared shitless, the cuts were gone over a matter of moments (of course the moments still being on delay thanks to the little ray of sunshine using mommy's energy…did I mention being pregnant sucks?)

"Damn Vanessa" he said, once he was sure my knuckles weren't going to bleed out. "I didn't mean to scare ya, I thought ya' heard me"

I half-smiled and rubbed my hands. Unfortunately though, no matter how long they took to heal, they were always sore as hell after-wards; damn pregnancy.

"Sorry" I said, "I was too deep in thought to pay attention"

"Well it's a good thing it was me and not that sniper" he responded and I playfully glared.

Logan is so lame sometimes. "Shut up."

He took my hand gently and led me inside. "It's cold out there kid, you'll catch sick" he cautioned, then he shut the balcony doors closed.

"Well then, I just won't catch it" I replied and now it was his turn to playfully glare. That was his favorite line he used on me when I cautioned him about getting sick. Yeah, you don't like it do ya Wolvie? Tasting your own medicine sucks doesn't it?

"C'mon 'Ness, I'll get ya some ice" he said but I stopped him by sitting down on the bed.

"No I'm ok" I replied. "I'll just run it under some hot water and I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

There was a momentary lapse of silence before Logan broke it (again) by grasping my cheeks in his hands and kissing me on the for head.

I stared at him oddly. "Sweet" I admitted, eye-balling him up and down. He was up to something. "Not what I expected but sweet"

He chuckled. "What do you mean, not what you expected?"

"Well there was a lapse of awkward silence." I told him. "Normally you're supposed to break it by insulting me or telling me something random like….how the Giants are doing or something. Not by kissing me."

"Well I felt like kissing you this time, is that ok?"

I eyeballed him again. What was wrong with him?

"By the way, the Giants suck"

"What's gotten into you?"

Now he laughed. "What do you mean, what's gotten into me?"

"Stop repeating everything I say with a question" I countered. "Why are you being so nice to me today?"

Logan made his way to his dresser now and hauled out a cigar from the top drawer. Bastard; I want to smoke that.

"I'm sorry, because going on midnight snack runs for you is hardly considered _nice_ anymore"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean"

"No actually, I don't" Putting the cigar to his lips, he fished around for his lighter and lit it up, taking the first few puffs to get it going before one long, drag.

"Uhh, you can't smoke that in here Scare face" I reminded him and he looked at my belly.

"Oh right, I forgot."

Putting it out in an ashtray I pouted at the cigar gone to waste; I think a little part of me just died.

"Anyway" I began again, shrugging off the cigar-syndrome. "Back to your _nice streak_" I used my fingers as quotations and he smirked. "You kissed me this morning after insulting me, held my hand to breakfast, fixed my plate for me and now you kissed me again in an awkward moment? Something's up with you"

Logan laughed again. "Jeez Sherlock Holmes, you know you suck as a detective" My eyelids drew flat. "I already told you I liked you, can't I be nice to you?"

"It's not you" I said. "Your mean to the ones you like and cruel to the ones you despise"

He shrugged. "I guess but I feel like being nice to you today. Is that ok?"

I stared at him again. "Depends…." I responded slowly. "What's the catch?"

"Uhhhh" he thought for a moment. I knew this was too good to be true. "Just don't get mad when I say I forgot to buy you a birthday gift."

See.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said. "No birthday gift is better then the _I am Stupid_ shirt you got me last year."

It really was a stupid gift. Instead of "I'm with stupid" the moronic shirt read, "I am Stupid" and had an arrow point upwards to myself. It was Logan's version of a gag gift and my catalyst to chase him through the halls and stab his ass.

He chuckled at the memory. "I remember that; that was a funny shirt"

I gave him a cold stare and he chuckled again. "Oh stop pouting 'Ness, there's no catch to this _nice_ gig, so to speak, and I didn't forget to buy you a birthday gift. Honestly, can't a guy just be nice to his girl— ahh umm….baby's mother?…..for a day?"

I stared at him again for his slip up. What was that he almost said?

I shrugged it off. It was probably something stupid like girl-whore or girlie bitch. "Not when that man is you"

He sighed. "I'm honestly trying here Vanessa" I said, shamelessly defeated. "Mind meeting me half-way?"

Oh well. If he was truly honest, even if it was for today, might as well just give him the benefit of the doubt and cave in. Who could it honestly hurt in the long run?

"I guess" I told him and he scooped me up in his arms. "As long as you don't throw it in my face later"

"What's there to throw in your face? You've already become a softie."

Yanking free of his hold I gave him a deadly point. "You see! You see! I knew it! I knew there was a catch! You slimy mutt!"

He laughed again. I'm glad he thought this was funny, because I was far from amused. I hope he still thinks it's funny when he's sleeping on the sofa tonight.

"Stop that" he said. "You're acting crazy"

"Don't you call me crazy you…you…crazy"

"Nice one"

I glared yet again. "Shut-up"

"C'mon Vanessa, I'm just trying to cheer you up. I know what you were thinking about"

"You have no idea—" Oh, ah. That old bit.

I suddenly calmed down from my outburst and sighed, plopping on the bed.

"How'd you know?" I asked him. "Are you psychic too?"

He snorted. "Please, if I was psychic, this mansion would be chaos." I laughed. "I just know because I think about the same thing"

Ah. I temporarily forgot we shared the same mind…sort of. In a weird, android, carbon copy, boy/girl kind of way.

"Any advice?"

He thought for a moment. "Uhh, no not really. I normally just drink and smoke it off."

I looked down at my belly. "I'm so happy for you"

He chuckled. "Hey" he said gently, and I turned to look at him. "You're gonna be a great mom alright? Forget the past thing and just look ahead. As long as we give our kid everything we got, he'll be ok."

"I guess" I said and he planted another kiss on my lips.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Now look who cares about making other people happy." I grinned and he frowned. Ha! That's two doses of your own medicine kid. It's still nasty isn't it?

"I don't care about making _other people_ happy" he corrected and I snorted.

"Then what's with the—"

"I just care about making you happy."

Damn it!

How the hell am I supposed to be mean to him when he's being so nice to me?

Asshole!

"Ugnuh, you make it impossible for me to insult you" I admitted and he kissed me again.

"That's the plan preggo."

Suddenly I felt another THUMP. Now he decides to kick me.

I looked down at my belly. "I don't think it's only me, you made happy."

He smirked and placed his hand on my belly feeling as the baby thumped again. What a little show-off. "Well then I correct myself. I only care about making you and little boy jr happy then."

"Heh. Wolverine's company?"

"Wolverine and company. Yep. That's my only care for happiness."

Now I kissed him. "That's sweet of you."

"Good cause' I've been working on that one for the passed week."

I laughed. "Well good job Sergeant Wolf. You pass with flying colors."

He mocked saluted me. "Ma'am, permission to accompany you to Marie's picnic?"

"Permission granted."

We smirked at each other and he took my hand and pulled me up from off the bed.

"Getting a little heavy there Ness'" he commented and I snorted again.

"Don't blame me, blame your son" I retorted. "He's a little fatty"

THUMP.

Hey, don't you kick me. You are a fatty you little butter ball.

THUMP.

All right, forget the motherly joy, this was getting annoying.

"If you say so Ness' but I think it's just you. You've been scarfing down elephants these passed couple months"

I glared at him. Only cause your son wants it! You think I _like_ eating that much?

I looked toward my belly again. What? Nothing for the insult from your father? C'mon now, subliminally, he's calling your mother an elephant?

Nothing? Nothing?!

Fine, I see who's side your on. We'll just have to fix that when you're born.

THUMP.

Ow. Little brat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!!!


	12. Cheesy gifts

Wolverine and Company ch 12

……………………….

Vanessa's POV

Oh Lovely, just lovely Rogue.

A picnic in the middle of January. What an admirable and _wise_ decision to make.

My sore joints send you their utmost gratitude.

Jesus Christ, I have no idea why I'm here—oh right I forgot it was the triple birthday thing; but Jesus, did it have to be outside?

The entire mansion seemed content with the freezing weather (sans John who thought that anything under75 degrees was cold) except myself, who obviously appeared to be the only one suffering in frigid temperatures.

We had a high of 43 today; forty-three! And apparently for northern New York, that was a stretch considering the time of year but it didn't mean I shouldn't still be cold.

Let me break it down for you.

Have you ever went to a sports stadium or a high school game dead in the middle of winter and you sit your warm ass on a cold bleacher, only to find it frigid cold? Well….my entire skeleton is made up for that bleacher material—metal—, and therefore when my warm body is insulated but comes into contact with the freezing temperatures….well….wah-la! We have a masterpiece.

I think I'm going to die out here.

"What's the matter kid? You look like you're gonna die out here?"

Oh how lovely of you to join me Logan. I tell ya', a man like you knows just what to say in times like these.

I gave him a faux smile instead. "Tell me, is freezing to death an admirable thing to die for? Or should I just go for the accidental suicide and stab myself with my own claws right now?"

Logan chuckled and swigged his beer. (By the way, still jealous of the habit, cave man) "If you're cold, why don't you just go inside?" He rubbed my sweater-coated arm.

I groaned. "I can't do that. It's our birthday thingy. Rogue wants us here."

"Rogue also wants a red Porsche. Aint' gonna' happen" he countered.

"Don't be so sure. Have you seen the ballroom? Those party planners are good; and the professor had to pay a pretty penny for those decorations I'm sure. Who knows were a tiny red car could be hiding?"

"Ok well that still doesn't change the fact that you're shivering your timbers out here and it isn't good for the baby machine."

I glared at him. "Could you not call me _baby machine_? Makes me feel like I work at a stork factory."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're not going inside are you?"

"Probably as likely as you are to share that beer."

He topped it off just as I said that. "Close, but no cigar. You know you can't drink."

"You know all the books about the "wonderful joys of pregnancy" never seem to mention the list of cant's. Can't drink, can't smoke, can't stay out in the cold….." I trailed.

"Well what are you still sitting here for? Go back inside. Maybe if you sift though that book, you'll find a magical list of can's."

I glared. "Buzz off Logan; I'm being social ok?"

"You're not even talking to anyone"

"I'm—"

"Hey guys!"

"No, Ororo step back! It's a trap. If you talk to her, she'll only use you for subtle rebellion on central heating and warmer sweaters."

"Don't listen to him Ro', he's delusional on one to many Cuban cigars and booze."

The newly joined Storm just stared back and forth from Logan to myself, obviously confused about what do say next.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Probably a plot on public sex"

Oh great. Now red and her loveable other half, the sun dance kid were joining in, followed by Hank the magnificent. Now it was a party.

"Yes Scooter, public sex." Logan agreed. "Something I hold a blue ribbon for and you can't manage a little star on your Scout vest for even dreaming of it."

"You must be so proud" Scott said.

"Scott" Now Jean intervened. "Be nice to him; it's his birthday."

Logan grinned while Scott's face drew flat. "Oh please, and eye for an eye. I'm still trying to get beer smell out my cardigan from my own birthday."

"Does it really make you feel manly, to say you own a cardigan Scooter?"

Scott glared again and I chuckled. Logan was on a roll.

"Alright guys c'mon, we're all adults here." Ah. Of course Storm was always the median. "Could we please just have a good time without the bickering?"

"Hey, I'm having a ball" Logan responded. He looked into his empty beer bottle. "As long as I could have another cold one, I'm goo—"

"Here you go Logan"

Holy hell, people were coming out of the woodworks today. What the hell is going on? Is Kitty teaching everyone how to walk through walls?

Rogue appeared out of what seemed like nowhere and handed Logan a new beer, before relieving him of his empty bottle.

"Jesus kid, you scared the shit out of me." She giggled and he popped the top off with an extended claw. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Uh huh, look what Bobby made for me"

Pointing to an open spot in the yard, Rogue beamed at a life sized ice sculpture of herself posing sweetly in her best sundress with a princess crown on her head, and an equally life-sized Bobby next to her, grinning and holding a "Happy Birthday" sign in his arms. The iceman used the snow to his advantage, adding light, shading and shadow to his sculptures and it really looked like a snowy piece of art. The kid was somewhat of a little art braniac.

"Oh well that's…….nice sweetheart." Ororo commented.

"It's a little creepy kid" Logan said.

And creepy it was. Those things would be staring at us for days. Her sculpture smiling coyly in the yard and Bobby's sculpture standing there grinning like an idiot until the whether decided to melt them or John decided to blast them.

"I know" she sighed happily. "But it's the thought that counts. He's just expressing himself through his art."

"So he couldn't draw you a card?"

"I like this better; it's…….Bobby"

Logan eye-balled her strangely. I didn't expect him to understand teenage puppy love. Hell, I hardly got it myself, more or less, adult love. But I had a tad bit of insight what with being a woman and all so I could see how Rogue would grow infatuated with the gesture.

"It is very _Bobby_, Rogue" I told her. "Did you show the professor?"

"No I didn't…….hey professor!" and with that she scampered off.

"Teenagers" Logan mumbled.

"It's nice." Jean noted. "Scott used to blast our initials into all the trees when we were younger."

"Is that what those damn initials stand for?" I asked. "J and S? I've been trying to figure that out forever." For all the years I've lived here and taken a stroll around the mansions grounds or in the woods, I'd find random trees with the engravings J and S on them; sometimes with an added "forever". I never figured it would stand for Jean and Scott, solely because I thought Scott was too "high class" for delinquencies like that; I thought it would be John and…fill in the blank.

Jean giggled. "It was sweet; I loved it. And the fact that he used his powers to do it, made it even more special."

"Well that's another entry added to the dork book; great going boy scout." Logan remarked. "Anything cheesy you've done for Ro' Hank-mister?"

"I'd rather not take part in your "Dork Book" Logan" Hank responded.

"So it's dorky then?" he asked and Hank pouted.

Ororo giggled while patting the Beast's burley chest. "He likes to climb the vines on the side of the mansion to my window and read me poetry from my favorite books" she confessed.

"Likes too?" I asked wide-eyed. "As in, still does?"

"I happen to think it's quite the alternative to a serenade." Hank protested. "Since I can't sing, I opted for Juliet's, "Where art thou Romeo?" with my own creative spin."

Spit nearly flew out my puffed cheeks.

"Dork" Logan "coughed" and well all laughed while Hank pouted.

"Yeah, bust out the crackers old man, we've got a shipment of cheese flowing in." I said and Logan grinned.

"Don't be so quick to judge. What have _you two_ done for each other?" Hank retorted.

"What are you rambling about Romeo?" and Logan swigged his beer.

"I'm rambling about your own romanticism Logan. We've all gotten creative with our own gifts to romance our women, what have you done for yours?"

Logan twitched the right side of his mouth and sucked his teeth. He always did that when he didn't feel like answering a question. "There's a bun in the oven, isn't there?"

"Logan you knocked Vanessa up…..on accident." Scott countered. "That isn't exactly romantic."

"Well I certainly aint' carving no trees or shimming up any walls"

Both Scott and Hank rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry about me one-eye. You and the fur ball have enough cheese to pass around to everyone. When the time is right, I'll give you a call."

"Well it's her birthday….and you're birthday." Hank noted. "No better time like the present right?"

I saw Logan shoot Hank a look that clearly read, "shut up and drop it", and it perked up my interest.

Logan never shoots those kinds of looks. He's not very good with his facial language. If he wants you to drop it, he'll say so, and insult you to make sure the conversation is over but he gave the look in hopes I didn't see it.

And if he hoped I didn't see it that only meant one thing.

Logan was up to something. Something he didn't want me to know just yet.

Damn. I hate secrets.

I really hope it's a sweater.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan's POV

Birthday presents are the worst.

Jeannie says if you don't like something, you're supposed to smile and act like you like it anyway. "Appreciate the gesture" she says, "not the gift". But c'mon seriously, a tie? Where the hell am I supposed to wear this thing?

Thanks a lot Hank.

After the kids took part in the outdoor games, and everyone ate, it was birthday cake and present time, which was my least favorite part of the entire ordeal.

Since Marie was having her birthday song and cake later on in the ballroom, it was just Vanessa and myself; both of us with separate cakes and one awfully howled song.

I hated cake and I definitely wasn't a fan of the sugar rush, but I was jealous Vanessa's cake was decorated better than mine. Hers was white with red and black icing, and _Happy Birthday Vanessa_ scribbled in neat cursive writing with a drawn on, red sports car and a very happy Vanessa driving it with the wind whipping her hair.

Meanwhile my cake was decorated with blue icing and had a very agitated, very grumpy me, pouting in my X-men uniform, with three slashes going across the lettering that read, _Happy Birthday Wolverine._

I had a feeling this was a joke of some sort; very funny Ro'.

Anyway, they howled the birthday song, we blew out the candles, Jean and Ro' snapped photos like a couple of paparazzi journalists and I made it a point to smash a piece of cake on Vanessa's cheek. That at least, was pretty fun. Vanessa and I had a mini-cake war instead of eating it like everyone else and it was at the very least, pleasant to kiss cake off her lips rather than eating the sugary mess.

After cake eating (and while the kids were going back for seconds), it was present time and again Rogue's was saved for her dance in the evening so it was just Vanessa and myself.

From the kids I got a bitch-load of cards. One card from each of my classes, and a few from the stranglers who used to have my class; and each card was stuffed (with what I first thought was money) with coupons of "I will run ten laps", or "I will do twenty sit-ups" complain free, from each kid. It was strange but an interesting gesture. I noted to make sure to use these suckers first thing on Monday.

Vanessa also got a truck-load of cards, drawings and Happy Birthday's from the kids, and a fancy little paper-weight from the office staff she worked with (honestly, I thought they could have done a little better).

Rogue then insisted she gave us her gift first and for me it was a fresh eco-sized box of Cuban cigars (I loved that kid) and for Vanessa it was a pair of heels she's been eye-balling for months and a foot massager. A little ironic on Vanessa's part if you ask me, but she promised to wear the shoes as soon as she had the baby and use the foot massager .P. (I teased her about her size 5 feet drowning in the foot massager made for adult feet. Haha, take that one preggo).

Then it was Ororo's turn. She gave me a fruit basket (sans the fruit and add the beer and frozen Canadian steak….bless her little heart), and Vanessa some fancy perfume. It smelled good at least; I'd hate it if it smelled bad (since Vanessa and I are in close quarters now), but she seemed to like it so kudos on Ororo's part.

Then it was Jeannie's turn. Some new plaid shirts for me, and a few maternity clothes and post-pregnancy clothes for Vanessa. I liked the shirts; they were plain and simple, and although Vanessa wasn't a fan of a few of the pastel colors Jean picked out, she claimed she liked her shirts as well. Good job Jeannie.

Now it was Hank's turn; here's where the trouble started. Insert tie for me here and a "great read if I do say so myself" book for Vanessa. Thanks.

Then it was the Boy Scout; oh boy.

Since I gave Scott a gag gift for his birthday (a hilarious decorated "birthday can" I found at a thrift store that sputtered beer as soon as you popped the top), I was expecting one in return and therefore was afraid to open the gift.

I wanted Vanessa to open hers first but was even more scared of it being a ticking time bomb and blowing up her and the baby so I decided to grow some, and open mine first, just incase they were both traps.

It was a small box, no bigger than my hand and when I shook it, something small inside rattled and clattered, waiting to be opened. Oh Jesus, please tell me there wasn't a rodent in there. If there was any woodland creature lying around in that box, I promised to myself I'd violently castrate it and drop the remains down Scooter's shorts.

Shrugging off the daydream I finally popped open the darn thing to come across a pair of keys and a photo. What the hell?

It was the keys to the motorcycle I often stole from him and a photo of it, repainted in black with "Wolverine" scribbled on the side in a midnight blue.

"It's yours now" he said, as I inspected the photo. "Officially anyway. I took it in for a new paint coat to tag it for you and I'm officially relinquishing the papers to you."

I couldn't help but smirk; the paint job was pretty good; not to flashy, not to teenager; it was a nice gift and at least I wouldn't be _stealing_ anymore.

Hmm, almost made me feel bad for giving him a gag gift…. almost. Not entirely.

"Thanks Scooter……what's the catch?" This was too good to be true; Scott was never that nice to me.

"No catch, just honest birthday wishes. Can't we be civil for once?" he asked.

I eyeballed him up and down. I guess we could be. Maybe he wasn't after revenge. And it was a pretty thoughtful gift.

I decided, skeptically, to squash any thoughts of plotted revenge and accept the gift whole-heartedly. Good going Scooter.

"However" Now I glared at him. "Good luck finding insurance buddy. With your own wheels comes your own insurance and _I_ Scott Summers get a pretty little tax write off for giving away a vehicle."

He grinned widely and my face drew flat.

"Oh and the gas tank is empty"

Prick.

Just at that moment, Vanessa opened her gift to reveal a new digital camera and a blank baby album. She smiled at the gift.

"Thank you Scott, I love it; I've been meaning to buy a new camera"

Double prick; I always knew he liked her more.

After Scott's disaster came the professor's gift which I knew would be good. The professor had a knack for giving people things that they needed just in the knick of time. It wasn't one of those lame things like socks because yours just ripped a hole this morning or a new toothbrush because yours fell in the toilet last night but really _cool_ needed things, you've always been meaning to get.

Last year it was a new horsepower engine I was saving up to buy for the truck I'd been tinkering around with in the garage, and the year before that it was a plasma screen TV, just as mine with the rabbit ears busted a few weeks earlier.

The professor was a cool rich guy and a telepath to boot, there's no way his gifts could suck.

"Uh, oh, here comes the professor's gifts" Kitty said as she watched the man wheel his way over with two boxes in his lap. "Drum-roll please" and everyone began to stomp their feet in a drum-roll.

The professor laughed. "Oh stop that, it's nothing special. Just a little something I picked out and thought the two of you would like."

He handed us the boxes and I ripped off the ribbon. "Something I like? Gee, I hope its beer"

Upon opening the box I came across a smaller box; a smaller box coated in blue velvet and my first thought was jewelry. Peeking over as Vanessa opened her box as well, she too had a velvet box inside her gift box and I wondered if our gifts were matching jewelry. Gee that would be weird.

Deciding to open them together, on the count of three we lifted the covers and Vanessa gasped at the content of hers while my eyes widened in astonishment.

Wow. This was nice.

It was a pair of new dog tags. Newer than the ones I gave Marie and improved as they hung on a silver chain and read _X-Men:Wolverine_ on the tag. It was a new identity for the new me, and I had to admit, I really like it.

I didn't know why. Maybe because it was from the professor or maybe it had something to do with the whole birthday identity crisis thing, but I really did like it.

"Thanks Chuck" I said. I took it from its velvet box and hung it around my neck. Nice and shiny. This would go great with those new plaid shirts and my newly painted bike.

Not a bad birthday; not a bad birthday at all.

"Oh professor I _love_ it"

And love it she did. My guess was Vanessa was suffering from the same identity crisis I was, so when the velvet box revealed a platinum nameplate with _Vanessa_ engraved in cursive writing, tears sprang to her eyes.

Cry baby.

Call it strange but there's something about not knowing who you are, then seeing your name printed on a driver's license or a common everyday piece of jewelry almost everyone owned that really made you feel like you had a place in the world.

I helped her put on the necklace and wiped away her tears.

Her smile was as big as can be as she gently touched her nameplate, then my dog tags and got up to hug the professor. "Oh professor, this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

Hey, what happened to my teddy bear!

"Thank you so much" she squeezed him tightly and he gave her one of his gentle old man hugs.

I wasn't the hugging type so I gave him a nod of approval and he smiled as a return. "You're both very welcome. Wear them proudly, I know how much they mean to you."

"Oh, of course; I'll wear it everyday" she promised.

Whoa, everyday, that's a bit too much. I might get mugged if I wore this to my cage fights. How about on special occasions? Wouldn't want to get it dirty.

"Alright, are those all the gifts then?" Storm said. She was beginning to gather up loose wrapping paper and place them in the garbage bins.

"No, no, there's still two more." Rogue said.

Two more? There was no one left.

She pulled two boxes from off the gift table and read the labels.

"This one's from Vanessa to Logan and from Logan to Vanessa"

Aw dammit! How the hell did my gift get out here? It was supposed to be a private thing; I can't give it to her in front of all these people.

Handing us the boxes, Vanessa smiled as she placed her box by her ears and shook it a little.

I panicked.

No, no, no, this is not supposed to happen. Dammit, just why the hell did I leave her present out on the bed. She must have taken it with her downstairs and placed it on the table. It's meant to be shared between Vanessa and myself, not the whole damned mansion. If they see it, they'll never let me live it down.

Dammit!

"What's the matter Logan?"

I whipped around to see Scott's taunting smile. "Is there cheese in that box?"

I glared. "Shut it scooter!"

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle at my short fuse. "You open yours first tough guy." She said and I opened up the gift box.

Hmm, another velvet box?

"It's not as extravagant as the professor's but…."

"Another pair of dog tags?" This was weird; two pairs of dog tags in one birthday. Can we say, conspiracy?

"Yeah…" she said.

"But they're….."

"Blank I know." The front literally had two blank lines and two slashes that looked like a date belonged in the empty spots, and the back was the only part with printing on it that read _Wolverine: Proud Father_.

"Wait, it's not blank, it's backwards." I corrected, "but what the hell am I—"

"There's a receipt in there" she said. "When our son is born, you can take it back to the jewelers and have them engrave his name and his birthday; that's what the slashes are for." She smiled.

Now I laughed. How ironic.

"Vanessa, open your gift"

Startled by my laughter her face quickly morphed into a frown. "You don't like it?" she asked.

I chuckled again. "Seriously Vanessa, just open your gift."

Pout plastered on her face she opened her box and an eyebrow shot up on her for head at what she came across.

Another velvet box and another gorgeous necklace with a nameplate, this time blank and made of white gold with black diamonds studded around the plate.

"Logan I—"

"I got it done at the same place. When the squirts born, you can stick his name on there too"

She giggled at me. "Logan it's—"

"Just what you were thinking?" I asked.

Now she laughed. "Yeah"

I smirked in return and she leaned over and kissed me. "It's beautiful. We'll go together and put the little guy's name in them."

"Sounds like a plan" I kissed her again then suddenly whipped towards the professor. "But somehow I think a certain _someone_ did a little snooping to get insight on our gifts."

The professor grinned.

"Two dog tags and two nameplates in one day? That's a bit too obvious, don't ya think wheels?"

Now Chuck laughed. "I didn't snoop Logan just eavesdropped." He confessed. "I figured what better gift then to have your own identity next to your child's?"

Hmm what a peculiar little man he was. Considering he didn't have any children (at least not to my knowledge. It's been rumored that he does), that was a smart move; nice one Chuck.

Vanessa snorted. "Well, so much for originality. Next year I'm getting you beer"

I chuckled. "Lucky for me, I've got a one-up on the professor. Look back in the box Vanessa, there's more."

She looked at me strange. "What?"

"Look in the box"

Picking up the abandoned gift box off the floor, Vanessa fished around in the tissue paper and hauled out another velvet box.

"More jewelry?" I heard John mumble. "Damn these folks are rich"

"Shh! Shh! It's a ring box!" Kitty whispered excitedly. "He's gonna' propose!"

Whispers and buzzes started floating loudly amongst the crowd and I heavily rolled my eyes. There's a reason I wanted to do this in private.

Confused, Vanessa's eyes and ears grazed over the crowd and the whispers, then back on the little blue box.

"Logan….?" She asked.

"Hold on—"

"Zip it gossipers!" I seethed at them. "It isn't an engagement ring so zip your mouths shut" The chatter instantly stopped.

There, that's better.

Turning back to Vanessa, she looked at me even more confused than before and now with an added bit of apprehension. She looked right at the line where it seemed she'd reject the gift if I didn't act fast.

"Open it Vanessa." I urged her.

Again her eyes darted to the gift, to the crowd, then at me.

"Go ahead, it won't bite."

Sighing to herself, Vanessa peeled open the top of the box and revealed a golden band, with _Wolverette_ engraved on the front.

"It is an engagement—urrrrummmpppffff!" Rogue quickly clamed a hand over Kitty's mouth and peered on with the others.

She was stunned speechless.

I took in a big inhale. Despite my huge dissatisfaction with the crowd of on-lookers I figured it was now or never; I took forever planning this stupid birthday gift.

"Don't listen to those morons Vanessa, it's not an engagement ring" I told her. "Wouldn't want to send you into premature labor". She chuckled nervously.

"It's a promise ring" I told her and took the ring from its box, and took her hand in mine. "I like you a lot Vanessa. Oddly enough I thought I'd never find myself even mentally admitting it but I really do; I'm some how glued to you and it aint just cause' of the squirt." Again she giggled. "I really like you and I promise you, I'll be here by your side, no matter what happens and no matter what changes. I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of my son and I promise you I aint going anywhere. If someone messes with you, they're messin' with the Wolverine and if _anyone_ so much as even brakes your nail, I'll brake their face, got it?"

"How Romantic" Scott murmured under his breath before Jean jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Shush Scott, this is so adorable!" Jean sniffed.

"This ring means your mine kid, ya got it? I promise to give you everything I got."

Her eyes were welled with tears now and I hoped she wasn't planning on pushing passed me and running away in embarrassment. Then I'd have to hunt her down and stab her.

She responded with one of her pregnancy weeps instead and with an "Oh Logan", wrapped her arms around me and let some tears spill on my shoulder. "This is one of the best things you've ever done for me" she sobbed. "I……I really don't know what else to say; I love it."

"Say you'll wear the damn thing"

She giggled and pulled my fuzzily shaved chin into a kiss. "Of course I'll wear it"

And the crowd clapped.

Hot damn, if that wasn't _the_ single most chic-flick sappy type thing I did in my entire life, I don't know what was. But at least Vanessa was happy and she accepted the ring.

Now I've officially got my woman.

Kudos for me.

"Logan, I absolutely love it, all of it. Everything you put together. This is the best birthday ever" and she kissed me again.

I smiled against her lips. That's right. That's about a ten on the Logan scoreboard. I have to give myself a pat on the back, _"Logan, you really out did yourself. Good job"_

"Glad you think so" I responded, and kissed her again, now hugging her tight.

Everyone kept clapping.

Honestly, that can stop now.

"I'll be glad to be your Wolverette, steroid" she whispered in my ear.

My smirk kept growing. "Glad to hear it. I'd have to kill you if you said no."

Vanessa laughed and I hugged her tighter while still mindful of my little man in her belly.

Overall, this really wasn't a bad birthday. I got what I've been after for awhile. Real assurance that Vanessa was mine one hundred percent. It felt good to finally have _"a girl"_, as the others would put it.

When the applause died down and Vanessa wiped her tears, Scott quieted the noise when an abrupt whistle, indicating he too, had an announcement.

Oh what now? If he steals my thunder by announcing Jeannie is pregnant or something, I swear I'm gonna' hang him off the roof my his tighty-whiteys.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen" he began as if announcing the circus. "If you would please take out your umbrellas and look towards the sky" he continued along with a dramatic pause.

Like fools we all actually listened to him but saw nothing that the dimming sunset.

What a moron, I swear on my grave he's going on the—

"It is about …………….. to rain cheese" he grinned.

The others laughed while I glared and Vanessa placed her hands on her hips.

Before either of us could think twice, we grabbed fistfuls of our cake, and chucked it at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, no engagement just yet folks. They haven't even had the baby!

But don't forget to review!


	13. Time for a baby name?

Wolverine and Company ch 13

…………………………

Logan's POV

Man we're really slacking off here; we have to get on the ball—seriously.

I can't believe how fast the little sucker grows. Moving around on the ultrasound monitor like there's a radio in Vanessa's bellybutton.

Vanessa looked excited and, if I'm being honest, I'm about to shit bricks.

We were more than halfway there; _halfway_. And there were only three and a half more months to go.

In three and a half more months, I'd be a father; a real father with a real son and a real live being to take care of. And watching said son squirm around on that little screen, twisting back and forth for the doctor and his mommy, was beginning to get my nerves in a bundle.

Pretty soon I was gonna be a dad to that little squirming thing and he'd be wiggling in my arms.

Holy shit.

"Thanks again Dr."

"No problem Vanessa, I'll have the photos up front with the receptionist and I'll see you in two weeks"

"Great, see ya then." And with that the good ol' doc gave me a sincere smile and a pat on the shoulder before walking out.

Damn, lost the entire doctor's visit again thanks to my wondering mind. It sucks to be pensive sometimes.

Turning to Vanessa I watched as she swept her legs over to the side of the patient table and sat upright, using the towel to wipe the ultrasound gel off her belly.

"Yuck" she huffed, and wrinkled her nose to add to her distaste. "This gunk gets more disturbing each time I come back."

I gruffed at her and turned my attention to a poster on the wall.

Great, a woman's vaginal canal; just the distraction I was looking for. I'd roll my eyes if I wasn't so keen on trying to get Vanessa's attention away from myself.

"What's gotten into you?" Never mind. An obvious set back, and I can picture her now with that perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised in hormonally irritated curiosity.

Turning my attention back to her, I inwardly smirked to find I was right. She was cute when she was annoyed.

"Hmm?"

"What's the matter with you?" she repeated and continued to clean her belly. "You hardly said a word the entire sonogram"

"Do I ever?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she wiped up the last of the gel. "Whatever" she said and tossed the towel in the wastebasket. Standing up, she steadied herself before waddling to get her purse and blatantly making no attempts to further the conversation. Now I really knew she was irritated with me. I had better stop this now before it turns into something I'm not in the mood for.

"Hey" I said and grabbed her arm, just as she was reaching for the doorknob. She whipped around and I knew she was going to snap at me but I silenced her with a kiss and a gentle rub of her belly before she got the chance. "He's growing like a champ and I can't wait to meet him."

Following up with another kiss and an eye-lock, I knew she couldn't resist and finally she smirked and rolled her brown orbs before pulling away and smacking me playfully on the chest.

"You are by far the most fluffiest thing I have ever met" she said and opened the door, exiting while I followed in tow.

"It works doesn't it?"

"For the moment. Don't think I'm not on to your ulterior motives."

"I already knocked you up. There's no more damage to be done"

A married couple passed by as the words came out my mouth and they stopped and turned to stare. Simultaneously annoyed by their not so subtle staring, Vanessa and I turned around and glared at them. "What?!" we snapped and they whirled around to continue to their room.

"Jackasses" I muttered.

"Dill holes" she followed and I smirked. There was a reason I liked her; she was a bit of all right.

We reached the receptionist desk, paid out dues, received our pictures and began making our journey back to the car, Vanessa smiling at the pictures all the way.

"You think he'll have a lot of hair?"

"Excuse me?" I pressed the ground floor button on the elevator and the doors closed.

"Our son," she elaborated. "You think he'll have a lot of hair?"

I shrugged. "I don't know I guess"

Now she eyed me skeptically again. "Do you think he'll have my eyes or yours?"

I rolled my hazel ones. "Does it matter?"

It was obvious she wasn't in the mood for my attitude today and her hands found themselves on her hips rather quickly. "Do you have any opinions on the baby at all?"

Now I sighed, leaning against the cool metal of the elevator's wall. I figured I might as well tell her now; no use in prolonging it and making it worse for all of us in the end.

Vanessa always came out and told me when she had a problem so maybe it was for the best if I did the same.

"Ness'" I began, shoving my hands in my pockets as she shifted her weight to one side. "Do you think we're ready for this baby?"

All her defenses dropped.

Instead of being angry with me, her hands fell from her hips and her face read a look of confusion and empathy. I could tell she wasn't exactly sure how to address this. "What do you mean?" she asked, and it seemed she was almost afraid to ask it.

"I mean do you think we're ready?" I asked again. "To be parents."

She snorted now and my face dropped into an immediate frown. Glad you think this is funny preggo. This is the last time I even consider opening up to you.

"Ready or not here it comes." She retorted. "It's a little to late to back out now Logan; he's coming weather we like it or not."

"That's not what I meant" I said and rolled my eyes. The elevator dinged and stopped on the ground floor and we exited to greet the lobby and then the great outdoors. "I meant….I don't know, parental wise. Do you think we're ready to be parents?"

Digging in her bag for her sunglasses, Vanessa shoved them on her face. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" she asked and pulled a banana out her bag as well. Sweet Jesus if that bag didn't have everything in the world.

"Let me know when you're prepared to answer my question" I told her.

She stared me down through her shades and I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me. Continuing to walk the parking lot and peel open her banana, Vanessa went on. "Well you're the one that told me we'd give him all that we can give him."

"Yeah"

"Regardless of what we don't have or know about ourselves."

"Uh-huh"

"And we'd be the best parents we can be"

"I know I said that." I dug around in my jacket pocket for the car keys.

"So what's the problem?" She bit a huge chunk off the banana.

"The problem is, the baby will be here in three and a half months"

"Yeah so" her mouth was full of chewed banana as she spoke and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so greedy Vanessa. Do you mind swallowing before you talk?"

She swallowed then frowned. "Well you never do it." She mumbled before speaking clearly for me to hear. "Thanks for the daily reminder calendar boy, but I'm aware our baby will be here in three and a half months." She peeled her banana further. "What does that have to do with—"

She suddenly gasped and her fruit hit the floor.

It was so dramatic and so sudden, I immediately panicked and assumed something was wrong with the baby.

"What? What? Vanessa are you alright?"

She looked from her dropped banana towards me and I rushed to her side to help guide her back into the building if need be. "Vanessa" I said. "Vanessa is it the baby? Is something wro—"

"You're scared aren't you?"

What?

Shaking off the worry and panic, I tried to figure out what just happened here. What was she talking about?

"You—"

"You're scared to be a father aren't you?" she asked and an evil little smirk I formerly would have been proud of, crept softly onto her face.

Right now I wanted to rip it off.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you "_what do you mean"_ me, you're scared to be a father" she repeated it a little louder as if volume assured it's truth.

My eyebrows furrowed close together, nearly punching each other. "I am _not_ scared."

"Yes you are!" she pointed an accusatory finger at me. "This baby is coming in the next three months and you couldn't be more nervous. It's finally hit you. The actuality and the realness of it all has finally hit you; you're gonna be a dad and you're scared."

"I am not scared Vanessa. Now shut up and get in the car."

I couldn't be happier we reached the damn SUV. I did not like being accused of being a coward; especially in public and I wanted to push Vanessa in a puddle for doing so. She was so lucky she was pregnant and it was my child in that belly.

Giggling as she climbed into the car, I furiously turned on the engine as Vanessa fastened her seatbelt. "Man I thought I'd never see the day. Big ol' Wolvie scared of a harmless little baby."

"Shut up" I repeated again. "And I told you, I am _not_ scared."

"So what's with the "Are we ready?" speech?"

"I was just asking"

"Why?"

I pulled out of the parking space and groaned. "Because I can alright"

"Logan it's ok to admit you're scared."

"I'm _not_ scared dammit!"

I was getting angry now and I didn't know why. It was minimal frustration; not the full blown, I-want-to-stab-someone-in-the-eye type of anger but I didn't like being called a coward one bit. The Wolverine wasn't scared of anything.

I sighed hard now and began to drive out the parking lot. "I'm a bit nervous," I admitted, "but not scared. I'm not scared of anything and I especially aint' scared of no baby. I'm just nervous is all." I told her. "Just nervous about…you….know, holding the damn thing. How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right?"

She smiled softly now and cupped my bearded chin in her hand.

I peeled my eyes off the road for a second or two to embrace her generous smile. "You're cute when you're flustered" she said and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks" I said awkwardly. "But uh…..I'm not sure it changes much."

She giggled again. "Logan you'll do just fine. Once you pick him up, I'm sure you won't want to put him down."

"Parenting ain't just holding the little guy though." I countered. "What about all the other stuff? Feeding him and changing his diapers and bathing him and I don't know…..caring about the little guy, and helping him with homework and school, and…….friends and stuff. Yeah I said we'll do it as best we can but how do I know we're gonna do it right?"

She rubbed my shoulder. "As long as he's happy, we're doing a good job."

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"Just happiness?"

"Hmm-hmm"

"Well hell if it's that easy why don't we just give him some money or something? That'll make him happy."

"Logan" she groaned and I chuckled, turning the corner and placing my hand on her growing belly.

She sighed and secured it with her own on top.

"I'm just teasing ya." I said and she smiled contently. "Alright, I promise I'll give this "happiness" thing a shot."

"Good"

"But if I drop the baby, it's your fault."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

We drove for a bit, my one hand driving the car, the other on my little man, and after about 5 minutes or so, Vanessa began digging in her bag again. She was digging hard and digging for quite awhile and I wondered just what she was planning on pulling out this time; probably a chicken platter or something.

"Something the matter?" I asked once placing both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah" she said, continuing to dig around in her purse; she was about to dump the contents out. "I'm all out of bananas."

She turned to look at me after confessing this, almost expecting me to have a stash handy and pull one out my ass.

I sighed hard. "There's a burger joint coming up. You want lunch?"

She smiled. "Why, I'd love some Logan."

Jesus Christ, now I can't wait for the rugrat to be born. Maybe the food cravings will finally stop.

XXXXXXXX

"Hello, hello, anyone home?"

We walked into the kitchen and of course the gang was in there. They were always in there after school and after the kids ran off with the snacks that were just distributed.

"Hey" Storm was the first to greet us as she cleared the counter of wrappers, bags and juice boxes; apparently they let the kids have the good stuff today. "Any updates on the little bundle of joy."

"Uhhh, not really, just progressively bigger" Vanessa said, handing Storm the sonogram pictures and letting the weather witch coo at them.

"Oh, he's just darling." She said and of course couldn't help but pass them along to Jean.

"Awwww!" she cooed as well.

I rolled my eyes and dug around in the fridge for a beer. They acted as though they didn't go through this every month or so when we went to the doctor's and got more photos of the growing sprout. We're damn near ready to make a magazine with all the pictures we have.

"So have you picked any names yet?" Jean asked as she passed the photos along to a seemingly less interested Scott and Hank, then the inquisitive teens and a somewhat analytical but always generous professor.

"Names?" Vanessa asked as she waddled over to the table and took an empty seat.

"Yeah, you know, for the baby."

She exchanged looks with me and I shrugged. I sure as hell haven't thought of anything.

"Aren't you supposed to just know?" she asked. "You know like when the thing pops and out and he's wailing in your ear. Doesn't the name just like…come to you?"

"If that was the case, I'd name him Siren." I threw in, more so to myself then to anyone in particular.

"Not necessarily" Scott intervened. "I was nameless for about a week after I was born. It was actually my older brother who came up with my name and my parents liked it."

I set my beer down and leaned on the counter. "You know Scooter, you don't help your cause any when you admit things like being nameless for a week."

Scott rolled his eyes. I could tell because he sighed and his eyebrows raised and furrowed, then he buried himself back into his lesson plans.

"Oh, oh, oh, so since Mr. Summer's brother gave him his name, can we help you come up with your baby's name?" Kitty suggested.

"I don't see why not" Vanessa shrugged. "It's not like I have any ideas."

Kitty squealed. "Great!" she clapped and bounced in her chair.

Oh, this was going to be good.

I decided to get comfortable in a seat of my own and watch the magic happen.

"So it's a boy right?" she asked. "A baby boy that's the product of Logan and Vanessa….I'm thinking something cute……something adorable and fuzzy…..something sophisticated and smart—"

Scott interrupted her with a snort. "More like animalistic and wild"

I glared. "Shut it or loose it Boy Scout."

Vanessa giggled.

"I got it! How about Arthur!"

"Arthur!" the whole table said at once.

"I have a cousin named Arthur" the professor added and I shot him a look before looking ridiculously at Kitty.

"I ain't havin' no kid with a book nerd name like Arthur" I snapped. "No, offense to your cousin Chuck"

"No, no, it's quite alright Logan. He was quite the reader that Arthur."

"Yuck Kit, that's not a Logan and Vanessa suitable name" Bobby scolded. "You gotta' go for something bad ass and tough, something that's bully like….like an acronym or something. Something like….Lavs."

This one caused us all to stop and stare; I didn't think it could get any worse than Arthur but apparently I was wrong. What the hell was wrong with this kid?

"Lavs?" Vanessa asked unsurely. She clutched her belly as if the name was suddenly graced upon it.

"You're a real dill hole Bobby, what the hell is Lavs?" John asked.

"Logan and Vanessa's Son. Hello. Acronym people."

There was a group-wide eye-roll amongst the teens.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." John said. I couldn't agree more. "If you want something bad ass and tough, you really have to go hardcore. Like….like butch."

"_Butch_?" Jean elongated. She seemed shocked someone could come up with such a name. I think I was shocked too.

"Yeah, butch. That's a pretty cool name."

"For a baby?" Jubilee argued. "That sounds like a mutant code name."

"It really does" Vanessa agreed.

"Well he is a mutant isn't he?"

"Look flame thrower, when we get a load of his powers, we'll think of code names then, for now, we need something to slap on the birth certificate. And we aint callin' him butch."

"How about Chester?" Jubilee suddenly exploded.

Vanessa went wide-eyed and I rolled my own. Jesus Christ, I've heard enough.

"Alright that's it. So far we've heard Arthur, Lavs, Butch and Chester. That's more than I can handle for one afternoon. Any suggestions from the other side of the table?"

Vanessa held onto her tummy and looked to each of the table's members as they fished around for names.

"What about Evan?" Storm offered.

"Too pure." I noted. "Great for a kid of a weather goddess, not for a kid with half-human half-animal parents."

"Justin?" Jean suggested.

Vanessa wrinkled her nose. "Too preppy"

"Austin" Scott said.

We both gave him a flat stare. "Are you serious?" I asked and he rolled his eyes again.

"Well forget my input."

"Duly noted." I responded. "Jesus, Austin? That's like a direct offspring of you"

"How about Bruce?" Hank said.

Vanessa shook her head. "Too bulky." She said. "Sounds like he'd be a football player or something."

"Dylan?" Jean offered again.

"Isn't that the name of the kid who picks his nose?" I asked.

"Jake?" Storm said.

"Ew, I knew a Jake." Vanessa shot down. "Not a good looking fellow."

"Roger?" Jubilee tried again.

"Sounds too close to Rover" I said.

"Mark" Kitty offered.

"To plain." Vanessa responded.

"Well jeez, do we need a damn baby book?" Scott asked.

"How about Luke?" Rogue suddenly imputed.

Vanessa and I sat and simmered in the name for a moment, soaking it up and seeing how it fit. We both exchanged looks again before Vanessa spoke.

"Luke, Luke….I like Luke. Simple and not to flashy. Kinda' just hangs and chills there, seems very relaxed."

"Or Matthew?" the professor asked.

"Oooh, I like Matthew" she smiled. "Popular yet daringly boyish."

"Or Christian?" Rogue offered again.

"Oh, I love the name Christian." Vanessa oodled. "There's a rock star named Christian, Christian works really well."

"Or Joseph" the professor said again.

"Oh, Joseph is adorable! I love it. Professor, you have the best suggestions yet." She beamed.

"No fair, the professor's a telepath" Kitty exclaimed. "He's cheating."

Rogue giggled.

"Logan, which one do you like?"

I sat and thought about it for a moment. Luke was nice; Vanessa was right, it was calm and relaxed. Matthew was cool too. My assumption was under my teachings, my son was going to be a cool dude and Matthew seemed to fit that title. I wasn't so giddy over Christian but Joseph seemed all right as well.

I don't know, it all seemed a bit too early to be choosing. Shouldn't we wait until he pops out?

Just as I was about to ask her, the perfect named suddenly sprang into my head. I couldn't believe I didn't think of this before. It was genius; absolute genius and it would go _perfect_ for my little dude.

I smirked at Vanessa.

"What?" she asked me. I smirked harder and she could tell I was up to something devious. "What?" she asked again. She held onto her belly and was even more scared of something evil flying off my lips.

"I've got the perfect name" I told her and her frightened look urged me to go on.

"Logan" was all I said and it didn't take long for her look to fall flat.

Obviously she was un-amused.

"Logan, I'd rather name my kid Butch" she told me, and I laughed.

XXXXXXXXX

Ok so maybe naming the baby after myself was a little vain and eccentric but _this_ was absolutely ridiculous.

More ridiculous than Butch, more ridiculous than lavs, more ridiculous than Arthur or Chester or any of the other bullshit Vanessa or the X-geeks have put me through in the past.

This, stupid shit I'm doing now, is absolutely ridiculous.

Here I am, at three-thirty am, making my way towards the kitchen to make Vanessa a sandwich, a fucking sandwich!

But of course it couldn't be an ordinary sandwich, no, it had to be one of her insane, hormonally food craved sandwiches.

Jelly and bananas with two slices of turkey and a four pita chips in the middle.

Who the hell eats that!

This by far is the worst part of the entire pregnancy. Waking up so Got' dammed early in the morning to make a revolting sandwich.

And what the hell are pita chips?

I dragged my feat all the way to the kitchen and flicked on the lights.

I hardly even noticed, Scott, Jean and Hank's presence, all three of them freezing like deer in headlights when I flickered on the kitchen light.

Hank was the first to recuperate.

"Well good evening Logan, how are you—"

"Shut up fur ball" I was pissed. Tired and pissed and I really needed sleep, not conversation. Holy hell, why was I doing this again?

Oh yeah that's right; baby machine needs fuel.

Damn it, I'm installing a fridge in our room tomorrow.

"Well, pardon me, I didn't mean to rub your wrong side."

I sighed hard as I leaned on the open fridge door and chucked the contents for the sandwich on the counter. "I didn't mean it Hank" I really hate apologizing. "I'm just tired."

"Hey we all are bub, take a number" Scott threw in.

Shutting the fridge door closed, I whipped around to face Scott. Not today one-eye; not today. "Oh really? Tired or high? What's with the munchies, you guys look like you're at the last supper."

And they did. There was food _everywhere_ on the counter. From fried chicken to a grape and cheese platter, these X-freaks had it all. Not to mention they were eating in the dark; what the hell was that all about?

"It's comfort food" Jean said and shoved a cracker, grape and cheese combo in her mouth. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I need a comfort pillow, not food" I said, and hauled the bread from the bread basket.

"Vanessa's got you on a sack run?" she asked and I sighed again while slapping the bread down on a plate.

"Yes" I admitted sadly. "And a very disgusting one at that."

"Can't be any more disgusting than the cream cheese on the chicken." Scott said. "Now that was gross."

I gave him a cross look. Oh really? Chicken and cream cheese was just the tip of the ice burg pal. She was three months pregnant back then; now she was five and a half.

"A jelly and banana sandwich with two slices of turkey and four pita chips" I ordered. "Hold the lettuce"

Scott's nose and mouth wrinkled in distaste. "Ew, gross! What the hell is your kid eating?"

"Garbage apparently" I replied as I cut up the banana. "He's like a fucking goat."

"He's not a goat Logan" Jean replied. "It's common for expecting mothers to have strange food cravings. Everyone does it."

"There's a limit Jeannie. Definitely a limit." I placed the bananas on the bread. "And she crossed it a long time ago when she ate that damn ice cream with the hot sauce in it."

"Well at least it'll be over soon." Hank consoled. "Then the only disgusting concoctions you'll have to whip up are distilled breast milk and formula."

I stopped what I was doing to give Hank a cold stare. "Word of advice fur ball, don't ever change your career to therapy alright?"

He laughed a mighty laugh and patted (more like slapped) me on the back.

Jesus Christ watch it pal, I'm working with knives here! (A little ironic coming from a guy with knives in his knuckles but I have validation alright. I'm drowsy and using sharp utensils; that's dangerous)

And that's when a fifth member decided to join us in the kitchen, shuffling her feet and tousling her curly masses as she came in. She had an unpleasant look on her face while she waddled into the room and held onto her belly.

Well actually these days it looked like she was trying to hold it up. A huge belly on a five foot one woman seemed like a chore.

"Logan" she groaned and I cursed under my breath. C'mon, did you really have to follow me here? I wasn't gone that long. "I'm starving, what's taking so long."

"I'm so sorry, _master_" I retorted. "Maybe next time I'll just wear a diaper to the kitchen instead of stopping to take a shit. My deepest apologies."

She glared at me, and glared at me hard.

"Ok really" Scott began. "You guys have got to stop sharing that much info. It's way to late in the night to hear about all that."

"Whatever boy scout."

Vanessa inhaled deeply and rubbed her belly again, taking a seat at the counter and picking at some of the food laid out.

"You alright Vanessa?" Jean asked, as she breathed in and out again. "You look a little stressed."

I glanced at her as I dug for pita chips. (Where the hell do you keep those things? Is a pita a vegetable?) She's been doing that a lot this evening. She claimed it was indigestion but I was getting a little worried about it.

"Not stressed just hhuuunnnngggryyyyyy" she dragged out.

"Alright, calm your waters ya big baby" I replied. Ah, these were pita chips. I always thought it was just stale bread. "I'm almost finished."

She took a deep breath in and out again and continued to rub her belly. "You're son is driving me crazy, it's like he's kickboxing in there and rattling the damn umbilical cord, like a fucking string that'll bring him food."

"Isn't that what it is?" Scott asked and she glared at him just as hard as she glared at me before breathing in and out again.

I snorted. "I don't know why, you had a full plate at dinner" I said and topped the sandwich before cutting it in half.

"Baaaaa" Scott bleated and I wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Scooter if you don't—"

"Scott, that's not very nice" Jean reprimanded while he laughed. Even Hank couldn't help but let go of a smile.

I glared at Scott one final time before handing Vanessa her _masterpiece_.

"Here" I said, as I plunked it down in front of her and she stared at me uncomfortably for a minute, before looking at the sandwich and peeking under the slices of bread for a better look.

Maybe she was realizing how disgusting it truly was. "What?" I asked with a hint of annoyance. If she dragged me all the way down here to make a sandwich she wasn't going to eat, I was going to force feed it to her.

"Grape jelly?" she asked pathetically and continued to breathe in and out and rub her belly.

"Yeah what about it?" Lord help me if she mentions one thing about the damn jelly I'm gonna—

"I wanted strawberry"

I slapped my for head.

That's it.

Placing my fist to my temple I turned to Jean. "Jean seriously, tell the professor thanks for the housing and it's been a great run, but I'm taking my own life now. Bye-bye."

Just as I was about to extract my claws (hopefully to feel the physical pain from the frustration that was pent up inside), Jean cut me off with a stern look.

"Logan stop it." She said. "Vanessa are you sure you're ok?"

"Nooooo" she groaned as she stood up and walked around the counter, breathing and holding her tummy, breathing and holding her tummy, still breathing and still holding her tummy. She looked like she was in—Dear God she looked like she was in labor.

I stopped all my thoughts of suicide and my anger was beginning to dissipate. Vanessa didn't look like she was doing so well.

"Ness'" I asked, grabbing her arm and stopping her to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" she groaned again and inhaled a long inhale, before letting it out slowly. "He's just moving around so much in there and it's killing me and my back is killing me and I—ahhh!"

The sudden yelp caused her to loose balance and fall back into my arms, clutching her stomach even harder.

"Vanessa!" I said, and Hank and Jean immediately leaped out of their chairs to rush to her side.

"Ow!" she howled. "Holy hell, this hurts!"

"Vanessa what is it? Is it a clenching pain, is it a tightening pain or a stretching pain?" Jean quizzed and she howled again, while squeezing the hell out of my hand as she did so.

Now that was a clenching pain.

"I don't know, it's just a pain, pain and it hurts!" she seethed and breathed again.

"Scott, call her doctor, let her know that we're on our way. We have to take her to the hospital."

"No, no, no" she refuted, holding on tighter to me. "It's too soon, it's too soon. It can't possibly be time to—ah" suddenly panicking and looking down at her legs and that's when I saw it; that's when we all saw it.

A trickle of blood rolling down to her feet.

"Call the hospital, _now_" Jean instructed.

And it was chaos from there on out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Review!!!!


	14. Vanessas Danger and Wolverines glory

Wolverine and Company ch 14

Hey there, sorry it took so long for me to update. I must have re-written it at least 20 times. :x.....anyway, I hope you like it. Surprise ending as always! And as a future notice, after this chapter, I'm bumping up the rating; I realized the language is really heavy. So at chapter 15, look for the story in an "M" rating if you don't have it on you update list. Enjoy!

……………….

Wolverine's POV

Got'dammit, what the fuck is wrong with hospitals?

I swear it takes people seventy million years to give you a clue about what's going on.

As soon as the blood slithered down Vanessa's leg, we rushed her to the hospital, and she was howling in pain the entire time. I can't ever remember a time when I was more worried (except when Rogue broke her wrist on a practice mission….and when Vanessa was held hostage at the bank); pacing around the waiting room like a fucking idiot, making the others dizzy as hell.

We got here three hours ago; three hours! And still nothing.

What the hell were they doing in there? What if Vanessa needed surgery? What if they were delivering the baby? Was the baby ok? Is Vanessa ok? Why the hell was she bleeding?

I tried on several occasions to listen in on any activity in Vanessa's room but it would help tremendously if there wasn't so much chaos in this damned building and I knew just where the hell they were keeping her.

Dammit what if they were delivering the baby? It was too soon to deliver the baby she was only twenty-two weeks; she wasn't ready. The baby wasn't ready.

Holy hell would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!

"Logan please, you're pacing is giving me a headache."

I whipped around to face Jean who was rubbing her temples in her seat, while Scott held her around the shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Well stop looking then" and I continued to pace and wait impatiently for a doctor, any doctor to come out and tell me something.

"You know, you're grouchiness won't make Vanessa feel any better." She countered.

"Oh really? Why don't you find out for the both of us red? Use your powers for something useful for once."

I didn't mean to snap and be mean to her, but I'm too damned concerned about Vanessa to think about other's feelings at the moment.

Jean wasn't afraid of me though and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're being irrational and unfair" she said. "I don't know who's taking care of her at the moment Logan; Dr. Phillips is still on her way"

Yeah, three hours later? Gee, we made a wise choice on that one. I wonder if it's too late to switch lady doctors.

"Well then focus on her red. I need to know what's going on"

"No, you _want_ to know what's going on. Look, you and I both know Vanessa's a trooper. She's probably—"

"If you say the word fine, Jean I swear to God, I'll stab you right in the stomach." She rolled her eyes at me.

What the hell, how could she say Vanessa was fine? We were in a hospital for Christ's sake and blood was trailing down her leg! If everything was fine she'd be eating the God forsaken excuse for a sandwich, not bleeding to death in a hospital bed.

"Logan she's not bleeding to death."

"Shut-up!"

Dammit, I hate when she does that. Who the hell gave her permission to read my thoughts anyway? Evasive bitch.

Sweet hell, I was on a roll today. Somebody better tell me what was going on with Vanessa and tell me fast. The next thing I know I'll be on a one-man stabbing spree.

"Mr. Walker?"

Yeah that's right, Mr. Walker the stabbing serial killer. That's what they'll write on the headlines. And in captions under my enraged picture they'll add, _Westchester local goes crazy after impregnated girlfriend bleeds to death in New York Hospital._ Don't make fun of my last name I know it's stupid but when you leave an elderly citizen to draw up a last name to put on your social security card, you wind up with something like—

Holy hell, they were talking to me! I'm Mr. Walker! (it really just gets dumber and dumber the more times I say it)

"Yes?" I responded quickly. Well actually it was more like quickly in the sense that I was catching up for the lack of response I had when going into a rant about my future killing spree. I think this lady might think I was hyped up on java or something. I'm sure my bloodshot eyes did nothing for me.

"Hi Logan, how are you?" and she made a reach to shake my hand.

How am I? Are you seriously asking me that? My girlfriend is in a fucking hospital bleeding our baby out; how the hell do you think I am?!

Fortunately, Jean decided to intervene before I blew up at the stupidity of the question.

"Hi, Dr. Phillips" she started. And for fuck's sake, I thought Dr. Phillips wasn't here? Sheesh, what a liar. I'm gonna have to talk to the professor about that. "Is Vanessa doing ok?"

Her response to the question wasn't a good one. You know that stupid thing doctors do when you ask them how a patient's doing and they pull the corners of their mouth and intelligently flip open the charts and whip out a pen? Yeah, she just did that.

"Well she's fine for now but I'm a bit concerned."

I hate when they use words like "for now" and "concerned", made me want to shit bricks.

"Concerned about what?" I asked.

"It's the baby" she said.

Well no shit. I never recalled Vanessa howling in pain with blood trailing down her leg for anything else.

"Is he ok?" of course I had to ask, she was being an ass, with these dramatic pauses and crap.

"He's fine, it's just that energy problem we've encountered before."

Uh, could you stop with the fucking sentences and explain please!

Sensing my frustration and concern, Dr. Phillips looked around for any onlookers and eavesdroppers before pulling us into an empty room.

I scanned the area in hopes that Vanessa was here but was ultimately disappointed to find two empty beds and other hospital necessities. Great, a conversation in an empty room, this could only be bad news. I bet five bucks my kid will be born an alien or some crazy shit.

"Look Logan, I'm sure the professor's already told you and Vanessa, you're son is a—"

"Mutant we know" I finished for her.

"Yes. And his power is off the charts." She added. "For an fetus anyway."

"What do you mean?" Scott suddenly asked. "Is he uncontrollable?"

"Not uncontrollable, just expanding." She responded. "As he grows and develops, so does his power, and unfortunately it's taking a toll on Vanessa"

Well we know that, her mutations been on delay since she got pregnant and it's tough for her to heal as quickly as she would like.

"So what happened today?" I asked.

"Today he was shifting around wildly from the power surge probably—"

"Probably?" I interrupted her. What the hell kind of doctor did get here?

"I've seen my fair share of mutant mothers and mutant fetuses. When I did the ultrasound his vitals were fine but he was practically dancing around in there and that isn't typical of average babies. It happens often when a fetus is developing its gifts."

I huffed. Great.

"He was moving to hard and too fast and it caused a minor rupture in Vanessa's uterus which caused the bleeding."

"But she's ok right?"

"Naturally she healed on her own." She responded. "By the time I got here, the bleeding stopped and she was feeling fine"

"But….." I trailed. I could sense there was a but there; I just knew there'd be a but.

"But" You see. "This is only the second trimester. The third trimester is usually the toughest of the entire pregnancy, mutant or human. And with this special little problem on our hands, I worry for Vanessa."

"Worry how?"

"Worry because mutant pregnancies are usually high-risk pregnancies. When the baby starts acquiring it's powers there's just such a long list of unpredictable side effects that have been reported over the years; it's almost impossible what to expect. Vanessa can get anything from a bloody nose to the loss of her hair; it's all up in the air. But the third trimester is when babies grow at their fastest rate, which puts the pregnancy at a higher risk. About 45 percent of the time mutant pregnancies are known to be fatal; sometimes for the baby and its mother."

That made my heart skip a beat; maybe two.

Fatal?

Vanessa isn't going to die is she?

"Now she has the upper hand with her mutation, so I wouldn't worry as much if she didn't have a power of her own that could benefit her, but I still want to exercise caution."

I nodded. "And I mean the whole nine-yards. Bed rest, nutrients, lots of water, pre-natal vitamins, everything. I don't want Vanessa to be another statistic Logan"

I inwardly scoffed. If she only knew.

I wasn't sure how to take all this information in. I mean I know we had a powerful little tike in there (with Magneto trying to snatch him and all) but I didn't know this thing was dangerous for him and Vanessa as well.

Fatal? That's not in my vocabulary. I had never even fathomed the possibility of losing the baby or Vanessa when getting into this entire ordeal.

The thought of it was so tremendous, I wanted to push it all away.

"Can we see her?"

XXXXXX

When we got to Vanessa's room I didn't know what to expect.

I kind of expected her to be lying in the center of the bed, laced up in thousands of beeping machines, with a tube shoved up her nose and her hands folded neatly in the center of her pale body, sleeping almost lifelessly. That image was from watching too many soaps with said pregnant Vanessa when there was nothing better to do in the afternoon.

Then, I kind of expected her to be lying flat on the bed, all weak and feeble, horsing out syllables and gasping for water.

Damn soaps.

But when we got there, it wasn't like that at all.

The room wasn't your typical hospital room, all cold and lifeless. It was actually a bit homey. The walls were solid orange with a green sponge pattern blotting the entire room. There were some plants in the corners of the room and there was actually a plasma tv (go figure…and there's a health care crisis?) hanging on the wall. If this wasn't a place for the sick and almost dead, I'd sort of want to hang out here and smoke a cigar or two (if you got rid of the orange).

But aside from that, Vanessa didn't look anything like those soap operas on TV. As a matter of fact she looked like she always did when she slept; lying on her side, long curly hair flooding over her back and shoulders and resting soundly. The kind of soundly that makes you feel like an asshole if you wake her up.

Ironically enough she just looked…..peaceful.

"Is she awake?" I asked Dr. Phillips and she guided us into the room.

She checked her watch. "I don't know. The nurse told me she was awake about five minutes ago but she could've dozed off for a—"

"I'm awake"

We all turned to her as if a dead woman just spoke.

She didn't look dead, she looked calm. And although her back was facing us by the doorway, it was kind of creepy she didn't turn around as soon as we came in.

Walking towards her, I questioned her cautiously. "Vanessa?" and she kept staring outside.

I wonder if she knew about the fatal thing.

"I heard you and Dr. Phillips talking in the other room" she suddenly said.

There was tension in the air while I felt an awkward sense of suspicion. I wondered if there was more too this bonding thing than just a baby and metal claws. Could she honestly read my mind? How the hell did she know I was thinking the same thing?

"Vanessa I—"

"How'd you hear that?" I interrupted Dr. Phillips. "It was two floors down, and it's so fucking loud in here. I can barely hear myself think."

She shrugged. "I just listened for your voice, and I found it"

Well this was an awkward moment. Not only did Vanessa know about her high-risk pregnancy but, she was being mystically creepy and weird. It wasn't in her nature to be quiet about these sorts of things.

"Vanessa, do you want a moment alone?" Jean asked empathetically. I could tell she knew something going on in Vanessa's head that I didn't. It read on her face that she heard something she didn't want to hear.

I turned to Vanessa. "Could you please?" she said, and the red head softly smiled before giving her a rub on the shoulder and guiding the others out of the room.

I turned back to look at her. "Vanessa—"

She quietly put a finger to her lips. "Shhh" she whispered gently. "Just watch"

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "Watch what?"

"The sunrise"

She was mindlessly gazing out the humongous window patched on the wall, staring at the sun rising up over the horizon. No wonder she was being so creepy and weird; she was watching the sky like she always does.

I sighed harder. Might as well watch the damn sunrise. I've been up all night anyway.

Kicking off my shoes, I hoisted myself further up on the bed and lay behind her with one arm wrapped protectively under her belly and the other sweeping a lock of curls from her face.

She brought her free hand from under her cheek to place on top of mine. "Logan," she breathed and I relaxed behind her. "Are we gonna' loose our baby?" she whispered to me.

I kissed her hair and nuzzled my nose in it, sighing deeply in the fresh smell. "I won't let it happen" I whispered back and I could hear her whimper.

"Shhh" I lulled her back and she sniffled and inhaled with a sigh of her own. "Just watch the sunrise"

"The sunrise isn't working"

"You're worrying to much"

Surprisingly through it all, she still hasn't turned from facing the window and I had a pretty good idea why.

Reaching over I caught a tear from her eye, right as it was about to hit the pillow and she turned her head to look at me. I sat up and hovered over her before she reached up and brushed the side of my face.

I caught another tear from her eye before kissing it away. Now her hands brushed through my hair. "I don't want to loose him Logan, I love him already."

I kissed her softly on her lips this time. "I love him too. And he's not going anywhere except for that six hundred dollar crib we bought him"

The smallest of smiles graced her soft face.

"I'm scared" she said, and I sighed before kissing her softly again.

"Hey, hey, what have I told you about being scared." She smiled softly again. "Being scared is for—"

"Losers" she finished.

"And being courageous is for—"

"Bigger losers."

"If you wanna be fearless, you've gotta be—"

"The Wolverine" she finished lamely and I grinned while she couldn't help but resist a smile. Her tears dried right up with the brightness of it all.

"You are so vain, it's ridiculous"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It made you smile."

"You'd make an ass out of yourself for my expense?" she asked softly. "How sweet" and she brushed my face again.

"Let me tell you a secret. It was one of the dumbest, dip-shitted, hair-brained ideas the professor has ever told me in my entire life but it makes sense."

"Yeah?"

"Laughter brings life" I said and her smile deepened. "So keep this on your face", I tapped her smile. "And little boy Wolverine will be saying hi to you in no time."

She smiled again and kissed me this time.

"Logan I love you."

In my mind it caught me off guard but my mouth was connected with a part of me I couldn't control (I guess that would be my heart….I really gotta stop with the soaps) and I didn't hesitate or falter to respond.

"I love you too Vanessa"

And then the sun rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really guys, is the wheelchair necessary?" It's been two days and finally Vanessa's being released from the hospital.

The doctor's did every test and exam under the sun, then waited about 12 hours and did them again just to make sure and they all came back clear. The baby was resting ok and we had a green light to pass on.

I think it reassured Vanessa and myself—seeing all those test results with little to no faults—that it was all going to be ok and we were going to make it through.

"It's standard for all patients exiting the facility maim."

Turning to me then heaving a big sigh, she shifted her weight to one side of her body then looked back between me and the nurse with the wheelchair.

"Can't my boyfriend just carry me?"

Now the nurse turned to me and she was almost scared of my physique (Nothing new to me anyway; plus I don't think it helped that I haven't shaved in three days).

"Maim, I don't know if that's—"

"Oh, fine, fine, I'll get in the damn wheelchair. Hopefully this is the last bit of torture I'll have to endure in this place."

"Guess again" I told her. "You haven't gone into labor yet"

Vanessa pouted. "Shit"

Smiling to myself I double-checked the room to make sure nothing was missing. "You got everything 'Ness?"

She turned in the chair to make sure nothing was left behind as well. "Yeah, I got it all in my trusty bag" she replied, patting her over-night bag. "I think Jean took all the balloons and stuff yesterday."

"Alright let's head out then. They're waiting in the car downstairs."

We left the hospital ten times less anxious and worried then when we entered, and I wasn't the only one excited to be out of the cold, sick, building.

Vanessa looked like a puppy about to pounce on a kitten from her spot in the wheel chair and I knew the only thing she was anxious about was getting off the chair and hopping in the car to go home.

Going through the hallways and elevators we finally reached the garage with about ten thousand other cars parked and waiting anxiously for their owners return and one awkwardly sized bus/van, with an "X" engraved on the side and an engine running, waiting for us to get inside.

"Great this is it, you can drop me off right here pal" Vanessa said, ready more than ever to stop the wheelchair.

The nurse complied. "Maim do you need help getting into the—"

"No, I'm fine." She cut off and practically hoped off the chair. I took her bag from her before she somersaulted into something and sent herself into early labor. "Thanks for all the help bud, I'll see you later."

Confused by her impatient nature, the nurse awkwardly made her return back to the hospital while I shook my head in dismay. Sometimes I wondered about Vanessa.

"Sheesh, did you see how that girl was hounding me?" she asked unbelievably as she fixated her shirt. "I mean I'm not crippled alright, I can walk"

I stared at her amazingly and she gazed back. "What?" she asked and I chuckled to myself.

"You are something else you know that?"

She grinned. "Well so are you big daddy but you don't see me complaining"

My face suddenly fell flat. Big daddy? I think I was going to throw up.

"Vanessa, I'm from Canada; not some back-road county on the west coast. Please don't call me big daddy. Makes me feel like I should be eating beans from a can."

She laughed this time. "I like it, I think it suits you well" she said, and began to saunter her way on the bus.

"Vanessa" I whined. "I'm being serious I—"

Holy shit, what the hell was that?

It all happened so fast, not even I could comprehend what I did and how quickly I did it.

One second I'm complaining to Vanessa, and in a fraction of the next, an ugly disgusting smell slapped me across my nose. An ugly, disgusting, _familiar_ smell I knew all too well; and for that I grabbed Vanessa and hauled her behind me.

Swiftly and roughly is how I grabbed her; I didn't mean to be so aggressive but the slightest hint of that stupid scent changed my pleasant nature into a beastly one.

Creed.

I could smell him strongly and he wasn't too far away.

"Logan what the hell!" Vanessa yelled and she punched me hard from behind. "I just left the damn hospital you animal! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I sniffed the air and the smell became stronger. It made me snarl.

"Vanessa, stay here." I said, and ejected my claws harshly, approaching the bus.

You know it would have been nice if Jean gave me a little warning that the animal was in the area. I know she can sense just about as far as I can smell if not father. What the hell is up with her these days anyway? Withholding her information and lying to me; sheesh, we're going to have to re-think co-captains here; she's really abusing her powe—

A violent scream interrupted my inappropriately timed rant and for an unpleasant second time, before I could comprehend what was going on, I found myself in a compromising position.

Slammed against the hard wall of the bus, metal poles bended and twisted to strap in my torso, legs, arms and neck and my claws were shoved violently through the walls of the bus by none other than the metal King himself; Magneto.

I snarled harder, and I was angry with myself for not seeing it sooner.

The bus was running, Jean, Scott, Ororo and Hank were in similar positions to mine, while Sabertooth, Quick Silver, and Mystique smirked proudly by his side.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous Wolverine." The old man smirked, and he pressed my claws deeper within the core of the bus. I must have hit some circuitry because right after I felt a deep surge through my left arm.

Creed laughed at me and I was growling hard.

"Vanessa!" I called. "Don't get on the bus! Run!"

I suspect she must have been close to investigating after witnessing my body being hauled in and I didn't want her anywhere near these four idiots; I knew what they were after.

"Silver" was all Magneto had to say and he was gone in a flash, returning in a millisecond with Vanessa in tow.

"No!" I growled and struggled against the hold but Magneto's grip was too tight.

It just figured that he'd be the one to come this time, instead of sending his army of dumbasses to do his dirty work.

"Erik don't be foolish!" Hank tried to reason from his position next to Ororo. It took three layers of metal piping to seal the beast in. "She's five months pregnant and in a very delicate condition. Don't disrupt the fetus."

Before Erik could respond with one of his lame puns however, Vanessa's claws sheathed and she swiftly stabbed Silver in the stomach before whirling around to slash his arm whicg resulted in his release of her.

Quick Silver doubled over in pain while Mystique made a grab for her next and Vanessa was ready to fight until the magnetic pull drew her in closer to Erick.

"Just like your sloppy boyfriend aren't you?" Erick asked and brought her to eye level with him.

I saw her try and struggle against his hold just as I was, and sadly she continued to be restrained with her claws pinned at her side.

She fought hard to free at least one arm so she could slash him in the face and I really wish she'd stop; I didn't want her hurting herself or the baby. But it was all too hard to resist; I knew what she felt like. No one laid a hand on one of us and got away with it. Danger or not, Vanessa was never one to back down from a fight; especially if provoked.

"You never learn do you?" he taunted and stretched his fingers there by stretching her claws. My own expanded as well and I could feel them tapping into more circuitry, which sent even more bolts up my arms.

I held it in though, and only became more riled up when I saw Vanessa's face clench in pain and heard her scream.

"Erick stop it!" Jean yelled from her side of the bus. She was constricted the same way she was when he kidnapped Rogue; with her head turned to the side facing Scott who was missing his visors.

Deciding to accept her plea for mercy, Magneto halted his torture while Mystique helped Silver up off the floor.

Suddenly the elderly piece of trash turned to face me.

"Maybe one day when you understand power my boy, you'll understand why I did this"

I snarled hard, still struggling to get free. I wanted to kill this man, and I vowed to myself if given the chance, I wouldn't hold back.

"This" he said, flexing his fingers again and stretching my claws, "Is power"

This time I couldn't help but scream as both claws cut into wires again. The bus was still running and third time's a charm; that one hurt.

He waited until I was done screaming to continue. "This insignificant little runt you created is power" he said and again drew Vanessa closer to himself.

She fought to keep her distance between him but the metal in her bones was no match for his stupid mutation.

I was still getting more and more rowdy as the minutes passed on, and Magneto holding Vanessa in captivity and the smell of Saber tooth was only feeding the fire. I kept struggling and fighting hard to escape his hold; electrocuting myself and probably digging deep gashes in my hands without the opportunity to heal, just so I could kick the older mans ass.

"Power that you and that school of yours have no idea how to harness; no idea how to use to your advantage."

"And what gives you the right to take an innocent child away from its mother for your advantage?" Ororo asked, clearly outraged. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Neither did Silver, according to the law" he counter acted, while smirking at the whether witch. "But that was a spout between his mother and I. It all worked out for the better and I'm positive this will too." He said before looking at me again.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into wolf. You have no idea what kind of energy this child has"

"Well then leave that up to me and it's mother" I seethed. I swore my eyeballs were about the only part of me that was capable of popping out and lashing at him and even that was difficult. "This is none of your business old man, so take your motley crew and scram."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Wolverine. This baby provides far to many opportunities for growth and advancement in my experiments—"

"Experiments!" I fumed and struggled even harder to escape the hold.

He only laughed as he watched the struggle and silenced my body quickly with a jolt of his wrist.

I yelled in frustration. "You are not taking my son for your sick experiments Magneto! You sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I swear to God if you lay a finger on Vanessa or my son, I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try Wolverine. Clearly it is I who have the upper hand" he said.

He placed Vanessa on the ground still pinning her arms to her side and signaled to Creed who grabbed her by the arms, crossing them behind her back while using a twisted pipe as makeshift handcuffs.

I was outraged that my arch nemesis again had his hands on my girlfriend and I was powerless to stop it. But not only that, I was further enraged at Vanessa's sudden acquiescing nature to it all. She fought the struggle and surrendered to Creed, crying silent tears as he roped her together and blood spilled from her clawed hands.

My guess was either she was so frightened by just coming out of the hospital and possibly loosing her baby that she decided not to fight and hope for the best, or Jean was feeding her some telepathic bullshit about refusing to fight for the sake of the baby.

Though both were safe ideas and alternate routes to her previous struggling, I was still enraged that both Magneto and Creed had their hands on my girlfriend and I was incapable of stopping them.

I was going to get out of this. I was gonna escape now; right now and I was gonna kill them; both of them.

"AHHH!!!" I screamed. I still couldn't get out and I was damn near in tears from the frustration alone. They were getting away! Creed picked Vanessa up off the floor and was about to guide her out and we were all sitting here like animals in a zoo watching them.

No! No, I couldn't let them take her! Not Vanessa! Not my son!

"_Logan"_ I suddenly heard in my head.

I thought it was Magneto for a minute. He swooped his cape behind him and was preparing to make one of his cheesy closing statements but when my eyes darted behind him, Jean's eyes caught mine.

_"Logan calm down"_

_"Calm down! Calm down! Jean they're taking her! They're gonna take Vanessa! Magneto's got her! He's gonna—"_

_"Logan listen to me!" _she yelled into my head, and immediately I shut up._ "Look I need to you calm down. I already warned everyone else….it's about to get very cold in here. Brace yourself."_

"_What? What the hell are you talking about?"_

But she didn't answer, there was no time to answer and before I could even begin to understand what that meant, Storm's eyes dilated white and the wind began to howl.

"_Now Bobby!"_ I heard Jean say again.

Bobby? What the hell was he doing—

And the bus went blue. Icy blue.

It only took about three seconds before we were sitting in an icebox and the door way and windows were layered in thick glaciers of ice.

I looked down and the metal wrapped around me was covered in ice and frost and the floor was suddenly lit with snow.

"No!" Erick yelled, and mystique's naked body was suddenly crippled with the freezing temperature, along with the others who were ill dressed for the icy blast.

Storm continued to howl the winds in the bus and whipped snow all around the four henchmen, blinding the group from seeing or hearing an inch in front of them.

It was then that through the snow I saw Kitty phase through the ice-bus with Rogue and Bobby, and Kurt poof in with John and Peter.

I could barely understand what was happening from one movement to the next; it was all progressing so quickly. But when I saw Kurt (who I had no idea was even in the city) and the others arrive, it was like one of our pre-planned missions snapped into my head.

They called the juniors to save us.

While Storm continued with her mini-blizzard, Peter immediately got to work freeing us from our metal traps, pulling Hank out first, who then freed Scott and worked on Jean and Ororo.

I saw out the corner of my eye, Kitty phasing through the brotherhood to get to Vanessa and Rogue using her borrowed gifts from Magneto to snap off the metal handcuffs, before both girls guided her through the walls of the bus, hopefully to a safer location. I didn't have time to quiz her on it because the next thing I knew, optic blasts shot at my arms, legs and neck and broke the metal clasps on my body.

I looked up at Scott who offered his arm to help me up and painfully I pulled my claws from out the center of the bus. Scott cringed when my hands were free and once I got a look at them I didn't blame him.

Arms covered in frost, my knuckles looked like they were bleeding to death from all the torture Magneto put them through and it was running down my hands.

Actually the frosty air wasn't helping any either.

I retracted my claws and flexed me hands. Holy hell, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.

"Logan! Scott! C'mon!" Jean called.

Pyro had already blasted the doorway of the bus for our escape and while Storm kept the winds and snow going, I could already see Hank, and the other kids had exited.

Trudging through the icy bus (that's something I never pictured myself saying), Scott led the way to the exit, wrapping his arm securely around his wife about to step down and I followed in tow but not before turning back for one last look.

I knew I shouldn't have turned around. The rules of a mission are almost the same as the rules in cage fighting; never look back.

But as I did, and I saw the brotherhood and their pathetic asses, struggle to keep warm and struggle to stand against the harsh winds, I felt myself beginning to enrage again.

Magneto, Creed, Mystique, Quick silver and that other dumb bitch who opted out of this trip; all of them are responsible for the misery of my girlfriend. All of them are responsible for placing Vanessa and my son in harms way.

I felt my mouth curl into a snarl again and my once retraced claws sheathed again.

I couldn't even feel the pain of the sharp adamantium piercing through my half raw flesh because I was so livid with Magneto and the brotherhood.

"Logan c'mon!" Jean said again but I didn't listen. Storm's winds were beginning to calm, signaling their leave but I still didn't pay attention. I couldn't pay attention, there was only one thing on my mind and that was sweet, sweet revenge.

I made a vow to myself.

I made a vow to Vanessa and to my unborn son.

If anyone, _anyone_ so much as even thought to lay a finger on her, or on our child, they'd have to face me.

Magneto's done more than that; far more than anyone has ever dared to test my patience in the past. He's had her sliced by Sabertooth, he's snatched her on two occasions, he's made a mockery of her and he's attempted twice, to kidnap my son and use him for _experiments_.

Fuck that.

Forget what he's ever done to me, he's crossed the line far too heavily with my family to even be considered to "answer to me".

Right now he was facing death sentences and I'd make sure he'd have hell to pay.

I'm pretty sure Jean sensed the anger boiling and steaming inside and out of me but at this point any amount of power would be futile in stopping my rampage.

I'm at the most furious point I've ever been in my entire life. It read all over my body from the tips of my hair to the points of my toes.

Magneto was a dead man.

"Logan no!" Jean screamed.

That cry for mercy didn't even register until after the fact.

After I growled and yelled grotesquely and charged back into the bus in blind fury.

After I fought my way through Magneto's weakened attempts to push me back.

And after I lunged into the air, pounced on the old bastard, and landed claws first, right square in the middle of his chest.

Gotcha asshole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!!!


	15. Protecting what's mine

Wolverine and Company ch 15

XXXXXXXXX

Logan's POV

I knew I would never hear the end of this.

I knew I couldn't, I knew I wouldn't and quite frankly I didn't want to avoid it.

Every moment I could get at living in glory for what I did to Magneto—even if it was reprimanding—I would sure as hell take.

I made sure I penetrated as deep as my claws could go, twisting it sideways for an added effect just to make sure he'd suffer as much as he deserved.

It didn't last long however; probably only about five seconds before a piercing "Erick!" was shrieked by Mystique and I found myself being lurched off his body with the little energy the old coot had left and slammed into the opposing wall on the far end of the bus.

The entire interior and exterior of the bus was coated in thick ice from Bobby's distraction and I hit the ice kind of hard—very hard actually.

So hard in fact that through the cries of Mystique for Erick's safety, I'm pretty sure everyone heard the deafening CRACK that lurched my body and sent a surge through my back, before I went limp on the floor.

Though raked with pain, I wasn't unconscious, and in no less time did I hit the snow-covered floor did Sabertooth roar like the animal he was, beating on his chest in a very beast like manor and charging after me. I knew he was out for revenge for what I did to his master and like myself was raging in blind fury.

I couldn't feel my legs and the lower half of my body and I was as vulnerable as a deer in an open field but despite the pain I still challenged him to bring it. Snarling my teeth and using my claws to prop up my torso, I still challenged the son of a bitch to test my impatience.

I found very quickly that I didn't have to fight though.

No sooner did I prop myself up and stumble back down from the pain, Sabertooth was projected across the bus just as I was, aided by a strong optic blast and telekinetic abilities.

He didn't hit the wall but rather fell face first in the snow and I didn't have time to see what happened next for I was 'poofed' out of there, and into the infirmary of the mansion, two mili-seconds later.

The sudden change in scenery made my stomach churn and I had a strong urge to vomit (among other things). But when I looked around and saw the others, panting and recovering, and tearing the place apart, looking for warm blankets, my mind immediately went to Vanessa.

"Vaness—AAAHHHHH!!!" I yelled because I didn't know what else to do. My back was in so much pain it was unbearable. I don't think I've ever experienced something so tormenting in my entire life.

"Logan, don't move, you've injured you're spine and you might rupture something else" came Jean's quick instruction.

The soreness and after-pain hurt worse than the initial pain and I laid back flat on the floor, banging deep craters into the tile and clenching my teeth hard together. Holy hell, if this is what childbirth felt like, I really felt bad for Vanessa.

Vanessa. Dammit, Vanessa!

I need to make sure she's all right. The last time I saw her she was being laced up by Creed; I wanted to make sure that son of a bitch didn't harm her.

"Vanessa!" I cried out, half roaring in pain, half yelling for her. I could barely breathe the pain was so bad; but if I just heard her voice, if I just got a whiff of her scent and she was calm and serene like she always was (on a good day) I'd know that she was ok.

I didn't need the bare necessities however, as in no more than two seconds later I heard the soft pitter-patter of her feet, scurrying their way over and kneeling down at my side.

"Logan" she breathed frantically and took one of my hands into her own.

I groaned in agony. Shit, even that hurt.

Couldn't believe I was being such a pussy about this; so I split my spine, big deal. I've gone through worse…I think.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she rushed out, and her feminine hands stroked my cheek. "Are you alright? Oh God, look at you" Tears were staining her brown orbs. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." I clenched. "Are you alright?" My eyes scanned her up and down to do a once over and make sure she wasn't bleeding or bruised. She looked ok for the most part, except for being flustered and worried, but I think we all were at this point.

"I'm fine" she sobbed and kept stroking my cheek.

A tear padded down her soft porcelain skin and tapped my nose, and it almost made me want to sob along with her. We've been through such a rush of emotions—hell in the past fifteen minutes— but when you add that on top of the passed two days it was just stressful.

And now here I was lying on the floor in agony and watching my girlfriend cry over me; shit, I hated to see her cry. She didn't deserved to cry, and if son of a bitch Magneto didn't have to go and—

Dammit now I'm getting all worked up again. I really hope I killed the son of a bitch.

"Hey, don't cry Ness' I'm alright." I wanted to reach up and catch her tears but it was getting more and more painful to move as the seconds marched on.

"Hank, take Vanessa into room one and do a physical please. Make sure you check her vitals thoroughly." Jean suddenly commanded. "Bobby, bring that stretcher over here and Ororo, prepare room two for me."

Everyone immediately got to work while Vanessa, struggled against Hank who was helping her up.

"No! No! No!" she cried. "I want to stay with him!" she pushed Hank away and the blanket she had wrapped around her fell to the ground. I could see the goose-bumps raise on her skin. "I want to stay! I can't leave him!"

"It's alright Vanessa, Jean will take care of him." Hank assured, re-wrapping her in the blanket and easing her down. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"No, No, please!" she begged. "Please let me stay."

I clenched again as I felt the pain getting worse, definitely not better, which is odd considering my mutation. God I hope everything was ok.

"Ness' go" I urged her. "I'll be fine don't worry; let Hank check you out"

She knelt down with tears flooding down her cheeks and kissed me one more time right as Bobby wheeled the stretcher over. I could tell being hoisted on this thing was going to be a painful bout.

"I love you" she said again and kissed my forehead and despite the pain I lifted my hand up to stroke her cheek.

"I love you too."

And that's when Hank guided her out.

"Ms. Grey, shouldn't we take them back to the hospital?" Kitty suddenly asked. "Logan looks pretty banged up, what if he doesn't—"

"He'll heal on his own Kit, don't worry. We just need to get a brace on him before he heals improperly."

Well gee, that didn't make me worry. Thanks a lot Jean.

"Now Logan, you're pretty heavy so it'll take a lot of concentration to move you. I promise this wont' hurt if you _don't_ move you got it?"

"It's pretty painful to move red, I'm sure I won't do any damage."

She took a deep breathe in and out and before I could ask her just what she was planning on doing, I found myself slowly and surely being hoisted into the air, no strings, no aero-planar pad, no thirty thousand blow dryers, just me, myself and I floating as if I suddenly gained the ability to—oh God, was she seriously moving me with her mind?!

Panic surged through my body right along with the pain and I fought the urge to struggle against what she was doing. I swear to God I _knew_ she was going to drop me and I needed to brace myself for the agony that was to come.

"Logan" she mustered out through intense concentration and a trickle of blood slithered down her nose.

Logan? Logan! Don't you Logan me, what the hell are you doing?! I weigh 220 pounds, what makes you think you can mentally lift me?!

I hovered over the stretcher and so far so good, maybe she could really do this, maybe she could really—oof!

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I yelled in agony. "Gentle!"

Exhaling heavily, Jean wiped up the blood from her nose and shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry" she cringed and I glared at her.

"Please, save me the apologies and shoot me up with some morphine or something Red. This is gonna be the death of me, I swear."

"Storm is room two ready?"

"Yeah" she called from behind the swinging door.

And I was rolled away.

XXXXXXXXX

I thought I'd be in the infirmary all afternoon but was surprised to find that it only took an hour for my cracked spine to heal.

Jean took some X-rays and an MRI and thought I'd be out a solid day or two with the way my back was looking but in no time I was feeling good as new.

Well not as good as new if I was being honest; I was still sore as hell but I could move again and that's all I needed.

As soon as I felt the last bone, snap or twist or do whatever it did to get into place, I bolted upright and relieved myself of the back brace with my claws.

"Logan" Jean cautioned. She was filling out reports about our exploitation with Magneto and stopped when she saw me sit up. "Logan take it easy you're going to—"

I didn't give her a chance to finish. I was far too concerned with Vanessa and her safety and I dashed like a mad man, out my room and into Vanessa's.

I found her sitting up in the bed, trying to be coaxed by Hank to lie down and take it easy but like myself, she was far too concerned with me to worry about herself.

As soon as she saw me enter, I saw her eyes water with a rush of emotion and I didn't give her a chance to jump down from the bed before I met her with open arms, pulling her tightly into me and kissing the top of her curly head.

"Logan" she sniffed and I kissed her repeatedly, cupping her cheeks in my hands and kissing her from for head to chin.

Jean, Scott and Ororo entered shortly after.

"I was so worried about you" she sniffled again and began stroking my side-burns and cheeks with her dainty hands. "Are you ok? God Logan don't do that to me again" and she threw her hands around me.

I could tell her mind was in such a disarray of worry and confusion that she didn't know what to ask in what order. Are you ok? Are you still hurt? What did Magneto do to you?

My mind was running the same way but for now, I just wanted to hold her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and feel that she was all right.

And she was.

I continued to kiss her, push back her hair and kiss her some more, not giving a damn that I looked like the biggest pansy in the world, and it was then that the professor wheeled in, interrupting our reunion with his ever-so-punctual scripted puns.

"Well, if it isn't the Wolverine" he said and I stopped my kissing tirade to turn a face him, still holding Vanessa tightly in my arms.

I couldn't tell if his tone was sarcastic (which isn't like him) or scolding, but either way, the professor didn't look pleased.

"Logan, we need to talk"

Great.

XXXXXXXXX

"So I stabbed the mother fucker"

The professor flinched at my language but it's not like he didn't expect me to be gentle about it. He sat us all down, X-team, juniors and all and told us to explain to him what happened.

Again, it's not like it was something he didn't know or expect already, but Chuck was the kind of guy that liked to hear our accounts before he used to telepathic abilities to dig and search for the missing pieces that fit the story.

Apparently while in captivity, long before Vanessa and myself arrived at the bus, Jean contacted the professor for immediate help. And that's when he rounded up the juniors, contacted Kurt and poofed them all over. But the plan was to create a diversion, set us free, and retreat back to the mansion. The professor wasn't one for violence unless in the case of self-defense or dire need-be. So upon hearing about my stabbing Magneto—one of his best friends at that—it was easy to say he was less than pleased.

He rubbed his temples and I knew he was stressing himself.

It made me feel a little guilty for being the cause of the professor's headache but I still couldn't bring myself to regret what I did no matter what the circumstances. The bastard deserved it. Unless—

"Well he's not dead, so there's some credit to that"

My head whipped around to stare hard at Charles and slowly but surely I could feel the burning anger rising up in me again.

Jean sensed this. "Logan" she cautioned but it fell upon deaf ears.

Ho-ly shit.

The bastard didn't die?

That asshole didn't die! I stabbed him as hard as I could and it landed right in the middle of his chest! How the fuck did he live!

A snarl curled onto my lips and Vanessa touched my arm to calm me.

I quickly snatched my hand away and banged craters into the metal table.

She jumped in fright.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. And my claws sheathed with the returned raging anger.

"Logan calm down you—"

"How the fuck did that motherfucker survive!?" I screamed, standing upright out my chair and knocking it to the floor.

"You stabbed him in a hospital parking lot Logan, the brotherhood took him inside." Charles explained.

"He's got to be one-hundred years old that son of a bitch!"

"Language please"

"No!" I yelled at him. I was becoming further enraged and I didn't know why. It's not like Magneto was here in my face grinning like an idiot and basking in his worthless life. But hearing about how the idiot survived, how that dumb old sack of beans made it through one of my most cut-throat attacks, made me furious. No I was past furious, I was _livid_.

Just as livid as I was when I stabbed him. I knew I should have twisted for his heart or slit his throat even. I can't believe that low-life survived.

The more I thought about it, the angrier it made me and I yelled to accompany my frustration and banged the table again before flipping the entire thing over.

That was pretty outrageous. The long table flipping up and over, length-ways, scattering papers like windy rain and clanking brutally onto the far side of the room.

The others were startled and frightened but the professor was calm as ever. I think he predicted an outrage like this.

"Logan calm down" he said gently, but my anger was no match for it.

"How the fuck—ARGGG!" I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to kill; I wanted to find that moron in his feeble little hospital bed, cut him up and ship the remains to his son of a bitch children.

I wanted torture, I wanted blood, and I wanted him dead.

"Logan—" the professor tried again but I cut him off sharply.

"DON'T reprimand me professor, the asshole deserves to die! After what he constructed he—AAAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled again and punched the wall. A hole went directly through it and out the corner of my eyes I saw Vanessa flinch again. I don't think she was expecting my sudden temper. "Why the fuck didn't I stab him harder!" I yelled to myself and punched the wall again. "Dammit!"

When he was certain that the heightened part of my tirade was over, the professor attempted to reason again. "Logan I can understand your conflict—"

"Can you professor?" I interrupted sharply and he sighed a hard sigh.

"Yes I ca—"

"Can you understand what it's like to almost loose a child to the hands of a sick, tormented prick? Can you understand fighting for your family and almost LOOSEING because some bastard says he wants what you have?"

"Logan, Erick and I—"

"Erick and you are _friends_ professor! Friends and sworn enemies! You fight for the same cause and pull back from stopping Magneto indefinitely because you're _friends_." Charles sighed. "Well let me tell you about your "friend" Chuck. You're "friend" almost kidnapped Vanessa today, and on a prior occasion too. One of your God forsaken children, for fuck's sake. He almost took her! And he was going to mutilate her until he got what he wanted, MY SON. He wanted to practice experiments Chuck. Sick experiments to harness my son into some freak super mutant to not only re-create efforts you refuse to stop him on, but probably kill you!"

I was breathing fire but I couldn't stop. My mind wouldn't let me.

"You're "friend" wants to steal what I have professor. He's trying to steal what's MINE! My whole God damned entire life I've had NOTHING. Nothing that was ever mine and nothing I can ever remember. That's why I am who I am and that's why I've become this God dammed monster with these fucking claws!" I punched the wall again for added fury. "And now I finally have something. I finally have someone I can care about and someone that means something to me and he wants to take that! He wants to take the only thing I have in this entire fucking planet earth that's mine!"

The professor looked at me steady.

"Fuck that! Fuck him! He has no idea where the hell I come from and what the fuck I've been through. He has no moral reasoning and no fucking right to steal what belongs to me. That fucking asshole!"

So this is where all this is coming from huh?

I didn't realize I was angry about so much until it all started falling out my mouth like confession diarrhea.

What I said was true. I've never really had anything to claim as my own before. Not after my operation and most certainly not before or I wouldn't be where I was in the first place.

I may have been stubborn and bitter before but now I had something I can love and appreciate and be myself around; I had a family. And it was unbearable and damn near heart breaking to be faced with a situation of almost loosing it all. Especially to the hands of some old prick, just because he thinks it's ok.

I was pretty sure the entire room was in tears when I was done ranting and raving. I already knew Vanessa was crying and as I surveyed around I saw Jean, Ororo, and Rogue dabbing their eyes with tissues and looking at me pathetically, as the other two girls and the manly men tried to hold it together but still managed to pass on a look of pity.

My claws slowly retreated back into my skin and I was breathing hard, slowly feeling myself calming down. It was a draining thing to unleash all your insecurities in one sitting. Almost like psycho-therapy (assuming I knew what psycho-therapy was like).

The professor inhaled and exhaled slowly, mustering a great and heavy sigh before he attempted once more.

"Logan"

I looked at him with a hard and solemn face.

"I…" he tried but the heaving sigh got the better of him and he did it again. "I…I'm at a lost for words" he finally stuttered and I sighed myself not surprised. What do you say after something like that?

"I….I'm…..I'm sorry Logan"

This made me look him in the eyes.

The professor apologizing to me? It felt a little backwards. As soon as we started the conversation I felt that somehow in the end, I'd wind up apologizing to him.

I didn't know how to take the apology so I figured now would be as good a time as any to make my exit.

"Thanks" I grumbled to him awkwardly and turned on my heel to leave the room.

"Logan, where are you going?" Jean called and I hooked a right down the hallway.

"Danger room"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa's POV

Looking back on everything that's happened since I got pregnant, if this is the stress these books were talking about during ones pregnancy, then this would be my first and last baby.

I've been on an emotional roller coater these passed couple days and not just because of stupid hormonal changes but, because of all the hoo-ha that's been going on between the brotherhood and the X-men.

I didn't join the X-men for this very reason. Well not this _exact_ reason; three years ago I would have never predicted I'd be knocked up with a mutant baby and some ex-cons trying to steal it; but it was close to the whereabouts of why I stayed away.

The X-men came to the conclusion that in the case of extreme missions, two Wolverines were better than one, and always asked for my help but I gracefully declined. And shit like what happened today is why.

Magneto was a crafty fellow. He was the professor's dear friend but sworn enemy. When faced against legal trouble, Magneto and Charles did whatever they could to get each other out of hot water. However when faced against each other, Magneto was willing to do whatever it took to fight for the greater good and Charles was not.

Magneto exercised his ability to rob, kidnap and kill and Charles exercised his ability to rescue and reason. The Brotherhood and the X-men were polar opposites fighting for the same cause and yet could never find a common medium to work together.

Because of Magneto's cut-throat tactics, he often scarred innocent mutants or humans, or even members of the X-men and I couldn't face being apart of that.

I was scarred enough already, and didn't know myself well enough to have a "cause" to fight for.

I wanted equal mutant rights just as much as the next person, however when faced with a man who would kill an innocent teenaged girl (poor Rogue) or experiment with a harmless baby to get what he wanted, I couldn't see myself standing up against that.

I wasn't ready to die for a cause yet. There was so much more I haven't lived and experienced; motherhood being one of them.

But I stared death in the face today.

When Creed laced me up and my mind was centered on how we'd lost the battle, I had absolutely no doubt that Magneto would ultimately put me near death until I had the baby and kill me after so I'd have no chance at self-defense.

Thank God that I had not only the X-men but a man like Logan willing to fight for me and the baby's safety.

The thought of how far he'd gone to protect our son and me, brought me to tears. And his revelation today made me sob.

I understood what he meant when he said he had nothing. He's never had anything in his life and probably felt like he never would, until me and our little ray of sunshine came along.

Sure all this hooblah came about as an accident but I was starting to believe that maybe it wasn't such an accident; maybe it was destiny.

Logan and I were blessed with the relationship we had with one another, being able to understand, grip and cope with one another and help each other grow. And now we had a baby on the way, a product of each of us morphed into one, to teach us even more about each other and about life itself and how precious it was.

And to attain such a gift and suddenly being posed with the threat of having it ripped away was torture. It was insane torture and could bring a grown man to his knees.

Logan and I have come a long way in the passed five and a half months. A _very_ long way. And neither of us were ready to tumble back.

A sudden knock at my door interrupted me from my thoughts and I looked down at the tray in front of me on my bed.

Shit, I was thinking so long I forgot I was supposed to be eating.

After a clean bill of health from Hank, and after Logan's confessional, I mindlessly walked back to my room, showered and changed into my pajamas, settling into bed for the night until Storm brought me dinner. No one had the energy to cook after a day like today so it was take-out, but the point is, I was still supposed to eat it.

I wonder if I could scarf it down before whoever it was came through that door; I had a feeling it was Jean.

Nah, better not risk it before I choke or something.

"Yes" I called and the doorknob twisted pushing the door forward and revealing the woman in question followed by the professor.

He wheeled into my room after Jean held the door open for him and she shut the door behind him leaving the professor and I alone in the room.

Hmm, I guess she was just his door opener.

"Good evening Vanessa" he said. I wasn't exactly sure where this introduction was going or what this conversation was leading too but I gave him a sad smile.

"Hey professor"

"I just wanted to check up on you" he said, "Make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine" I told him and placed my hands on my belly. "Hank said that—"

"Not just about your health Vanessa, but how _you_ were doing." He corrected. "It's been…"he sighed. "It's been a very long day to say the least"

I wanted to snort in sarcasm at his comment but I was even too tired for that.

"Yeah" I agreed and shrugged a hopeless shrug. "At least it's over." I said, then looked at the professor when a light bulb went off in my head. "It _is_ over isn't it?"

He wheeled further into the room until he was closer to my bedside.

"Erick took a pretty brutal blow to the chest today Vanessa. Literally and figuratively speaking. He's in critical condition in the hospital right now and I have no doubt in my mind he'll pull through, he always does. But when he does, Vanessa—"

God dammit I hate these dramatic pauses. "You have my up most assurance he won't do this again."

Ah finally; a breath of relief.

I smiled at him for the first time that day. "Thank you professor." And I leaned over to give him and hug.

Smiling the elderly man returned it. "You're welcome Vanessa. But you don't have to thank me, thank Logan." I pulled away and looked at him. "Though I don't condone his actions if he hadn't done what he did, I don't know what the turn out could have been."

Shit, as if I hadn't thought of that already.

Logan deserves something grand like steamy sex after something like this but my belly made me feel too disgusting for sex so maybe a stake will have to do instead.

"I—"

And that's when the Wolverine decided to enter the room, banged up and sweaty from his sessions in the Danger Room.

We both looked up at him and he looked at us, all of us silent and waiting for someone to make the next move.

Logan decided to go first.

"I'll be in the shower" and he quietly made his way to the bathroom and shut the door.

The professor looked at the door before turning his attention back to me. "I'll leave to two be. Let me know if you need anything further Vanessa; I'll be in my study."

"Right, thanks professor"

And I waited for Logan to finish showering.

XXXXXXXX

The wait for Logan to finish grooming himself was a long one. Kind of like those long anxious waits for something like a pregnancy test (I knew what that felt like) or a brake up you knew was coming.

I finished my now cold dinner while I waited and even contemplated watching a little TV but as soon as I picked up the remote he exited the bathroom. Steam followed him behind the open door, and he made his way towards the dresser, holding the towel wrapped around his waist.

Briefly I felt as though he was mad at me. He didn't look or speak to me from the time he entered the room and he was speechless as he dropped his towel to the floor (he was never one for modesty) and hauled on a pair of boxers, sweats and an undershirt; not a grunt or peep was heard from him.

When he did finally finish dressing, still standing in front of the dresser, facing the wall, he heaved a big sigh before turning around and climbing into bed.

He crawled on top of the sheets and I removed the tray and placed it on the nightstand (forcing room between the ashtray stuffed with cigar butts) and watched as he lay down and face the ceiling, clamping a hand on his for head to shield his eyes from the light.

I reached over above the head and dimmed the lights with the switch.

Finally he spoke.

"You're on my side of the bed" he said, and stupidly it brought a smile to my face.

What a little prick. And yes I was on his side of the bed, the left side; the side we had a stupid argument about when we moved in together.

I leaned over and kissed him.

When I was about to pull away, he reached for my chin and pulled me back, kissing me longer and more tenderly.

I smiled against his lips. Sweet Mary, Logan was the only man on Earth who could smoke and drink his life away but smell fabulous after a fresh shower.

"So you don't mind I'm on your side of the bed?" I asked. My curly tendrils spilled onto his face and he let his fingers run through them.

"Not at all. Your side of the bed smells good." And he kissed me again.

Well he might have smelled good just being freshly showered, but his side of the bed still reeked of alcohol and cigars but it brought a sense of comfort, which is why I chose to lay there.

"Logan are you o—"

He didn't let me finish and just kissed me again, this time gently aiding me down to lay with him.

"No more talking" he told me, and reached a hand to my belly. "I'm tired of talking. I'm fine, your fine, the baby is fine; there's nothing to talk about."

"But you—"

"I said and did what it would take to protect my family" he answered my unspoken question. "And now we're all fine. I don't want to dwell in it anymore Ness', I want to do what parents are supposed to do when they're waiting for a baby to come. I want to be anxious and excited to meet him."

I blinked at him twice before sighing and snuggling into his chest. It was moments like these when Logan was as sweet and tender like teddy bear that reassured me he'd be a wonderful dad.

"Are you excited to meet him?" I asked, and he rubbed my belly soothingly.

"Of course; I've already fought for the little tyke, the least I can do is see what he looks like"

I chuckled and could feel him smirking to himself.

"What if he's ugly?" I asked and Logan snorted, reaching up and shutting out the light before shuffling under the sheets and pulling me back into his arms.

"Not with these genes." He answered cockily. "If he's ugly, I'm forcing you and Scooter to take a DNA test."

I snickered again.

He really was moving forward, back to the Scooter jokes already.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?" he asked and yawned a big bear yawn.

"I lo—" I wanted to say I love you but it some how didn't seem appropriate at the moment. "I…thanks" I told him, and looked up to him with a kind smile.

Despite his tire, he looked down on me and kissed me on the for head, internally knowing everything I was thankful for.

"I love you Vanessa, don't ever forget that."

"Promise I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Review please.


	16. The longest baby shower ever

Wolverine and Company ch 16

………………………

Vanessa's POV

"Ugnuhh, just what the hell are you supposed to wear to these damn things anyway?"

This had been my fifth outfit change and I was bustling about through my closet, throwing clothes around the room in search of the right outfit…whatever that was.

"Clothes I hope" Logan replied nonchalantly on the bed, hand behind his head and he shifted through the channels on TV.

I sighed. Damn Logan and his damn similar clothes. He never had any trouble dressing for anything; it was always the same with him, plaid shirts, jeans and his jacket. Why couldn't I dress like that?

Hey maybe I could slip on one of his—

"Don't even think about it Buddha belly" he scolded as I reached for one of his prized plaid garments. Dammit. And damn that nickname to hell. "You'll stretch the material" he told me and I glared.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, hand on my very rounded hip.

"I'm calling you pregnant" he said, finally getting up and joining me in the closet.

"Yeah, pregnant with your fatass son." I snapped and he smirked and rubbed my belly for reassurance.

It's been a little over a month since our last run in with Magneto; and I mean _last_. Chuck gave us all the updates on the brotherhood through Cerebro and thankfully they were retreating. No matter who the villain, when Logan's claws were the hands of justice, there was always a lesson learned and thankfully Magneto got his.

He went on to preach to his brotherhood that he had more important matters to handle and bigger fish to fry (probably plotting an attack against another X-man as we speak…as awful as that is to say) and so with that out of the way, Logan and I could finally get a chance to do what we promised we'd do, and be excited for the birth of our baby.

I'm sure Logan was growing more and more excited as the days went on (though he concealed it well in the public eye). It seemed he was always popping around with new ideas of tricks and trinkets he could teach the baby.

I however, though excited, was finding it difficult to reach the full extent of my excitement when this basketball was getting bigger by the hour.

Finally I've reached my third trimester, and the seven-month marker was no joke. I can't believe I wasn't done baking yet; this bread, I believe, has reached its full extent.

I was practically waddling now—_waddling_—just to make my way from place to place.

Ugnuh, I can't believe he's only going to get bigger. How much bigger can a tiny baby be anyway? God I swear if I give birth to a toddler, I'm going to ground it as soon as it's born.

I sighed. "What the hell is your problem anyway?" he asked. "Just pick something."

"I don't know what to wear" I said exasperatedly. This was becoming frustrating. My hair and make-up was already done, I already had my jeans on and I was standing here in my closet with a bra on and my belly out, looking for a top that didn't make me look like an SUV.

Before I could think about anything else a tear slid down my cheek and I could hear Logan sigh.

"You're not seriously crying are you?" he asked lamely and I shoved him for good measure.

"Stop it you asshole!" More tears were falling down. "I don't know what to wear, I'm fucking huge!"

Sighing a heavy sigh once more, Logan pulled me into his arms and let me cry into his chest.

"C'mon Ness' I know you're tougher than that. These hormones are killing me here."

_You_?! How about me? I'm the pregnant one you selfish prick. I didn't scold him for it however, just continued to let the tears roll down, as he rubbed my back in reassurance.

Ahhhh, a little lower there cabana boy; I carry my tension in the small of my back.

Like a mind reader Logan lowered his hands to the sorest part of my body and began to caress it.

Ah, I love this man.

"Ness'" he began and tilted my chin to face him, wiping the tears from my face. "Don't cry alright. You've got plenty of clothes in this closet, and I've never seen you put on anything that doesn't work."

I smiled a little. "Thanks Logan." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"Sheesh Nessa, this comforting thing is more work than it's worth." He finally said, stopping his massaging and stepping away. "Once the squirt is born, you owe me so much make up sex, it's ridiculous."

My eyes went flat again and I gave one final sniffle. "You're ridiculous Logan." I fired back. "Now help me find something to wear."

"What about this thing?" he said, and pulled out an orange Maxi-dress from a part of my closet I don't visit often.

"Logan I have jeans on."

"Well take um' off." He said. "I've never seen you wear this yet."

I thought about it for a moment. He was right. I bought those maxi dresses a while ago in periwinkle blue, black, navy and solid dirt road orange just because they were on sale but I never wore them. When I tried them on, they looked ok but I wasn't particularly a dress person so I never wore it.

But thinking about it now, it seemed like the ideal choice. "Maxi" meaning stretchy so it can fit my belly; it was made of cotton so it'd be comfortable; and it was a pleasant March afternoon so a nice light jacket would match perfectly.

Yep, this was the outfit; good work Logan.

I smiled at him and accepted to dress.

"I have the perfect necklace to go with this" I told myself and wondered out of the closet.

"I don't even get a thank you?" he called after me.

"Thanks!" I called absent mindedly, and I could hear him shake his head.

XXXXXXX

"Shhhhh! Sssshhhhhhhhh! She's coming! She's coming!"

Sheesh you know, if I didn't know about the baby shower before, I'd definitely know about it now. I swear these kids were anything but subtle.

I took a deep breath before walking through the doors to the ballroom, bracing myself for the unnecessary cheers that were to come.

Logan wasn't with me this time, he was "called to the professor's office" to "take care of something", so I was left to handle the surprise (or lack there of) on my own.

I knew something was up as soon as I started seeing suspicious blue bags around the mansion (that Storm tried her best to conceal in random hall closets and cabinets), the kitchen staff working over time and the blatant diversions to keep me away from the south side of the mansion (where the ballroom was located) all this week. And if that wasn't enough then Jean and Scott barricading into my room this morning for a surprise baby shopping trip and Logan's out right blabbering this morning through me right into the know, but for the sake of the festivities, I decided I'd act surprised.

As soon as I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, just like my birthday, a deafening SURPRISE lurched through the air and didn't scare me this time but rather, pierced right through my ear lobes.

Holy hell these little germs can scream.

I glanced over at Logan who was rubbing his ears as well.

According to my previous "arrangement" with Jean, I was instructed to act surprised even if I knew about the party so I forced on a smile and let out a "Wow, this looks great you guys", walking into the room and accepting congratulatory hugs and unfortunately, belly rubs.

"Congratulations Vanessa!" came the cheerful Rogue, bouncing up and down and embracing me in a hug. "Did we surprise you?"

"Knock it off kid, she knew about it already" Logan said from behind her and I saw Rogue's face fall flat with disappointment.

"Knew about it? But how? We were keeping this a secret for weeks"

I heard the music start up in the speakers and the others guests began mingling as the food was being distributed. If anyone heard our little pow-wow, I don't think they cared that I knew about it or not. It was four o'clock and way passed lunch time; everyone was starving.

Oh man was that pasta I smelled? Mmmmmm, I was a little hungry myself.

"Not very well apparently." He snorted; already there was a beer in his hand. Jesus Christ. "C'mon there's been blue shopping bags filled with party shit practically falling out my ass and Jean might as well have told her this morning with that lame diversion." Logan explained and that's when Jean approached us, mildly fuming.

"I _didn't _tell her Logan, you did!" she said, on the verge of sticking her tongue out at him and Logan scoffed.

"I prefer to be honest red" he defended and took a swig of the beer. "For a team who specializes in stealth you guys are horrible at keeping secrets."

Word. I couldn't agree more.

I saw one of the kids get a plate of pasta and I could feel little boy jr, squirming around in the pod, begging for some. Especially when I caught sight of the thickly rich sauce and decadent cheese; holy hell I was almost drooling.

"I didn't—"

"Ok, ok, doesn't matter if I knew or not, the point is, it's a lovely baby shower so, thank you Jean" I refereed and though the gratitude surprised even myself, I have to admit, this baby shower wasn't all that bad.

Everything was decorated in pastel blue and green and the tables were neatly covered and had cute little pacifier centerpieces filled with chocolate kisses. There were blue and green balloons (and a couple of really cool ones shaped like diapers and pacifiers) and color coordinated streamers lacing up the room with an "It's a boy" banner hanging over the entrance to the back yard. The freshly mowed and tented yard had even more cutely little decorated tables and lounging sofas in blue and green encircling a bar, with the kitchen staff ready to serve.

Alright, whose lovely idea was it to put a bar out there? Cute, but inefficient; I can't drink you assholes!

Jean stopped her would-be rant to stare at me.

"Thank you?" she asked and I sighed lamely, knowing she'd make a scene out of this. As her confused expression morphed into a smug smile, I was positive now, she was just about to get fired up.

"You mean you like it?" she asked and I sighed hard, eyes glancing over to the pasta table. It was the most popular table and if I didn't leave now I'd never get any. We better wrap this up quick.

"Yes, yes, I like it" I forced and I glanced again towards the yummy-in-my-tummy pasta. Nnnnooooo, Peter was next in line. That kid was like a cow; I swear to God he had four fucking stomachs.

"Oh really!" she beamed and embraced me in a hug. Oof! Not so tight there, still carrying a baby lady. "I'm glad you like it Vanessa! We worked so hard for you! And even if you knew about it or not—"

And as she continued to rant I could only stare at Peter getting helping after helping of the delicious noodles. I was beginning to get sad and the baby kicked me to get my ass in gear. Too bad I was stuck here, listening to this lucid conversation.

He kicked me again. Yes I know son, I know. We're never going to get any now.

"I promise it will be the best baby shower ever." She finished with a smile.

What? Oh yeah the gratitude thing. Look Red, your speech just cost me and entire helping of pasta, and I don't appreciate being pregnant and hungry and having to listen to your—

"Hey Ness'" now it was Storm who approached me with a smile on her face and a plate of something in her hand.

Peering over and looking in her plate I found that it was none other than the speak-of the-devil pasta, covered perfectly in thick sauce and perfectly melted cheese. And it was steaming too; nice and hot, just the way I liked it.

Bitch. I bet ya she was coming over to rub it in my face.

"Congratulations once again" she said and rubbed my tummy for probably the billionth time in my entire pregnancy. "I like your dress."

I only grunted as a response and I could feel my tummy growl now in blind hunger. Sheeh, I was more starving than I thought.

"Well I gotcha a plate, I know pasta is your favorite"

Suddenly my eyes beamed. This plate was for me!!!!

Ah! I take back everything I said, Storm is by far the most dear, warm-hearted and kind person I know!

I was about to reach for it until she ushered me towards a table.

"C'mon" she said. "Pregnant lady gets the best seat in the house."

Shit, I don't care if I sat in a bathroom stall, as long as I could get my hands on that plate!

Following her to my seat however, I was beginning to wish I _was_ sitting in a bathroom stall. Oh my God, this was the pinnacle of embarrassing. I suddenly remembered why I never wanted a baby shower.

Of course being the pregnant lady who was large and in charge, I got a table and a chair that was equally demanding; the traditional enormous white whicker chair that depicted just how huge I'd be in the next two months, with laces and bows and ribbons and many other baby decoratives littering the table.

Above the chair was yet another banner; "Mommy to Be" it read and though it wasn't as mortifying as other "Mommy to be" memorabilia I've seen, it was still well….not my style.

I hated being the center of attention.

Holding my belly for safety, I looked at Storm apprehensively and she giggled setting my plate down.

"Oh c'mon you big baby, it's _you're_ party. You get the special chair."

I don't want the special chair. And watch it with the "big" jokes.

"Well where's Logan gonna sit?" I asked instead. Shouldn't the king take a seat on the throne?

"We'll get a chair for him, don't worry." She smiled.

I sighed. I knew there was no getting out of this and my plate would start getting cold if I didn't start eating it soon so I decided to shove the arguments again and just sit in the damn seat, for the sake of my and the baby's tummy.

Preparing myself I shimmied around behind the table and towards the chair, pulling it out slowly and sitting down in it even more slowly, letting my tail bone softly hit the cushion.

It wasn't uncomfortable, just mortifying as hell and I sure as hell hoped there wasn't a hat or anything to go along with this.

Looking up above my head I double-checked to make sure Jean wasn't hovering above me ready to place a crown on my head and when I was sure the coast was clear, I picked up the fork and knife.

Maybe this baby-shower wouldn't be so bad after all.

XXXX

"If you eat any faster, I think food is gonna splatter on his face"

I paused from eating, well _scarfing_ actually, and glared daggers at Logan, regretting the two crumbs that fell from my lips.

He chuckled and I sat back in the whicker chair and wiped my mouth, whipping him with the cloth napkin.

"Fuck you" I said and he chuckled again, sipping on whiskey now that he gained at the open bar. (Funny story, with an open bar, the kids thought they'd be sneaky and try and go for the alcohol but came away with nothing more than cranberry juice.)

"At least we know now why he's fat. It's not him, it's you."

I whipped him again and he rubbed his arm.

"Still stuck to that old ball and chain huh?"

It was an unfamiliar but familiar voice that interrupted my conversation with Logan. Unfamiliar in the sense that I hadn't heard it awhile but familiar in the sense that I had heard it before. I prayed it wasn't Mystique or someone coming to ruin my baby shower and turning around to address the stranger I was pleasantly surprised that it was no where near a party-pooper, but rather a "party-goer", my good friend Christy from Daisy's Gal Grill.

"Oh my God! Christy! What are you doing here?!"

I've never been so excited to see her in my life. I've never been so excited to see anyone in my life. Christy was a good friend of mine; a very good friend. I mean aside from Logan she was pretty much my best friend. Before I got pregnant we were the one's causing trouble at work and after work if we decided to stay out. She had a lot of moxy just like I did and from day one we just clicked. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Well thanks for the invite Nessa'" she spat sarcastically and I grinned. "But your headmaster dean over there apparently loves me more. He called me up and told me about your little shin-dig"

I glanced over to the professor who turned and smiled at me when he saw us girls welcome each other. Graciously I mouthed and thank-you and he nodded before continuing his conversation with Hank.

"How'd he get my number?" she asked, pulling me out my gratitude and I laughed.

"Believe me, that man does amazing things Chris. Sometimes it's better we just stay out of his business and let him work his magic."

She giggled, hugging me again.

"Well anyway, would ya take a look at you! Are you having a baby or little hippo, holy cow girl!" she rubbed my belly and I sighed an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah I know" I said and she snickered at my tire. "And I'm only 7 months and a week, I don't know how much bigger he can get"

"Maybe he stopped growing and is just doing aerobics in there" she comforted and my eyes drew into a flat line.

"Don't try and help Chris, he's defiantly a little fatty."

She laughed again, then her eyes diverted to Logan. "Well, well, well, I see you're still with the man who cost you your job."

I smiled and was surprised it didn't hit the same sore spot it did a couple months ago. Logan however only stared at her, not sure of what kind of greeting to give her. "Hey I'm Christy, better known as Chris. I remember meeting you."

He took her hand shake. "Likewise…you told me Vanessa said bad things about me."

Christy laughed. "Believe me, when she's in the delivery room, those negative things won't seem so unfamiliar anymore."

He smirked.

"So what's going on, you still at Daisy's or what?" I took a seat back into the wicker chair and Christy sat on the table and nibbled at a garlic roll of mine, heaving a sigh.

"Nah I've moved on you know; bigger and better things."

I gave her a flat stare. When we used to take brakes together, she and I would always talk about moving onto bigger and better things. For me it was finding myself and doing something worthwhile, and for Christy it was making big money; being a high-class hooker was one of her methods. But I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

When she read my stare however she dropped the bread and dusted her hands off. "Ugnuhh! C'mon Ness', I wasn't serious about all that hooker talk you know." Her New York accent fell out with the word hooker. "By better things I meant Romano's, not Daisy's."

"Romeos?" I asked. "The strip joint?"

"Not Romeo's_, Romano's_ nimrod" she sucked her teeth and defended, glaring playfully at me. I giggled. "Romeo's is a strip joint, _Romano's_ is a gentleman's club."

"Difference?" I asked.

"A gentleman's club is classier. The men are more interested in the booze than the chicks. So before you get your preggo-panties in a twist, my clothes stay on all right. I'm just bartending there." She pointed a French-manicured fingernail at me, again in defense and I held my hands up.

"Hey, I don't judge." I said and she smiled, nibbling on my bread again. "Why'd you leave Daisy's though? It was good money"

"Ehh, a lot of us girls, rounded up against her when she fired you. You know, protesting in unfair treatment and all. She got sick of our attitudes and told us to shut the fuck up or get the fuck out, so we left. Then she hired a whole new bunch of bimbos….blonde."

Simultaneously Christy and I made gagging references. We always hated our blonde competitors, just made our job that much harder. After we laughed at the old memory I smiled and gave her a playful nudge.

"Aww, Chrissy, you stood up for me. Why, it almost seems and though you had a heart."

She basked in the praise for a moment before snickering to herself. "Look, don't go getting all emotional about it Ness', it was strictly a matter of principle. Nothing about knowing names or anything like that."

"Yeah uh-huh." I said and looked at her knowingly.

"But you know, if it was a matter of you know, sticking up for your friends I'd have to say that you're the only girl I'd do it for." She smiled and I smiled in return, embracing her and a friendly hug. "Even if you don't call me" the through it in there sneakily and I chuckled.

"Thanks Chrissy."

"Alright, alright" she said, embracing me for awhile then squirming out of my hold. "Sheesh, Ness' what's gotten into you? Suddenly you're all….squishy with emotions and stuff."

I giggled and for once rubbed my own belly. "Unfortunately it's this little tike. He's changed me"

"Psssh, not for the better." She snorted. "As soon as the kid pops out we're heading out on the town; you've got to get your moxy back!"

"Chris" I cautioned and leaned back in my chair. "I can't go out _as soon_ as the baby is born, I've got to like…ya know….take care of him and stuff."

She laughed. "Well that's what the father is for hello!" Christy retorted and I laughed while Logan glared at the both of us. "Alright, alright we'll hold it off a month or two but I had _better_ get a call when you're in that delivery room Ness'. I'm not passing up an opportunity to see big bad Vanessa finally meeting her match."

My eyelids drew flat. "Gee thanks Chris, I'll make sure you're the first I call" I said and she grinned.

"That's what I like to hear."

While she sauntered off to go and scrounge herself up a plate, I shook my head and pushed my own plate away, looking around at the wonderful "baby shower" in front of me.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time (and why wouldn't they be? There was free booze and free food), talking, laughing, mingling, swaying on the dance floor to the random slow jams (I'm assuming Jean picked the music). Even though it was done backwards like all things at Xavier's, and there were _men_ at the baby shower, it still was a nice spring get together and it made me feel all melted and happy inside.

Damn pregnancy.

I _really_ wish I could drink. Quitting alcohol and cigarettes cold turkey was hard.

"Enjoying yourself?" Logan asked from next to me and I leaned back in my chair and over on his shoulder.

"It's a nice turn of events I suppose. It beats sitting in bed and picking out all the caramel chocolates from the box."

He shook his head. "That's cause' they haven't started the games yet"

Suddenly my head shot up. "What games?" I asked and I was pretty sure my eye twitched. The right eye not the left one; that eyes is fucking stationary.

Logan smirked and handed off his glass to a caterer walking around colleting dirty dishes. "Aren't there games at a baby shower?" he asked.

"Yeah but who's to say we have them? This looks pretty low-key to me" I said.

"Apparently you don't know Jean very well do you?"

Oh shit.

And he couldn't have said it at a better time either, for as soon as those words left his lips, the lady in red approached me.

"Excuse me, attention everybody!"

Oh my God was that a microphone in her hand?

Oh no, oh no, OH NO!

This was not good, this was not good! Quick Logan we need a diversion, a distraction, a plan for esca—

Hey!

He only smirked and chuckled at my expense, getting up and wondering off, probably to find another drink and join the crowd slowly gathering around my table or peering from their tables.

Traitor.

"Good afternoon everyone and on behalf of Vanessa I wanted to thank you all for coming to Vanessa's baby shower" she announced and while I was mildly annoyed that Red was giving off the impression that I couldn't speak for myself, I knew that she knew I was no where near willing to speak in a microphone so I forced on a gracious smile as everyone applauded.

"And as soon as soon as we find the father-to-be," Jean continued, and if there was a spotlight, I'm sure it'd shine on Logan right now.

Ha! Take that asshole.

"We'll begin with the games!" she cheered and so did everyone else.

Oh dear God, this was going to be a long baby shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

All right so the first game was repulsing according to everyone else's standards, which meant it was right up my alley and I have to admit it was fun; only because I won.

The objective of the game: guess the chocolate. And with my power-nose and passion for chocolate that was a piece of cake. But what made it revolting was that the chocolate was placed in diapers and melted to look like poo, and while mind over matter was an issue for some players, I didn't even have to taste the chocolate before I knew what it was.

Diaper number seven, also known as the Butterfinger diaper, came out completely badass. Though I've never changed a baby before the orangey-brown texture from the peanut butter and the chocolate melted in the diaper completely looked like baby shit and even creeped Logan out.

The game was no competition really. Diaper number one, Snickers. Diaper number two, Twix. Diaper number three, Hershey's. Diaper number four, Godiva. Diaper number five, Cookies and Crème Hershey's (another badass outcome). Diaper number six, Ferrera Roche, Diaper number seven, Butterfinger, and Diaper number eight, My moment, my dove. This was cake.

I even guessed the bonus diaper, which Storm whipped up at the last minute, and without a doubt I knew it was Hank's imported German dark chocolate; fresh too.

As reigning champ, I won another lovely box of chocolates to sit in front of the tv with and fish out the caramel ones (this one was twice the size of the ones Logan bought me), and I couldn't wait to rip into it.

"Alright Vanessa, the next game you can't win so easily and as a matter of fact you can't even play, you just get to be a stationary prop." Jean said and dug around in a bag on the gift table for the next game.

"Aww, why not?" I asked, using my finger to swipe up and eat out of diaper number five. Yummy, cookies and crème.

"Cause, in this game," she began and hauled out a big ball of blue ribbon. "_We_ get to guess the size of _your_ belly." She smiled and I immediately stopped eating.

Ok this _was not_ cool.

"Uh-uh, no way" I said, and got up out the whicker chair (which was moved to accommodate the festivities). "There is no way I'm _willingly_ letting people guess how fat I am. Who's the moron who invented this game any way?"

"I wish I did." I heard Scott mutter to Hank and I shot a death glare his way.

"Oh c'mon Ness'." Storm eased, handing me back my chocolate diaper and pulling me in front of the crowd. "You're not fat, you're pregnant."

If I had a dollar for every time I heard that line…

"And it's all in good fun. C'mon these are memories that'll last a life time."

I sighed at the memories thing. Storm was a very persuasive woman. The whole point in my going through with this _and_ my initial living here at the mansion was to have a life, and to freaking make memories. And now that I was pregnant I knew making memories was the start of the best thing for my son too so on that note I figured _live and let live_, and set down my chocolate, raising my arms signaling defeat.

"There we go Ness, that's the spirit." She cheered and I sighed hard.

"Oh ho, I am _definitely_ first." Scott said and jumped right to the head of the crowd of players, accepting the head of ribbon from Jean.

Again I glared daggers at him and Red was on standby with a scissors and marker while Scott grabbed the string and let it rip. He let it fly before bringing it to an abrupt halt, staring at me analytically, before looking at his trail of ribbon.

"Could ya turn around for a second Ness?" he asked. "I want to make sure I'm—"

"Watch it bub" Logan cautioned protectively and Summers grinned before blasting off the ribbon with his beams.

"Alright, I've got what I needed." He said and smirked at me happily, letting Jean mark his string before wrapping it around his hand. "Smell that Vanessa? That's the smell of defeat. I've got ya' now"

I rolled my eyes; Scott was so lame, I swore to God.

Next was Storm who modestly took her share of string followed by a few members of the staff who teamed up, Missy who worked with me in the office, Hank who calculated just like Scott before pulling his share, Jean who smiled smugly at me, Bobby, Warren, John and Peter who teamed up and pulled a ridiculous length of ribbon which Warren took in his hand and flew out the window and across the yard with before telling John to cut it (assholes). Then there was Jubilee who I _know_ pulled way to much (clueless bitch), Rogue who smiled the entire way confident she could win, Kitty, Kurt, Christy, and even the professor took a spin.

And Logan, who was forced to do it, just tugged at the ribbon and back up until he was right in front of me, then dropped the string and turned around to kiss me, causing a wave of "awes" and a few gags from the ones who thought it was repulsive.

I smiled against his lips; he really knew how to make a fat lady feel better.

"Alright you two lovebirds" Jean interrupted. I loved that Logan had no shame to kiss me in public anymore. "Time to measure up!"

Alright so status reports? Well Scott's ribbon fit snug; very snug in fact. The type of snug that if it were a pair of pants, I'd probably be in labor because of the pressure it'd put on the baby. He returned to the crowed in defeat and I stuck my tongue out at him happy he couldn't claim victory. Storm's was close but no cigar but she was in the running with Hank and Jean who also had close fittings. Missy and the office team had a string big enough for me to play hola-hoop in (thanks a lot) and Jubilee and Kitty's strings had enough room for me to dunk basketballs into if I was bored. (Once again, thanks a lot).

I told John and his crew to go to hell and threatened to stab them if they even thought of coming near me with that death rope and Kurt, the professor's and Rogue's strings were all in close proximity.

At the end of the day, Rogue wound of being the winner and I was glad someone as deserving as her got the prize (a twenty-five dollar card to Olive Garden, hey I coulda' used that) as opposed to dumb pranksters like Scott or Bobby and his motley crew.

The second game ate up some time and while I was informed there were more games to be played I really need to rest for a little so while the bottle-sucking contest began inside (really who _thinks_ of these games?), I went outside in the cool evening air and sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

A caterer approached me and informed me of the drinks being served tonight before realizing I was pregnant mid-way and began to stumble and fumble his memory for the list of non-alcoholic drinks.

"Yeah I'll take a double shot of whiskey, on the rocks" I smirked sarcastically at him and he looked speechless for a moment.

"She'll have ginger ale, _I'll_ take the whiskey." Logan approached us in his usual badass swagger manor and unsure of what else to say the caterer scurried away before Logan joined my side, eyeing me up and down suspiciously.

"What?" I said and he kept on eye-balling. I was about to poke them out.

"Look I know it's been a few months but just because you're by yourself for a few moments, doesn't mean you can sneak in shot."

I snorted. "Double shot" I corrected and he snickered. "Not my fault the idiot didn't know I was pregnant. I guess he hasn't seen me being the center of attention all fucking evening." I spat sarcastically and Logan chuckled again, sitting closer to me on the sofa.

"Ah don't blame him, he's just a kid. 'Prolly trynna' make a quick buck and pay his way through college."

I snorted again; hmm, I was definitely a little piggy tonight. "Since when did you become so understanding?" I teased.

Logan shrugged just as the caterer brought us our drinks. "I don't know. Think there's some sympathy emotions involved in this whole pregnancy thing?"

I laughed and sipped my ginger ale. "Not a chance in your life buddy."

Logan smiled as well. "Well I tried." He said and kissed me on the lips.

Oohhh, smart one. By that faint little kiss I got the tiniest traits of alcohol from his doused lips and I wanted to ravish his mouth with more kisses so I could manage a sip.

I wonder if indirect alcohol consumption had any effect of the baby.

Reading my face like a book, Logan pulled back and took another sip. "Don't even think about it preggo."

I sighed in disappointment. Dammit.

"If you keep this up I'm admitting you once the baby is born."

I looked back over my shoulder and inside where the baby bottle contest was taking place. "Go, go, go, go, go!" It sounded like they were chugging from a keg in there.

I had no idea the X-men were such…party animals.

"Nah don't bother, I'm already in an asylum" I said and he chuckled.

"You alright Ness'?" he asked and rubbed my tummy (again).

The subject change was sudden but I knew what he was referring too.

We didn't have that many scares since the blood incident, thank God, but there were moments like today were I became increasingly fatigued and had to stop and rest or short breathed with a major migraine and was out for the day.

Not only was carrying a third-trimester, fatass baby tiring but having his powers develop while he was doing whatever he was doing in there and sucking mine away in the process made it more difficult.

I'm telling you, if this wasn't a mother's love, I don't know what is.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him before I yawned and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Despite his rock hard body, Logan had some comfortable shoulders. "Just tired." I added. "It's been a long day."

"You ready to wrap it up? You don't have to stay for the entire thing you know."

Peeking back inside I saw that a winner was declared (John, no surprise) and I chuckled to myself as Warren threw a sash around him and he raised his arms in victory while the crowd cheered and milk dribbled down his chin.

"Well as far as my understanding goes there's still the cake cutting and present opening…"

"But if you're tired Ness', don't force yourself too—"

"Nah don't worry about me I'll manage." I said to him with a smile. "We'll just sleep in tomorrow. Believe me Logan, there's still a lot more booze left out and I think we underestimated the partying power of our X-friends."

He grunted and took a peek inside himself. "You're telling me."

"It's gonna be a looooonnnnnngggggggg night."

Logan sighed to himself, topping off his drink and signaling for the caterer to return. "Hey kid, make it a triple shot this time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

And a long night it was.

Logan and I finally crawled into bed around two in the morning which under normal circumstances would be somewhere around average for us night owls, but considering I was pregnant and the party initially started at four…that was pretty damn late.

After a game or two more (which I chose to watch) the dance floor opened up with a few acceptable beats (Logan swayed a slow song with me, out of the public view of course, which was cute), then the mood slowed down with cake-cutting, speeches and gift unwrapping. Then the party finally drew to a close around eleven thirty, followed by, good-byes, cautions of driving safely, thank yous and scooting the children off to bed.

Insert random late night coffee talks here and helping the kitchen staff and caterers clean up (we didn't get everything, Sunday afternoons are always great for cleaning up), then aids for Logan and I to shovel the gifts to the nursery and a final thank you and goodnight.

And that puts us at our final clock-out time at two in the morning; not bad.

I climbed into bed with one of those old lady, I'm-so-tired-I-can-barely-move sighs and Logan flopped unceremoniously in bed next to me after finishing a cigar outside.

"Man what a day huh?" I asked him, slipping myself under the covers. There's nothing better then sliding a tired, sore body in between hotel soft, room temperature cool sheets. Man am I glad I made my bed this morning.

"Mmhmm" he agreed. My mind was so foggy from tire I wasn't sure if he was agreeing about the day or the bed.

"You gonna sleep in those?" I asked, pointing to his jeans and he sucked his teeth, aggravatingly forgetting he had them on and unbuttoning and pushing them off, along with his plaid shirt.

That left him in his undershirt and boxers.

Man I wish I was a boy sometimes.

"So you think we need anymore shit for the baby?"

I knew he was being sarcastic but I still couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my God, no!" I said and he chuckled to himself, slipping under the covers.

God if I had any idea that a baby shower is where you score all the loot for a baby, I would have never bothered stepping foot in a motherhood store to begin with.

We got so much _stuff_, it was ridiculous.

I didn't know if there was another word to describe it.

There were shirts, pants, onesises, bibs, socks, shoes, burping cloths, bathing cloths, soap, lotion, shampoo, a baby tub, baby grooming utensils, bottles, a bottle warmer, a bottle rack (for the dishwasher), pacifiers (more of those), diapers, a carrier sling, a car seat, a stroller, a high chair, a beautiful bassinet from the professor, nursery decoratives, a breast pump (ew), a diaper warmer….and I'm sure there's more but I was too tired to remember it all.

All there was left to buy really was a damn dresser to put all the clothes in and a changing table but I was sure we had just about everything.

Holy hell.

"I think my fingers actually hurt from tearing so much wrapping paper" I said and he laughed.

"So much _blue and green_ wrapping paper."

"Yeah you know, you'd think people would get innovative with the color scheme. I mean I know we're having a boy and all but sheesh."

Logan chuckled again before glancing at the clock and shutting off the light. He buried himself in the covers and pulled me down with him. "2:15, and we're still awake? Why?"

"You know in the next few weeks, we'll be asking the same question and the answer will be this little one wailing in the next room."

Logan groaned and I giggled pecking a kiss on his lips. Mmmmm, still tasted like alcohol. "I pray to God he's a calm baby."

"Not our son"

"Than I guess we'd better enjoy our sleep now. Let Xavier know I'll be taking maternity leave as well."

I laughed this time. "Great, than you can help me figure out how to use that breast pump."

Logan went silent for a moment.

"Goodnight Vanessa."

I laughed again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	17. Anxiety before the storm

Wolverine and Company ch 17

…………………………………………………..

Vanessa's POV

"Two more weeks to go Vanessa"

I huffed as I struggled to get up but eventually found my footing and puffed my way up into sitting position. "And counting" I grumbled to Dr. Phillips and she giggled at my turmoil.

Totally not funny. I was at my second to last Dr.'s appointment (sans Logan for a change) before baby time and the pressure was totally on. I thought I was ready four months ago, please. I have never been so anxious in my life to get this baby out of me.

"So what's gonna happen if I reach the two week marker and the baby's a no-go?" I asked her, while cleaning ultrasound goop off my belly for one of the final times.

"Under normal circumstances I'd have you wait it out for a few days but considering the baby's position as of now and your fluid levels and well….—"

"Mutant baby?" I helped her along.

"Exactly" she seemed more comforted if I said it as apposed to her. Weird. "If you _still_ haven't gone into labor by you're due date, I'd like you to come in so we can educe you and get you going."

"What do you mean if I _still_ haven't gone into labor?" I asked her. God I was turning into Logan; hanging up on every word.

"Well the baby is in the birthing position" she told me. "He just needs to drop a little lower and turn about an inch or two but I'd give that a few days"

I whipped to Jean who was by my side, grinning like an idiot, then back to Dr. Phillips who was scribbling in my chart before closing it shut.

"Wait a second?" I asked her. She never explained this while doing the sonogram. Just rambled on about fluids and growth and development and all that jazz. "So what you're actually saying is that I can blow any minute?"

She giggled at my language. "Judging by your symptoms you could go into labor any time from later today all the way until your due date."

My fucking right eye twitched.

"Not to worry Vanessa I've seen it all being in this practice as long as I have." She reassured me. "Some women have walked out of this office and walked right back in and others have waited days after their due date. It's all up to the baby to decide when he's ready to show"

I sighed and frowned at my belly. Little control freak; you must take after your father.

"Just so long as you get—"

"Bed rest" I interrupted her again.

She smiled at me. "Right. It's bed rest for you Vanessa and I know you'll be fine. Hopefully the next time I see you, you'll be ready to push"

I glared at her.

Again, that was totally not funny.

I was so fucking anxious about giving birth it was ridiculous. Never mind you that claws eject from my knuckles almost on a daily basis and I've been punched, stabbed, hurled, slapped, pulled and pushed in battle but, giving _birth_, actually _having_ something barricade through my vagina, scared the shit out of me.

Hank had a theory that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe my mutation would allow the pain to subside and pushing little boy Jr. out would be no sweat. Logan seconded that theory and I voted nay, as much as I hoped it would be true.

My claws picked and choose how quickly they would heal throughout this entire pregnancy because little sprout in there was eating up all my energy. I couldn't imagine when he was actually being born that my powers would suddenly spring into life again.

Not-uh. I don't think so.

Sighing once more, I gathered my things and Jean helped me off the table before I shook Dr. Phillips hand, thanked her and began to waddle out the office.

As Jean and I walked (and waddled) our way out, I could tell she was damn near pouncing on my back to quiz me about what just went on in there.

I shook my head as I pushed my sunglasses onto my face and we met the warm April air. "Go on Jean, you can say it" I told the giggly red head.

"_Well?!_" she grilled me, following me in circles as I walked to the car.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you excited?! The Dr. said it could be days. _Days_ Vanessa until you go into labor."

"I heard what she said Jean, I'm not deaf."

"Well I know that but aren't you _excited!_" she giggled again.

"Uh no." I told her, holding my belly and looking both ways before we crossed the street and wondered into the parking garage. "_You're _excited." I continued. "Because you get to be a God mother and don't have to push a baby out."

She sighed to herself, clearly fizzing out in her own world as she pulled out the keys to the car. I wasn't sure I wanted her driving. "Yeah I know" she said dizzily. If we weren't in public, I had a feeling Jean would have twirled a twirl of happiness right about now. "I can't wait to meet him. I know he'll be just darling."

I grunted. Apparently she didn't know Logan or myself all too well.

XXXXX

We arrived home about forty-five minutes later (after a mild taco run for lunch) and came home to a very quiet house. It's been that way for a while, which meant that either everyone was dead, or there was a mission afoot and the X-men were missing.

It was actually the later of the two as the professor had sent his beloved team out on a mission four days ago, Jean staying behind to "look after me". I wasn't exactly sure what they were looking for or if they had found it because they left in such a hurry and took the juniors with them. But I did know that they came back early this morning and the continued stillness of the mansion was due to the poor X-team knocking the fuck out and hibernating in their appropriate rooms for the remainder of the day.

It was always the same routine; mission, reports, sleep.

Kind of like sex…if one journals about every sexcapade they encounter.

Full as an elephant and yet still craving a chocolate or two, I followed Jean into the rec. room where I could hear the TV buzzing news from a distance and before I could even smell the duo, I knew that Hank and Scott were lazing about in there.

Of course it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to know that I was right and I wasn't surprised to see both men grotesquely immersed into the news segment, accompanied by Ororo and the professor. But all that seemed to pause when Jean and myself walked into the room.

Jean, still giddy from the Dr.'s appointment (lucky her), bounced into the room and into the arms of her husband who stood waiting for her, planting a big wet one right on his lips.

Those two have been extra lovey-dovey these passed couple weeks, or maybe it was just me and my heightened emotional everything noticing all things mushy and adorable.

Either way it was disgusting.

"Scott Joshua Summers!" she cheered, leaping into his hold as he hugged her off the ground and embraced her kiss, smiling from ear to ear.

Joshua? That was a stupid middle name. Ick. One name off the list of possible titles for little Logan.

"Hey Jean" he smiled and kissed her again. The others smiled at the scene while I contemplated throwing up. I heard morning sickness returns in the later parts of pregnancy.

"You made it back safely darling love" she cooed.

Oh God, pass me a bucket.

He grinned again. "Of Course, what'd you expect when I was leading the team?"

Bleh, even more revolting; a cocky leader. I swear these two were like reject Barbie and Ken dolls. And I use the term reject only because Jean was redheaded and Summers wore visors. Otherwise I'm sure they acted the same.

Ororo meanwhile giggled. "You'll have to excuse them" she suddenly addressed me. "They didn't get a chance to reunite earlier."

I grimaced and walked into the room, contemplating on sitting down but deciding against it. I'd never be able to get back up.

"Yeah well I haven't "reunited" with Logan either but you don't see me leaping into his arms and calling him _darling_ _love_" I mocked and Jean shot me a snooty look.

"Oh zip it Vanessa" she defended after another kiss with the Boy Scout. "You're just antsy because the Dr. said you can go into labor any day now"

The whole room went still.

Really? Was that your revenge? Throwing my business out into the world? Nice one Jean. And you know what while you're at it, next time I'm on my period why don't you just throw a box of tampons out on the dining table huh?

Evasive bitch. Next time I'm asking Hank to stay behind. He may use complicated words but at least he knew _privacy_!

"Really Vanessa?" Ororo smiled, the first one to speak up from the lapse in conversation.

I sighed, leaning against the couch and Hank stood to offer me his seat. I softly declined. "Yes, really" I huffed, throwing my purse onto the couch instead. "She said the baby's in position and I don't know, a whole bunch of talk about fluids and stuff but it could happen any day between now and my due date."

Ororo's smile widened. Oh c'mon not you too Ro'.

"Well" she said, beaming now from ear to ear. Why the hell was everyone jumping for joy about my baby being born? Jesus, I've never seen Ororo _beam_. "Aren't you excited?"

"Well no." I said curtly and crossed my arms over my chest. Damn belly! It was getting in the way of everything! "Quite frankly I'm not to giddy over this fatass baby barreling through my—"

"Ah, ah, hey. C'mon." Scott interrupted, his once happy face now morphed into a queasy one. "None of that."

I stared at him flatly. "Vagina" I finished, just for spite and he sighed, while shaking his head.

Ororo giggled. "Well aside from that" she said. "Aren't you excited you finally get to meet him?" she asked. "Nine months is a long time to wait for someone to arrive."

Again, a heavy and thoughtful sigh.

Well when you put it into perspective, Storm was right. It has been quite sometime, this pregnancy of mine. And looking back to where I began to where I am now, it's been quite a ride.

I'm not sure I had words for it all.

With everything concerning, Logan, myself, our relationship, our son, the safety of our son, and preparing for his arrival, I've noticed that we've changed. We've all changed and who knows how many more changes will come once the little one (I really need to give him a name) is born.

Scary isn't it?

Ugnuhh, the thoughts were so torrential I decided to subside them for now. Maybe if I focused on something else, it would temporarily go away—

"_And the breaking news story that has been claiming headlines everywhere."_

The sudden outburst of the TV switching from infomercial back to the news channel grabbed all our attentions.

_"Mutants."_ The reporter said dramatically. _"And their safe houses being exposed across the country. After the verdict of the Worthington vs. The State of California trial, citizens everywhere are outraged that Worthington labs has decided to halt their production on the popular "mutant cure". Warren Worthington the second, the founder and primary sponsor of the cure, has just faced trial for one billion dollars in alleged medical malpractice and liability for the damages due to the quote on quote "war" with mutant activist and government's most sought after felon, Eric Lenshurr. People everywhere are enraged that a halt has been placed on the FDA's once praised "mutant cure" and the reactions to it are far from friendly. Acts of mutant violence and self induced violence have been reported from coast to coast and across the world. But what is most shocking is the acts of the M.H.A, and underground group known as the "Mutant Haters of America". With an estimated one-hundred fifty thousand members and growing, the M.H.A has been holding secret closet meetings for the passed fifty-years under-rooted and underground and are now showing themselves after the turn out of the Worthington trial. So far twenty government protected and non-profit mutant safe houses have been reported as exposed, threatened and attacked by the M.H.A, injuring and hospitalizing thousands of mutants, and a reported seventy-three killed by these violent crimes. The government is reacting strongly to the M.H.A but not strongly enough according to national mutant safety organizations and political figures who voted "no" to the mutant registration Act." _

_"The government is not responding swiftly, nor aggressively enough to counteract these strings of attacks made by the M.H.A. These are unexplainable and unreasonable acts, if not a genocide made on the mutant population and had it been any other under-ground gang, attacking any other race, religion, or ethnicity of American people, the government would have_—_"_

We didn't get to hear the rest of the Senate of California's speech for the channel quickly changed from news to cartoons in a matter of miliseconds.

"Professor, do we have anymore Cherrios?" All of a sudden little Artie appeared in the doorway and the professor turned to smile generously at him, as if nothing was just said on TV.

"Of course Artimus. I think Colossus is in the kitchen, they should be on the top shelf, ask him to reach it for you."

"Okay. Thanks professor" he smiled and shot off in the direction of the kitchen.

Everyone was silent after Artie left; still soaking in the contents of the newsreel and it didn't rake a rocket scientist to know that this outbreak was the reason for the mission.

I wanted to ask a question but quite frankly didn't know what to say.

The Dr. just said I was close to going into labor and I could feel myself growing anxious already about what I just heard.

I didn't know it was this serious.

"Vanessa" the professor suddenly broke the silence. I knew he could sense my change in emotion. "Please don't fret. You're in a delicate condition and now isn't the best time to—"

"Where's Logan?" I suddenly interrupted, and he stopped for a second, pushing into my thoughts before answering my question.

"He's in his room"

He barely got a chance to finish before I grabbed my purse, turned on my heel and left the room.

Now is not the time, now is not the time, now is not the time. It was all I could think to myself as I waddled as quickly as I could out the rec. room, up the elevator and through the halls to my room.

Now was not the time to panic about mutant haters and being invaded and attacked upon while I was eight-months pregnant. Now was not the time to panic and now was not the time to get riled up. I needed to be calm, I needed to be cool, I needed to be collected and there was only one man on this Earth who could make me feel safe when I felt so horribly out of line.

Logan.

XXXXXXX

I reached my room in record speed (you know, putting the belly into consideration and all) and I stopped and caught up with my rapid breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly in front of the door before opening it slowly and peaking inside.

Only God knows why I was so nervous but I figured I was expecting so much from Logan in such a small amount of time. I wanted to know how the mission went, have him ask me about the baby, rub my belly (and feet too if you don't mind) and comfort me about this dilemma all at once but I didn't know where to start.

Closing the door behind me, our room was dark but I could still see inside. He had the heavy curtains drawn to a close and the only sources of light were from the lamp on his nightstand dimmed low and the light from the TV with the volume murmuring equally low. He was lying on his side of the bed, turned on his side and schlummed over and I knew he was fast asleep, probably still exhausted from the mission.

I didn't blame him either, four days was a long time to be out and about, fighting crime. But that still didn't stop my mood from sifting into disappointment when I figured I'd have to handle this distress on my own.

Sighing to myself I slipped into the room and quietly placed my purse on my dresser, sliding out of my shoes and onto the bed, mesmerized by the contents of the television.

Logan had the same channel on that the others were watching downstairs and the news report was still going.

"_So far attacks have been reported in the states of Texas, Florida, Kentucky, South Carolina, California, and New York holding the most significant number of attacks forcing the State governor to declare a state of emergency." _

Great. One more notch cranked up on the stress button.

_"The governor has ordered everyone, both human and mutant alike to exercise caution in these troubling times and to alert police if __any__ suspicious acts are noticed or acts of violence are witnessed. Secretary of Mutant affairs, Dr. Hank McCoy has also assured that state troopers and government agents in all fifty states have been placed on high alert and all members of public safety will work harder to keep the citizens of America safe." _

Hmm, I didn't know the team made a pit stop. You know despite his blue fur, Hank looked good in a black suit.

The screen suddenly flashed to the big burly man, dressed to the tee in front of a podium and about a dozen microphones, making a public announcement as photographers flashed him about a billion times and journalists scribbled away at his every word.

"_Though the state of New York has been placed under a state of emergency and states such as Florida and South Carolina are reported to soon follow"_ he began and about five more flashes went off. "_I would like to assure the human and mutant population that this matter __will__ pass in due time and these criminals __will__ be caught. It is my and the American government's top priority to keep the American people safe and with fifteen of the M.H.A's branches already in custody, we assure you that these attacks will not continue lo—"_

The TV suddenly shut off and before I had a chance to react to what happened, a hand shot out from the other side of the bed and grabbed my wrist.

"Dear Jesus God!" I cried and nearly leaped into the air until I realized it was Logan.

Sick bastard.

He smirked with his face still in the pillow before turning to meet my face, which greeted him with a frown.

"Logan that's not funny" I said as-a-matter-of-factly, snatching my wrist from his hold and he chuckled into the pillow and sat up. He yawned a mighty bear yawn and shook his head, which swayed his mutton chops back into place (I always thought that was weird) before tossing the covers off of himself.

"I don't know what the heck your shittin' yourself for anyway. A bunch of harmless humans aint' nothin' to worry about. The government is over reacting like they always do. Just another story to print in the papers."

"Well hello to you too dear." I shot sarcastically and he yawned again, grinning as he pushed himself to my side of the bed and kissed my for head, rubbing my belly.

"I missed you Ness'" he said and I couldn't help but smile. That was better.

I gave him a lingering kiss, which didn't linger as long as I would've hoped because he had other plans as he climbed off the bed and began fishing around for clothes. Clad only in his boxers, I noticed his X-man uniform was lying in a heap on the floor.

Jean was gonna be pissed. It took forever to get the creases out those things.

"So how'd it go at the Dr.'s?" he asked, opening his own dresser drawer and hauling on a gray Tee-shirt. Hmm, no plaid? Must have been feeling casual today.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. She mentioned something or the other about going into labor any day now." I said casually. "You know, the usual bit."

He stopped hauling on his sweat pants to stare at me, then continued when he took note of my sarcasm. "You won't be so casual when your water breaks" he threw back and I sucked my teeth lying back against the headboard.

"Yeah whatever" I threw at him and once fully dressed he joined me back in bed.

"So, any day now huh?" he asked, rubbing my belly which I've just about had enough of. Ok, I only needed one rub for comfort; it was beginning to hurt again from being stretched to the max. "We've gone from nine months to any day now. Are you ex—"

"Logan if you ask me if I'm excited, I'm gonna stab you in your shin."

He laughed and laced his fingers between mine. "Please don't." he begged, rubbing his legs for good measure. "I already took a swift blow two days ago."

Suddenly I turned to him. "I thought this was about the mutant attacks, who were you fighting?"

"So you decided how you wanna' deliver this thing?" He changed the subject so quickly, I barely registered he was blatantly ignoring my question. "I vote hospital but Jean is inching for a water-birth for some reason. Frankly I think that's kind of disgusting but ultimately since it's you're birth canal and all, I figured you'd get to pick."

Logan wanted to talk baby talk and I wanted to know what was going on. This conversation was not going well.

"Logan—" I began and he shook his head, cutting me off before I got the chance to get worked up.

"Ness'" he dragged out warningly and I gave him a pleading look.

"Logan people are dying, _mutants_ are dying."

"Mutants die everyday Ness'"

"Not like this. Safe houses being exposed? Logan _we_ live in a safe house! How are we gonna—"

"Vanessa" he began and his green eyes looked directly into mine. "We've been through almost wanting to kill each other, to two attempts at kidnapping, to a power scare in the hospital and now—"

"Now this" I told him. "What if they kill him Logan? What if they kill me? What if they kill _us_?"

"Look Ness' I didn't go on the mission for shits and giggles alright? The professor sent us on damage control and if I didn't let any of that garbage take away our son before, I'm certainly not going to let it happen now."

I sighed a distressed sigh. "I meant what I said Vanessa. I _will do_ whatever it takes to protect you and our son alright?"

I didn't know how to answer. Part of me wanted to believe that everything would be ok but another more dominant part of me knew that this school had a reputation for getting into hot spots. You can't house some odd five hundred mutant children, have a super mutant combat team, and high-technology mutant locating equipment and not get busted. Especially in a high-threat time like now.

And of course it just had to be when I was about to deliver, not nine months ago or even _years_ ago when that war with Magneto initially broke out.

Why the hell did it take so long for the state of California to sue him anyway?

"Vanessa?"

I snapped out of my train of thought to look back at Logan. "It's going to be fine alright? I promise"

Forcing on a smile I knew he could read into, I planted a kiss on his lips anyway. No sense in not putting in the effort to try and believe.

"I hope you're right Logan" I told him but I had a gut feeling he was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two days I lazed about in bed, anxiously monitoring myself every time I peed or had indigestion, thinking it was my water breaking or labor pains.

Good God this was nerve wracking!

Sitting around in bed just waiting for a baby to come was just as bad as…just as bed as…hell waiting to be pounced upon like a leopard on a bunny.

_Everything_ was making me anxious. Things as large as news reports about the M.H.A and the staff going over escape routes and routines with the children (just in case they said) to things as small as a burp working it's way up my throat or a rustle in the bushes.

I just couldn't calm down and I was a woman gone mad.

Logan's picked up on my tension these passed couple days and has tried his best to comfort me but when that didn't work, he kept his distance and I honestly didn't blame him.

I was the _epitome _of a stereotypical pregnant woman; pissed off, aggravated and at her wits end with everything and everyone. I yelled, I snapped, I cried, I fumed, I outraged and I slept, and I didn't like being questioned about it.

Yesterday I snapped at John for chewing so fucking loudly at the dinner table and called him an "ungrateful little snot" and "Xavier's resident fire piggy". Luckily for me, John had fairly thick skin and didn't give two shits what I, nor anyone else said about him and merely grumbled a "bitch" at me before chewing even louder just for spite. Unfortunately the sudden out burst not only caused a deathly silent dinner table and a group wide stare but I suddenly sprang into tears two minutes later and excused myself from the table, crying myself to sleep that night for acting like such a bitch to poor unsuspecting John.

At this point, even I thought I was crazy and there was nothing in this world I'd like more than to yank this baby out of me and get my body and emotions back.

Currently tossing and turning in uncomfortable heat in my bed, I sat up and sighed a frustrated and uncomfortable sigh to myself, throwing my hair in a messy bun and looking down aggravatingly at my feet.

I haven't been able to see my feet these passed couple months unless I was sitting or laying down, and the thought of that made me even more frustrated so finally I swung the covers over my body and got up out of bed.

Maybe I needed a midnight snack to calm me down.

XXX

When I reached the kitchen, Logan, Scott, Hank, the professor and Ororo were already present, discussing something in hushed tones until I dragged my happy ass into the room and suddenly the whispers stopped.

"No, no, by all means continue. Don't let the big fat lady stop you're fun" I sighed, digging around in the bread box for the French bread then pulling out a jar of jam from the fridge.

"Well if it isn't Big Bird coming over to spread the joy" Scott began, sitting up in his chair and smirking proudly at me while I gave him the most hardening, flattening stares I could ever give. I _really_ wasn't in the mood.

Looking down at my yellow pajamas and making the connection to the big bird reference, I was sure I was in a murderous thought pattern now.

"For the last time, .Scooter" I spelled out for him and he grinned to himself. That little motherfucker just loved pushing my buttons.

I flipped open the top of the grape jelly and stopped suddenly when I saw breadcrumbs in it. It was a long, dramatic, still pause and I didn't know how to react except with sheer disappointment. I was looking forward to some nice grape jam on a nice soft slice of French bread to calm my nerves. And looking into the jar, speckled with breadcrumbs and seconded with butter, that entire fantasy was ruined.

Now I wanted to cry.

Moaning a moan of discomfort I dropped the knife and pushed the jar away from myself, rubbing my eyes heavily and sniffling hard.

"Damn kids" I said to no one in particular and before a teardrop could spill from my eyes, I found Logan's rock hard body in front of mine, turning me to face him and wrapping his solid arms around me, letting me cry on his shoulder. For some reason it made me feel fatter when I remembered just how perfectly I used to fit with Logan's body.

He swayed me back and forth for added comfort as I let it out and I mean _really_ let it out. Every frustrated feeling I've been suffocating in for the passed couple weeks was being spilled out due to breadcrumbs in the jelly jar; and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Ness' c'mon" he said and pulled my head up to wipe the tears away but I couldn't stop.

I was so upset, so outraged, so frustrated and so…..so fucking sad, that I couldn't stop crying. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal. Was that so much to ask?

Seeing the looks of pity from the others as I carried on, Hank passed over his hankie (insert comedic drums here) and Logan accepted it, using it to dry my tears but I seriously couldn't stop crying.

"Alright Ness', you'll be fine I promise. You wanna head back to bed? You're not supposed to be up anyway, bed rest remember?"

"I wanted a snack" I whined. "And I'm so hot, and uncomfortable and fucking bloated, I can't sleep."

More tears spilled and spilled down my cheeks and I fought to keep them in for the sake of my own dignity but I really just couldn't stop. I've never reached my tipping point like I had now.

"Don't cry Vanessa, it'll all be over soon" Ororo said, getting up to embrace me in a hug as well.

Now I know I really must have been bad. Logan _and_ Ororo were hugging me? God I was a wreck.

She rubbed my back in reassurance and cleaned up the mini mess I made. "How about a bowl of fruit and some crackers instead?" she offered, opening up the fridge. "Scott and I went grocery shopping today."

"No thanks Ororo" I declined softly, finally calming down enough to wipe my tears away and sniffle back my dignity. I could see my reflection in a decorative mirror on the wall and if my eyes got any puffier, accompanied with my puffy belly, I'd float right off the ground. "I'm not so hungry anymore."

Turning back to Logan his hazel orbs were looking down on my with comfort and his kissed my for head repeatedly before I nuzzled into his chest. "I'm sick of this Logan" I said, and two more tears squeezed out.

"I know" and he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want this anymore"

Now he huffed and continued to sway me. "I didn't know you wanted it to begin with."

"You know what I mean" I whined lamely and he tipped my chin to kiss me tenderly.

"I know Wolverette."

A small smile couldn't help but show itself.

"Stop frettin' already, it's almost over. You made it this far, what's a couple more days?"

"They're very long days"

He shrugged. "It'll be worth the wait. Soon you'll be crying cause' the little one is bawling and you can't get any sleep."

"I'd rather that then him squirming around like a break dancer in there."

Logan snickered, finally sensing I was calm enough and patting me off with a kiss and leading me to a seat next to Ororo. She rubbed my back again in reassurance and suddenly I felt better.

Must have been the professor probing into my mind and balancing out the thoughts and hormones. Good for you professor.

"Now stop your blubbering and order something up, Wolverette. I'm wiped and I'm only fixing something once."

I grinned at him and joyfully rested my head in my palms. "Could you pick the bread crumbs and butter out the jelly please? I still want the French bread."

Sighing to himself and uttering something about what a slave he's become, I smiled as Logan got to work.

What a good boyfriend I had.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An intermediate before a _major_ next couple of chapters my darlings! As always review please! It's greatly appreciated! And brace yourselves for the next chapter! It's chock-full of surprises!


	18. Could you stop kicking me?

Wolverine and Company ch 18

…………………………

Vanessa's POV

Another agonizing two days have inched their way on by and I was beginning to think I'd make it to my due date.

This makes a total of four days since I found out I was due for labor "any day now" and maybe the baby decided to cool it and see how far he could go, resting in that little pod of his until he was met with the real world.

It wasn't just me who was anxious anymore but _everyone_ seemed on edge, not only with the excitement of the baby coming but with the growing coverage of the M.H.A and mutant attacks as well.

It was damn near impossible to hide the news coverage from the children with internet access and TV's all over the mansion and they were beginning to panic and get riled up that our house was the next safe house to be under attack.

In the passed two days, three more safe houses have been seized and two more branches of the M.H.A have been arrested but with an estimated one-hundred fifty thousand members and about twenty members to each branch well…you do the math.

It was a tough job to keep everyone calm and happy. No one could focus on any kind of schoolwork or work-work, so the professor shutdown classes for the remainder of the week and was contemplating the following week as well until things blew over. The kids were found gathered around computers and around the TV in the rec room constantly, and it was a daunting task for the staff to catch them in the act and forcibly change the channel, playing movie after movie to try and distract them.

This wasn't the best time to bring a baby in the world, at least that was my conclusion, but if the baby decided he'd be on his way in the next couple days, we'd be in some serious trouble.

I sighed as I stood in the now completed nursery, and placed that lovely bear Logan gave to me at the beginning of my pregnancy in the baby crib.

What a long way we've come. From heated arguments to spiteful name calling, to tolerance, to acceptance, to liking, to caring and now to loving; and with another one on the way to add to that love.

Logan and I were quite the characters, I'll admit. Even to this day we still called each other names, still glared at each other, still poked fun and teased one another, but our feelings for one another have shifted so dramatically, I couldn't even find the words to describe it all.

I love him.

I love Logan. Dear God, that is quite the revelation and never in _years_ could I ever imagine myself admitting such a feeling.

Why ten months ago if anyone would have asked me if I loved Logan I would have told them to go and stab themselves and jump into a pit pf acid. Actually I probably would have beaten them to the opportunity and done it myself.

But things have changed now and changed for the better.

I loved that man and I loved the way he loved me. He made me feel easy going, relaxed and cared for, like everything in the world was going to be ok.

Even though most times that was far from the truth, when I was with Logan it was impossible to think of anything but the good and how much we understood and completed each other. How good he made me feel and how good I made him feel.

What more could a girl ask for?

I sighed again, this time a sigh of content and I looked around the nursery.

I'm pretty sure baby was going to love this set up; it was pretty swanky.

The lovely mod furniture I picked out was accompanied by a beautifully painted mural on all four walls; three of them featuring an open field of plush grasses, lush trees and a bright sun, shining down on fury little woodland creatures smiling happily and facing the direction of the crib as if to welcome the little one. Then the fourth wall was painted half-way in the style of the other walls but shifted into a sunset and then complete nightfall where the crib was situated, the ceiling adding to the serenity with what I knew best; the colors I saw in the sky.

I was thankful Peter was happy to tackle such a big project (especially since it took him two weeks to finish) and he did a fantastic job in the reality of the mural and the accuracy of the colors I remember so vividly in the night sky, painting by free-hand and coming out with such fantastic results.

I absolutely loved every inch of it.

"Hey you stoner, lunch is on the table."

Turning around I found Logan leaning in the doorway to the nursery and I smiled. It was going to be rather annoying, having to trample and stomp through the connection in the bathroom every night the baby was wailing and we had to get to him, which is why I decided until he could sleep through the night, I'd keep him in the bassinet in our room.

I just haven't told Logan that yet.

"I'm not a stoner you meat-head" I counted and Logan smiled, entering the room and kissing me on my for head. "You and this bear again huh?" he asked, looking down at the bear in the crib and then toward me.

"It was the first gift you gave me"

"No, _this_ is the first gift I gave you" he corrected, and rubbed my tummy. I removed his hand. God, if my stomach got any sorer, I was gonna blow. You could barely touch it anymore without my skin feeling like it was on fire. "The bear was just to remind you that this was a gift, not a bomb."

I chuckled. "He feels like a bomb right about now" As if on cue, the baby gave me a little kick and I could feel him wiggling around in there.

I inhaled and exhaled, leaning back against the crib.

That was beginning to get annoying.

"You alright?" Logan asked me and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Peachy" I responded, despite my discomfort. One would mistake signs like this for early contractions but little boy junior has been doing this for oh-so long, I was used to it by now. I'm sure my actual contractions would be hell.

"What did you say about lunch now? Maybe I can fit a few ounces of food in before I explode"

Logan chuckled. "That's the spirit. Once a fatty, always a fatty."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Let's go ya big lug."

XXXXXXXX

Finally making it into the kitchen, I couldn't help but waddle very slowly as Logan guided me to my seat, plunking down into my chair and slightly panting to myself.

Phew! When did that walk get so long? I bet the professor moved the kitchen farther back just for spite.

"Whoa! You still haven't popped yet?"

I glared at Scott as he smirked at me and sipped his coffee.

"Hey Vanessa, if you implode, can I have your car?" Now it was John who was jumping on the bandwagon and I didn't appreciate it one bit. Scooter continued to giggle his pansy giggle.

I hardly had the energy to move, more or less respond to their stupid remarks and thankfully Logan stepped in for me. "Hey, knock it off wise-asses." He said, grabbing plates from the cupboards. "Before I rip you both a new one."

"Would that be one for the both of us, or one each?" John asked, blinking as innocently as he could muster and I frowned at him.

"John!" the entire table shouted and he chuckled to himself.

"Leave her alone you guys, can't you see she's miserable" Jean defended pitifully. "I mean how would you feel if you gained massive amounts of weight, had swollen feet, an aching back, raging hormones, and had to sit around and wait to endure the pains of labor."

Now my face went flat. Was she seriously helping the cause here?

Logan set a plate in front of me filled with grilled chicken and veggies. I don't think I was so hungry anymore.

"Don't worry Vanessa, I know you'll be just fine" Ororo comforted and gave me the softest smile she could. Poor thing. I thought I was anxious, as mother Earth, Storm's really been taking the brunt of the blow in keeping everyone calm and level headed. She's been up all hours of the day and night, lulling children to sleep, keeping the weather pleasant and in order, staying on high-alert with the team and on top of it all, was down with a stomach virus that was floating around the mansion. Jean got it yesterday and was down and out but now it looked like it was here to stay with Ororo.

And I thought I had it bad.

"Fine is not the problem" I told her with a sigh, poking at my vegetables. "Pregnant is the problem."

"And you see children, this is why we teach abstinence." Scott instructed to the juniors who looked absolutely appalled. "You don't want to be in Vanessa's shoes now do you?"

What a little smart ass, I swear to God I was gonna—

"I don't know what you're talking about Summers, sex feels great" Logan countered, and Scott met him with a glare. I knew he was trying to undermine Scooter's authority, which considering his smart remarks, is just what he needed.

"Says the man who knocked up his once sworn enemy?" he asked and Logan set down his fork. "Real nice, Logan"

"At least my swimmers have will power. You've been married how many years and still no jr. boy scouts?"

Oh Jeez, this was going in the wrong direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have common sense and actually _act_ like a sensible gentleman. I kind of prefer to love and marry a woman, _before_ she gets pregnant. Children out of wedlock aren't exactly a fad where I come from"

"Scott—" Jean began to reprimand but Logan didn't give her a chance.

"And where exactly is that? Dick avenue? Or Motherfucker alley?"

"Logan" The professor started as well.

"It's a place you wouldn't know about Logan. Where we eat with utensils instead of hands and live in houses with four walls, not four wheels." Cyclops spat at him.

I knew if this didn't stop now, Logan and Cyke would come to blows…again.

Ororo made the third attempt to stop their argument but her stomach virus was on the rise again and she shut her mouth quickly and bolted to the sink, letting it fly as Hank went after her. The professor looked displeased and everyone else looked stressed, unsure how to end this argument. Everyone's been _real_ tense these passed couple days.

Goodness gracious, this mansion was falling apart.

"Scott for God's sake" Jean interrupted and both he and Logan scoffed at one another.

"You too Logan" the professor added. "You're not excused from your beha—"

He didn't get a chance to finish (no one was today) as a change in the atmosphere suddenly halted his speech.

He felt it, Jean felt it, hell we all felt it, and the all to familiar look on Logan's face I've seen twice throughout this pregnancy, added with the ugly smell that slapped me across my nose, told me loud and clear I knew what was to come.

Creed.

Logan bolted up out of his chair before a thing more could happen and gently but swiftly hauled me up out of mine, and pulled me behind him. His claws flew out of his knuckles and his face morphed into a feral one, ready to take on anyone and anything that was preparing for an attack.

If Creed was around, the motley crew wasn't far behind and I could barely get that thought of out my mind before the locks on the windows and back doors all unlocked simultaneously and the doors flew open.

Just like every other time, everything happened in slow-mo, and Storm barely had a chance to utter, "Get Vanessa out of here and alert the staff and children" before _he_ entered.

He being the man the professor assured us would never return, and yet he was here. Waltzing into our kitchen and bringing his crew with him; Creed, Mystique, Callisto, Silver, Spike and Multiple, all ready for whatever attack they had planned this time.

I was surprised when they came in however. No part of my mind was connected with my feet to usher me the hell out of there, despite Logan's "subtle" nudges to my side.

I couldn't take my eyes off Magneto; couldn't take my eyes off his face. I assumed the next time I saw him he'd look either one of two things: worried he'd be stabbed again or smirking in haste of his new plan set afoot but as he entered dramatically like he always does, he didn't look like any of those things.

He actually looked…worried.

Logan mumbled something to me but I was still mesmerized by Magneto and the brotherhood and before I could ask him to repeat it, I felt the familiar freeze of metal stopping in it's tracks.

Dammit. We were sitting ducks.

Very quickly I wondered how many times this had to happen before Logan and I learned our lessons.

"Be calm Wolverine, I didn't come here to settle scores with you."

Logan was growing increasingly angry by the second and he looked ready to kill again. "Get the fuck out of here Eric. You've got a lot of damn nerve." He spat, and I could hear him growling beneath his breath. I wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Creed who was staring at us intently.

Choosing to ignore us however, Magneto's attention turned towards Chuck and the room shifted into panic for dear old professor's safety. He wouldn't seriously maul his best friend would he?

"Professor" Scott started, hands on his visors but the professor halted him with a raise of his hand.

He was quiet and his eyes were concentrated heavily on Eric, which meant he was prying into his mind. Even more bizarre on top of that was that Eric was letting him. It took me until now to notice that Eric was without his helmet and without his usual cape and uniform. His whole crew was dressed down actually and if they hadn't walked together in a pack so vividly, they could actually be mistaken for…normal people.

"Eric, what happened?" Charles asked, as he wheeled closer to his friend.

Making sure Ororo was secure behind Logan and myself, Hank inched closer as well. "Charles" he cautioned again but the professor ignored him and continued to approach the man in question.

I could see that look of worry flash on Magneto's face again, and the more I studied him, the more worried he appeared. The redness in his eyes indicated he hadn't slept in awhile and had possibly been, crying?

What the hell was going on?

"Charles I need your help." He confessed, shocking us all.

"No, fuck that. Get lost and get your help somewhere else" Logan spat, despite the restraints on he and myself.

"Logan please" the professor diverted, then turned his attention back to Magneto.

I could hear the children getting riled up upstairs and in the other rooms as some of them had seen and panicked about the brotherhood's entrance. My eyes glanced over to Jean and I could tell by her own concentrated look, mentally she was doing damage control.

"Eric?" the professor asked again. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me this time Charles, it was them." He said. It came out of his mouth in a way I've never heard Magneto speak; hurt, defeated and vulnerable. Yet he still had a spiteful tone present above it all when he said "them", indicating whatever had happened, humans had done it. It must have been a big thing, admitting he needed our help for the last time he did that, I was found, wondering around in the snow at Alkali lake. And at that time I was so confused and disoriented, I hadn't a clue what they're uniting forces really meant.

But this had a different feel to it. I had a feeling Magneto really wasn't here to set ploy to another plan or invade, attack and kidnap. I had a feeling he really needed us.

And then I saw it; or rather, her.

The one known as Multiple Man, stepped forward carrying what appeared to be a teenage girl in his hands, battered and bruised and wheezing for air as pointed barbed wires stuck to her torso like a corset and wrung around her body, leading a trail to a heavy metal weight attached to the wire and strung to the floor.

It was by far one of the most gruesome things I have ever seen (you know, aside from attacking and stabbing random henchmen). She looked like she'd been through a battle or two; bruises and scrapes littered her entire body. And her shirt was tattered into pieces, along with dried blood and dirt clutching to the wires as tightly as they were pushed into her skin.

The sight of it made me want to throw up.

Storm beat me to it.

"They found us Charles and they attacked." Magneto said, and the redness returned to his eyes. "And they got my Scarlet."

"Oh my God" was all the professor could utter, simultaneously with Jean who caught sight of the young girl.

How fitting for the entire situation.

XXXXXX

I counted a total of twelve times.

Twelve times I was ordered to go up to my room to "relax" and vegetate, mostly by Logan, but a few times the stragglers caught me, and Storm, Jean or Hank would ask the same.

But of course I was nowhere near my room, as my nosey ass could not miss what was going on here.

I know it was selfish of me. I was putting my baby and myself at risk, especially after being so close to giving birth and having been put on bed rest but I just couldn't help it.

For once we were in close proximities with the Brotherhood and in no immediate danger and I wanted to know what was happening. I mean I was a part of this team too; I had a right to know!

Well not really, I wasn't exactly an X-man but…well…Logan was so I had half the right.

They were all congregated in the meeting room while Hank and Jean got to work on Scarlet and after a fake-out trip to my room, and a convincing twenty minutes of rest to perceive I was actually staying there, I slowly snuck my way back downstairs and into the meeting room so I could steal a listen at what was going on.

Man, they left the door open? This was going to be easier than I thought.

Slipping in and stealing a seat in the back, it looked like I chose to walk in right in the meaty part of the argument. Magneto, Jean and Hank were missing but everyone else was present, Brotherhood and all, and Logan and Scott looked particularly pissed about what was going on.

"Logan, Scott, please, have a seat. You're avid pacing is giving me a migraine" the professor offered tiredly. He looked like he'd been trying to get them to calm down for a while.

"No!" Logan protested, outright angry with the members in the room. "You tell them to leave then I'll fucking sit down."

"Oh for Christ sakes, we've already reached the conclusion that we're not leaving so would you pipe down wolf boy?"

I went wide eyed. I wasn't keen on all the details of Callisto; she was a newbie as far as I was concerned but she had a lot of nerve talking to the Wolverine the manor she did. The veterans knew better.

Logan whipped around to face her. "What'd you say to me?" he had that deathly look in his eyes again like he wanted to kill. He was in one of his ravenous Wolverine tantrums in which anyone or anything that crossed him the wrong way would end up dead.

"Logan please" the professor begged. I could tell he was tired; poor old man.

"I already told you, we're not after you're pathetic brat." Mystique threw in; her voice eerie and shadowed as always. "This was a courtesy visit, we came here to warn you."

"And about Scarlet" It was Silver who spoke up this time, like his father looking more concerned then diabolical, while he sat unsteadily in the chair.

"Warn us?" Scott asked. "You guys were raided then let the M.H.A follow you here! How the hell is that a warning?"

Wait what? The M.H.A was coming here?

Oh God, oh God, oh God. Don't panic Vanessa, don't panic. Think of the baby, think of the baby, think of the baby.

He kicked me again and rather swiftly at that and I winced at the sudden pain.

Ow. Alright, I'm calming down, I'm calming down.

But holy shit!

"They didn't follow us!" Multiple yelled back. "We gave them the run around then made our way here."

"The run around where?" Ororo asked.

"We were invaded in Michigan and we headed down to Illinois before coming this way." Mystique answered. "We would have headed out west but Scarlet was pretty banged up; she needed help immediately."

"And a hospital is just….." Scott questioned.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, shades?" Multiple shot at him. "Do we look like we belong in a hospital? We just said we were exposed, why would we go back to the humans for help."

"Because you're not welcome here!"

"Scott" the professor sighed again.

"What professor, what?!" Oh dear, little boy blue was angry now; he was yelling at poor chuck. "This is the brotherhood professor! Not some teenage kid, a runaway or hell even criminal, the _brotherhood_. They undermine everything we stand for and we're helping them! We're helping them get back on their feet? Bullshit!"

"Scott, Scarlet is just a girl, she doesn't—"

"And Vanessa is just a girl professor." Logan countered. "And my son is just a baby, and an unborn one at that. And they tried to steal him Chuck."

"Logan two wrongs don't make a—"

"No, no, no, don't give me that two wrongs bullshit Chuck. This isn't lying or cheating we're talking about. These assholes are felons; _wanted_ felons who almost got away with kidnapping and I'm sure have got away with everything else in the damn law books. It's called karma! They hurt one of ours and now one of theirs is hurt; deal with it."

"Scarlet is Eric's daughter Logan—"

"And that baby Vanessa's carrying IS MY SON!" Logan boomed. "What the fuck is the difference?!"

The professor sighed a hard sigh and rubbed his temples leading Storm to push a glass of water in his direction. Neither of the two looked so hot right about now.

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you, we're not after the kid." Mystique suddenly said, after a lapse of tense silence.

"His power has decreased anyway, he's not such a hot grab anymore." Callisto added with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked. He took the words right out of my mouth.

"He's power level's remained the same since her first trimester. At this stage he should have at least grown to a class two, if he was going to be worth anything to train, but he hasn't. He's remained a class one and has even fallen back a little. He's just a normal mutant baby now." She explained snootily and quietly I placed a hand on my belly.

Normal mutant baby? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Relieved or disappointed we weren't going to have such a strong tyke on our hands like we anticipated.

There was too much going on at the moment for me to sort out my emotions so I just ignored it and continued to watch.

"Hoo-fucking-Rah." Logan retorted after he too, took a moment to think about how he felt about the new information. "And that makes what's going on here ok?"

Callisto shrugged. "You're the one that's all wound up about your baby; just thought I'd clear the air."

"And I still don't understand how you guys coming here is warning us about the M.H.A" Scott said, a little more calmly this time and a lot more stressed. "They've got branches in all fifty states. And _all_ of them are tracking and exploiting mutants. You guys were caught and now you led them here."

"You're an idiot if you think they don't know about this place already." Mystique defended. "This school was already invaded by Striker and government agents a few years back. If you think that some of those agents who survived aren't corrupted by the M.H.A, again you're an idiot and sadly mistaken. It's only a matter of time before they get here. And if we were caught well…where does that put the X-men?"

Scott gulped and paused, then sighed a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples just like the professor.

Storm pushed him a glass of water as well.

His face read everything he didn't want to say; she was right and we were all in trouble. As of now it was just a matter of how much trouble and how much time we had to get out of it.

"So what do you suggest we do professor?" he turned to his boss who looked like he had regained some of his composure.

"We evacuate" he said as if he wasn't completely sold on the idea and neither was the team.

"There's five hundred sixty eight students and one hundred eighty members on staff professor" Ororo reminded. "There's no way we can all leave in stealth, safely or have a place large enough to house and accommodate us all."

"There's a safe house in South Carolina." Scott told her and the professor. "The one you and Eric built when we were kids. We've worked to keep it updated and space will be tight for a few days but why don't we—"

"That place was ransacked yesterday" Callisto interrupted. Scott gave her an unbelievable look. "It cleared when they didn't find anything but I can guarantee they're waiting for a couple of refugee's to set up camp there."

Scott sighed again and groaned a miserable groan, clunking down in his chair.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked. "Shovel around 700 people in buses until we're safe?"

"We haven't been invaded yet Scott." The professor reminded.

"Yeah, _yet_." Logan corrected. "Everyone's being spilled into the open."

"I do not want to wait until it's too late, nor do I want to move too early and risk being exposed away from the mansion."

"So what do we do?" Ororo asked.

"We've already gone over escape routines with the children and staff and the children are all in understanding of what groups they're in as well as the staff knowing what groups they're responsible for."

"Right, so are you saying we're gonna split up?" Logan asked.

"We're going to have to. Half of us are going to have to take the safe house in South Carolina and the other half in Washington D.C."

"D.C? What's in D.C?"

"There's government funded camps for victims of the M.H.A attacks and Hank has already informed me that a rather large spot has been reserved for us should things go sour. I'm sure he could pull some strings and have agents clear the house in South Carolina before we get there."

"Why not just have the agents clear the mansion?" Scott asked.

"I will check on Cerebro, but I fear we might be too late."

The entire room froze, sans the brotherhood who already knew this information. Holy hell, if we weren't in deep shit before, we were definitely in trouble now.

The baby suddenly kicked me again.

Ow! Could you stop that? I'm trying to be as calm as I can!

Before another word was uttered, or the professor wheeled out, Hank, Jean and walked in, peeling off their masks and the outer layers of their scrubs.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" Jean was the first to ask before she could fill us in on any status reports and I inwardly cursed.

Damn! And I was doing so well too; being all stealth and hidden. For a lady my size I was surprised I lasted as long as I did without being noticed, thanks a lot Jean!

Suddenly the entire room turned their attention toward me.

"Vanessa!" Logan scolded and paced to my side. "You're supposed to be in bed."

I scowled and threw my arms across my chest. "Well I wanted to know what was going on, you're not gonna give me any watered down, second hand bull for news."

"You don't need the stress Vanessa, you're going to—"

"I know, I know, go into labor. Blah, tell me something I don't already know." I interrupted before he could even finish. "This concerns me too you know."

Logan rolled his eyes heavily, choosing to punish me later and Jean chose to continue.

"Well she's going to be alright." She reported to the Brotherhood more so to anyone else. I was sure Scott and Logan didn't give a shit. The professor probably already knew and Storm still looked sick. "She didn't need surgery which was surprising considering the damage and how long the wires were stuck into her but the stitching was heavy and she lost a lot of blood. She's gonna need a lot of rest and she's got to be monitored closely."

"Great, send her to a hospital." Logan retorted. "You guys got what you came for; she's fixed and you gave us your warning, now scram." He added, and protectively stood close by my side.

"I agree" Scott added and Jean gave him an unbelievable look.

"Scott" she countered, placing a hand on her hip. "Where are they supposed to go? Scarlet is injured and she needs help"

"I don't care Jean, anywhere but here! This is absolutely ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous" Callisto muttered and she, Multiple and Spike, giggled amongst themselves.

Under any other circumstances, I would have found that remark funny but not today. Today was too stressful a day to laugh at almost anything.

Apparently Scott didn't find it funny either for before I could think another thought, his hand flew to his visors and he let go a powerful beam, aimed for Callisto who zoomed out the way at the last minute and it hit Spike instead who fell backwards out of his chair.

In rebuttal Silver zipped to his feet and behind Scott to defend his teammate but found himself flung against the wall by a strong gust of wind, which set off Creed who roared like a mighty animal and charged after Storm.

Before he could leap over the table and onto the weather witch the entire room froze, Logan's claws peeking out mid-sheath and Scott's hands on his visor, ready to blast again.

"That's enough!" the professor yelled. Oh dear, I don't think I've ever heard him yell. "All of you!"

When he was sure we were all calm enough to breath again, the professor dropped his hold and Jean set Sabertooth on the ground.

Logan's claws slid back into his knuckles.

"Now the brotherhood has come to us for help and dammit, we are going to give it to them!" Oh swear words too? I better get out of here before the apocalypse sets off.

"Professor—" Scott tried but it was no use. The professor was livid and we were all gonna get it.

"Scott, I will not hear anymore of it. I have made my decision and that's final." He cut off for the first time in this entire conversation and Summers zipped it closed.

Whoa….could he teach me to do that?

"We stand for safety and care…for _all_ mutants. Scott, Logan" he continued pointedly. "Scarlet is injured and she needs the medical attention we are capable of giving her. She stays, her father stays and the brotherhood stays and I don't want to here anymore about it."

None of us knew what to say. It's not like we'd tell him, "No professor, you've lost your mind". Despite what we thought about his decision, he was the head honcho and cut the bread so he called the shots.

"And as for you all" he began, now addressing the brotherhood. They stood in stunned silenced as he ravished them next. "Violence and indecent behavior of any kind is not tolerated in this mansion. If I see or hear any of it, you're out, do you understand?"

Idiotically they turned to face one another, Multiple and Spike even shrugging stupidly before Silver spoke up for the clan. "Yes sir" he said and the professor nodded in affirmation.

"Good. Now I'll be in with Cerebro. Storm, please call me when dinner is ready."

"Of course professor" she whispered gently and with that the little old man wheeled out.

I wanted to clap as he made his exit, proud that meek old wheels was standing up for himself. He had a lot more balls than I gave him credit for.

Hank coughed in the uncomfortable silence. "Well um, Silver?" he asked. Suddenly the white-haired boy turned to the Dr. "Would you like to see your sister? Eric is with her."

Silver scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, uh-huh, sure" he said, and followed Hank out.

The baby suddenly kicked me again and I placed my hand on my tummy.

I know little one; strange day isn't it?

XXXXXXXX

More exciting awesomeness to come! Review!


	19. Hey furball, we're having a baby here

Wolverine and Company ch 19

I think the remainder of the story will continue in Vanessa's POV…I'm not sure but if it changes, I'll put little tabbies. Enjoy the chapter!

…………………………..

I was still being nosey.

I really couldn't help myself but I mean c'mon. I'm sure if anyone else had their arch nemesis in their house and on their knees, begging for help and mercy, they'd be interested too.

Ok so maybe I was exaggerating, they weren't on they're knees _begging_ for anything but it was an interesting sight to see, really. The Brotherhood acting like normal people? What a cold day in hell it must have been.

They were lounging; _lounging_ in the meeting room until Jean assigned them to three designated rooms located in the staff dormitories. Not plotting evil schemes, not talking dirty talk, chewing tobacco and spitting into cans but just _lounging_.

I was so astounded, I couldn't take my eyes off them.

Or take my ears out of their conversation.

Being the females out of the group and having about an ounce of compassion, Mystique and Callisto expressed their concerns for Scarlet's health to the others. And being her macho twin brother, Silver poked fun and teased her for her delicate state (of course this was _after_ he found out she was ok; that's what brothers are supposed to do).

I gathered a lot of things after observing the brotherhood.

For instance, despite how they looked and what they did for a living (all things considering), they really _were_ normal people.

To me it was just strange. I had always imagined them being nothing but evil and angry in their spare time. Plotting crimes and causing trouble, getting into arguments and fights and pushing and slapping each other around but they weren't like that at all; they were just like everyone else; almost like a big family.

Mystique was Magneto's right-hand woman and the mother of the hen house; taking charge and looking after her baby chicks. She reprimanded Silver constantly for his off-handed remarks or his lack of manners and she made sure everyone was ok and actually cooperated with Storm in getting her family fed and situated in their rooms. She just had this caring attitude about her, which is not something you'd expect from the Mystique I knew.

Then there was Callisto who was the brainiac of the bunch and knew everything there was to know about everything. Not only was she a speedy mutant sensor but, she read books—lots of them—and could recite random tidbits and facts of information I was sure Hank wasn't even aware of. She was intelligent and witty and was quickly learning from Mystique how to take care of her own and maintain peace amongst the group.

Then you had Silver, Spike and Multiple who were like the three stooges. Because they were close in age, Silver and Spike were best friends and played a role similar to the dastardly trio we had in our mansion; John, Bobby and Warren. They joked, they teased, they annoyed and they were definitely immature, but you could tell they were undoubtedly close and had brotherly love for one another. Sometimes Multiple joined in with their games, sometimes he opted out, solely because he was a little to old to be ringed in with some of their antics, but together I'm sure they had one hell of a fraternity.

Then finally there was Creed.

Big, bulky Creed.

I was beginning to think Creed was a bit of an idiot solely because he didn't speak much and just sat around, meditating to himself or hanging around in a corner somewhere.

Maybe he was the brawn of the clan and just did all the dirty work but Mystique still had a way of tending and caring for him that made him apart of the group; which is all he really needs I guess.

And there you have it. The brotherhood as one big, happy family (I guess the dysfunctional mutant felon bit would fit somewhere in that description).

But of course they weren't completed without their head honcho just like the X-men weren't completed without the professor.

And I have to say, after observing Magneto, I don't think I'd ever think of him and the brotherhood the same way again. Everything about his behavior today astounded me to the point of hurdling me into labor.

While Hank and Jean were all scrubbed up, Hank decided to give me a mini-check up and even though I was on a different bed in the med-bay (swatting away Hank who was trying to take any vitals), I watched Eric as he loomed over in his chair and over Starlet's bed, uttering prayers to her and to himself while he stroked her dark tresses. (Never mind that she came from a family of blonds and had black hair? Must have been something to do with her mutation)

She was sleeping for a while until she awoke with a groggy start and as old as he was, Eric was quick on his feet to provide her with a cup of water to drink. She laid back onto the pillow after stealing a sip and smiled up at her father.

She had a gorgeous smile and I had to admit, overall she was a gorgeous girl…or woman…or, however old she was. They're mother must have been one hot catch.

"Hey daddy" she horsed and Eric smiled a sad smile.

"Rest your voice Scarlet; you need lots of rest the doctors say"

"I'm okay" she tried again and coughed a frenzy before settling down.

Hank turned his attention away from me and toward Scarlet for a moment, then settled down when she gave him a reassuring smile.

Gee was that all it took? Maybe if I smile at Hank, he'll…—nah he'll probably just see me for more medical attention.

"Scarlet you had me worried sick" Eric continued. The simple sentences he spoke had me shell-shocked. I could never fix Eric in my mind to be worried about anyone.

"I know" she said and he stroked her hair again. "I'm sorry daddy." Her continued use of the word daddy made me re-think her womanhood. Or maybe it was a daughter thing, I wouldn't know. But now that I thought about it, Silver didn't look that old either. Probably not a day over twenty-one and he was her twin brother so she obviously wasn't far behind.

Ew.

"There's nothing to apologize for Scarlet, nothing was your fault." he reassured. Then a sudden spout of anger flashed in his eyes. "It was those God forsaken huma—"

"Please Dad" she pleaded tiredly as though she's heard this tirade a million times before. Living with Magneto I could only imagine. It was like living in the mansion and not knowing all of Scott's "rules". You weren't really in with the in crowd until you could recite them all.

"I don't wanna…." Tears sprung to her eyes and she fought to think of a subject change. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just want…—" She sniffled and I could see Eric's heart melt at the sight of his daughter. "I'm glad you're here." She fought on a smile and sniffed again. "I've missed you."

Eric heaved a guilty sigh and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over hers.

From what I've overheard from the others, Scarlet wasn't exactly apart of the brotherhood. Eric hadn't wanted his precious daughter on the battlefield, risking dangerous altercations (like he encountered with the Wolverine) and she wasn't particularly interested in being a part of the team anyhow (reminded me of myself in a way).

I listened to Silver rant about how it was good she was here because she belonged in this mansion anyway. She was kind, compassionate and innocent and a damn near pacifist to boot; being anti-violence and all. I even learned she was a vegetarian.

For me it was another shocking revelation made. Who would expect that kind of personality from Magneto's daughter?

Eric sighed again and Hank stood in front of me, trying to take my blood pressure. What the hell man? Glaring at him mildly, I peered over his burley shoulder as best I could to get a look at the pow-wow going on behind him.

God dammit, why the hell was he so big anyway? Hey you grizzly bear, it's called Jenny Craig; get cracking.

"Are you going to tap your nose? Or would you like me to do it for you?" he asked, poking his blue face in front of mine.

It took me awhile to piece together he was calling me nosey and I placed a hand on my hip. "Zip-it powder-blue, I'm learning here."

Great, now I missed some of the conversation.

"You reminded me so much of your mother Scarlet." He said and she smiled proudly. "You're hunkered down to a medical med and yet you're still concerned more about others than yourself; that was just like Abigail."

"But I love you guys, you're my family" she said.

Eric smiled at her. "That's exactly what she would say." Scarlet smiled again then coughed before Eric gave her more water. "You know I still remember the day I met her."

When she giggled, I realized how much her facial features resembled her fathers (If I were to see him smile anyway….and he was younger). "Dad, I've heard this story like a hundred times."

"Well than you'll hear it a hundred and one" he teased and she smiled again before horsing out another cough.

I continued to eavesdrop in astonishment. I listened how he described meeting her mother in Jerusalem. How beautiful she looked even in a uniform and apron waitressing at her family's restaurant. How they talked for hours on hours, then day after day, not about mutant discrimination or his fight for mutant equality but about where they came from and what they enjoyed; they're favorite music, colors and things to do.

I listened how he described her care for him despite her being twenty-five years his junior (I knew it!), how she accepted his life-style and the Brotherhood and how delighted she was when she found out she was pregnant.

He talked about the day Scarlet and Silver were born being the best day of his life; yet bitter sweet because the woman he loved passed on giving birth to the twins.

It was such a sad story, and a happy story, yet a strange story.

I couldn't believe I was actually learning from it; learning from Magneto and his…family.

I couldn't get passed the unorthodox nature of it all; the fact that Magneto wasn't a tin man all rigid and cold, he actually had a heart. And not only his children but, the brotherhood were his pride and joy. It was weird but once I forced myself to accept it and understand that they were as average as they could be, just like we were in the mansion, I learned a valuable lesson.

Anyone can have a family.

Mutants, humans, hard criminals, super heroes, government officials, daughters of evil villains, and even a girl like me; a girl without a memory passed the X-men and the mansion.

Magneto was a lot of things. Hell he was Magneto for Christ's sake, that was saying enough; but underneath it all he was still Eric Lehnsherr and Eric Lehnsherr was surprisingly…a good father.

He loved the mother of his children and missed her dearly and he loved his children and his team with all his heart. He'd do anything for them and I could see it clearly just by the actions I've witnessed today. He swallowed his pride and marched his way over to the mansion, the dwelling of his hindering opposites, and asked for help. Help for his team and help for his children.

Eric had a family and the brotherhood was it. Not just his super-mutant mob, but his family, and if Eric of all people could do it; if he could pull it together and love and care and put his life out on the line for his family then, well…I could do it.

I was very apprehensive about being a mother, especially being so close to my due date. Sure I'd learn as I go but I was terrified I'd screw up and destroy my kid because I'd grow to be selfish or wouldn't be able to keep pace with the changes. Even though I had Logan, we were both two peas in a pod and came from similar backgrounds. If I messed up, Logan was bound to mess up as well and similar thought patterns aren't exactly ideal for problem solving.

But as I watched the brotherhood, and observed their relationships with each other and Magneto's relationship with them and his children, it gave me a sense of confidence that I could do it; I could be a mother and Logan, my baby and I could be a family.

Logan was right; we were going to be far from normal. We lived in a mutant boarding school and he was part of a mutant super-hero crime squad. But just because things were different, doesn't mean they had to be bad. We'd be a different kind of family but we'd still be a family, and though it was going to be hard no doubt, and there were going to be rough spots, in the end we'd still love each other. And after everything I've seen and heard today, I think that's all we'd need.

Whew! What a revelation! First my dire love confession for Logan and now this family bit.

Holy balls I was tired. Ok, I think I'll listen to Logan now; it's time for bed rest.

"Vanessa?"

Wha? Oh, dammit, I forgot Hank was still here.

"Vanessa you really need to heed your doctor's advice on bed rest. You're blood pressure is—"

What? My blood pressure is what now? Yeah, of course I couldn't hear for as cues have it in this mansion (I swear we're being filmed for a movie and don't know it) an ear-deafening alarm sounded suddenly and I was beginning to think it was a running train around here; not being able to finish sentences and all.

I clamped by hands over my ears as the bells got louder and red lights on the walls suddenly began to flash.

What the hell was going on?

As if things couldn't get any _louder_, Siren began to wail which was just icing on the cake. There was nothing better than a piercing scream added to a chorus of blaring sirens.

Oh I was going to loose my hearing today; that was it.

"What is that?" I barely heard Scarlet yell over the noise and that's when Storm and Logan ran in, Logan pulling me up while Storm guided Hank to Scarlet.

Siren finally stopped screaming but the alarms were still ringing. WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!

God, someone please make it stop.

"The professor detected the M.H.A and they're on their way to the mansion. We don't have a lot of time to get out of here" Storm informed as Hank began detaching Scarlet from her I.V's and picking her up from her bed.

"What?!"

Did I just hear what I think I heard?

Looking at Logan's dead-serious X-man face, confirmation smacked me in the face and I knew this was no drill.

Oh holy shit. Now I was panicking. Full-blown panicking, with no hope of turning back. The baby gave me another swift kick to blow me back into reality.

Ow. Ok that one really hurt. I leaned back against Logan and took another inhale and exhale, but he was so keen on helping me up and out, I don't think he noticed.

"How much time do we have?" Eric asked quickly, as he followed Hank and Storm out with Logan and I in tow. We walked quickly; a little too quickly for a lady who's been waddling these passed couple months and I struggled to keep up with them.

"Twenty-minutes" Storm responded, leading the way to the stairs and the lowest level of the mansion. She was taking us to the hangar. "Half an hour at most."

Oh God. Another kick and I moaned at that one. I think they were getting worse.

Stop panicking baby! If you panic, mommy panics, and we've got to stay calm at a time like this.

Oh man, I knew this would happen! I absolutely knew it! Stupid government, stupid Worthington labs, stupid M.H.A, why oh why now?

"You ok?" Logan suddenly asked me as I waddled as quickly as I could to keep up with him.

"I can't….you're going to fast." I stumbled out and in one swift movement, he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me into the Blackbird.

Wow, you're pretty strong there Wolvie. I'm not exactly a lightweight anymore.

He and Hank got to work, Logan strapping me securely in my seat (God I hope he remembers to do that when the baby is born), and Hank placing Scarlet securely in her seat as well, stuffing pillows on the side and wrapping her in a blanket so she was situated, warm and stationary. Magneto took the seat next to her and strapped himself in as well.

"I'll be right back ok?"

Oh, that was Logan speaking to me.

"I gotta' help Storm round up the rugrats and we'll be right back. Sit tight alright?"

I nodded nervously and Logan cupped my cheeks and kissed me on my fore head. "I love you" he murmured before he and Storm ran out.

Oh gee, thanks a lot! Don't do that Logan! Saying I love you like it's your last goodbye! Holy hell.

Another hard kick from the baby.

I placed my hand on my stomach. My word, this was growing to be unbearable. Why was he kicking me so much? C'mon little one, ease down in there. I know these are tough times, but if you loose it, and I loose it…well Logan's gonna loose it next and that won't be pretty.

"Are you ok?"

I looked around and saw Hank on the phone, probably with some of his boys in D.C, alerting the authorities. He was mumbling a whole bunch of codes and acronyms I couldn't understand. But if he was on the phone, then who was—

Turning around I saw Scarlet looking at me with concern, while her father buckled himself in. She wasn't a nervous fret like the rest of us, especially considering her circumstances, but she looked generally concerned, kind of like Storm was when she was worried about one of us.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told her, dismissing how weird it was I was actually speaking to her. I had been eavesdropping for so long, I hadn't expected to talk to her.

It wasn't a kick this time, but the strangest, clenching and cramping sensation I've ever felt in my life.

I inhaled and exhaled again and Scarlet continued to peer at me. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't look so good"

I exhaled slowly. "Yeah well…considering the circumstances kid" I trailed and looked down at my belly. C'mon baby blue. It's gonna be ok, it's all gonna be ok. Hank was calling the authorities and we were getting the hell outta here, don't you worry. I'm sure by tomorrow things will be as good as new.

It took no more than five minutes for Storm and Logan to return, and with a flock of sheep in tow as well.

It was chaos on the plane and I could barely register everything that was going on. Logan was strapping Rogue in tightly (wouldn't want her flying out again) and barking seating arrangement orders as Bobby hauled out the extra seats and helped the kids in their designated groups sit down. Jean was aiding the professor with his seat, while Scott and Storm headed to the front and prepared the jet for take off.

There were walkie-talkies and ear pieces, buzzing and humming with life while Jean, Scott, Storm and now Hank were keeping in contact with the others members of staff who were aiding their own groups of children and after the brotherhood piled on, the plane was finally loaded and the door, hauled closed.

Minutes were ticking by as the time frame came closer and closer to when our "attackers" were expected to arrive and the top to the basketball court pulled open, allowing the jet to ease it's way on up.

Ow! Another clenching pain. I reached for Logan's hand as he stood next to me and squeezed it tight. Considering the circumstances, there wasn't room for everyone to sit so he was one of the ones standing along with Hank, a couple of the juniors and the Brotherhood. I was pretty sure the blackbird was facing its limit as far as capacity.

Logan took my hand and kissed it gently while the jet was guided into the air and Scott and Storm continuously fed directions back and forth to each other and the other members off staff.

"It's ok" he said and kissed the top of my head next. "We're gonna be alright."

"It's this damn baby" I told him, and inhaled and exhaled as calmly as I could. "Sheesh, if he doesn't calm down, I'm gonna do it for him"

"What do you mean—"

"Wooooaaaahhhh!" some of the kids adored, looking out their windows and down below. Peering over a few seats and out the window closest to me, I could see what they were admiring.

We all saw it and while the kids were amused, a few of the adults exchanged looks.

Apparently we had escaped just in time, just missing the M.H.A. They were still about a quarter of a mile from the mansion, but we could see them clearly from up here. They looked like little rats, and they tried their best to stay hidden, creeping over towards the mansion and carrying quite the weaponry. There were a lot of them; probably three or four branches. And while the mansion was a huge pack of buildings, with the weapons they carried (the cure lodged in some of them no doubt), taking down a mansion full of kids would be a piece of cake.

"Hank" Scott reminded after getting a look down below.

"I'm on it" he paused from his conversation on the phone to address to Scott, and continued to bark commands, orders, positions and codes to the agents ready to respond.

"This Dr. Jean Grey to the Westchester airport requesting emergency plane 626 and 627 to South Carolina, over."

"Dr. Jean Grey this is pilot Douglas Lee confirming request over."

God the professor had so many tie-ups and connections it was ridiculous. I wonder if he was capable of ruling the world.

"Debbie, you're gonna' take groups, one, two, and three to Westchester airport on the South side." Scott suddenly ordered. "Tell Jim I want buses four, five, and six to come around on the East side. There are two emergency ports waiting for us. Your group has plane 626 and Jim's group has plane 627. Airline control _will_ help us; follow their instructions to the tee and load the children on the plane. You'll be heading to the safe house in South Carolina."

"Got it Scott; so far so good, I'll keep you posted."

There was so much chaos going on I was beginning to get a headache as well. I really wish this would be over, and soon.

Ugnuhh, not again!

I breathed in and out and held my tummy.

"Are you sure Vanessa?" Scarlet asked again. I turned to face her amidst the distracting chatter and orders. "Here" she said, and slowly reached for a bottle of water lying by her feet.

"Scarlet" Eric cautioned. She had way too many stitches to be moving, up, down and all around.

She ignored her father however and continued. "You can have some of my water." God, she was nice. Where the hell did she get all this from? Must have been her mother.

With a painful smile I accepted it and shakily drank, before feeling the pain again. This was not good. I couldn't remember feeling a pain this intense since the last time I was in the hospital; and I was pretty sure it was worse right about now.

"Better?" she asked, and I forced on a weak smile, continuing to inhale and exhale. Ok, now it was better…I think.

"Ness' calm down, you're gonna send yourself into labor" Logan cautioned and I sent a glare in his direction.

Don't you think I know that! I'm trying but it's not me, it's the baby!

"Too late" Callisto snorted from behind us.

It was one of those mutters that was expelled when there was a brief pause in the noise happening around and everyone and anyone with ears could hear it.

I whipped around to face her, as did Logan. That is a very crass and rude joke to play little missy; not funny.

"Don't look at me like that" she defended, getting all snooty again. "Mutant sensor remember? And that aint' no human baby in there"

"So what does that mean?" Logan asked.

Callisto rolled her eyes. "It _means_" she began pointedly. "She's in labor." Now she folded her arms over her chest and inspected her nails as if this was casual news. "Actually has been since we got here and little boy junior isn't so happy in there. I suggest you calm down before he's born on a plane full of mutant runaways."

"What?"

Jean had picked up on the conversation now and I could feel my panicking intensify.

You know when you're already panicking about something, like you know you just got hurt but then you look down and see it, then begin to panic more? Yeah, that's how I felt right about now and I could feel another tidal wave of a pain clench in my abdomen, causing me to moan again.

"No, I'm not, I'm not!" I tried to defer while Jean unstrapped herself and joined my side.

"Vanessa, are you feeling contractions?" she asked.

Speak of the devil, holy hell that hurt! All right that's it, you're grounded Mr.!

"I don't know what they are, but they hurt!" I sighed and inhaled and exhaled again. "It's like….he's kicking but it's clenching and…oh God, it feels like really awful cramps"

"Ok sweetheart, those are contractions" Jean told me. "Why didn't you say anything?" she pushed a wisp of curls from my face.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?" Logan blamed Callisto and she raised her hands in defense.

"I thought she told you! Hell it's none of my business. For the last time, I'm a mutant sensor, not psychic" her face displayed an obvious mood of aggravation and Logan rolled his eyes.

I breathed in and out again.

Not the time to argue; so not the time.

"Hey, Summers." Logan called, and turned to face Scott. "We gotta land this thing and get her to a hospital"

"I can't stop Logan, there's nowhere to land."

"What do you mean there's nowhere to land?"

"I mean there's nothing but cities here and we're on a one-route path to D.C. We have just enough fuel to get there and if I stop and take off again we'll—"

"You didn't put enough gas in the damn thing?! What the hell Scooter? How could you not fill up on gas!"

"We left in a rush if your excuse for a brain can't remember that! There wasn't enough time!"

The tenseness in the atmosphere still wasn't over obviously.

Logan let go a stressful sigh and ran a hand though his hair. Oh dear, he was nervous. Logan please don't do that, I'm nervous enough as it is; please don't get all worked up and worried.

"It'll only take us an hour before we're there." He said a little more calmly this time. "Can she hold out that long?"

"I don't know" Logan responded and turned to me. "Can you?"

It seemed like I didn't have a choice. How the hell was I supposed to know how long I was going to last? To me it felt like this baby was ready to barrel out. Isn't someone supposed to see how far dilated I am or what not?

Dammit I was still on this emotional spin, if that was impossible to believe. It hit me then when I realized that Dr. Phillips wasn't here to check me, and a wave of sadness suddenly came along followed by another contraction. I was not going to have my baby on a plane! Scooter needed to kick this thing into super-drive and get us to D.C now! I needed to get to a hospital.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I breathed through the pain.

Alright, alright, be cool, be cool, everything is going to be ok. It wasn't that bad right? I mean my water hasn't even broke yet.

"Ness'?" Logan asked again. Again I breathed in and out.

"I—"

Oh God, what was interrupting me now? What the fuck is left?!

More bells and sirens…gee, if that wasn't a surprise. It was coming from the jet this time and I could see Scott and Ororo turn their attention away from me and toward the Blackbird, frantically pushing buttons and gazing worriedly at the monitors.

"Storm?" Logan asked. The look on his face said that these sirens weren't unfamiliar to him.

"Oh God." She breathed as she looked at some screen or the other and a "fasten seatbelt" sign appeared in the back.

Oh God what? What was going on now? Please, someone tell me. If I keep these roller-coater of emotions up, I'm not gonna last much longer.

"They're locking us" Storm said to Scott, who took the jet off auto-pilot and grabbed control.

"Who's locking us?" Logan asked.

Hank peered out the window and I followed his line of vision to see four fighter jets, lined up next to the plane before falling back. "Oh my stars and garters" he breathed to himself, before getting back on the phones. "They have jets now"

Who had jets now? The M.H.A?! The M.H.A has jets now?! What the hell?! I haven't heard of that on the news! When did they get jets and why were we the guinea pigs for them?!

Oh my God, I can't take this anymore.

Another wave of pain brought my hands to my stomach. If I was in denial before, I was definitely certain now; I was in labor. And at the most inconvenient time to boot. Somebody get me out of this, please.

"I gotta shake um'" Storm said and I heard John grumble a "Not again" from behind me.

"No! No! Don't!" Jean yelled before Storm could turn the plane in a loop-dee-doop. "Vanessa's in labor, you can't create turbulence."

"Jean, what do you want me to do?"

"Storm, they're getting closer" Scott warned, and I felt another wave of pain. He must have used some sort of turbo boost or nitro speed (I don't know anything about planes) for the jet jutted once in the air and we could literally feel it increasing in speed.

"God!" I cried out and clutched onto Logan's hand for safekeeping. Really, that was the only person who could save me right now; the man upstairs.

Some of the kids were starting to get restless and panic with the current crisis on our hands and I couldn't blame them; things weren't looking bright.

Magneto suddenly stood from his seat and hobbled his way to the window, getting a look at the fighter jets swimming in rotation around the blackbird.

I was too busy breathing to know exactly what happened but I could tell he made several attempts to take the jets into his own hands, only because I heard Mystique cry a worried, "Eric" when he groaned to himself. They must have been failed attempts.

"Eric don't" the professor warned, and as the jet continued it's wailing, I was sure Charles was going to defer his friend from hurting himself until one second, he flicks his wrist, and the next second, two of the four jets collide with each other erupting in a huge explosion and wringing off more bells and alarms as the jet shook with the turbulence.

Eric fell to his knees and Mystique was right there to catch him. Apparently the old geezer wasn't up to par with what he used to be after his little run in with Logan.

"Daddy" Scarlet asked nervously from her seat and Mystique helped him back into his as he smiled at her.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Great, that's two out of four; we got anything else?" Logan demanded.

Another cue signaled for a go, and the sky turned a dark shade of gray after Logan asked.

One of the smaller children covered her ears when thunder boomed in the sky and a whole bunch of the other little tykes were fascinated with awe when dangerous bolts of lightning flashed consecutively; one after another, after another.

The jet shook with more turbulence and the bells increased speed.

"Jean I need your help" Storm whispered, while tornados spun and spiraled their way to the ground.

Jean's own concentrated look signaled her own aide to fight the good fight and I tried concentrating as well. Concentrating on breathing and calming myself; everything was going to be alright.

"I can't hit them" Storm exhaled and the sky suddenly returned to normal. "I don't know what it is, but something's blocking me"

"Blocking you? What the hell can block a tornado?" Logan cried.

"There's a mutant with them" Callisto said. She looked like the professor did when he was reading minds; focused and drawn in.

"A mutant?" Logan asked. "What the hell does that have to do with—"

"He's a deflector like the kid from Worthington labs; you're powers won't work with him"

"Fuck, and where the hell is Leech now?"

"He's with Debbie" Scott replied, distracted by controlling the jet. "On one of the buses head for the airport."

"Shhiiiittt!" Logan cried, slamming his fists into the side of the blackbird. I stared on with frightened curiosity, continuing to breath as steadily as I could. The atmosphere was growing more intense by the minute and I was praying to God, Logan didn't loose his cool. "What's a mutant doing with the M.H.A anyway?" he yelled to no one in particular.

"Bribery" the professor said. He must have been doing some mind reading of his own. "Not all mutants are docile and gung-ho Logan."

"Uh professor, you know I don't mean to be rude but we don't exactly have time to play Sherlock Holmes here" Storm reminded franticly, helping Scott with the blackbird as best she could.

Jean suddenly took in a deep breath. "I can't penetrate him." She said. "His powers are too strong."

"They must have known who we were before they came" the professor concluded. "They're extremely prepared."

"Professor" Storm asked.

"We need to do something, and do it now!" Logan shouted.

"They're getting closer" Marie whined, looking out the window and watching as both fighter jets sandwiched us in on both sides.

I felt another contraction and that one hit me hard. "Ahhh!"

"Scott!" Logan yelled.

"Shit!" He wasn't cursing at Logan I was sure. The screen he was monitoring suddenly turned red and the bells were pacing at their highest.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

"What is that?" Mystique asked.

"They locked us!" Scott cursed.

Yet another contraction. God I couldn't take this.

"They're gonna fire" Storm added. "Jean, I gotta shake um'"

"Storm!"

Of course she couldn't persuade her teammate and of course Storm turned the plane. Again I wasn't sure what she did but before she did it, Logan grabbed a hold of me to steady me (or my belly rather) as best he could and the jet followed with one of the craziest loopdy round abouts I've ever experienced, and of course yet another contraction.

That one was gut wrenching and I made sure she knew about it, groaning hard and gripping the seat for dear life.

"Storm, are you crazy!" Jean shouted as she and Scott continued to fly.

"I don't have a choice Jean!"

Like I said, it was only going from bad to worse and some of the kids were beginning to cry behind us. This was much more than they could handle and I wasn't far behind them.

"Hold on!" Scott intercepted the argument and pulled the jet back into the altitudes of the air.

"Someone please get me out of here!" I groaned. Labor was running full throttle now and I _knew_ this kind of roller coaster was not good for the baby.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

"Dammit" Storm swore.

"Storm, don't you dare!"

"Do you have any better ideas!"

"Ahhh!" that was me this time and I decided Logan's hand was much better for grasping.

The plane was shaking with turbulence and I knew I shouldn't have looked, I knew I should have kept my eyes in my own head but I was nosey remember?

A "low fuel" sign flashed right along with the warning signal and I was pretty sure I died just about then.

Nope, still alive? Well death wasn't that far of a stretch right now was it?

The fighter jets returned before falling back once again.

"They're gonna fire" Storm said again.

"Dammit Ro' do something!" Logan yelled before she got the chance to twist the jet again.

Another explosion was heard followed by the Jean clutching her head in a headache. I hadn't realized she was working on a plan of hers.

"The mutant is annihilated" Callisto informed. Ironically it brought a sense of relief considering what was going on but if my math served me correctly—

"Jean?" Scott asked worriedly. He didn't have a chance to repeat himself and check on his wife after the jet shook again and he fought to regain control.

"Jean there's one more" Storm panicked.

"I can't" she said, and continued to clutch her head. "I can't focus"

"Fuck, I told you guys to put weapons in this piece of shit a long time ago!" Logan suddenly yelled.

There was a lull in the bells for a moment. An evil lull that fooled everyone into thinking it was all over. Oh, what a vengeful lull that was, we all took deep breaths and turned to exchange looks with each other until a long whirl of a bell, set us back into motion, followed by the longest string of curse words I've ever heard Scott yell.

"Oh my God, there's four of them" It was safe to say Ororo and Scott were shitting bricks right about now; I'm positive everyone was. I was just having a baby.

"Jean" she asked again and the telepath tried, an explosion corrupting outside and faltering the jet.

Scott dropped it dangerously low.

"There's three more" she said.

"Scarlet!" Silver suddenly cried as if her name was the magic potion.

What the hell could she do?

"Scarlet, you can put a force-field around the jet" he reminded her and she turned to face him; a look of sheer fright on her face.

"But….but, I've never done one that big before" she stammered, and exchanged looks with the others to see if it was ok.

"Silver she's far to week to—"

"We don't have a choice!" Silver sharply interrupted Hank. "Scar, do it!" he pressured his sister.

She looked scared and I didn't blame her. It was a lot of pressure for a girl like her; a girl who didn't quite frequently use her powers and who was injured and recovering amongst that.

But Silver was right; we didn't have a choice. It was force field, or death.

The plane suddenly hiked back up into the air and I groaned in agony. Jesus this baby won't quit.

"Summers!" Logan yelled as he gripped my tummy again for safekeeping.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

"Mr. Scott?" one of the little ones asked in fright, catching a glimpse of the three missiles outside the window. Tears filled her eyes and Kitty was stroking her endlessly, working on calming her and the other children despite her own worry.

"Scarlet!" it was Mystique who yelled it this time, as the missiles inched closer. A swirling purple bubble appeared apprehensively between her hands, as she fought to expand it.

"Scar do it now!" Silver yelled again. She was crying now as the bubble kept appearing and disappearing.

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

The plane rocked to the side and I could feel the insides of the jet sputter; I had a feeling we were dangerously low on fuel.

"It's gonna hit." Scott yelled. There was a desire to dip the plane again, but we were too low on gas.

This was it; this was what death looked like.

"Jean?" Storm asked pathetically, tears in her own eyes as she turned to her best friend who was already crying. There was no way she had the energy to deflect the missiles. She already blew up one and a plane with a crazy-super mutant.

Yep, we were staring the grim-reaper in the face.

I didn't even notice how much I was crying until now.

"Professor?" she asked, but the dean had his head turned. He was either trying to console his children (probably trying to ready them for death as well) or didn't want to look at what was happening. He was a damn-near psychic; he knew the odds.

Our only hope was—

"Scarlet!" Mystique yelled one final time.

She didn't get a chance to react however; her brother did it for her. He zipped by her side and grabbed a hold of her wrists, emitting a scream from her but forcing the force-field to expand and fit the entire plane.

It was just in the knick of time, deflecting two of the missiles and spiraling them out the way and into each other, faltering the last fighter jet. But as quickly as it happened, _still_ it wasn't fast enough.

Just one second earlier would have worked but as odds would have it with us, we were one second late and the last missile hit.

It didn't hit hard, the force-field had some part in that, but it struck the tail and the jet was as loud now as it was ever.

Loud with screaming, crying, bells, sirens, warnings, air rushing through the back way, and loud with death.

Screaming terrifying screams of death.

I screamed and cried too. It was by far the worst feeling in my entire life; worse than _anything_ I've ever felt before. I couldn't decipher what were labor pains, what was major turbulence and what was sheer fright but one thing came in loud and clear to me, and that was that my life was over.

Even if by some miracle we survived, I knew what this meant for my baby and loosing him meant my life was over.

You can't expect anything but death when in an out of control jet and at this point I wanted to be killed in this plane crash.

Nothing was worth living anymore.

I looked over at Logan who gave me the same look in return I was giving him and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He was using his body as a shield to try and protect the baby and myself but I knew all attempts were futile at this point.

Reaching out to touch my face, Logan wiped the tears from my eyes and mouthed a "sorry" and new tears resurfaced.

It was all over.

The planed, spiraled, and spiraled, and spiraled, and spiraled, and….slowly spiraled….and spiraled…even slowly, and straightened? And began to descend gently? And, regained control?

"Scott?" Jean asked, pulling her head from between her legs.

"It's not me" he said. His hands were off the jets controls until it began to slow down and he attempted to figure out what was going on.

I looked to the back of the bus and the hole where the missile hit was replaced with ice.

What the hell?

Bobby's hands were defrosting and he was breathing hard while laying back in Rogue's lap.

"Bobby?" Storm asked.

"Colossus" he panted. "And Angel are under there" he continued to pant.

"It's gonna be a hard landing" Magneto suddenly said; apparently he was doing the other half. "Brace yourse—"

THUD!

The jet rocked one final time before the lights flickered on and off and it stood completely still.

Oh my God…………

Pure silence.

What does one make of this? What do we say? What do we do? Did this really just happen?

"Are we in heaven?"

Who's the smart ass that—

"Shut up Spike" Callisto retorted and was the first to get up out her chair.

"Eric" Mystique joined Magneto's side and he looked like he was damn near passing out.

The children were beginning to get riled up again and Storm and Scott quickly got up from their chairs.

The panic was quickly coming back with a vengeance.

"Shit, I think I peed myself." John said.

I wanted to snort but I found it impossible seeing as how I was still stunned speechless.

I'm sure half of this jet has already beat you too it kid; myself included.

Holy shit, that wasn't pee at all.

My water broke.

"Logan" I muttered, and grabbed a hold of my tummy. Please don't let there be blood, please don't let there me blood, please don't let there be blood.

I was scared to look down but I did it anyway and when I did I found nothing but fluid; sans the red texture.

In the words of Hank, "Oh my stars and Garters"

"Hey furball" Logan called. "We're about to have a baby here. Move it, _now_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teehee.

Review!


	20. It's a boy!

Wolverine and Company ch 20

……………………..

Ok, so let's review the occurrences of today shall we?

First, the Brotherhood comes parading through our doors, asking for help for Magneto's injured daughter. Next, I learn a valuable lesson in family from an evil villain and then, we're closed in by the M.H.A at the mansion; we escape just in the nick of time only to be aerial attacked by the same bastards. Then, missiles are launched at us and the jet spirals out of control and now here we are in the middle of fucking nowhere, with no power, no air, no fuel and no idea what to do next.

Oh yeah and I'm in labor too.

What a beautiful fucking day huh? Perfect to bring a baby into.

Oh brother, shoot me now; please shoot me now.

Storm and Cyclops worked quickly to aid the children, though they really needed an aid themselves. I know they were trained in stealth and opts and all that good stuff but how do you recuperate so quickly after a near death experience?

"I can't believe it! It blew up! The plane blew up!"

"It didn't blow up, we're still alive dummy!"

"Did you see that new girl, her power was so cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah and the way Ms. Grey blew up that jet? Sweet!"

"And Ms. Munroe! And those tornadoes? It was like a hurricane!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Where are we?"

"Where in the middle of nowhere! We're dead! We're all dead!"

"Mr. Summers I have to use the bathroom"

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm scared, why is Magneto here?"

"Mmmooommmmmyyy!"

"Dead, dead, dead! We're all dead!"

"Hey!" Scott cried, followed by a loud attention-grabbing whistle.

The children quieted their chatter and I couldn't be happier; I needed peace and quiet; trying to focus here.

"We survived and we are not gonna die, understand!" They zipped their peep holes and nodded simultaneously. "Now, boys and girls this is an emergency situation and what do we do in emergency situations? We use our…."

"Eyes and ears" they recited.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I was in far too much pain to do it. Inhaling and exhaling, I squeezed tightly to Logan's hand.

"Hey Scooter." Logan called. "Zip your lip and let's get on with this damn thing, we don't have all day."

"Logan, so help me God, if you don't shut-up and let me do my job…"

Obviously offended by the comment, Logan dropped my hand and stood up, claws flying out of his knuckles. "You'll do what?" he challenged.

I gritted my teeth. Was he serious? Was he _seriously_ getting into fight-mode when I was having a fucking baby! On a jet in the middle of the woods!

"Logan" I started.

"Not now Ness'"

My teeth gritted more; he was playing with fire and didn't even know it.

"Don't not now me!" I snapped finally. I've had enough. "Shut the fuck up, leave Scott alone and for Fuck's sake, be a damn boyfriend and help console the shit outta me while I have this damn baby!"

Oh here comes another one. I groaned hard through that one and dumbfounded by my remarks (right along with Scott and everyone else who wasn't currently distracted), Logan retracted his claws and joined my side.

"Ok kids" Storm said after an awkward pause in silence. "We're gonna need eyes and ears again ok? And our hush buttons on." She was trying to hold it together I knew it; but after a day like today I knew even mother-Earth was on the verge of loosing it.

"Rogue, Kitty, Jubes, I need you three to come with me, we'll join Peter and Warren outside and help set up camp with the kids."

"Camp?" I uttered. "How long do you plan to be here?"

"You hush" Hank said, appearing in front of me and carefully unstrapping me from my seat. "You have bigger things to worry about."

I laughed wittingly. "Ahahahahaha, you're so funny" my glare hardened at him and I could feel the pain intensifying. Suddenly I didn't feel those butterflies in my tummy anymore; that must have been the airsickness. Now it was full on kicking, clenching, cramping and….I'm not sure there were words in the English Language to describe this pain. It was fucking brutal.

While Scott, Storm and the Juniors got to work with the kids, the Brotherhood continued to loom awkwardly, and Jean checked up on the professor and Scarlet before things really got underway.

"All right, hold it you two; Bobby, John, I'm gonna need you to stick around" she ordered right before they stepped onto the railing. The boys exchanged looks with one another before turning around to their teacher's aide.

"What do you need Ms. Gray?" Bobby asked.

"I need blankets. You know where they are right Bobby?"

"Yeah"

"Alright get me all the blankets you can find and John, I need you to grab every medical supply we have in this thing. First aide kits, bed pans, tissues, gloves, cloths, anything."

"Sure"

"Victor"

Creed looked at her awkwardly from his spot in the corner. He looked like he wasn't sure she was talking to him.

I knew he was stupid.

"Yes you" she reassured and I heard Logan growl. "I need you too take these extra seats and fold them down. They get kind of jammed but if you pull them open they should lie down flat."

"Wait and second Jeannie I could—"

"You help Vanessa Logan. This isn't a muscle contest, I need Victor's help because he's strong and the seats buckle."

Gruffing at Jean and having a mini-stare down with Sabertooth, Logan finally backed off when Creed got to work. Multiple-Man tripled himself and helped, cutting the work time in half.

When they were finished with the seats and made the best make-shift bed they could, Bobby laid some of the towels down and hunkered a pillow or two around, while John passed the medical supplies to Jean.

"Ok Vanessa, do you think you can get up?"

Do you think you can shut the hell up?

Ohhhh, that was a nice one; I think my hormones were balancing back out.

"Do I have a choice?" I responded instead and Hank offered me a hand while Logan offered me the other. Together they slowly helped me up out of my chair, and I wrapped myself around Logan and used his body as a support while he guided me to the bed…or lack there of.

It wasn't comfy but I suppose it was going to have to do.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get to a hospital" I panted out. "Angel can fly. Maybe he can carry me on his back and we can—"

"You need to breathe my dear" Hank said digging around in John's findings to see what was useful. "Today was far to eventful for you to continue fretting."

"Oh, and I guess I should just be calm as cucumber right?"

"You could try"

"I'm having a fucking baby! Excuse me for wanting to leave the God dammed forest!"

Ugnuhhh, the more I yelled, the worse it got. Maybe Hank was right; maybe I should calm down.

"Whoa Ness'" Logan said, amidst stroking my hair and allowing me to squeeze his hand. "Never thought me of all people would be saying this but for fuck's sake…language."

I glared at him. The typical thing would be for me to tell him this was all his fault. After all it _was_ his idea for the one-night stand; he seduced me. But this wasn't the time or the place for all of that. We've just been in a dammed plan crash and I'm having a baby on a plane. I'll save his pleading cries for Mercy until later.

"Logan, could you cut her out of her Jeans? I need to check how far along she's—"

"No need to explain fur ball" the Wolverine smirked and popped a claw out his left knuckle. "This is the best damn job I've had in nine months."

I rolled my eyes. Asshole.

Instead of using scissors like a normal person, Logan clawed his way through my maternity jeans (I never liked them anyway) and peeled them off of me, discarding them to the corner. I was getting annoyed his claws were coming in such close contact with my skin but I was trying to keep all minor grievances out of the way and focus on the big picture.

As Hank and Jean both finished washing up and pulling on gloves, I glanced over at the rest of the crew watching on in awe, and I wasn't particularly giddy about the entire world (that consisting of the Brotherhood and the professor) getting a look-see at my lady parts. Especially if a baby was coming out of it.

Meanwhile, John and Bobby were getting antsy in the corner.

"Hey, a little privacy would be great right about now" I breathed. I was still in my shirt and preggo-panties and about three centimeters away from flashing things I'm sure no one wanted to see. "I may be vulgar but I do have modesty you know"

"Oh sorry" Hank apologized and threw a blanket over my lower half. It was engraved with an X, which was no surprise there; at least the draft was gone. "I just needed to check how far along you were before we progressed further."

"Oh it's progressing alright" I breathed again and squeezed Logan's hand tight when I felt another wave of pain. God, that one was like a tidal wave, can it get any worse—hello!

You know you'd think as a woman, you'd get used to people poking and prodding around down there. You know, sex, gynecologists, being pregnant…but the sensation never does loose its awkwardness; especially when you have to stare that person in the face for the rest of your days.

Jesus Christ.

"Ok, I think we're gonna leave now" Bobby said quickly, with John hot on his heels. The boys looked like they were gonna' throw up and after being on an out of control jet, witnessing childbirth wasn't exactly a solid remedy.

"Wait, where are you going, we need you." Jean halted before they could escape.

"What for?" They looked appalled.

"Well, Bobby you can go and help Scott; it's John I need actually."

With a sigh of relief, Bobby smiled and hissed a "Yess!" doing a little victory dance before patting his friend on the back. "Sorry man, later guys!" and he bolted off the jet.

"Aww man!" John whined and marched his way back up the railing. "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to sterilize some equipment for me." Jean said, and passed him a few things.

"Can I do it outside?"

"John" she said flatly and he sighed hard, grabbing the items from her and avoiding eye contact with me at all costs. Or body contact; he didn't want to peek at anything.

"Fine but you owe me for this Ms. Grey and I'm talking big time; I better ace my next test."

She smiled. "Wash your hands first dear."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Oh my"

It was Hanks turn now to interrupt and I could feel myself panicking...again. Listen Bub, you don't say "Oh my" while your probing around down there, unless that "oh my" is a "oh my, how lovely" and that was Logan's job.

"What?!" I quizzed, and sat up as best I could. Logan eased me back down against the pillows but his face pressured Hank to spill.

"Jean I—oh c'mon!" Scott walked back onto the jet and shielded his eyes before walking around to his wife's side.

"Think how I feel" John grumbled by the sink, scrubbing his hands thoroughly.

"What Hank?" Logan demanded to know. He was sick of the interruptions and I couldn't blame him; I'm the one with the baby here.

"She's further along than I expected." He reported, removing his hand (finally! Jesus Christ, next time, Jean's doing it) and his gloves.

"How far?"

"Seven centimeters dilated."

"Seven?" I asked. I had brushed up on labor and delivery somewhere in that 600-page book about womanhood but I skimmed over the parts about dilation. I knew that you were supposed to stretch and contract and all that icky stuff to let the baby come through but I couldn't remember the increments.

You know, being in a plane crash will do that too you. Fucking Christ.

"Seven out of what?"

"Ten" he said simply and my heart picked up the pace with my next contraction. Very much on time with all the others I've felt while panicking.

It seemed like a simple problem and a simple solution. Stop panicking and I'll stop having contractions; but I knew it wasn't over until the fat lady sings. Whether I chose to panic or not, this baby was coming and apparently it was coming now.

"Vanessa, stop worrying yourself" Logan tried to sooth but I could hear the worry in his voice too. "Calm down and breathe would you?"

I am breathing! Breathing is a synch! It's the birthing part I'm concerned about!

"Well Angel just got back from scouring the area" Scott reported. "The nearest city is forty miles away. And by city I mean vacated town with a population of about four hundred people."

"Do they have a hospital?" Jean asked.

"Just barely. He said he asked one of the locals and they told him it was more of a clinic than a hospital. They normally travel to the "big city" for the hospital and that's another twelve miles away."

"Great, fifty-two miles?" I said. I was laughing to myself and beginning to think I was crazy (Well I thought of that awhile ago but now it was just icing on the cake). "The nearest hospital is fifty-two miles away? We can walk that right? It'll be a piece of cake."

Logan shook his head. "You're delusional; sit back and focus will you?"

"Focus on what? A crossword? There's only one thing going on now Logan and I'm pretty damned focused."

"Vanessa even if Angel took you there, for one it's far too dangerous especially after what we've just been through and secondly you're too far along to make the trip." Jean said. "This baby is coming and he's coming fast."

I was beginning to pant, breathing through my next contraction. Logan started rubbing my back. "So you're telling me I have to have my baby here? In the middle of no where and on a jet?"

"You don't have a choice"

"But I thought you and Hank weren't certified in Obstetrics"

"We're not." Jean said and I leaned against Logan and groaned a groan of discomfort. I wasn't sure if that was a groan because of the pain or a groan because I was literally, fucking screwed. "Vanessa we know how to birth a baby, we learned that in Med-school."

"But…" I asked. Logan continued rubbing my back but it wasn't helping any.

"There are no buts. Hank and I are general physicians and mutant genetic researchers. We're not certified in Obstetrics because we didn't specialize in it in med school. But _believe me_ we know how to deliver a baby. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

"I don't know whose hands I'm in anymore." I muttered to myself.

"Oh yeah, and uh…Storm's throwing up again." Scott said out of nowhere. "She doesn't look so hot."

"Oh dear." Hank said and quickly got up to his feet. "I'll be right back."

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I called after him as he trotted out the jet.

"Just breathe Vanessa"

Ugnuh! I was getting sick of people telling me to breathe. Yeah ok, I got it; fucking inhale and exhale. That wasn't exactly taking the pain away.

"Maybe I can help"

Insert here a group-wide turn to Callisto, who rose from her seat. _You_ help _me_? Ha! I'd rather let Magneto be my kid's pediatrician.

"Doing what?" Logan snapped and she rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"I studied nursing in school. I know a thing or two about babies."

"We already got two doctor's on hand kid; scram."

"Wait, wait, wait, you studied nursing?" Jean asked. "What kind of nursing?"

"General RN. Then I started taking courses to work in a NICU. I just never got around to getting registered." NICU huh? How convenient; I'm never getting to a hospital.

"You went to school?" I panted.

Callisto shrugged. "Before I found more interesting things to do."

"Forget it kid; go help the others downstairs." Logan replied for everyone, still rubbing my back in comfort. It was one of those rough rubs because he was growing angry and pissed off and I don't know how much it was really helping.

"No, no, no, wait Logan. She's knows a lot more about newborns than I do, she can help us."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to here?" he asked, his attitude increasing by the minute. "This isn't one of the juniors, she works for _him_." He pointed a deathly finger at Magneto who didn't look like he was doing so well. Altering those jets off course and guiding the plane must have taken a lot out of him. Mystique was helping tend to his every need while keeping an eye on her baby chickens.

Meanwhile Callisto rolled her eyes. "For the last time we're not after—"

"I don't give two shits what excuses you have to feed." He yelled before she could yell at him. "I don't trust you and the answer is no."

Now she snorted. "Fine; deliver him your damn self. That's the last time I try to help."

"No, Callisto" Jean halted, before she could make her exist. "Logan they're not after the baby alright, and we need all the help we can get."

"Jean" he growled. "This is getting more ridiculous by the second. I am not allowing _them_ to get their grubby little hands anywhere near my son."

"Who are you calling grubby?" Callisto shot off and Logan ignored her.

"Logan, Vanessa is—"

I sighed through another contraction and leaned back against him. Suddenly I wasn't feeling so good. My head was pounding and I really, really, really, really, wanted this baby out of me.

"It's too hot in here" Our new "nurse" said, after recovering from the grubby comment. "It's muggy as hell outside and with the turbulence and now a lack of AC, the baby probably needs oxygen"

Jean gave Logan and pointed look and he sighed and sighed hard. He still wanted to say no—hell, I still wanted to say no—, but we both knew it wasn't such a smart idea to turn down offering help.

"Logan" the professor began; he was monitoring the entire thing from his seat. "It's alright; The Brotherhood gave me their word. Don't be foolish about rejecting much needed help."

Again Logan sighed. As if the Brotherhood's word really meant anything but again, we were low on options here; we needed all the help we could get.

Finally he caved in. "Where the hell are we supposed to get an oxygen tank? There's nothing in this rat hole"

"Sit her up right so she can breath easier and we'll have to substitute the AC for ice chips. That's the best we can do right now."

"Silver, go and get Bobby please." Jean ordered. "Tell him to fill up three plastic bags with ice chips. The bags should be with the camping supplies."

Not having to be told twice, Silver zipped off the jet to relay the message to Bobby.

That's when Hank returned.

"Is Storm ok?" Jean asked. Everyone was concerned for everyone at the moment and it was hard to keep track of who exactly was loosing it; I think we all were.

"She's alright; at least that's what she says. Her stomach just isn't sitting well with her after the accident. Not that I'd expect it to anyway."

I panted again and squeezed Logan's hand harder. He was helping me sit up, and sat behind me so I could lean against him but the contractions were becoming harder and more frequent; I wasn't sure sitting up right was the most comfortable thing.

Whimpering in discomfort and shifting against Logan, my restlessness was starting to show. I _really_ needed to get to a hospital; I wasn't comfortable with any of this. The makeshift bed, the hot air, the plane, and of course the whole, giving birth to my baby in the middle of nowhere thing (with the Brotherhood watching on). This wasn't how any of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be in a hospital bed with Dr. Phillips popping in and out every two seconds and screaming absurdities at Logan while I waited for drugs.

I wasn't supposed to be having my baby like _this_. With two general physicians and a member of the brotherhood who was a half registered nurse. C'mon!

I hadn't realized the tears spilling down my cheeks until Logan wiped them away. I looked him the eyes pitifully and he responded with a look of comfort, still rubbing my back and comforting me in all the ways he knew how.

"C'mon Ness', you'll be ok; you're doing fine."

"Logan, it's not supposed to happen like this." I whined to him. "We shouldn't be here; this shouldn't be happening."

"Hey, I told you we weren't normal right?" I snorted amidst the breathing. "It's just another day in the life of Wolverine and Wolverette."

I half-smiled through my panting. "No kidding" I told him and he kissed me on the back of my neck. "It's gonna be fine Ness' ok? I promise."

I wanted to remind him that he promised me the same thing before the M.H.A attacked but I felt it wasn't fair. He was only trying to help and so far he was doing a good job. For some reason I imagined Logan pacing outside, burning through a box of cigars while I grunted in pain, giving birth.

Damn fifties housewife imagery.

I sighed hard and leaned back against him while kissed my fore head this time. "I could really use some drugs right about now."

He smirked in my ear and it was a comforting feeling. Finally a bit of relief.

"I'm sure there's some magical "herbs" somewhere in this forest."

I giggled like a little schoolgirl. "I betcha' they have some" I whispered and motioned towards Spike and Multiple. "They look like the smokin' type."

"No he looks like the smokin' type." Logan whispered back, eyes glancing at Silver who zipped back in with the ice. "They look like they snort a bit of something on the side."

Laughing drunkenly, I leaned against Logan with a smile. Ah, that was a great remedy for temporary relief. There was nothing better than poking fun at people; especially if they belonged to the brotherhood.

"You know we can hear you right?" Multiple asked. He crossed his arms over his torso. "We're not deaf."

"Ahhh, live a little would ya?" I brushed him off with a wave of my hand. "You're not the one having a baby here."

He didn't get the chance to respond however as another contraction hit me hard and I squeezed Logan's hand even harder before exhaling in rigid, tough pants and breathing in and out quickly.

Damn, that one hurt.

"Yeah, and I'm glad." Multiple finally said and I glared.

Releasing his hand for a minute, Logan shook it and crumpled his face in curiosity (you know, that cute confused face with the raised eyebrow), watching as it healed.

"Dammit Vanessa, you're lucky I've got a healing capability. I think you dislocated something."

I continued to pant. "_I'm_ being dislocated." I told him and breathed again. "Why are we just sitting here?" My attention turned to Jean, who paused her conversation with Scott and the professor to address me. "Shouldn't we be, getting this thing out of me?"

"We have to wait until you're ten centimeters before you can push Vanessa."

Ew, push. What an ugly word when talking about my vagina. Now I can see why people chose to have a C-section. I'd rather have staples in my stomach than forcing something out a hole that clearly doesn't fit.

God, what have I gotten myself into?

"So I have to sit here and endure this torture?"

"That's why they call it labor" Scott answered for her and I swore on the professors grave, if I glared any harder today, my eyeballs were going to fall back into my brain.

"Shut the fuck up Summers"

Ooooh, did that come out of my mouth? Nice one. I was proud some of my moxy was returning so quickly. I didn't even give birth yet. Or maybe I was just aggravated again; who knows really.

"I think what's really intriguing here is the significant delay in your mutation" Hank thought to himself. He was thinking out loud and I knew his thoughts interested Jean only because it had to do with Mutant genetics.

Oh brother.

"I know your gifts went on hiatus throughout your entire pregnancy but through labor and delivery as well? They seem to have gone completely dormant. I would think you're contractions wouldn't be so bad considering your rapid healing, but who could have predicted this turn out?"

I sighed and sighed hard. That one wasn't a contraction, that was frustration.

Was he serious? He was _intrigued_ by my nature? He was _intrigued_ that my damn, handy-dandy mutation that's gotten me out of shit loads of scrapes, scares, bruises and stab wounds has now gone M.I.A and I have endure the pain on labor? My vagina and my uterus were being mauled here and he was _intrigued_?

That's it; after this baby is born, I'm committing murder.

I whined again and leaned back against Logan. Someone please make it stop. I'll do anything; I'll pay any amount of money, just make it stop.

"Hey, I think one of you guys should take a look see again" Callisto cut Hank's thought pattern short. "She's been contracting every two minutes now."

Finally! Someone with a good idea! Yes, yes, check me, check me! Yank this damn thing out!

Since Jean was the closest, (Thank God) she hauled on the gloves and did the deed and a part of me was praying that she'd report good news, while the other part of me was nervous she'd report well….good news.

Not to be misquoted, I was ready now more than ever to end my pregnancy and all the "joys" that came with it but being ready to deliver meant this was it. This was the moment I'd become a mother and this was the moment I'd meet my son. This was _the moment_ I've waited, prepared and wondered about through my entire pregnancy.

Too bad it was in a fucking broken plane in a fucking forest.

Only me, I swear.

"She's nine centimeters Hank" Jean said, removing her hand.

Shit.

"My word" Hank gasped, getting up out his seat and gathering the medical supplies closer to the bed before rushing to the sink to wash his hands. "When you said he was coming fast you really meant it huh?"

Watching Hank and Jean flurry to get all their necessary tools ready for "the moment" I was beginning to get riled up inside. Dammit, if this were something like a sky-dive I'd back the fuck out right about now; I was not prepared to do this.

Logan rubbed my back again and nuzzled into my ear. "You're gonna be ok" he whispered and kissed me on my cheek. "You'll do just fine"

"Callisto, can you pass me those towels please?" Jean called to her.

"I've got blankets here for him as soon as he's delivered. This set is to clean him off, and this set is to wrap him in. Spike, fill this up with warm water would ya?" she passed him a container and he got to work.

I was literally scared shitless.

"Logan, I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He nudged again and continued to rub my back and kiss my neck. I felt another contraction and that one was fucking intense. It gave me the strong urge to push that little sucker out of there. "It's alright Ness', you can do it."

I whimpered again and breathed hard. Dammit another one. This little guy was not happy. "I'm scared." I panted to him and he kissed me again.

"It's ok, I'm right here with ya' Ness'. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ten centimeters" Jean reported and I whined nervously, squeezing onto Logan for dear life.

"She's moving really fast." Callisto said after washing up and putting on her own gloves. "You have to be careful, he could be breeched or distressed if the cord is wrapped around his neck."

"It's probably the oxygen" Hank concluded and pulled on his own gloves. "There's no way the turbulence didn't make an impact on her and the baby."

I whimpered again. This was an awful labor, seriously. Forget the kicks and cramping and contractions, every time I heard a slice of panicking news, another wave of pain came along. It's like a sick game of cause and effect.

How unfortunate was I to not have drugs? Other women were so lucky.

"Vanessa?"

Huh wha? Oh, it was Jean. God, what could you possibly want now? You're looking in all the places you shouldn't be and scaring me shitless with your pending news. Don't tell me there's something else.

"Ya" I panted and I think I was sweating. Yeah, definitely sweating. I could feel my curls sticking to my for head and the back of my neck; these ice chips weren't helping at all. Or maybe it was the panicking thing.

"Alright Ness' you're gonna be fine alright? We just need you to stay calm and focus here" Don't try and reassure me Jean, it's been the bottom of the barrel since the jet spiraled downward; there's nowhere to go but up from here.

I panted and groaned again as I felt another contraction.

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! What the hell was he doing in there? Playing soccer?

"Ness', on the next contraction I need you to push down and push hard ok?"

Push hard? Whoa…you're asking a bit much there. Getting mauled here remember? I felt like I was giving birth to a grizzly bear.

"Sit up a little more." She instructed and Hank helped me lean further up against Logan with my lower half at an uncomfortable angle. Not that anything could get any more uncomfortable at this moment; unless I was decapitated or something. I was about to give birth to a baby and the entire world could see my hoo-hah from here.

Anything else more uncomfortable than that? Ha! I'd like to meet the challenger.

"Good, that's perfect. Now as soon as you feel another contraction—"

"Like right now?"

I moaned loudly and destroyed Logan's hand (I could hear him grunt to himself at the pain). This one lasted a bit longer than the others and I guess it was the little guys' way of telling me he wanted out of his little cubby hole.

"Good, good, now push Vanessa"

I wasn't sure exactly _how_ to push a baby out. No one ever taught me the mechanics of it all and I skipped out on Lamaze so I decided to wing it and do the best I could, gritting hard and giving it all I got.

It was tough work; real tough work, I won't lie. It's like….well I didn't want to go into the mechanics of it all, not even I'm grotesque enough for that but, it hurt a hell of a whole lot; worse that the contractions which I didn't think was humanly possible and only very slowly did I feel the tiniest bit of progression.

Callisto counted to ten and I didn't think it would ever be over.

"Good job, that was great Vanessa" Jean encouraged.

I took a deep breath in almost like I was drowning and I felt Hank move wipe or situate something or the other down there (who the hell knows anymore) before taking a brief look around the room.

The professor was half trying to calm me, half excited to see the birth (old people, I swear), Magneto and Mystique were watching on with poker faces, Scott hastily made an exit mumbling something or the other about the kids, Silver, Multiple, Creed and Spike looked like they wanted to throw up, and Scarlet was on the edge of her seat, waiting to see the baby.

I couldn't see Logan because he was behind me but if I could I was sure his face would read his appreciation for being behind me. Logan was disgusted for weeks after reading that book, I'm sure he didn't want anything to do with stealing a peek down there.

"Ok you ready Ness'?"

No.

"Take a deep breath, and push!"

Ugggnuhhhh, this was agonizing, did we seriously have to count all the way to ten?

"…three..four..five…six…seven…eight…nine—"

I cried out this time with the feeling of another unfamiliar sensation. What the hell was that?!

"He's crowning, almost there Vanessa." Hank pressed on. "You can do it, push!"

Again?!

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven—" Another awkward suction thingy and a sudden lurch forward.

Now I wailed.

"You can do it Ness'" Logan whispered in my ear. "Almost there."

"Push Vanessa, push!" Jean continued.

I am pushing you…you…..ugnuhh I couldn't think of a name. Ok, I get it, push! But this thing fucking hurts! God I felt like I was being ripped down the middle.

Finally Callisto reached to ten, and I exhaled and fell back on Logan again.

I was wiped. This was fucking exhausting. I better push out all this extra damn baby weight while I was at it too.

"I can't do this anymore" I could feel myself panicking again as my body revved itself up for another contraction. "I'm tired, I can't do it, I can't do it anymore."

I must have looked pitiful right about now, I mean c'mon two pushes and already I was giving up. Pssh, I'm sure Magneto had more will power than I did. But I felt like no one understood this amount of inertia. This fucking baby was knocking the wind out of me and speeding out into the world to boot. I couldn't take this anymore. Jean needed to use her telekinesis and just pull him out of there.

"Vanessa you're doing fine." Jean encouraged. "You're almost there."

"No" I told her and cried out again at the next contraction. I'm not sure panting was the word anymore, I'm about to loose all the air in my lungs. "I can't do it."

"Yes you can Ness'" it was Logan now, feeding me encouragement. Oh easy for you to say, you're not the one on the other end here. "You're doing great, you can do it."

"I'm…(pant)…so….(pant)….tired." I breathed. "And I'm hot and it hurts really bad and…..(pant)….uggggnnnnuhhhhhh!!!"

"Vanessa, don't hold back, you have to push when you feel a contraction" Hank said.

Tears sprang to my eyes and Logan didn't wipe them away. I don't know why but that made me sad for some reason. It made me want to give up all hope.

Until he kissed me again, this time right at the napes of my hairline right beside my ear.

Logan really did know how to woo a woman.

He kissed me again. "Don't give up Vanessa, he's almost here." He encouraged. "You can do it."

"Ready and…push!"

I cried again.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten"

Now I breathed in and when I looked forward at Jean, I could see her face was in awe. When with her attention directed down there, I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"He's almost here Vanessa, you can do it." She breathed. She was adored now with the quote on quote "miracle" that was going on here. Her physician persona seemed to go out the window once she got a look at the baby. Once again, you get on the other end lady.

"Push!" Hank ordered this time.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine—"

"Ahhhh!" Oh my God, what the hell was that now?!

"Oh my God" Jean gasped again; I think she was on the verge of crying. Oh boy. "Look at his little shoulders." She cooed.

"And all his hair" Scarlet admired out of nowhere.

Hey, eyes back in your sockets missy; this was medical confidential over here.

"One more Vanessa and you've got it" Hank said. I bit of pressure here, a bit of tinkering there, but I could feel the weight being lifted off me and I knew he was holding the baby as he spoke.

"Push Vanessa, c'mon you can do it!" Jean said. She was most excited, I could tell; she was full on crying now.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight—"

That was all it took before I heard crying.

Not my crying, not Jean's crying, not the professor's crying (holy hell, he was crying?!), but an itty-bitty little crying. Well wailing actually, but when I looked down I was floored by what I saw.

There he was.

There was our son. Wailing away while Hank caught him (I'm sure he flew out like a rocket) and cleared his nose and airways before the little tyke really let it fly.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe what I was staring at.

Look at him!

He had a nose, he had ears, he had little hands and little feet, and a little body and—hello! Well that certainly wasn't little but at least we knew Dr. Philips was right; he certainly was a boy.

"Oh my God" I cried. And not in pain but literally cried. I didn't know what else to do. It was like all of a sudden the pain vanished and I was looking at…well a miracle.

He was perfect.

Even if he was covered in icky stuff.

Hank rubbed him down while Callisto intruded with a stethoscope (wonder where that came from) and pressed it gently to both sides of his chest. She knew the most about newborns on this jet so I was putting my faith in her.

Meanwhile I looked at Logan who was on the verge of crying himself and was fighting strongly to keep it together. Internally I wanted to laugh a great laugh and tower over him at his expense but I knew he was just as much in awe as I was and couldn't believe his eyes.

Our baby was finally here.

Jean suddenly withdrew the magic wand.

"Do you want to cut the cord Logan?" she asked and passed him a pair of scissors Pyro sterilized.

He snapped out of it to stare at the scissors and accepted them awkwardly from her. "Am I gonna hurt him?"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine" she said. "Just cut right…..here"

I turned away because frankly, I've seen more than enough gore today that could last me a life time but cutting the cord signaled the final end to my pregnancy and a bigger weight could not be lifted off my shoulders.

They stole the baby away for a few minutes and I passed a rather unpleasant after birth before everything was finally in order.

Everyone was in tears (even those who had to "step out for fresh air" as they so claimed), everyone was moved, and Callisto reported that little Wolvie was in great shape.

I wan stunned. I took the brunt of the blow and he was perfectly fine. That was a fucking miracle and mothering at it's best.

It felt like forever until he was passed back into my waiting arms and I was surprised at how easily it came to me to hold him. I've never held a baby before today and he fit so perfectly in my arms, it made me want to cry even more.

I did.

Damn hormones! C'mon, this is getting old already.

I looked up at Logan who was smirking proudly at him and now it was me who leaned in and kissed his little fore head.

"He's perfect." I cried and Logan kissed me followed by our new little man.

"Yeah" he said. I knew he was speechless and he reached out to touch his head for the first time. The first time, reaching out to touch our son.

This entire experience was literally breath taking. (It was too bad I already lost a fucking lung giving birth. Holy hell that was rough)

The baby stopped crying as soon as he was passed to me and everyone else kept going. Storm and Scott snuck back on the plane and Storm was lit with tears as soon as she caught sight of him, while even Boy Scout Summers couldn't resist a warm smile.

Yawning every so adorably, I caught sight of his eyes when he squinted them open briefly.

Hazel; just like his father.

Oh my God, I was gonna smother this baby! I loved him already.

There was a sense of stillness and peace around as we all smiled, adored and cooed at the baby. I was ignoring some of the pain I still felt, the Brotherhood and the X-men were calm, cool and cordial in a way passing their blessings to the little one and the chaos from the plane and the M.H.A seemed to vanish while we all stood in peace and watched what was truly a miracle.

I couldn't believe it; I couldn't believe I was actually a mother.

I was finally a mother.

Fuck me silly, this was going to be a long road ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Baby is born! Sit tight, I'm still squeezing a couple more chapters our of this one, and maybe a sequel? I don't know, still sitting on it but in the mean time, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
